É Amor ou Amizade?
by Manu Black
Summary: .:TERMINADA:. Eles são os melhores amigos desde... SEMPRE, apesar das diferenças, mas quando ele começa a namorar a chefe das animadoras de torcida tudo muda e é aí que ela irá se perguntar: é amor ou amizade? RESUMO COMPLETO DENTRO DA FIC.
1. Nota da Autora

**Notão da Autora:**

**

* * *

**

Título: É amor ou amizade?

**Autora: **Manu Black (euzinhaaaa)

**Beta-Reader: **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

**Resumo**: Eles são os melhores amigos desde... SEMPRE, apesar das diferenças, ela é uma animadora de torcida totalmente nerd, enquanto ele é o capitão do time de futebol da escola e um dos meninos mais cobiçados de toda a comunidade estudantil. E quando ele começa a namorar a chefe das animadoras de torcida (e a pior inimiga dela), tudo muda. Ela tenta disfarçar, mas logo descobrirá que seu melhor amigo é muito mais do que isso e é aí que ela irá se perguntar: é amor ou amizade?

**

* * *

**

Casais:

Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter / Pansy Parkinson

Luna Lovegood / Blaise Zabini

Rony Weasley / Hermione Granger

**Spoilers**: Nenhum

Essa fic é **UA** ou **AU** (Universo Alternativo).

* * *

Gente, algumas observações:

Como vocês irão perceber, essa estória é escrita em primeira pessoa na forma de um diário e aqui aproveito para dizer que não é inspirada / baseada no livro "O diário da princesa".

Essa fic é uma idéia MINHA, tudo bem, você pode muito bem achá-la parecida com outra, mas eu garanto que não é igual, porque, como já disse, isso não é um plágio, é uma idéia original da minha mente. Por favor, antes de me escrever uma review dizendo que essa fic é plágio de outra fic, leia a estória INTEIRA e depois, somente, depois, dê sua opinião.

Estou aberta a opiniões boas e ruins, sou adulta e vacinada, mas não aceito opiniões infundadas, ou comentários sem noção nenhuma da realidade.

Espero, de verdade, que gostem.

Beijos,

**Manu Black **

**(Obs: Essa nota de autora foi alterada em 01 de setembro de 2008.)**


	2. Dúvidas

Capítulo I

**Domingo, 07 de setembro**

**No quarto. Às 20hs.**

Sinceramente, não sei porquê escrever em diário.

Profª. McGonagall, sei que a senhora falou que isso (escrever no diário, quero dizer) vai melhorar nossa forma de escrever, além de aguçar a nossa criatividade e, juro por Deus que não estou questionando seus métodos fantásticos de ensino da nossa língua, mas só acho que EU não preciso disso.

Mas já sei, também, que não existe argumentação e que isso aqui vale minha nota final em inglês, então tudo bem, vamos começar!

Nunca escrevi em diário, mas penso que as pessoas devem se apresentar, inicialmente.

Caham...

Lá vai.

Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley, mas juro por Deus que se você me chamar de Ginevra, eu, primeiro, não vou responder e, segundo, vou te assassinar por me chamar assim. É sério, minha mãe não tem noção... Ginevra? Fala sério! Então, diante desse nome horrendo que colocaram em mim, as pessoas me chamam de Ginny, o que melhora um pouco, mas nem tanto.

Tenho 16 anos e sou a caçula de sete filhos (e a única mulher), estudo em Hogwarts e estou no penúltimo ano do colegial (ainda bem, fico muito animada quando lembro que mais um pouco e não verei mais a cara dessas pessoas idiotas dessa escola).

Sou animadora de torcida e nerd, o que me faz um tipo de pessoa estranha dentro do colégio, porque todos sabem que ou a pessoa é animadora de torcida ou é nerd, não é? É a mesma coisa que falar que algo é bonito e feio ao mesmo tempo.

Mas para falar a verdade puxo mais para o lado nerd, consigo ser a melhor da minha turma (porque a primeira da Escola inteira é a Hermione, ninguém consegue tirar isso dela) mesmo com todos os ensaios do grupo de animadoras.

E minha posição como animadora é tão importante que se eu cair durante a apresentação e quebrar o pescoço, ninguém vai notar, quer dizer, talvez só depois que acabasse e vissem meu corpo estirado no chão.

Realmente isso não importa para mim. Consigo levar isso numa boa (não estou falando do fato de que se eu caísse ninguém ia notar, mas esse negócio de ser uma animadora nerd). Quer dizer, sou amiga da Hermione, Colin, Neville e Luna, que são, sem sombras de dúvidas, nerds, mas também sou amiga do Harry e do Draco, os garotos mais populares da escola (além do meu irmão Rony).

É como se eu fosse o elo entre os dois grupos.

Tá, é mentira, porque a Hermione namora meu irmão há muito tempo e conheço o Draco há séculos, ele é meu amigo desde criança, crescemos juntos.

Do grupo dos populares só não consigo me dar bem com Laurie, Ellie e Debbie, as outras animadoras de torcida. Elas são REALMENTE chatas e fúteis e, tipo, enche o saco quando eu e Draco estamos conversando sobre algo muito importante (como, por exemplo, o filme que iremos assistir) quando a Laurie chega e mete a língua na boca dele (calma, professora, eles são "ficantes") e atrapalha total nossa conversa.

Bem que eu tentei evitar o envolvimento dos dois. Lembro que, há umas três semanas, ela chegou para mim depois do ensaio, toda sorridente, e logo eu desconfiei, afinal Laurie NUNCA é simpática comigo, e disse, naquela vozinha de bebê com dor de barriga:

"Ginny, você e o Draco são namorados?"

O que realmente é uma idiotice, mas muita gente acha isso, só porque nós andamos juntos, as pessoas não entendem nada sobre amizades verdadeiras.

"Não." – respondi.

"Ok, porque eu estou SUPER interessada nele. Vocês são amigos?" – ela falou bastante animada.

"Sim, desde criança que – "

"Ah que ótimo, Gi! É, tipo, do quê ele gosta? Quero saber tudo sobre ele."

Certo, é claro que eu não ia contar coisas sobre ele, por ser amiga quero o bem dele e Laurie não faz bem a ninguém.

"Laurie, acho que devo dizer que ele é pegador, sabe, se você quiser ter seu coração partido, saia com ele. Draco é um destruidor de corações."

Mentira total, mas era para o próprio bem dele.

"Sério? A-D-O-R-O homens assim!" – ela falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

"Hm... mas sabe, ele é meio sujinho. Esse negócio de tomar banho todos os dias? Não é com ele, não!" – menti mais uma vez.

"Tudo bem, também não sou chegada em água. Estraga a pele."

Quê?

Eca, que menina imunda!

"Ele... ele não gosta de filmes de comédia romântica, sabe... só de filmes de ação, aventura e terror."

Mentira parcial, ele realmente não gosta desses filmes, mas assiste comigo se eu pedir.

"Tudo bem! Adoro filmes de terror e os outros também."

Depois dessa desisti, e foi assim que eles começaram a sair.

E eu só lamento pelo meu amigo, mas para falar a verdade ele não parece estar sofrendo, nem nada.

Eca!

Esses meninos são mesmo muito estranhos, não consigo entendê-los.

Bem, continuando minha apresentação e aproveitando que falei em relacionamentos, eu não tenho namorado, o que me deixa um pouco deslocada no meu grupo de amigos, porque todos eles namoram... menos eu e Draco (ficar não é namorar...).

Acho que os meninos se assustam com o fato de ser uma nerd animadora ou uma animadora nerd... tudo bem, não me importo. Nenhum deles faz meu tipo e estou bem sozinha, sabe, já tenho tantas coisas para fazer, deveres, provas, o grupo de animadoras e agora esse diário que foi mais uma coisa chata que inventaram...

Brincadeirinha, professora, eu estou A-D-O-R-A-N-D-O escrever aqui...

Certo, se continuar a escrever tanta besteira não poderei entregar esse diário como meu trabalho... mas a senhora finge que nem leu essas coisas, ok?

Vou dormir (antes que fale mais do que deveria).

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 08 de setembro**

**No quarto. Às 19hs.**

Hoje Laurie parecia muito feliz, sorria para todos os lados e andava como uma borboleta (manca).

Achando tudo estranho, durante o almoço perguntei a Hermione (que estuda na mesma sala de Laurie), o que tinha acontecido com a outra para ela estar assim, tão feliz. Ao que Mione respondeu, simplesmente:

"Draco e Laurie estão namorando."

E eu fiquei, tipo, paralisada.

"Não, Mione, eles estão ficando, é diferente, deixa te explicar." – falei solícita, percebendo que minha querida amiga estava confundindo as coisas.

"Ginny, eu sei a diferença, eles estão namorando. Draco fez o pedido ofical ontem. Ela anda espalhando as palavras 'Sra. Draco Malfoy ' por toda a Escola."

Senti algo no meu estômago revirando.

E acho que isso se deve ao fato de que o meu melhor amigo está namorando e, bem, ele nem me disse nada.

Além disso, a namorada dele é um monstro, uma cria do capeta que vive me chateando.

Durante o resto das aulas, só consegui pensar nisso, porque, sinceramente, achei uma traição muito grande... eu tinha ido com ele para a Escola (era ele quem sempre me dava carona) e, tipo, nem falou nada...

Na saída, ainda profundamente triste em saber que meu amigo não confiava em mim, fui falar com Harry para pedir que ele me levasse para casa. Mas antes que pudesse falar o nome dele, uma voz atrás de mim, disse:

"Vamos, Ginny." – virei e vi Draco me olhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Hm... acho que não. É melhor você levar sua namorada."

"Namorada?" – perguntou confuso.

"A Laurie. Ou vocês não estão namorando?" – perguntei, esperançosa.

"Ah, sim, mas isso não importa. Ela sabe que somos amigos e ela já foi embora com o pai."

De repente senti meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e ardendo (talvez algum cisco tivesse caído neles).

"Certo, mas hoje vou com o Harry." – falei me virando.

Infelizmente, Harry já tinha ido embora (porque ele nem sabia que eu ia pedir carona).

"Que besteira, Ginny. Vamos."

E como não me restava mais nenhuma alternativa além de andar 5km a pé ou pegar um ônibus e chegar depois do jantar, entrei no carro e permaneci calada.

Ele falava sobre o treino de futebol e eu só ouvia, sem dizer nada.

Até que, quando chegamos em casa, ele se virou e perguntou:

"O que houve?"

"Nada." – respondi, abrindo a porta.

"Você está bem?" – ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

"Estou ótima!" – respondi, fechando a porta e entrando em casa apressada.

E então agora estou aqui pensando em tudo que aconteceu e no fato de que não posso mais entregar esse diário à Profª. McGonagall... depois faço outro diário, mas agora não estou preocupada com isso, só quero entender o porquê de tudo isso.

Tipo, dessa minha tristeza em relação ao namoro do meu melhor amigo.

Eu deveria estar feliz, não? Como toda melhor amiga faria?

Talvez isso só seja porque é a LAURIE, certo?

Não pode ser por outro motivo.

Quer dizer, eu não posso estar gostando do Draco desse jeito, posso?

Alô, nós somos amigos desde... bem, desde sempre e eu conheço tudo sobre ele, os defeitos, as qualidades, as preferências.

Eu não POSSO estar apaixonada por ele, ok?

Quero que isso fique bem claro, afinal eu não seria tão burra ao ponto de me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo, certo?

CERTO?

Ah meu Deus, agora estou perguntando coisas ao diário.

Estou ficando louca.

É isso! Estou maluca, louca, doida de pedra, e por isso me sinto tão estranha e triste e, talvez, por isso meu estômago ainda esteja revirando.

Porque o estômago tem TOTAL relação com insanidade mental, não é?

NÃO É?

Depois dessa, vou dormir...

Preciso colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

**#**

**Nota da Beta Reader:** Como diria Nelson Robens: Okey, Okey!! Pára tudo!! Essa fic vai ser um BOOM total!! Sucessasso!! Bom, ou seja lá como se escreve essa palavra, talvez até inexistente!! hahahahahahahaha!! O que importa é: EU AVISEI!! Falei que vcs iam amar!! Agora é só deixar review pra Manu e dizer isso!! Afinal, ela se esforça tanto pra nos agradar, merece review, né??

Amo vcs, pretty people (traduzindo: pessoas lindas!! hahahahahaha)!!

Bjs!!

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, se acharem que eu mereço, review, please! Hehehehehe

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	3. É amizade?

Capítulo II

**Terça-feira, 09 de setembro**

**Na casa da árvore. 22hs.**

Professora, sei que a senhora deve estar se perguntando o que estou fazendo numa casa em cima de uma árvore, mas posso explicar.

A casa da árvore é meu esconderijo, o lugar onde fico durante horas e ninguém me descobre (exceto meu pai).

Como já falei antes, sou a única mulher de sete filhos e também a caçula, então quando eu era criança meus irmãos viviam me enchendo. Com pena de mim, meu papai teve a brilhante idéia de fazer um lugar só meu, por isso construiu essa casa na maior árvore do quintal e a mais escondida. Além disso, o grande segredo desse local é que só eu sei como entrar nela.

Então, a senhora deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar me escondendo.

Vou explicar.

Tudo começou hoje de manhã.

Ontem dormi decidida a esquecer aquela história de estar gostando do Draco, porque isso é totalmente insano.

Quer dizer, eu gosto dele, mas somente como amigo.

Acordei bem cedo, me arrumei e desci para tomar meu café. Encontrei Draco sentado à mesa junto com meus pais, Rony, Harry, Fred e Jorge.

É normal Draco comer aqui, afinal vive praticamente sozinho naquela Mansão. Lúcio e Narcisa (os pais dele) vivem viajando.

Sentei ao lado dele e, sem me dirigir a ninguém especificamente, disse:

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia!" – ele respondeu beijando minha bochecha.

Comemos e, depois, seguimos para a Escola.

Durante o caminho, Draco falava despreocupadamente sobre as aulas e os treinos de futebol, vez ou outra me perguntava alguma coisa e eu me limitava a dizer "sim" ou "não."

Sabe, não estava com vontade de conversar com ele, ainda estava chateada porque pra ele não sou tão importante ao ponto de me contar que ele estava namorando.

Até onde eu sei, e começo a pensar que não sei muito, o Draco está namorando sério pela primeira vez e isso deve ser (nunca namorei, por isso não sou profunda conhecedora do assunto) maravilhoso.

E então, por que ele não me contou?

Nós tínhamos um acordo!

Quando chegamos na Escola falei um breve "tchau" e segui para a sala.

Na hora do almoço peguei meus "pratos" preferidos: um hambúrguer, batatas fritas, uma coca cola e, para sobremesa, um pedaço de torta de morango e um tablete de chocolate.

E isso porque estou de regime para a apresentação das líderes de torcida.

Harry, Ron, Mione, Luna, Colin, Neville, Dino, Simas, Lilá e Parvati já estavam sentados na nossa mesa. Sentei também e olhei para todos, sentindo a falta de alguém. Olhei para a cadeira do meu lado e eu sabia quem estava faltando, era o Draco.

Virei a cabeça e mirei a mesa das líderes de torcida, lá estava ele, abraçado com a Laurie, enquanto ela lhe dava salada na boca.

Eca.

Naquela hora senti meu coração dando um nó.

"Ginny?" – Mione perguntou quando as lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos.

Malditos ciscos alienígenas que caem toda hora nos meus olhos.

"O quê?" – perguntei limpando as lágrimas.

"O que houve? Por que está assim?" – ela perguntou.

Olhei para todos que estavam na mesa, eles pareciam bastante preocupados, porque não era comum me ver chorando.

"Um cisco no meu olho."

"Ginny..." – ela começou.

"Deixa para lá, Mione. Bem, já vou para a sala." – falei me levantando.

"Mas Gi, você nem comeu!" – Colin falou, chocado pelo fato de euzinha estar dispensando aquele tipo de comida.

Olhei para os meus amigos mais uma vez e saí correndo igual uma mula desembestada. Fui até a sala de Ciências e a encontrei vazia, é claro que todos os alunos ainda estavam no refeitório almoçando.

Sentei na última cadeira da última fileira e deixei que as lágrimas saíssem livremente. Não queria pensar em razões, só queria chorar até cansar.

Eu já estava lá a algum tempo quando alguém ficou na minha frente e disse:

"Você está no meu lugar."

Olhei para a pessoa e vi Pansy Parkinson me olhando.

Pansy, professora, é aquela garota que veio transferida da Alemanha.

"Desculpe." – falei me levantando e sentando na cadeira ao lado.

"O que houve?" – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

"Nada." – respondi limpando as lágrimas.

"E por que você está chorando?"

"Não sei." – falei olhando para ela e, para minha surpresa, Pansy parecia, realmente, preocupada comigo.

"Tudo bem, você não quer contar."

"Não é isso, realmente não sei."

"Foi o Potter?"

"O Harry? Por quê?"

"Vocês são namorados, não?" – Pansy falou confusa.

"O Harry?" – falei sem entender – "E eu? Ah não, nós somos só amigos. Por que você acha que namoramos?"

"Ouvi um boato de que uma líder de torcida e um jogador do time de futebol estavam namorando e como vocês são os mais populares..."

"Certo, quem está namorando é o Draco e a Laurie. E eu nem sou popular..."

"Claro que é! Você é cheia de amigos e fala com todos... até comigo que sou invisível para os outros desse colégio horroroso." – disse, cheia de mágoas.

Eu, popular?

Não, era definitivamente o oposto...

"Não, eu só falo com as pessoas...não quer dizer que elas gostem de mim e tudo mais."

"Weasley, acredite em mim. Você é popular. Eu tenho muito tempo para observar as pessoas, já que não tenho ninguém para conversar."

Sério.

Por que ninguém fala com a Pansy?

Só porque ela veste essas roupas pretas e tem um visual meio gótico... isso é muito preconceito, gente.

Inclusive meu, né, que só percebi agora o quanto ela é legal.

"E você é muito legal, sabia, Pansy?"

Ela me olhou assustada e depois sorriu, tipo, um sorriso verdadeiro e disse:

"Então, vai assistir a essa aula chata de química?"

"Vou. O Snape me mataria se soubesse que matei aula dele."

"Eu sei um jeito de fazer isso sem que ele perceba. E você, definitivamente, precisa de ar. Vamos?" – ela disse se levantando da cadeira.

"Claro!" – respondi sem pensar duas vezes e matamos as últimas aulas que eram de química.

Professora, eu sei que matar aula é errado, mas estava precisando. E a senhora não pode usar esse diário contra mim ou contra a Pansy, não é?

Então, depois que o sinal tocou, nos despedimos. Pansy foi para casa com o pai que vinha buscá-la de carro e eu decidi ir para casa caminhando, afinal caminhar nunca faz mal, não é mesmo?

Mas antes que pudesse pensar em andar, ouvi uma buzina atrás de mim. Era o Draco. E ele estava tão bonito atrás do volante com aqueles óculos escuros, apesar de nem estar fazendo sol, porque o tempo estava muito nublado e eu não resisti quando ele disse:

"Sobe, Weasley."

Meu Deus, como eu não percebi antes como era sexy o jeito dele de falar essa frase tão simples?

Obedeci à ordem e subi no carro, fiquei lá, calada, só ouvindo as coisas que ele falava sem parar.

Já estávamos bem próximos da minha casa, quando paramos num sinal, acho que faltavam apenas três ruas para chegarmos. O sinal estava vermelho, então ele se virou para mim e disse:

"O que aconteceu, Ginny?"

"Nada, Draco."

"Por que você está sendo tão fria comigo?"

"Não estou."

"Claro que está. O que eu fiz?"

"O que você fez, Malfoy?" – perguntei olhando para ele.

Ele pensou um pouco e respondeu:

"Ah, não almocei com vocês porque a Laurie..."

"A Laurie isso..." – interrompi – "A Laurie aquilo... estou de saco cheio da Laurie, sabia?"

"Ginny, o que – "

"E quer saber? Tchau!" – falei saindo do carro, peguei meu mp3 coloquei os fones nos ouvidos, fechei meu casaco (porque estava começando a chover) e saí correndo, sem me preocupar com os gritos dele e as buzinas dos carros.

Quando cheguei em casa, corri para a casa da árvore porque sei que Mione, Harry e Ron estariam me esperando para saber o motivo do meu histerismo na hora do almoço.

E eu não estou afim de dar explicações para ninguém, me sinto estranha, sinto que algo está muito errado e não sei o que é. Quero gritar, quero chorar, mas não consigo.

Talvez esteja ficando maluca de vez.

A sorte é que ninguém sabe onde estou, assim tenho paz.

Espera, estou ouvindo passos.

Caramba, não pode ser, pode?

Claro que pode, ele sabe entrar aqui, tinha me esquecido disso!

Ai não! Lá vem ele.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Quarta-feira, 10 de setembro**

**No quarto, às 21hs.**

Era ele mesmo.

A última pessoa que eu queria ver e a primeira a me encontrar.

Claro que ele ia saber onde eu estava, quando éramos crianças sempre ficávamos aqui, às vezes nos escondendo, às vezes observando o céu, os pássaros e era por isso que ele sabe entrar, tipo, ele sabe MESMO tudo sobre mim.

O negócio é que ele se sentou ao meu lado e permanecemos calados.

Depois de alguns minutos ele disse:

"E aí?" – falou me dando um leve empurrão com o ombro.

"Draco, quero ficar sozinha."

"O que eu te fiz, branquinha?"

Branquinha é o apelido que me deu quando éramos crianças.

Ele dizia que minha pele era alva como a neve.

Ok, como se ele fosse um morenão, né?

"Nada." – respondi, ignorando o aperto no meu peito quando ele disse esse apelido, sentia falta daquela época em que éramos crianças inocentes.

"Ginny, você é muito importante para mim, por isso, me diz, o que eu te fiz?"

"Devo ser mesmo muito importante, tanto que você esqueceu de me dizer que estava namorando."

"Isso? Mas..."

"Nós tínhamos um pacto! O primeiro a namorar ia contar ao outro, lembra?"

"Ginny, nós éramos crianças!"

"Mas quando eu prometi, levei a sério, se fosse comigo, você seria o primeiro a saber."

"Eu não falei porque nem sei como Laurie e eu estamos, antes éramos ficantes e agora ela disse que somos namorados, mas para mim continua a ser uma relação superficial, sem muitos vínculos."

"E depois, você agora só fica com ela e só fala nela... você não se importa mais comigo." – falei, tendo a plena certeza de que estava soando infantil.

"Claro que me importo! E prometo que falarei menos dela e ficarei mais com você."

Permaneci calada, até que ele disse:

"Me perdoa." – ele falou colcando a cabeça no meu ombro (apesar da nossa diferença, um pouco grande, de altura).

Apoiei minha cabeça na dele e disse:

"Tudo bem, me desculpa também." – depois nos levantamos e nos abraçamos e depois disso me senti mais patética, porque eu comecei a chorar e não sabia se era porque sentia que meu melhor amigo, o maior amigo de todos os tempos, estava se afastando de mim para ficar com aquela piranha, ou pelo simples fato de querer que ele me abraçasse durante o resto da minha vida, pois era como se os braços dele me dessem proteção.

Depois de ter me acalmado, nos despedimos (afinal já passava da meia-noite) e eu fui para o meu quarto e dormi imediatamente.

Dormi com a esperança de que hoje tudo seria melhor.

Mas não. Eu estava tão enganada!

Hoje, na hora do almoço, Draco estava, novamente, sentado na mesa das líderes de torcida, das poderosas, ou simplesmente, das crias do capeta.

Prometi para mim mesma que não ia mais chorar, por isso vi aquele problema sob outra perspectiva. Agora nossa mesa tinha uma cadeira vaga e na mesa a nossa frente tinha uma garota sentada sozinha, comendo sem ter a companhia de ninguém.

Levantei da mesa e logo ouvi Dino falando:

"Ah não, dessa vez ela deixou o sundae de morango inteiro!" – comentou preocupado.

"Eu não vou embora, Dino, só vou buscar alguém, espera." - falei indo em direção à mesa de Pansy.

Quando fiquei na frente dela, Pansy realmente ficou assustada, como se eu fosse algum tipo de doida saída do hospício.

"Olá, Pansy." – falei enquanto pegava a bandeja dela.

"Oi, Weasley, e o que você está fazendo?"

"Levando você para a minha mesa."

"Mas...mos seus amigos..." – falou preocupada.

"Eles vão gostar de você assim como eu e você também gostará deles, vamos." – falei.

Coloquei a bandeja na mesa, em frente à cadeira próxima a minha, e todos (na minha mesa e no refeitório) pareciam abismados, como se aquilo fosse algo de outro mundo.

Qual é, que povo besta!

"E então, Pansy, você vai ter aula de física, hoje?" – puxei assunto.

"Ahm... vou..." – ela respondeu, sem jeito.

"Gente" – falei quando percebi que meus amigos estavam congelados na mesma posição – "Esta é minha amiga Pansy." – olhei para ela e disse – "Pansy, esses são meus amigos. O Colin e a Luna você conhece, estudam conosco. O Dino, o Simas, a Parvati, a Lilá, a Mione, o Harry e meu irmão, Rony."

Ela deu um sorriso meio tímido ao que os outros responderam com acenos ou meio sorrisos.

Depois do susto inicial, todos voltaram a comer e conversar, inclusive com Pansy, como se ela sempre tivesse feito parte da nossa turma.

Fiquei contente por isso, embora meu coração ainda apertasse quando eu olhava, de esguelha, para a mesa das capetetes.

Depois, fomos para a aula de física com a professora Sinistra. E, tipo, eu odeio física, professora McGonagall, mas não foi isso que me fez ir até o banheiro no meio da aula, talvez tenha sido por causa dos dois sundaes e da coca cola de meio litro que tomei no almoço.

Quando já estava saindo do reservado do banheiro ouvi a voz.

A voz de chinchila gaga.

A voz de Laurie.

"Meninas, temos que fazer algo. Aquela Weasley tem que sair do grupo."

Epa, eu? O que foi que eu fiz?

Então ouvi a voz de papagaio fanho.

Era a Debbie.

"Mas o que ela fez?"

"O Draco só fala nela! Ele acha que ela pode ser a nova líder do grupo, mas isso não vai acontecer, não mesmo! Eu, Laurie McLoren não vou deixar!"

Então, uma terceira voz, de gato no cio (era a Ellie), disse:

"Mas o que você vai fazer?"

"Tenho que pensar em algo e vocês vão me ajudar. Quando acabarmos, Ginny Weasley não será nada além de uma nerd desengoçada." – falou completando com uma risada maléfica.

Ouvi os passos delas se distanciando e saí do reservado.

Lavei as mãos e olhei para o meu rosto no espelho. Então aquela cria do capeta, aquela filhote de cruz credo estava querendo me ferrar, não é?

Ah, mas ela não vai conseguir.

"Ou eu não me chamo Ginevra Molly Weasley." – falei olhando para o espelho e completei com a minha risada maléfica mais maléfica de todas.

E, tipo, eu já tenho um plano.

Mas vou ter que contar com a ajuda das minhas amigas.

Tudo está planejado, amanhã falarei com a professora Hooch e tudo estará certo.

Com certeza ela quer me ferrar na apresentação das líderes que vai acontecer na sexta-feira da próxima semana, mas até lá tudo estará muito arranjado.

E eu vou conseguir.

Quando eu acabar, Laurie McLoren não será nada além de uma EX – líder de torcida e o Draco não vai mais querer namorá-la.

Ou seja, resolverei tudo de uma só vez.

**#**

**Nota da Beta Reader:** Amiguenha linda!! Eu ri muito com esse capítulo!! Tudo de ótimo!! Esse merece 11!! hehehehehehehehe!! A Laurie é filha do capeta com a mãe do sarampo, cruzes!! Ô menininha nojenta!! Tomara que ela frature um braço no teste!! hahahahahahahaha!!

Gentem, vamos comentar, hein?? Espero por muitas, muitas, muitas reviews!! A Manu merece pelo esforço e pelo capítulo maravilhoso!!

E não se esqueçam: Tia ChunLi ama todos vocês!! Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, será que vocês gostaram?

(nervosa) (roendo as unhas)

Ain Ain, espero que gostem, vamos aos agradecimentos:

_**Alana Akasha**_

_**Angel**_

_**Vanii**_

_**Thaty**_

_**Mandy**_

_**Dani Weasley Malfoy**_

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_

_**Mrs. Mandy Black**_

_**Teresa McCartney**_

Povo, espero que não tenha demorado muito. 1 mês, né? Hahahahahaha, mas é porque estava ocupada com a "A missão quase impossível", agora que quase terminei deu para escrever o capítulo novo dessa.

Muito Muito Muito Muito Muitíssimo Muitíssissississimo obrigada pelas reviews! Eu fico tão alegre quando recebo, sem ser falsa nem nada, eu adooooooro saber que tem alguém que pára e lê as coisas insanas que escrevo.

ChunLi, miga, obrigada por betar! Te adooooorooooo

Beijos.

**Manu Black**


	4. Deve ser amor

Capítulo III

**Domingo, 15 de setembro.**

No quarto. Embaixo da cama. Às 23hs.

Definitivamente não vou mais entregar este diário à Profa. McGonagall depois do que eu escrever.

Não se preocupe, eu não vou confessar um crime, apenas uma coisa que estava na minha frente o tempo inteiro, mas eu não conseguia (ou simplesmente, não queria) aceitar.

Então começarei pelo... bem... pelo começo.

Depois daquela última vez que escrevi, muitas coisas aconteceram. Primeiro, o treino para a apresentação coletiva das animadoras de torcida começou. E logo percebi o que a Laurie ia fazer comigo quando passou os passos que eu deveria fazer. Eram passos super fracos e infantis, com certeza, aqueles não eram os certos, ela e sua gangue iam fazer os passos certos e eu ia ficar como uma idiota na frente da Escola inteira. Mesmo sabendo disso, não reclamei, fiz todos como se não estivesse notando nada.

Ah, porque ela vai ver... a vingança acontecerá na minha apresentação individual.

Bem, não sei se na sua Escola acontece isso (sim, eu acho que o meu Diário vai à Escola), mas aqui, um dia antes do campeonato começar tem a apresentação das líderes de torcida, primeiro fazemos a apresentação coletiva ou de grupo e depois, cada uma de nós, individualmente, nos apresentamos.

E acho que a Querida Laurie esqueceu disso... ah, mas deixe estar, ela vai querer se enforcar com aqueles colares de ouro que ela usa...

Então, além de treinar com o grupo, ainda tive o trabalho de armar a minha apresentação e, primeiro pensei que teria que contar com a ajuda das minhas amigas, por isso, na hora do almoço da quinta-feira, esperei que todos sentassem e disse:

"Meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês."

"O que aconteceu, Ginny?" – Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

"Vocês me ajudam?"

"Mas em quê?" – Pansy quis saber.

"Em algo... vocês ajudam?"

"Claro, Gi, mas o que é?" – Luna perguntou.

"Bem, preciso que vocês dancem comigo na apresentação da próxima semana." – e quando terminei todos na mesa caíram na gargalhada.

"Nós?" – Mione falou sem conseguir conter o riso.

"As nerds?" – Luna perguntou gargalhando.

"As desengonçadas?" – Pansy disse

"Sim, vocês." – falei, séria – "Vocês disseram que iam ajudar!" – completei com a minha melhor cara de chorona.

Luna, Mione, Pansy, Lilá e Parvati pararam de rir e me olharam, depois de algum tempo disseram, totalmente desanimadas:

"Ok..."

"Tudo bem... ai temos muito que fazer..." – falei contente.

"Ei, Ginny, e nós?" – Colin quis saber apontando para ele e os rapazes.

"Vocês o quê?"

"Nós também iremos te ajudar."

E essa foi a minha vez de rir.

Certo, eles estavam brincando, não é?

"Vocês não estão falando sério." – falei olhando para Harry, Rony, Colin, Neville, Simas e Dino.

"Claro que estamos!" – Colin falou como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa.

"Nós podemos te ajudar sim!" – disse Rony.

"Nós queremos ajudar."- Harry disse indignado.

Amo meus amigos, mas eles, às vezes, são chatinhos... tipo, não posso dançar com um grupo tão grande e, além disso, Rony e Harry são jogadores, e Neville ia derrubar todos só na introdução da música, além dos outros...

"Certo." – falei e eles logo se animaram – "Eu vou fazer isso sozinha." – completei o que arrancou suspiros de indignação em todos.

"Mas..." – Mione começou.

"Isso é entre mim e uma pessoa ali." – falei enquanto inclinava a cabeça na direção de Laurie – "Por isso, farei sozinha." – completei enquanto me levantava e saía da mesa.

E pensando bem, foi o melhor...

Não posso envolver meus amigos nessa guerra fria com a Laurie, isso é o tipo de coisa que ela faz, eu não.

Então demorei dois dias até escolher a música e a coreografia, o que me atrasou muito, já que só hoje comecei a treinar mesmo.

E é nessa parte que quero chegar.

Sempre quando tenho apresentações treino muito, para evitar micos (embora, dessa vez, o mico seja uma certeza). Repasso toda a coreografia e também faço caminhada/corrida num parque próximo à minha casa.

Por isso hoje acordei bem cedo, tomei banho, me vesti e desci para o café, mas meus pais ainda estavam dormindo, então deixei um bilhete avisando o local em que estava.

Depois de pegar meu mp3 e colocar os fones fui andando calmamente até o parque, uma vez que ele é bem próximo da minha casa. Quando cheguei no local senti algo estranho se contorcer no meu peito, acho que deve ser porque sempre ia lá com o Draco, até mesmo para fazer caminhada/corrida, aliás, foi lá que nos conhecemos.

Já faz muito tempo, tipo, Draco tinha 5 anos e eu, 4 anos. Minha mãe tinha me levado até lá porque meus irmãos estavam me enchendo tanto que ela teve pena. Quando chegamos no parque, mamãe encontrou Narcisa (a mãe do Draco), elas eram amigas desde a adolescência, mas não se viam há algum tempo. Então, as duas ficaram conversando e nós dois (eu e Draco) ficamos brincando, o que naquela época equivalia a correr um atrás do outro.

E nós ficamos amigos mesmo no momento em que eu, já um pouco desastrada naquela época, caí e feri o joelho. Comecei a chorar, mas minha mãe nem percebeu. Então, Draco chegou mais perto e disse:

"Espera que eu sei como a dor passa..." – aí ele se abaixou e deu um beijo (eca!) na minha ferida.

O pior de tudo é que passou mesmo a dor e ficamos amigos para sempre, quer dizer, até que uma Laurie aparecesse nas nossas vidas e o levasse de mim...

Talvez tenha sido por essas lembranças que eu senti meu peito apertar, porque sentia tanta saudade da época em que éramos só nós dois, sem Lauries para nos separar.

Tentei tirar esse tipo de pensamento da cabeça e já ia começar a correr quando alguém puxou meu braço, já estava prestes a praticar o kung fu (ou caratê) que aprendi no Dragon Ball Z quando me virei e vi quem estava ali.

"Bom dia." – Draco falou enquanto me dava um beijo na bochecha.

"Bom dia. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim correr com você." – respondeu como se fosse muito óbvio.

"Ahm..."

"Por que, está com medo, Weasley?" – provocou.

"Medo de quê?"

"Você sabe que sempre ganho quando apostamos corrida..."

"Ha-Ha! Você NUNCA ganha, foi isso que quis dizer, não é?"

Ele riu maliciosamente e disse:

"Então, vamos lá, quero ver se vai ganhar dessa vez."

"Vamos." – falei enquanto me posicionava – "No três. Um... dois... ei!"

Ele saiu correndo antes que dissesse o último número. Corri atrás desembestada, porque era muito injusto ele ter dois metros de perna, enquanto eu tinha uns trinta centímetros. A cada três passos dele eu corria um.

Já estava bem próximo da chegada quando o alcancei e fiz o que sempre fazia quando éramos crianças: dei um pulo e fiquei em cima das costas dele. Ouvi a risada dele, como se já esperasse que eu fosse fazer aquilo.

As poucas pessoas que passavam por nós olhavam como se fôssemos uma dupla de malucos. Quando chegamos no ponto final Draco me sacudiu e acabei me desequilibrando, como não sou de cair sozinha, puxei o braço dele e acabamos caindo juntos, rolando pela grama do parque rindo muito.

Ficamos deitados, lado a lado, ainda rindo (não me pergunte de quê), Draco levantou a cabeça e ficou me olhando. No instante em que nossos olhos se encontraram o riso parou. Ele me olhava com muita atenção, como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez, acariciou o meu rosto e eu o via cada vez mais perto. Algo muito importante ia acontecer, mas não estava com medo, pelo contrário, ansiava que acontecesse logo, o mais rápido possível.

Já podia sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto quando um grito fez o meu mundo ir a baixo:

"DRACO!" – ele se levantou bem rápido e olhou para o idiota-imbecil-estúpido-mongo que tinha interrompido algo tão importante.

E quem poderia ser essa pessoa?

"Ron!" – Draco falou enquanto me ajudava a levantar.

"Draco, você quer jogar comigo e o Harry? Os gêmeos também vieram..." – ele falou, totalmente incapaz de perceber o quanto ele estava sendo inoportuno e o quanto eu tinha vontade de pegar o pescoço dele e torcer até ficar roxo.

"Claro." – Draco falou e saiu apressado enquanto Rony continuava falando.

"Ai, Ginny, desculpa o Rony..." – Hermione, que vinha logo atrás, falou.

"Ahm, pelo quê? Eu e o Draco estávamos só conversando." – falei enquanto seguia os garotos.

"Sei." – Mione falou com aquela cara de sabe-tudo.

Sentamos no banco perto do local onde eles estavam jogando e meus olhos estavam totalmente focados nele, principalmente quando alguém o derrubava, eu tinha vontade de chutar a canela de quem tinha feito isso.

"Ginny, você gosta muito dele, não é?" – Hermione perguntou depois de Rony derrubá-lo.

"Ahm? Claro, ele é meu amigo!" – respondi virando o rosto.

"Gi, você sabe que não é assim... o Harry já caiu dez vezes e você não quis bater no Ron por causa disso."

Olhei para ela e fiquei pensando sobre isso.

É claro que gostava dele... claro ... e não era só como um bom amigo...

"Gosto." – respondi – "Mas nunca terei chance, tem a Laurie e..."

O pior era ter que ouvir isso da minha boca.

Então toda a implicância com a Laurie era ciúme e aquele embrulhado no estômago não tinha sido a pizza estragada...

Era amor...

Meu Deus.

Sou uma idiota...

Tipo, que pessoa se apaixona pelo melhor amigo de todos os tempos?

Só uma imbecil...

"Gi, não acho que a Laurie seja a pessoa que o Draco gosta... talvez..."

"Não, Mione, nunca vou ter chance. Ela é linda, loira e toda bonitona e eu sou uma nerd desengoçada e feia..."

"Ginny, você é linda. E também é animadora de torcida, além disso vocês são amigos..."

"Por isso mesmo." – falei, derrotada – "Somos só amigos."

O jogo terminou e Draco, antes de ir embora, disse:

"Ginny, hoje no McDonald's, às 20h."

"Quê?"

"A aposta."

"Ahm tá..." – falei triste, porque pensava que ele estava marcando um encontro.

Eu, Mione, Harry e meus irmãos voltamos para a minha casa. E eu só pensava no que ia usar de noite, não era um encontro, mas ele tinha que me ver bonita, quem sabe assim esqueceria a Laurie...

Antes de 20h já estava toda pronta, esperando por ele na sala. O problema é que chegou 20h, depois 20h25min, depois 21h e quando olhei para o relógio e vi 21h30min as lágrimas que estava guardando (para não manchar a maquiagem) , saíram.

Ele tinha esquecido de mim e isso era pior do que dizer que me odiava.

Chorei por alguns minutos até que fui interrompida pelo telefone.

Com certeza era ele, ia se desculpar e tudo estaria bem.

"Alô?" – falei ansiosa.

"Ginny?" – senti as lágrimas saíram mais rápido quando ouvi a voz de Harry.

"Oi, Harry."

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim. E você?"

"Beleza. Estava indo aí, pode ser? O Rony e a Mione já voltaram?"

"Não. Mas você pode vir aqui me buscar? Preciso ir em um lugar."

"Pensei que você e o Draco..."

"Por favor, Harry?"

"Ok, chego em cinco minutos."

Desliguei o telefone e me olhei no espelho. Estava horrível, mas consegui ajeitar a situação quando tirei o resto de maquiagem. Ouvi a buzina do carro do Harry, me despedi dos meus pais e saí.

"Harry, você pode me levar ao McDonald's?"

"Claro, Gi." – falou me olhando – "Você estava chorando?"

"Eu? Não, Harry!" – respondi sorrindo.

Ele me olhou e depois voltou a atenção para o trânsito. Quando chegamos na lanchonete, fomos ao drive in e fizemos o pedido: para mim, um cheddar com refri e batata e um quarteirão com refri e batata; para o Harry, uma casquinha.

Depois que tudo ficou pronto e Harry comeu, eu disse:

"Certo, Harry, você sabe onde o Draco mora?"

"Sei. Você quer ir lá?"

"Quero. Vai ser bem rápido."

Fizemos o trajeto em silêncio, mas percebi que, de vez em quando, Harry me olhava preocupado. Quando chegamos na casa dos Malfoy, disse a Harry:

"Volto em cinco minutos."

Fui até o portão e toquei a campanhia. Teresa, a secretária do lar dos Malfoy veio até o portão e disse:

"Menina, o menino não está!"

"Sei. Ele foi para onde?" – perguntei, mas já sabia a resposta.

"Saiu com aquela moça.. a tal Lara..."

Senti meu coração se encolher todo...

"Certo. Tere, você pode entregar isso a ele?" – falei lhe dando o pacote com o quarteirão, o refrigerante e as batatas.

"Claro, menina. Algum recado?"

"Não." – falei e sorri – "Nada. Obrigada, Tere. Boa Noite."

Quando voltei para o carro nem lembrei que Harry estava lá, caí no choro novamente e só me acalmei depois de alguns instantes.

Nem mesmo tinha percebido que estávamos andando, até que me vi parada em um sinal e Harry perguntou:

"Você gosta realmente dele, não é, Gi?"

Olhei para Harry e, sinceramente, não estava com forças para mentir, não hoje.

"Sim. Muito."

Ele sorriu triste e disse:

"Draco é um idiota."

"Por que?"

"Porque qualquer garoto daquela Escola gostaria de tê-la como namorada."

"Que nada, Harry... não é assim..." – falei enquanto secava as lágrimas.

"Ginny." – disse enquanto parava o carro na frente da minha casa – "Eu queria que você sentisse isso por mim." – falou simplesmente.

Ah meu Deus.

O Harry estava se declarando...

"Mas você sempre demonstrou que o Draco era seu escolhido..." – falou sorrindo.

"Harry, eu não sabia..." – disse enquanto chorava mais.

"Tudo bem, Gi... Você não tem culpa. Nós não escolhemos quem vamos amar, o nosso coração é quem escolhe."

"Desculpa, Harry." – disse enquanto o abraçava.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem com isso, mas não esqueça que sempre estarei aqui."

"Obrigada." – disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele – "E boa noite."

"Boa noite, Gi."

Entrei em casa e corri para o quarto.

Agora estou aqui, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu hoje.

O telefone está tocando insistentemente e já vi que é o Draco.

Não vou atender, nem vou perdoá-lo.

Caramba, somos amigos! Quer dizer, éramos e ele me trocou pela Laurie na primeira oportunidade! Pois ele que fique com ela, se case e tenha vários filhos loiros e lindos...

E eu vou me jogar do pé de acerola por ser tão burra.

Por que não me apaixonei pelo Harry? Assim duas pessoas estariam felizes: eu e ele!

Mas a vida seria muito mais justa e fácil e então não seria, bem, a vida, oras!

Tomara que amanhã amanheça doente, assim não poderei ir à Escola.

**#É Amor ou Amizade? #**

**Segunda-feira, 16 de setembro.**

No quarto. Dentro do closet. Às 20hs.

A verdade é que não acordei doente e nem consegui enganar minha mãe dizendo que estava doente, por isso tive que ir à Escola.

Acordei bem cedo e antes que Draco chegasse, porque eu sabia que ele vinha (era a cara dele, errar e depois vir com a cara de cachorro pidão), saí para a Escola.

Andei até o lugar em que o ônibus passava e depois de anos cheguei lá.

Corri para a minha sala e me preocupei em fugir de Draco.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço já estava respirando aliviada com a certeza de que não ia vê-lo até que me sentei à mesa e vi o indivíduo sentado à minha frente.

"Ginny."

"Ora, ora, quem apareceu para nos visitar!" – falei olhando para os outros que permaneciam calados.

"Ginny, precisamos conversar."

"Sabe, Draco, não quero conversar. Agora não tenho tempo. Quem sabe... deixa eu ver..." – fingi pensar – "ontem, às 20hs, no McDonald's." – bati com a mão na testa e disse – "Não, não, você não pôde aparecer, estava ocupado com sua namorada. Aliás, por que você está aqui? Você agora senta na mesa dela."

"Ginny, desculpe, mas Laurie precisava de mim..."

"Sei" – ri, mas o meu sorriso era desprovido de alegria – "Então, por que está aqui? Ela talvez precise de você para colocar a comida na boca dela..."

"Ginny, você tem que entender..."

"O que eu tenho que entender?" – falei abaixando cada vez mais a voz – "Que você trocou uma amizade verdadeira por um namorico de escola? Ou que você prefere se amassar com sua namoradinha a ter que conversar com sua melhor amiga?" – levantei da cadeira e completei – "A Laurie queria que nossa amizade acabasse e ela conseguiu. Mas você vai ver quem é a sua namorada e o que ela está fazendo para mim. Assista a apresentação de sexta-feira e vai ver por que tipo de pessoa você me trocou." – saí correndo e depois disso pedi para a coordenadora ligar para a minha mãe, pois eu não me sentia bem.

E o pior é que era mesmo verdade. Quando minha mãe chegou eu estava ardendo em febre, por isso fui dispensada das aulas.

Agora já estou bem, mas o negócio é que isso está me maltratando muito.

Mas tudo na vida passa, com certeza, essa desilusão vai passar também.

Nesse momento preciso me focar no meu número individual, só nisso.

Por que eu vou triunfar no final...

Pelo menos na sexta-feira...

**#É Amor ou Amizade? #**

**Sexta-feira, 19 de setembro.**

No banheiro. Às 18hs.

Daqui a pouco...

Daqui a pouco...

Meu Deus, meu estômago dói, minhas mãos estão suando e eu sinto vontade de fugir, mas não posso...

Ai não...

O Prof.Dumbledore acabou de nos chamar...

Primeiro vai ser a apresentação em grupo, depois a individual.

Então será o mico seguido da glória...

Tomara que seja assim...

Tenho que ir...

É agora ou nunca.

**#**

**N.B.:** Fia, como vc é má!! Se vc não fosse minha amiga linda do coração, irmã que eu tanto amo, eu te enforcaria!! Ou, pelo menos, torturaria pra saber o que vem depois!! hahahahahahahaha!! Como vc termina o capítulo assim?! Maldade total!! Bom, mas eu amei tudo, mesmo assim!!

Gentem!! Mais uma vez a Manu merece review, hein?? Não tem desculpa!! Ela nem nos deixa esperando!! Isso é que é consideração!! Viu?? Quando eu falo que ela é gente boa, eu tenho razão!! Então, REVIEW NELA!!

Amo todos vcs!! Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Gente linda! Gostaram? Espero que sim.

No próximo capítulo, a Ginny dança! (e é no bom sentido, hahahahaha)

**Agradecimentos:**

Jane Alves: Oi fofa, obrigada pela review! Bem, no próximo capítulo, você vai entender o plano, que no fim, nem é tão doido assim. A Pansy ainda promete muito, mas nessa fic ela é totalmente do bem! Continua lendo! Beijos.

Thaty: Oi, moça, obrigada pela review! Demorei mesmo, desculpe! Hehehehe Sim, talvez, em breve, a Ginny arranje alguém, só para fazer ciúmes em outro alguém. Entende, né? Hihihihi Continua lendo! Beijos.

Feefs.Malfoy: Oi, obrigada pela review! Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Sim, realmente é bom não ter líderes de torcida nos colégios daqui, já basta a quantidade de meninas más que encontramos nas escolas... hehehe Beijos.

Urias: Oi, obrigada pela review, adorei! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijos.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Você tem que estar em todas. Quem mandou aceitar o posto de besta reader? E outra, bambeshas unidas, sempre, você tem que comentar em tudo mesmo. Beijos, amiga!!

Pammy Potter: Oie, obrigada pela review! Espero que goste do capítulo e continue lendo! Beijos.

Teresa McCartney: Moça, obrigada pela review! Sim, o lado dark de Ginny não aparecerá agora, tipo, no próximo capítulo, mas em breve... hihihihi fazendo suspense Espero que goste do capítulo! Continua lendo! Beijos.

Agradeço a quem só lê e não manda reviews também, hehehehe!

Espero que continuem gostando da fic.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	5. Stronger

ATENÇÃO: QUEM LÊ ESSA FIC, POR FAVOR, LEIA A NOTA DA BETA E A NOTA DA AUTORA AO FINAL. OBRIGADA.

Capítulo IV

**Sábado, 20 de setembro**

**Deitada na cama. Às 19hs.**

Diário, você deve estar doido para saber como me saí ontem, não é?

Então a apresentação aconteceu e vou contar tudo: o antes, o durante e o depois.

Durante a semana inteira ignorei as investidas de Draco para falar comigo. Afinal, o que ele queria? Eu ainda estou muito magoada e, sinceramente, não sei se algum dia vou perdoá-lo.

Minha mãe me disse que ele tem vindo aqui todos os dias de manhã para me levar à Escola, mas eu já estou muito longe quando ele chega. Agora acordo bem cedo e vou pegar o ônibus, é uma tortura, mas muito melhor do que ir com ele.

Pensei em pedir ao meu pai para me levar (sim, aqui em casa tem carro, mas meu pai está sempre usando), só que a Escola e o prédio da Prefeitura (o lugar em que meu papi trabalha) ficam muito distantes. E, tipo, não vou fazer meu pai perder o emprego por causa de uma briguinha boba, não é?

Depois pensei em falar com o Harry, mas logo desisti, quando lembrei da declaração que ele me fez. E também ele já leva o Rony e a Mione, tipo, o carro dele vai virar uma van escolar.

Então meu último recurso foi o ônibus e, tirando o fato de ter que acordar junto com as galinhas e ainda conseguir chegar atrasada na Escola, estou indo bem, sempre conhecendo gente nova e lugares novos, também.

Treinei intensamente durante a semana inteira, às vezes ficava até de madrugada repassando a coreografia, e acho que isso ajudou na minha aparência.

Na manhã de ontem acordei bem cedo, sem necessidade, devo acrescentar, já que as animadoras de torcida estavam dispensadas das aulas por causa da apresenção.

Eu sei, a minha Escola leva esse negócio bem a sério.

Então tomei banho, me vesti e me olhei no espelho. Dei um grito de susto com a minha cara. Certo, normalmente eu não sou uma "Ugly Betty", até consigo ser charmosinha, mas ontem estava a cara do "Tio Chico" da Família Addams, ou seja, estava a cara do terror. Era a conseqüência de noites mal dormidas, o cansaço, a pressão e o estresse que estava sofrendo nos últimos dias.

Decidida, peguei o telefone, disquei o número e depois de alguns instantes, ouvi:

"Alô."

"Alô, Fleur?" – perguntei hesitante.

Fleur é a esposa do meu irmão mais velho.

"_Oui_! Gininy, querrida!" – ela falou alegre – "Gui acaba de sairr..."

"Não, Fleur, eu gostaria de falar com você mesmo."

Ela ficou calada, porque, sabe como é, eu e Fleur não somos as melhores amigas, entende?

"_Oui_, _chéri_! Pode falarr..."

"Então, Fleur, sabe aquele negócio de transformação que você sempre quis fazer em mim? Eu estive pensando e acho que aceito..."

Ouvi palmas do outro lado da linha e ela completou:

"Chego em 15 minutes!" – e desligou sem dizer mais nada, talvez com medo que eu desistisse.

Gui e Fleur estão juntos há 5 anos e, desde que me conheceu, ela quer "ajustar" meu visual, sempre que me vê fala algo sobre minhas roupas sem graça e meu cabelo sem corte, por isso que ela ficou tão feliz.

Alguns minutos depois ouvi a buzina do carro de Fleur, me despedi dos meus pais, peguei minha bolsa com as roupas que ia usar na apresentação e partimos. No caminho contei o porquê da minha decisão e ela logo entendeu que o negócio era bem sério.

Primeiro passamos em uma loja de roupa e tudo era muito lindo, mas também muito caro, tentei argumentar com Fleur, mas a garota estava irredutível. Compramos várias roupas e tudo foi pago por ela.

Quando saímos da loja já era a hora do almoço, por isso fomos até o restaurante mais próximo, recarregamos as baterias e voltamos para a minha sessão de beleza.

Seguimos para o Salão de Beleza que Fleur freqüentava e eu me senti naquele programa "Esquadrão da Moda" quando ela e o cabeleireiro começaram a dar palpites no meu visual, às vezes fazendo comentários sarcásticos em francês.

Depois de vários puxões no cabelo, de terem arrancado pedaços das minhas pernas com aquela depilação e de terem dizimado minha sobrancelha, estava pronta. Fiquei de frente ao espelho e gritei de susto.

Eu estava LINDA! Meu rosto, agora maquiado, parecia bem mais elegante e bonito, tinha duas sobrancelhas (ao invés de uma) e meus cabelos que antes eram ondulados, sem corte e cor de cenoura, agora estavam completamente lisos, com um corte todo picotado, tipo em camadas e com um tom de vermelho mais discreto e fechado.

No final abracei o cabeleireiro e Fleur, agradecendo aos dois pelo milagre que eles tinham acabado de fazer.

Quando terminamos tudo faltava apenas meia hora para a minha apresentação. Corremos pelas ruas da cidade até que conseguimos chegar na Escola faltando apenas 10 minutos para as apresentações começarem.

Fleur foi para a arquibancada onde já estavam: meu pai, minha mãe, os gêmeos, Mione, Luna, Lilá, Parvati, Pansy, Colin, Neville, Dino e Simas. E eu segui para o vestiário que ficava próximo ao campo onde tinha sido montado o palco para as apresentações.

Laurie e as comparsas já tinham se vestido, pude vê-las na arquibancada junto com os jogadores dos times, por isso tive total liberdade para vestir o meu uniforme de torcida. Depois amarrei o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e retoquei a maquiagem.

Estava escrevendo neste diário quando ouvi a voz do prof. Dumbledore:

"E agora, vamos chamá-las. Laurie, Ellie, Debbie e Ginny!"

As pessoas aplaudiram e eu saí correndo do vestiário. Como pensei, a coreografia era totalmente diferente da qual Laurie tinha me passado, mas o que a cria do capeta não pensou foi que o palco estava parcialmente iluminado, então, fiquei na parte em que quase não existia luz, assim quase ninguém percebeu minha coreografia totalmente errada. Somente meus pais e meus amigos, quando tudo terminou, me olhavam preocupados, mas apenas lhes dirigi um sinal de positivo e saí para o vestiário novamente, a fim de vestir o figurino para a apresentação individual.

Na apresentação individual nós tínhamos a opção de nos apresentar com outra roupa que não fosse o uniforme, e eu era a única que tinha escolhido isso. Laurie e as outras somente retocaram a maquiagem e voltaram para a arquibancada, onde esperariam a vez delas.

Vesti a calça preta e a blusa, também preta. Era o figurino igual ao da cantora no videoclipe da música. Depois disso, soltei o cabelo e refiz a maquiagem.

Como não tinha vontade de ver ninguém, continuei no vestiário, esperando a minha vez.

A primeira apresentação foi a da Ellie, ela dançou a música "Beautiful Liar" da Beyonceé. O número não deve ter sido muito bom, pois ouvi apenas uns aplausos fracos.

A segunda foi Debbie, com a música "My Humps" do Black Eyed Peas, e, pelos aplausos, ela deve ter dançado um pouco melhor do que a amiga.

Em seguida, foi a Laurie com a música "Toxic" da Britney Spears e ela tinha sido ótima, a julgar pelos gritos e aplausos da platéia.

Então meu coração bateu mais forte.

Minha vez.

Ouvi a voz do Prof. Dumbledore:

"E agora, Ginny!"

Saí do vestiário sentindo minhas pernas bambas. Andei vagarosamente até o palco e ouvi umas vaias que logo identifiquei como sendo de Laurie e seu grupinho. Ignorei. Peguei a cadeira que ia usar, coloquei na minha frente e fiz um sinal de positivo para o diretor. A música "Stronger" da Britney Spears começou a tocar e eu iniciei minha apresentação. Era uma mistura de passos do videoclipe e de movimentos comuns à animação de torcida, como aqueles saltos e abertura de pernas.

A cada salto que dava o público gritava em resposta e eu sentia meu coração pulsar cada vez mais forte, porque, naquela hora, não sabia se os gritos eram bons ou ruins.

Finalizei a apresentação com vários saltos e, assim que a música terminou, a platéia explodiu em aplausos e vivas, olhei para o lugar em que meus pais e meus amigos estavam, todos sorriam e acenavam euforicamente, minha mãe chorava e gritava ao mesmo tempo. Olhei para a arquibancada onde os times estavam e vi Harry e Rony sorrindo, enquanto Draco estava sério, impassível e me olhava atentamente como se nunca tivesse me visto. Ainda pude ver Laurie, Debbie e Ellie boaquiabertas olhando para mim, sem entender realmente o que tinha acontecido.

Então, finalmente, consegui sorrir. Acenei para o público e voltei para o vestiário. Depois disso troquei de roupa e fui para a arquibancada me encontrar com meus amigos.

No caminho várias pessoas me parabenizavam e eu me senti emocionada, afinal, a semana de trabalho tinha gerado frutos.

Quando encontrei com meus pais, minha mãe me abraçou forte, já meus irmãos e amigos me davam os parabéns e palavras de incentivo. Abracei Fleur e agradeci mais uma vez o que ela tinha feito.

"Então, gente, vamos?" – falei para meu pai e minha mãe.

"Nós temos que saber em que posição você ficou." – mamãe disse.

"Ahm?"

"Silêncio, por favor." – Dumbledore disse ao microfone – "Bem, esse ano as apresentações foram ótimas! E devo dizer que vocês ficarão surpresos."

Pensei um pouco e então lembrei. As apresentações individuais decidiam quem ia ser a próxima chefe das animadoras de torcida! Ah, com a sede de vingança, eu tinha esquecido disso completamente...

"Em terceiro lugar com 50 pontos..." – Dumbledore disse – "Srta. Ellen Kellen."

As pessoas aplaudiram e o diretor continuou:

"Em segundo lugar com 70 pontos..." – fez um pausa e gritou – "Srta. Debora Logora."

A platéia aplaudiu novamente e senti meu coração bater forte no peito. Sobraram somente eu e Laurie... com certeza Laurie tinha vencido, ela sempre vencia...

"E... em primeiro lugar com 115 pontos..." – o diretor falou – "Srta. Lauren McLoren." – a platéia aplaudiu mais e eu senti meus olhos esquentarem, afinal, era tão importante e eu não tinha nem me classificado... mas então, Dumbledore continuou – "E Srta. Ginevra Weasley." – o campo explodiu em aplausos e eu fui agarrada por várias mãos que me sacudiam fervorosamente.

"Por favor, garotas, venham até aqui." – o diretor falou para mim e para Laurie.

Caminhei até o palco e então Dumbledore continuou:

"Vocês decidirão quem será a nova chefe das animadoras no próximo sábado, antes do jogo entre Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, cada uma mostrará uma coreografia individual. Treinem bastante!" – ele completou sorrindo.

Depois disso fomos dispensados e eu ainda sentia que andava sobre nuvens.

Tinha, finalmente, conseguido abalar a Laurie e estava adorando isso.

Poderia até não ganhar, mas pelo menos, ela teria medo até o dia...

Hoje nos apresentamos em grupo, mas apenas durante os intervalos do jogo entre Grifinória X Lufa-Lufa. Ah, espera, que você, querido diário, não deve estar entendendo esse negócio de Grifinória e tal...

Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina e Corvinal são os quatro times de futebol da Escola. Eles foram inspirados nos sobrenomes dos fundadores de Hogwarts (sei, bem original, huh?): Godrico Grifinória, Helga Lufa-Lufa, Salazar Sonserina e Rowena Corvinal.

Então, tipo, é uma história meio doida, os lufas são conhecidos como bondosos, os corvinais são os mais inteligentes, os sonserinos são os mais astutos e os grifinórios mais corajosos.

Mas, veja bem, no final os lufas são os piores jogadores, os pernas-de-pau incuráveis; os corvinais são bons em táticas, mas na prática não servem de nada; os sonserinos são trapaceiros e são capazes de tudo para vencer, jogam sujo mesmo, mas até que jogam bem; e os grifinórios são os melhores jogadores, principalmente depois que o Harry entrou pro time.

O campeonato da nossa Escola termina em janeiro, até que o vencedor e o vice formam um único time e representam Hogwarts no campeonato Estadual que acontece em março.

Mas então, antes do jogo entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, Laurie veio até mim e disse:

"Weasley, parabéns." – completou estendendo a mão para mim.

Olhei para a cara dela e depois para a mão, então disse:

"Parabéns para você, McLoren." – e não apertei a mão que ela oferecia.

Laurie sorriu sarcasticamente e saiu, indo para o vestiário tentar ajeitar aquela máscara que ela chama de cara.

A Grifinória venceu por sete a zero e todos saíram para comemorar (afinal meus amigos torciam, descaradamente, para a Grifinória, já que Harry e Rony eram jogadores do time), mas eu não quis ir com eles.

Não pense que não estou feliz com a apresentação de ontem, o problema é que pensei... não sei... uma parte de mim acreditava que, depois que Draco visse Laurie me vaiando e tentando me ferrar na apresentação de grupo, tudo ia ficar bem entre nós. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Tipo, estou tentando me convencer de que é melhor assim, porque não vou me machucar mais...

Mas eu me pergunto: tem como ficar mais machucada, mais magoada do que já estou?

A verdade é que nem sei bem o que sinto. Às vezes tenho certeza que é amizade, e que é normal um amigo sentir ciúmes do outro. Mas é normal sentir vontade de beijar o amigo na boca? E de partir a cara da namorada dele até ela ficar parecida com o Freddy Krueger? E tem todo esse negócio de coração batendo forte, mãos suando, sensação estranha no estômago, isso é normal quando existe SOMENTE amizade?

Ai que droga, tem alguém batendo na porta...

Espera aí...

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 21 de setembro**

**Na sala de estar. Às 06hs.**

Meu Deus, estou mortinha de vergonha...

Sabe, nem sei como isso foi acontecer...

Quer dizer, sei sim, tudo começou depois que abri a porta e lá estava Draco segurando dois pacotes do McDonald's e uma sacola do Mike's Market, o mercadinho que tem aqui perto da minha casa.

Olhei para ele e disse:

"Não estou." – falei tentando fechar a porta, mas a mãozona dele me impediu.

"Ginny, não seja infantil." – falou enquanto, descaradamente, fechava a porta do meu quarto após entrar – "E eu trouxe comida."

"Não estou com fome." – falei, mas fui traída pela minha barriga que roncou quando sentiu o cheirinho do cheddar...

Ele sorriu vitorioso e eu disse:

"Tudo bem, mas que fique claro, você só fica pela comida."

Guardei o diário num lugar seguro e liguei a televisão. Coloquei na HBO e adorei quando vi o que estava passando: o desenho Carros. Bati palmas igual à uma foca adestrada e peguei meu sanduíche, comemos em silêncio, o único barulho que poderia ser ouvido era o da televisão.

Depois do sanduíche, refrigerante e batatas, olhei para a sacola do Mike's Market e disse:

"O que tem aí?"

Eu sei, às vezes eu pareço bem esfomeada, mas não é verdade, o problema é que meu metabolismo é veloz e eu sinto fome rápido.

"Hm... umas coisas..." – falou com aquele sorriso sexy e malicioso.

"Diz, idiota." – disse tentando olhar dentro da sacola, mas ele foi mais rápido e a puxou.

"Não falo." – disse e mostrou a língua.

Sabe, às vezes ele é tão infantil...

Agarrei o saco que estava na mão dele e começamos uma briga ridícula pela posse da sacola, até que me desequilibrei e caí no colo dele.

De repente parei com o que estava fazendo e o olhei, ele também me olhava atentamente. Meu coração batia acelerado e eu sentia uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo, mas não sei bem o que aconteceu, porque ele, de repente, me abraçou, acabando com minha reflexão sobre beijá-lo ou não.

"Ginny, me perdoa, por favor." – ele falou baixinho no meu ouvido.

Senti um arrepio percorrer cada pedaço do meu corpo.

"Você é muito importante na minha vida. Esses dias sem você têm sido péssimos..." – falou.

Eu sei, também tinha sido péssimo para mim e eu não estava falando de andar de ônibus.

"Juro que nunca mais farei isso, mas me perdoa, não deixa de ser minha amiga. Se você quiser não saio mais com a Laurie, nem com ninguém, vou entrar em um Seminário e ser padre, só não deixa de falar comigo."

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e depois elas escorrerem lentamente pelo meu rosto. Amiga, era só isso que eu conseguia ser... nunca seria namorada...

Mas também não podia deixar de falar com ele... Draco é importante na minha vida, meu melhor amigo e...

"Tudo bem." – falei em resposta – "Não precisa deixar sua namorada, apenas saiba administrar seu tempo. Laurie precisa de você, mas eu também, e também nossos amigos. Desde que você começou a sair com ela, abandonou nossa turma..."

"Eu sei, me perdoa..." – falou me encarando e eu pude perceber que ele também chorava.

Sorri para ele e o abracei em resposta.

Depois disso, sentei na cama e disse:

"Perdeu, playboy!" – falei quando consegui puxar a sacola do supermercado da mão dele.

Ele sorriu e eu abri o saco, estava cheio de chocolates e bombons, meus preferidos.

Passamos o resto da noite comendo e assistindo filmes, até que adormecemos abraçados e... DEITADOS.

Então, você, diário, deve imaginar o susto da minha mãe quando ela entrou no quarto e viu a cena.

Ela nem estava nervosa, apenas disse:

"Ginny?"

E eu, tipo, "Ahm?"

"Draco?" – ela falou.

E ele "Hm?"

Até que percebemos nossa situação e demos um salto mortal de cada lado da cama e nos dobramos em explicações para minha mãe.

Draco ainda está lá em cima falando com ela, apesar de mamãe já ter dito que confia em nós dois e sabe que nunca faríamos "isso".

Sério, por quê?

É totalmente possível, sabe...

Quer dizer, se um dia o mundo virar de cabeça para baixo e tal.

Agora tenho que ir, os dois estão descendo e eu tenho que me portar como uma pessoa totalmente inocente (sou mesmo) e que não estava pensando em fazer nada com o Draco na cama, além de dormir...

**#**

**Nota da Beta Reader:** Bem, gente, hj eu terei que me meter em um assunto que, teoricamente, não é meu, MAS como a Manu é minha irmã de coração, eu me meterei sem reservas!! É que uma certa moça deixou uma review extremamente mal-educada dizendo que essa fic é um plágio. É com vc mesma, Mariana!!

**Primeiramente**, eu gostaria de agradecer pela única coisa decente e digna que vc fez ao escrever essa review, querida (mesmo que nem fosse sua intenção), que foi deixar a dica para que eu lesse a fic à qual vc disse que essa é plágio, que é realmente excelente, a "Ele Não É Meu Irmão". Mas elas nem são parecidas, por favor, onde vc viu tudo igual? Da próxima vez, se certifique do que está falando antes de escrever besteiras.

**Segundo**, eu não conheço os motivos pelos quais vc disse tantas grosserias, não sei se por despeito, ou raiva, e nem me interessa, mas "É Amor Ou Amizade" não é plágio de nenhuma outra. E, SE por acaso, ela for PARECIDA com alguma outra, é pura coincidência. Acredite, querida. E eu espero, de coração, que da próxima vez que vc quiser se pronunciar, vc tenha ao menos a decência e a coragem de mostrar a cara. Afinal, escrever um monte de besteiras sem se identificar é fácil, não é?? Seja corajosa, deixe seu e-mail ou esteja logada, pra sabermos quem vc é!! Afinal, o nome que vc deu pode ser inventado!! Ninguém aqui morde!! E vc pode continuar a escrever o que quiser, desde que respeite os outros. Afinal, se vc quer ser respeitada, primeiro tem que aprender a respeitar. Lembre-se, ninguém planta tempestade e colhe brisa. Vc terá o que der. Mas, sinceramente, espero que vc mude sua opinião, e se retrate, pedindo desculpas à Manu, ou que simplesmente suma, pois reviews depreciativas como as suas, são dispensáveis e inúteis. Não que ela tenha se abalado com o que vc escreveu, mas ela merece. Sabe como é, precisa de muito mais que palavras feias pra abalar uma pessoa como minha amiga. Desculpe, se era essa a sua intenção, não funcionou.

É, meus amores, desculpem o desabafo, mas não poderia deixar passar em branco uma grosseria tão ridícula e desrespeitosa à uma amiga tão querida como a Manu. Espero as reviews de vcs, hein??

Com o amor de sempre,

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo, no próximo a Ginny dança de novo e as coisas vão ficar mais quentes, mas acho que não estou falando do Draco.

**Agradecimentos:**

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Amigesha, obrigada pelo apoio e pela defesa... hehehe Você sabe que é minha melhor amiga e minha irmã! Beijos!

Thaty: Oi, mocinha! :) Sim, eu tenho fama de má mesmo, não entendo porquê... hehehehe... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo novo! Beijos.

Jane: Oi, querida! Não se desespere, dessa vez postei bem mais rápido, tudo bem que foi por um motivo de força maior, mas nem deixei suspense no ar... hehehe Espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijos.

Mariana: Olá, moça. Bem, graças a sua review estou postando um capítulo novo tão cedo, porque o sangue que corre nas minhas veias é bem quente e já que você preferiu o anonimato quando me mandou a review só existe um jeito de te responder e é por aqui.

Bom, primeiro tenho que dizer, e agora não falo sob o pseudônimo Manu Black, falo como Emanuela Alencar, uma garota já bem madura e ciente das coisas que faz. Sou formada em Direito (e não, não estou me "gabando" disso) e por ter mais conhecimento nesta área legal sei quais são as consequências de uma pessoa que comete plágio.

Aliás, Mariana, você sabe o que é plágio, não sabe?

Porque a fic "Ele não é meu irmão" (que aliás é ótima, quem não leu, leia!) é TOTALMENTE diferente do contexto da fic "É amor ou amizade?". Claro, existem semelhanças, que aqui não cabe apontar, como toda estória. Mas também existem as diferenças e estas, Mariana, são inúmeras, mas aqui também não vou perder o meu tempo apontando.

Eu, Emanuela, levo esse "negócio" de escrever fics a sério. Não pense que encaro isso como um simples passatempo ou "hobby", não, encaro como um treino porque possuo o objetivo de ser uma escritora futuramente. E então, pergunto, você acha que cometeria plágio?

E. além disso, possuo 28 estórias publicadas, além das estórias que escrevi ou que estou escrevendo e não publiquei, logo, tenho criatividade suficiente para ter as minhas próprias idéias, sem necessitar roubar as idéias de ninguém.

Quando, na nota da autora, coloquei "Outra fic que seja parecida com essa é plágio (da minha, of course...hahaha). Sério, nunca vi uma fic parecida com essa, por isso esta observação." Não estava "me defendendo", como você falou. Porque não preciso me defender, não cometi plágio, não estou fazendo nada de errado. Tenho a consciência tranqüila.

Sinceramente, Mariana, sabe o que eu acho que aconteceu? Você viu minha fic na primeira página lá do , leu a nota da autora e já foi deduzindo coisas. Então espero que um dia você pare, leia a fic inteira e, aí sim, mande sua opinião sobre ela.

E pode ser um comentário bom ou um comentário ruim, desde que esse comentário ruim me faça crescer com um erro meu e não seja totalmente descartável e lamentável como este que você me enviou.

Ah, e obrigada, por achar minha fic "legalzinha" só pela nota da autora da primeira página.

Bem, gente, desculpem o desabafo, mas eu peço que todos que lêem essa fic, leia o que eu falei acima, ok? Porque quero que isso fique claro para todos...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	6. O Beijo e o Arrependimento

Capítulo V

**Segunda-Feira, 22 de setembro.**

**Aula de Química. Ás 14hs.**

Sabe, quando eu disse para o Draco administrar o tempo dele e se dividir entre a Laurie e nossa turma, com certeza NÃO quis dizer para ele trazer a Laurie para a nossa turma.

Tudo estava bem...

Tirando o pequeno incidente de ontem, tipo, fiquei meio envergonhada quando ele e mamãe desceram e me viram na sala. Draco, muito decidido a desfazer qualquer tipo de engano, foi logo dizendo:

"Ginny, já falei para a Tia Molly que nem fizemos nada demais, afinal nós nunca faríamos aquele tipo de coisa."

Certo e, POR QUÊ?

Depois dessa, tive a certeza que nem em um futuro distante vou fazer aquele tipo de coisa, mesmo.

"Ah, certo, com certeza!" – falei e ri em seguida, mas, sério, eu sentia vontade de chorar.

Depois disso ele foi embora e só nos vimos hoje de manhã quando ele veio me buscar.

E foi tão bom, conversamos normalmente e o nome da Laurie não foi dito nenhuma vez.

Eu estava alegre e saltitante quando chegou a hora do almoço. Peguei um pedaço de bolo de carne e batata, além de uma coca-cola, e me sentei, toda feliz, à mesa de sempre. No momento em que ia responder à uma pergunta do Harry sobre a apresentação de sábado, eu o vi, e nem acreditei no que os meus olhos estavam vendo.

Draco segurava sua bandeja e andava em direção à nossa mesa, ao seu lado estava Laurie, e atrás dos dois vinham Ellie e Debbie. Ele sentou e as três fizeram o mesmo. E o pior de tudo é que elas nem se esforçaram em ser simpáticas, sentaram e começaram a falar sobre as idiotices do mundo delas.

Laurie olhou para a bandeja de Ellie e disse:

"El, se você comer esse tomate, juro que você vai engordar muito. Isso é uma bomba calórica!"

"Mas, Lau, é só a metade da metade de uma rodela de tomate..."

"Queridinha, se você comer isso, vai ficar tão balofa que não poderei aceitá-la no grupo das animadoras de torcida." – falou já se achando a líder do grupo.

Então Ellie tirou o tomate do prato e comeu o resto da salada que se resumia a... bem, a só alface.

Laurie olhou para a bandeja de Draco e disse, indignada:

"Drakey." – senti meu estômago revirar – "Você está comendo bolo de carne? Meu Deus, isso tem, tipo, um milhão de calorias! Você vai ficar obeso!"

Draco continuou a comer e disse:

"Não me importo."

Ela pareceu chateada, mas soube disfarçar. Depois olhou para a minha bandeja e disse:

"Ginny, queridinha, você sabia que comer tanto faz mal?"

Sério, primeiro ela rouba meu amigo e, tudo bem, eu nem estou mais reclamando disso... Depois, ela tenta me ferrar na apresentação das líderes de torcida e, beleza, no final, tudo deu certo. E agora ela chega na MINHA mesa e quer dar palpite no MEU almoço?

"Laurie, querida, você sabia que não comer também faz mal?"

"Ginevra, amorzinho, só estou falando para o seu bem!" – falou com a vozinha irritante de chinchila gaga e fanha – "Afinal, você é animadora de torcida, tem que mostrar uma ótima forma e só vejo você comendo essas coisas super calóricas..."

Sabe, quem é ela? Uma nutricionista? Um vigilante do peso? Aquela mulher do programa "Perder para Ganhar"?

"Laurie, amor" – falei me levantando e pegando a minha mochila – "Você sabia que comer só verdura e legume também faz mal? Você, por exemplo, comeu tanto alface e foi tudo para o seu cérebro, por isso é que você está assim, queridinha..." – sorri e completei – "E Ginevra é o seu ra..."

"Certo, Ginny, tá na hora da nossa aula, né?" – Pansy falou se levantando antes que eu completasse a minha fala.

Então ela me puxou para fora do refeitório e fomos para a sala, o que foi bem melhor, porque poderia, muito bem, torcer o pescocinho fino da Laurie.

Afinal, quem é ela para chegar assim na minha mesa e me insultar, e ainda ignorar meus amigos?

Não entendo como um cara tão legal igual ao Draco foi se apaixonar por uma idiota como ela. Tipo, não existe explicação para isso, acho que Laurie fez alguma simpatia do mal para ele ficar tão apaixonado por ela.

Agora tenho que ir.

O Prof.Snape acabou de passar por aqui e dizer que se eu não deixar de escrever nesse caderno em cinco minutos, ele vai ler tudo o que escrevi para a sala inteira.

Então, até mais!

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sábado, 27 de setembro.**

**No Quarto. Às 17hs.**

Nunca pensei que uma pessoa poderia se sentir assim. Sempre achei que quando falavam disso, era tipo, um exagero, mas não, agora eu sei...

Passei a semana inteira me dividindo entre os treinos para a apresentação de hoje e os deveres da Escola (e vou te dizer uma coisa, são MUITOS deveres, incluindo nisso o diário da Prof.McGonagall, já que este não vai chegar nas mãos dela, mesmo).

Depois de pensar muito no que fazer me decidi pela música Lonely, da Britney Spears. Tive um pouco de trabalho em criar toda a coreografia, mas ao final estava satisfeita. Tinha um pouco de esperança em vencer a Laurie no desafio.

E como eu estava com vontade de vencê-la! Ela e as diabretes continuavam se sentando à minha mesa, por isso mesmo sempre passava longe do refeitório na hora do almoço, e acho que a fome me fez ter mais força para derrotá-la.

Nem preciso dizer o quanto estava nervosa hoje, minutos antes da apresentação. Já Laurie, descaradamente, estava calma e tinha toda a certeza que ganharia.

Ao meio-dia o professor Dumbledore apareceu no campo e disse:

"Bom dia, alunos. Hoje, antes do jogo, acompanharemos as apresentações individuais de desempate. Primeiro, a Srta. McLoren."

A platéia, um bando de puxa-sacos, se você quer saber minha opinião, aplaudiu efusivamente, ao que ela respondeu com acenos e beijinhos.

A música que ela dançou foi "Gimme More", também da Britney Spears. E, cara, não é despeito, mas foi totalmente ridículo! Laurie fez passos totalmente insanos, e o pior de tudo, Draco estava sentado em uma arquibancada próxima à ela, então ela foi até o garoto e começou a se... bem, a se esfregar nele. O mais ridículo foi ver Draco totalmente desnorteado, tentando se desvencilhar da louca.

Precisa dizer que minha raiva aumentou mais?

E piorou quando a platéia aplaudiu de pé! Tudo bem, o público era a maioria masculino, mas, por favor, gente, foi totalmente insano.

Olhei para os professores (eram eles que julgavam) e, tipo, os coitados estavam pasmos com o show dela... a prof. McGonagall apertava tanto os lábios que a boca dela tinha simplesmente sumido, o prof. Snape tinha um sorriso sarcástico e anotava a nota da Laurie com um olhar de desprezo...

Depois disso, o prof.Dumbledore voltou e disse:

"Bem..." – ele parecia totalmente desconcertado – "Agora, vamos a Srta.Weasley."

Então desci da arquibancada em que estava, e aqui vou acrescentar que só ouvi um eco de palmas (provavelmente eram dos meus amigos), e fui para o centro do campo. "Lonely" começou a tocar e eu dançei com mais vontade do que antes, sempre misturando a coreografia original da música e do grupo de animação de torcida.

À medida que a minha apresentação foi passando, o público se animou e, igual à Laurie, saí do campo aplaudida por todos.

Os professores conversaram por alguns instantes até que o diretor foi até o centro do campo e disse:

"Bem, meninas, já temos o resultado. Venham até aqui, por favor." – descemos das arquibancadas e nos colocamos, cada uma, de um lado do professor – "Parabéns para as duas, vocês dançam muito bem. Mas somente uma poderá ser a líder do grupo durante este ano." – pausa – "E, com 110 pontos..." – ele olhou para nós duas e pude ver que Laurie sorria com desdém para mim – "a Srta. Laurie McLoren!"

Lentamente vi o rosto de Laurie congelar. Ela sorria, mas a sua expressão era totalmente de confusão. Eu, totalmente louca, pensando que tinha ouvido errado, olhei para ela e para o diretor que sorria para mim e dizia:

"E a nova líder do grupo, com 140 pontos, Srta. Ginevra Weasley." – então o campo explodiu em aplausos e eu vi Harry, Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Draco, Colin e os outros virem correndo em minha direção e me abraçando.

Eu não conseguia acreditar.

Quer dizer, não consigo acreditar. Desbanquei a Laurie lindamente!

Depois de me recuperar do susto, gritei, chorei e ri (nesta mesma ordem), até que tive que me acalmar, afinal tinha meu primeiro jogo como líder em cinco minutos.

Laurie não apareceu para a apresentação do grupo e percebi que Ellie e Debbie estavam totalmente desorientadas com o fato de que agora eu que mando!

Sério, tem coisa melhor do que isso?

Depois do jogo (e, só para registrar, Lufa-Lufa perdeu, de novo, por 7 a 0) Harry veio até mim e disse:

"Ginny, parabéns!" – e me abraçou novamente.

"Obrigada, Harry, estou muito feliz!"

"Nós todos." – falou sorrindo – " Olha, hoje vou dar uma festa, em comemoração ao fato de que agora moro sozinho, e também podemos comemorar sua vitória. Você vai?"

"Claro! Que horas vai ser?"

"20hs. Você quer que eu vá te buscar?"

"Quero sim."

"Então, passo na sua casa. Até mais, Ginny!" – e saiu.

E agora estou aqui tentando escolher uma roupa para ir à festa, a verdade é que nem sei o que vestir nesses eventos, porque, tipo, eu não ando nesses eventos. Mas hoje é um dia especial, eu estou muito feliz, como nunca me senti antes, e tenho que comemorar com meus amigos!

Tenho que ir, antes que me atrase!

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 28 de setembro.**

**Escondida na Casa da Árvore. Às 17hs.**

Eu queria que existisse algum objeto capaz de fazer o tempo voltar, assim voltaria à noite de ontem, consertaria os meus erros, e tudo ficava bem.

Mas não, sei que vou passar o resto da minha vida escondida aqui na Casa da Árvore, porque estou arrependida demais.

Ontem, depois de refletir muito sobre o que usar na festa, acabei optando por um vestido cor-de-rosa e uma sandália com salto médio, claro, todo o look foi "patrocinado" pela Fleur, nas compras que fizemos na semana passada.

Fiz uma maquiagem simples, leve e deixei os meus cabelos soltos. Depois me observei no espelho e gostei do que vi.

Ouvi a buzina do carro de Harry, desci, me despedi dos meus pais e fui encontrá-lo. Assim que entrei no automóvel, ele disse:

"Uau, Ginny, você está linda!"

Olhei para ele e o vi vestido com uma camisa social verde (que realçava os seus olhos) e uma calça jeans, e disse:

"Você também está um gato!"

Ele sorriu e partimos para a nova casa dele. Não sei se já falei para você, diário, mas o Harry, até pouco tempo atrás, vivia com os tios e o primo dele, e o coitado sofreu muito nas mãos daqueles idiotas.

Os pais do Harry morreram em um acidente de helicóptero quando ele tinha um ano de idade. O mais impressionante de tudo é que ele foi o único sobrevivente, e saiu ileso da tragédia (a não ser por uma cicatriz na testa, em forma de raio).

O pior é que os Potters eram muito ricos, tipo, ricos tanto quanto os Malfoys, mas o Harry só conseguiu usufruir dessa herança quando completou 17 anos (foi algo imposto no testamento dos pais dele) e por isso que, só agora, ele conseguiu sair da casa dos tios e comprar uma casa para viver sozinho.

Chegamos ao local depois de, mais ou menos, meia hora. A casa não era uma Mansão chique como a dos Malfoys, mas também não era tão simples como a minha casa. Quando entramos na sala, vimos Ron, Mione, Pansy e Colin ajeitando os últimos detalhes para a festa.

"Quem vem?" – perguntei para Harry.

"Bem, convidei toda a nossa turma... e alguns jogadores... é uma festinha particular..."

Certo, minutos depois tive a certeza que não era mesmo uma "festinha particular", porque em pouco tempo a casa ficou cheia de gente. Eu diria que Hogwarts em peso compareceu.

E, mais uma vez, as coisas estavam indo bem. A música era boa, a companhia também, e eu estava feliz por ser a nova líder das animadoras de torcida, até que Draco chegou. E trouxe com ele Laurie, que rebocou com ela, Ellie e Debbie.

Draco nos viu e veio todo sorridente em nossa direção.

"Ginny, você está linda." – falou enquanto me dava um beijo na bochecha.

Senti meu rosto arder, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Laurie o puxou para o lugar em que as pessoas estavam dançando e o beijou. Só para me provocar, e eu tenho certeza disso, porque vi Laurie me encarando enquanto fazia isso.

Peguei o copo de bebida que Pansy segurava e bebi tudo de uma só vez.

"Ginny, você está bem?" – Pansy perguntou.

"Ótima." – falei enquanto enchia o copo novamente.

Depois do quarto copo daquela bebida, eu já me sentia bem mais solta, e bem mais revoltada, quando via a cena que Laurie fazia com Draco, se esfregando nele...

"Ginny, acho melhor você não beber mais..." – Colin falou preocupado.

"Por quê? Você é meu pai, Colin?" – disse toda mal-educada.

"Gente?" – Harry perguntou quando ouviu meu grito – "Tudo bem por aqui?"

Olhei para o beijo que Laurie dava em Draco e para Harry. Fiquei bem próxima dele e disse:

"Dança comigo?" – falei na minha melhor tentativa de voz sexy.

"C-claro..." – Harry respondeu assustado.

Fomos para o lugar em que todos dançavam e começou a tocar a música "Four Minutes to Save The World" do Justin Timberlake com a Madonna... eu amo essa música e, mesmo estando um pouco mais solta, me lembrei disso e comecei a dançar bem agarrada ao Harry.

Sério, não sei o que estava tentando fazer, mas o negócio foi ficando cada vez mais quente...

Quando Harry se afastava um centímetro de mim, logo eu colava meu corpo ao dele e foi assim até o final da música. As últimas notas da música foram ouvidas e meu rosto estava a milímetros do rosto dele, então fiz a maior idiotice da minha vida: beijei o Harry.

E, não entenda mal, o negócio estava errado. É claro que não estou dizendo aqui que ele beija mal, até porque não posso falar muito sobre isso, afinal só beijei três vezes.

A primeira vez aconteceu quando eu tinha 8 anos. Eu, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Luna estávamos brincando de "salada mista", aquela brincadeira totalmente indecente que as crianças fazem, onde a pêra dá as mãos, uva é um abraço, maçã corresponde a um beijo no rosto e a salada mista é um beijo na boca.

Bem, toda vez que era a minha vez eu escolhia a pêra, sério eu era uma criança inocente, não queria fazer essas coisas. Até que foi a vez de Draco parar em mim e escolher, e claro que ele optou pela salada mista. Ele encostou os lábios nos meus e eu saí correndo e chorando.

O segundo beijo aconteceu quando eu tinha 13 anos. Eu e Draco estávamos sentados nessa mesma casa da árvore, olhando os gêmeos brincando com o Ron, quando Draco, de repente, disse:

"Ginny, você já beijou um garoto? De verdade?"

"Não..." – falei sem entender aquela pergunta.

"E você tem medo de fazer errado quando acontecer?"

Pensei um pouco e disse:

"Sim, mas como posso treinar? Sabe, e acho que isso nem vai acontecer tão cedo..."

"Na verdade, eu posso te beijar... assim você treina e eu também, claro..."

"Tá bom." – falei toda inocente, naquela época eu era feliz e nem sabia.

"Então, fecha os olhos."

Obedeci a ordem dele, fechei os olhos e segundos depois, ele juntou os lábios aos meus. E bem, foi mais do que um "selinho" e bem menos que um beijo que envolve a língua.

Ao final, disse:

"Eca, que coisa estranha, não faço isso nunca mais."

Dá para notar como eu era/sou/serei idiota?

E agora a terceira vez com o Harry. Esse foi, na verdade, "o" beijo, porque foi muito mais forte e quente do que os dois anteriores... o garoto tinha experência na coisa, e tudo poderia acabar bem, mas eu me sentia estranha, não podia fazer aquilo, era errado.

Quando nos afastamos, disse:

"Desculpa, Harry..." – toda a "soltura" que a bebida trouxe foi embora com o beijo.

Tentei sair do abraço dele, mas Harry me segurou fortemente (sem me machucar) e disse, numa voz rouca e totalmente diferente da voz normal dele:

"Não... só hoje... não fala nada..." – e me beijou novamente, com mais intensidade do que antes.

E, caramba, o rapaz é REALMENTE de tirar o fôlego, mas, infelizmente não é a pessoa que eu gosto. Me soltei do abraço dele e ainda tive tempo de olhar para Draco, que via toda a cena entre mim e Harry. Ele não parecia muito feliz, tinha a expressão séria, e o copo de plástico que ele segurava estava totalmente esmagado. Olhei para o lado e vi Pansy nos olhando com uma expressão estranha, como se fosse chorar a qualquer instante. Não tive coragem de olhar para mais ninguém, saí do local, ignorando os gritos de Harry e dos outros.

Corri até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo e voltei para casa...

Agora estou aqui, totalmente arrependida... como uma pessoa pode ser tão idiota?

Eu tento negar, tento fugir, mas a verdade é esta:

EU SOU COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADA POR DRACO MALFOY!

Por mais ninguém!

E como se isso não fosse burrice suficiente (já que ele é meu melhor amigo e tal), eu ainda beijo o meu outro amigo, sabendo que ele é apaixonado por mim e que eu nunca vou gostar dele desse jeito...

Sou uma pessoa má que deve ser privada da sociedade, por isso vou ficar aqui, na Casinha da Árvore, para todo o sempre... até que, daqui a cem anos, alguém ache a casa e descubra meu esqueleto...

Ai caramba! O meu celular está tocando e é o Harry!

Atendo ou não?

**#**

**Nota da Beta Reader:** Atende, caramba!! Que pergunta mais besta!! Que garota mais lerda... Ôpa, tá todo mundo lendo!! Hehehehehehehehehe!!

Oi zentem!! o/

Falem a verdade, a Manu tá se superando a cada capítulo!! Menina de futuro!! Por isso que sou fãzona e beta-reader!! ;P Hahahahahaha!! Por isso, reviews nela, galera!! Ela merece!!

Beshaaa do meu heart!! Hahahahahaha!! Vc sabe o qto amei esse cap, não sabe?? E o qto tô ansiosa pelo próximo, né?? Então, NÃO DEMORE!! Hahahahahahahah!!

Bjks enormes pra todo mundo!! Lov U all!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora**: Atende? Não atende? Ai, tô com medo! HuahUaHua, gente, calma. Não me matem, mas a verdade é que adoro parar fazendo mistério, será que vocês já perceberam isso?

Bem, deixa eu ver, eu tinha algo para dizer aqui, mas esqueci…hahaha…

Sim, lembrei! Como vocês estão notando estou tentando adaptar o máximo possível a estória original do Harry com a minha estória (que passa em um mundo não- mágico), por isso que nesse capítulo expliquei a morte dos pais do Harry e talz, eu ia deixá-los vivos, mas sei lá, acho que desconfigura a estória original e quem sou eu para fazer uma coisa dessas, não é?

O que posso dizer sobre o próximo capítulo? Hm... deixa eu ver...

HaHaHa

Certo, uma coisa é certa: Ginny e Harry não vão namorar MESMO...

Bem, depois de ter dado essa informação tão preciosa, passarei aos agradecimentos das reviews! E, caramba, 14 reviews, fiquei tão alegre! Muito obrigada, já disse (hoje) que amo vocês? E que sempre quando recebo reviews eu fico feliz? Ainnnnn... vamos lá!!

**Agradecimentos:**

Fernanda Weasley Potter: Fernanda, obrigada, primeiro pela review! E também, muuuuiiito obrigada pelos elogios à fic! E concordo com tudo que você disse, fics diferentes e cada uma tem seu mérito! Espero que continue apreciando a minha fic! Beijinhos!

Urias: Urias, obrigada pela review! Concordo com você, as fics, na essência são iguais, mas o caminho de cada estória e o jeito de escrever e de narrar de cada autor é que faz essa estória ficar diferente. Espero, sinceramente, que continue gostando e se divertindo com a fic! Beijos.

Mina: Mina, obrigada pela review! E adorei sua manifestação em favor da fic! Hehehe Caramba, você é a favor de H/G, mas tá lendo só essa D/G? Que emoção, fico muito feliz por estar agradando a pessoas que apóiam casais diferentes. Sério mesmo, fiquei muito emocionada (eu sou assim mesmo!). Espero que você continue lendo e gostando da minha estória. Beijos.

Caah LisLis: Caah, obrigada pela review. Sim, dá muita raiva receber reviews que encontram "erros" no seu trabalho que nem existem... Concordo que o Draco seja mongo, mas ele vai começar a mudar, esse imbecil... É brincadeirinhaaaa...hehehehe...mas ele realmente vai começar a abrir os zói! Continua lendo! Beijos!

Yasmin Prado Marinho: Yasmin, obrigada pela review! Pois é, as duas fics são diferentes e talz, acho que a pessoa que falou sobre o plágio não leu realmente a minha fic. Bem, esquentou para o lado do Harry...hahahaha... mas se você ver por outro lado, vai começar a esquentar para o lado do Draco.. Continua lendo! Beijos!

Thaty: Thaty, valeu pela review! É, nem vou mais lembrar dessa confusão sobre a Mariana, foi mais um desabafo mesmo! Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos.

Jane Alves: Jane, valeu pela review! Pois é, quando eu li o comentário sobre o plágio também fiquei chocada, a pessoa ou é cega ou lenta... ou os dois! Aiii... eu adoro "stronger" da britney spears, quando eu era mais nova (sim, quem lê isso pensa que eu tenho 100 anos) tentava fazer a coreografia...hahahahaha.. o clipe é muito legal, por isso escolhi essa música, achei que ia ficar legal a coreografia final da Ginny... só não descrevi tudo nos mínimos detalhes porque nem sei o nome dos passos, por isso deixei livre para vocês imaginarem a cena. Hm.. sei não, Jane, mas acho que o beijo ainda demora, só um pouquinho... tipo, uns capítulos...hahahaha... Espero que goste do capítulo! Continua lendo! Beijos!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Irmã, amiga, bambesha! Obrigada por tudo, você é 10! E com certeza você continuará lendo, senão, você verá...apenas tente fazer isso e verás...hahahaahahaha Beijoooooooooos!

Gabyy Malfoy.Black: Gaby, muito obrigada pela review! E agradeço também os elogios feitos à fic! :) Sim, eu também preciso de um amigo igual ao Draco, urgentemente... hahahahahaha Ai e muito obrigada pelo elogio feito a mim... :) Espero mesmo que eu consiga realizar meu sonho de escrever livros, porque eu amo tanto escrever! Ah, tomara que você continue apreciando a fic! Beijocas!

Mandy: Mandy, obrigada pela review! Sabe, concordo contigo em tudo! Obrigada pelo apoio, viu? Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijinhos!

Lizzie.darcy: Lizzie, obrigada pela review! Sim, o Draco é lerdo demais mesmo...e, às vezes, até eu, queria dar uns murros nele, hahaha, mas o pior é que existem pessoas assim...imagina isso! Heehhehe Obrigada pelo apoio no quesito "plágio", hehehe, concordo com tudo que você falou. Sim, moça, sou "advogada", só me falta a oab, mai tudo bem...hehehehe Você é também? Difícil essa vida, né? Hahahahaha Espero que continue lendo a fic e gostando! Beijos.

Belle M.Weasley: Belle, valeu pela review! Muito obrigada pelo apoio aí e espero que continue lendo e gostando da fic! Beijoos!

Veronica D.M.: Veronica, obrigada pela review! Bem, acho que estou atualizando rápido! Hehehe Foram só onze dias... hihihi...Realmente, D/G é o casal mais perfeito, talvez por ser tão improvável... Espero que continue lendo! Beijos!

Daniela: Daniela, obrigada pela review! Obrigada pelo apoio e pelo elogio à fic! Acho que estou atualizando rápido! Hehehe Espero que continue lendo e gostando da estória! Beijos!

Uffs, cansei!

Gente, só mais uma coisa. Queria pedir desculpas pelo desabafo do capítulo passado, já que todo mundo leu e talz, mas eu só queria deixar as coisas claras, em pratos limpos e também respondi tão publicamente (e até pedi que todos lessem) porque a pessoa fez a crítica anonimamente.

Bem, só quis dizer isso para sei lá, não pensarem que só quis, tipo, me destacar e também não quis arranjar briga com ninguém.

Acho que é isso.

Agradeço muito mesmo ao apoio de todos, aos elogios, às reviews...vocês são muito importantes, mesmo, sem falsidade...

Até a próxima atualização,

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	7. Consequências catastróficas

**/!\ ATENÇÃO: **Antes de ler o capítulo, por favor, repitam comigo: "Eu amo a Manu Black, ela é muito legal, eu não quero matá-la". Por obséquio, repitam essa frase umas quinze vezes, ok? Tá, agora podem ler... hehehehe **/!\**

Capítulo VI

**Domingo, 28 de setembro.**

**Dentro do closet. Às 23hs.**

Olhei novamente para o celular, o nome de Harry piscava insistentemente e, depois de pensar muito, atendi.

**EU:** Alô?

**HARRY:** Ginny, sou eu...

**EU (fingindo surpresa):** Ahm, oi, Harry, tudo bem?

**HARRY (parecendo um pouco estranho):** Ginny, posso ir aí?

**EU:** Ah, hoje? É que, sabe, Harry, estou um pouco ocupada...

**HARRY:** Ginny, preciso muito falar com você... e você não vai conseguir fugir disso.

Como assim? Eu não estava fugindo!

Só tinha planejado ficar ali, na casinha da árvore, pelo resto da minha vida, mas isso não era fugir, era retirar-se, estrategicamente, só isso!

**EU:** Tá bom, Harry, pode vir.

**HARRY:** Chego em 10min.

Desliguei o telefone, desci da casa da árvore e sentei no degrau da porta da minha casa, onde fiquei esperando a chegada dele. Alguns minutos depois ouvi o carro dele sendo estacionado na frente da minha casa e me levantei.

Ele desceu do carro, fechou a porta, e ficou me olhando atentamente.

"Vamos entrar." – convidei.

Quando entramos na casa, encontramos Rony e Hermione sentados no sofá, olhando atentamente para mim e Harry. Rony tinha um olhar de adoração, não era segredo para ninguém que ele apoiava (e incentivava) meu relacionamento com Harry.

Certo, só por que, tipo, NUNCA vai acontecer, né?

"Nós vamos subir." – falei para os dois e continuei – "Espero que ninguém... NINGUÉM nos incomode." – disse olhando para Rony.

Subimos, ainda em silêncio, e nos dirigimos até o antigo quarto de Percy, que meu pai tinha transformado no local em que eu ensaiva os passos de dança. É um cômodo bem amplo (depois que tiraram as estantes cheias de livros de Percy, o lugar ficou bem grande), de móvel mesmo só tem uma pequena estante com o aparelho de som e os cd's. Além disso, meu pai colocou um espelho enorme na parede, e eu coloquei algumas almofadas grandes e coloridas e as espalhei pelo chão.

Entreguei a Harry uma almofada azul e fiquei com uma rosa, sentamos e, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio constrangedor, ele começou:

"Ontem a noite..."

"Sim, ontem... foi um erro e eu sou a culpada."

"Por que você acha isso?"

"Harry..." – suspirei – "Você sabe que não gosto de você desse jeito... se deixasse que algo acontecesse entre nós dois, estaria usando você."

"Tudo bem, Ginny, pode usar, eu deixo." – falou rindo.

"Harry... pára... eu nunca faria isso..."

Ele sorriu, triste e continuei:

"Harry, por favor, por favor, me desculpa. Eu sou uma idiota, e vou entender se você nunca mais quiser olhar para mim." – falei sentindo meus olhos arderem.

"Ginny, eu não seria capaz de deixar de olhar para você... nunca."

Por que ele era tão legal?

Não agüentei mais e comecei a chorar...

Ele se aproximou de mim e acariciou meus cabelos de forma protetora, e eu me acalmei.

"Por favor, me desculpa..." – pedi.

"Tudo bem, Ginny." – levantou-se e sorriu – "Só preciso de um pouco de tempo."

"Entendo... e você tem todo o que precisar."

Abracei-o e depois ele se foi.

Fui para o meu quarto chorando, pensando em como uma pessoa consegue ser tão impulsiva e irresponsável. Até que ouvi batidinhas na porta e disse:

"Entre."

Rony adentrou e foi logo dizendo:

"Estão namorando?"

Claro que estou! Vê? Estou chorando de emoção!

Fala sério!

"Não."

"E por quê?" – quis saber.

"Não te interessa. Rony, vai ver se estou na esquina procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Não fale assim comigo, sou seu irmão mais velho!" – gritou.

Estava tão cansada dele que me levantei e fui para dentro do closet. O lugar em que estou agora. Ele continua aqui, do lado de fora, falando asneiras, mas estou tentando não respondê-lo à altura.

Dá para entender que eu me sinto péssima por ter destruído uma amizade de muitos anos por causa de um beijo? Será que posso pedir a morte em paz? Porque, definitivamente, quero morrer, sumir do mapa, quero que o chão abra um buraco e eu caia nele, assim não tenho que ver mais ninguém.

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda, 29 de setembro.**

**No ônibus de volta para casa. Às 16hs.**

Nunca pensei que um só ato pudesse ter conseqüências tão catastróficas.

Hoje fui com Draco para a Escola e ele estava muito estranho, falou um "bom dia" quando entrei no carro e nem sequer olhou para mim. Fizemos todo o trajeto em silêncio sepulcral.

Fui para a primeira aula, que era Química, e por onde passava, ouvia cochichos, com certeza estavam falando do que acontecera na noite de sábado. Ignorei os fofoqueiros e me sentei à mesa de sempre, que estava vazia. Vasculhei o local procurando Pansy e a encontrei espremida na mesa de Colin e Luna, mas antes que pudesse ir lá e chamá-la, Snape, com suas roupas pretas e seu ar de morcegão, entrou na sala.

"Calados." – sibilou.

Ele anotou no quadro a preparação de um detergente e depois ordenou que nós preparássemos o negócio. Fiz o trabalho com muita dificuldade, afinal estava morrendo de sono (porque tive uma péssima noite de sono) e não tinha ajuda de ninguém.

Ao final, Snape passou na mesa de cada um, sempre fazendo comentários sarcásticos e piadinhas. A minha mesa foi a última, ele olhou para o líquido lilás no meu frasco e deu aquele sorriso de lado.

Um mau sinal... péssimo sinal.

"Srta.Weasley... agora a líder das animadoras de torcida... e pensa que isso poderá salvá-la dos erros nas minhas aulas?" – sem esperar minha resposta, continuou – "Pois saiba que não... Zero, Srta. Weasley. E por sua falta de atenção, quero um relatório para a próxima aula, sobre o uso e o preparo dos detergentes. Mínimo de 5 páginas."

Era muito injusto, eu sempre sou certinha, tiro notas boas e me comporto bem, não mereço levar esse tipo de bronca, não mesmo.

Parti para a aula de Inglês e tudo estava tão chato que adormeci, mas acordei, minutos mais tarde, com o grito da professora.

"Srta. Weasley!"

Olhei assustada para ela e só consegui dizer:

"Ahm?"

Ela me olhou severamente e disse, tentando se controlar:

"Redação para a próxima aula, sobre a atenção que devemos dar à aula de inglês."

Certo, como vou fazer isso?

"Com o mínimo de 80 linhas." – completou e eu afundei mais ainda na cadeira.

Depois começou a aula de História Mundial e, nada poderia dar errado, o prof. Binns sempre está tão concentrado nas suas próprias anotações que nem repara nos alunos.

Pelo menos isso foi o que pensei, até cochilar e, caramba, a pessoa não pode mais tirar um cochilo em paz? Até que ouvi mais um grito:

"Srta. Weasley!"

Olhei para os lados assustada e me ajeitei na cadeira.

"A srta. deseja dormir?" – perguntou.

"Sim, por favor... dormi mal ontem, professor." – falei, agradecida por alguém estar me entendendo.

"Ah claro." – sorriu – "Mas faça isso fora da minha sala." – completou apontando para a porta.

"O quê? Não, professor, estou bem, fico aqui mesmo, e acordada." – falei rapidamente.

"Srta. Weasley..." – pausa – "Para fora." – e foi assim que ele me expulsou da sala, como se fosse alguma pessoa irresponsável...

Levantei e saí da sala, morrendo de vergonha. Quando andava pelo corredor, pensando que foi uma péssima idéia ir à Escola, esbarrei em alguém mais alto e mais forte do que eu, o que me fez cair sentada, no meio do corredor.

Uma mão forte me ajudou a levantar e recolheu os meus livros que tinham caído. Olhei para a pessoa e vi Blaise Zabini, o jogador do time da Sonserina, que é bem popular.

"Ahm... desculpe." – falei envergonhada.

"Tudo bem, Weasley, sem problema..." – ele falou sorrindo, mostrando aqueles dentes, tão brancos, que pareciam ter saído de um comercial de creme dental.

"Então, tchau." – falei enquanto recebia os livros que ele me dava.

"Até mais." – respondeu e, antes de sair, piscou um olho para mim.

Nem tive muito tempo para pensar na piscadinha de olho e tudo mais, porque o sinal tocou e começou a minha hora de almoço. Corri para o refeitório e agradeci a todos os Deuses quando o vi quase deserto.

Tinha decidido na noite anterior que, para evitar me encontrar com Harry, ia almoçar no jardim, assim ele teria o tempo que precisa para esquecer a idiotice que eu fiz sábado...

Então fui até a mesa e vi o que tinha para comer. Realmente não era o meu dia. Lembrei que Laurie, quando era chefe das animadoras, obrigou o colégio a promover, todo mês, o dia verde. É um dia em que você é, praticamente, obrigado a comer coisas "saudáveis", o que na cabeça de Laurie é igual a ... ALFACE! E... ALFACE!

Então peguei uma salada de... ALFACE e um pouco de suco de... ALFACE? Não, pelo menos o suco era de limão (mas tenho certeza que esse cardápio vem do fato de que os dois são verdes, então combinam...).

Já estava saindo do refeitório, discretamente, segurando a salada e o suco, quando vi Pansy e lembrei que ela ainda me devia uma explicação por ter me abandonado totalmente durante a aula de química.

Cheguei perto dela e disse:

"Oi."

Ela me olhou assustada e falou, sem me encarar:

"Olá."

"Pansy, preciso falar com você."

"Eu estou ocupada agora." – respondeu enquanto olhava, atentamente, para a salada de alface.

Peguei uma porção da salada e um copo do suco e falei:

"Pronto, tome." – entreguei a ela e disse – "Agora vamos conversar. Lá no jardim."

Andamos em silêncio até o jardim e sentamos em um banco afastado. Sem rodeios, disse:

"Então, o que eu fiz? Por que está chateada comigo?"

"Nada." – Pansy respondeu enquanto comia a salada.

"Certo... tem a ver com a festa de sábado?" – perguntei, já que parecia ser o meu maior erro até agora.

"Sim..." – falou bebendo um pouco de suco.

Lembrei da última vez que nos vimos... Foi quando beijei Harry, olhei para Draco, ele estava amassando um copo de plástico e com uma cara de assassino, depois olhei para Pansy e ela estava à beira das lágrimas...

Dava até para ouvir o barulho que meu cérebro fazia para funcionar...

Só podia ser por uma razão.

"Você está gostando do Harry?"

Ela olhou para o lago e, depois de uns segundos em silêncio, respondeu:

"Sim."

Meu estômago deu um salto mortal.

Como eu consegui acabar com dois corações em um único beijo? (E aqui não estou contando o meu coração...)

"Pansy..." – falei me abaixando de modo que pudesse encará-la nos olhos – "Desculpa... eu não podia imaginar..."

"Tudo bem, Ginny... eu só fiquei, sei lá... chateada, porque agora que você e o Harry estão juntos, não tenho mais nenhuma esperança..."

"Eu não estou namorando o Harry." – falei, sem entender.

"A Laurie disse, quer dizer, espalhou para toda a escola que vocês estão juntos sim..."

Cara, quem era a Laurie para sair falando das minhas coisas?

"Pansy." –pausa, porque precisava me acalmar – "Eu não estou namorando o Harry, aquele beijo foi um erro, nem deveria ter acontecido. Agora, se você prefere acreditar na Laurie, tudo bem..."

"Não..." – falou rapidamente – "Eu acredito em você."

"Se eu soubesse, amiga, nunca teria feito o que fiz, mesmo que estivesse bêbada, como estava..." – falei envergonhada.

Pansy riu e não entendi o porquê.

"Do quê você está rindo?"

"Ginny..." – mais risos – "Você não poderia estar bêbada..."

"Por quê?"

"O que você bebeu era suco..." – e riu mais ainda – "Mas foi engraçado vê-la bebendo como se fosse algo alcóolico, quer dizer, até o momento em que aconteceu... você sabe..."

Cara, suco? Eu tinha ficado bêbada com suco?

Muito ridículo...

"Viu? Eu sou patética..." – falei envergonhada.

Pansy riu de novo e eu disse:

"Certo... acho que você já riu o suficiente..." – pausa – "Mas só queria deixar claro que Harry e eu conversamos e não estamos namorando, isso nunca vai acontecer, porque somos amigos."

"Ginny, não importa... ele nunca vai reparar em mim." – falou triste.

"Pan, se ele não olhou até agora, é porque o Harry é míope, sabe, acho que já passou do tempo de ir a um oftamologista..." – ela riu e eu continuei – "Mas nós podemos mudar isso. Quem sabe se você aposentar essas roupas pretas e vestir algo mais... tipo, mais vivo?"

"Mas... eu só tenho roupas assim..."

"Nós podemos resolver isso. Você tem cartão de crédito, certo?"

"Claro, mas..." – Pansy respondeu confusa.

"Então resolveremos isso... quinta-feira, após a aula. Eu, você, Colin e Luna... depois desse dia, Harry Potter vai voltar a enxergar..."

"Mas..."

"Pansy, deixe comigo, ok?"

Ela me analisou durante um segundo e respondeu:

"Ok."

Sorri para ela e o sinal tocou novamente, era hora de voltar para a aula. Andamos em silêncio, até que, antes de entramos na Escola novamente, perguntei:

"Amigas, então?"

Ela sorriu e respondeu.

"Amigas. Sempre." – nos abraçamos e recomeçamos a andar até a sala.

No caminho, encontramos Colin e Luna e andávamos juntos até a sala, mas algo no caminho nos fez parar. Uma aglomeração de pessoas, para ser mais exata. Cheguei perto de Neville, que via toda a confusão e perguntei:

"O que está havendo, Nev?"

"Ginny, ainda bem que você apareceu. O Draco e o Harry estão brigando."

"O quê?" – perguntei sem acreditar.

"Ali, no meio... por favor, vá rápido..."

Empurrei várias pessoas até conseguir chegar ao local que Neville falou. Harry falava alto e tinha uma expressão de ódio no rosto que nunca vi, Draco sibilava as palavras e seu rosto era inexpressivo. Então, de repente, Harry deu um empurrão em Draco e este deu um sorrisinho frio e já ia revidar quando eu, totalmente sem noção do que fazer, gritei:

"PAREM!"

E eles me obedeceram, até as pessoas na "platéia" que gritavam "briga, briga, briga!", calaram-se.

É muito bom ter moral...

"Vocês" – disse enquanto olhava o público atento – "Vão para a aula, não há nada o que ver aqui."

Eles saíram reclamando e, em poucos minutos, os únicos presentes eram eu, Harry, Draco e Neville.

"Nev, por favor, você pode levar o Harry?"

"Mas Ginny..." – Harry tentou argumentar.

"Com você eu falo depois. Agora vá." – falei olhando-o severamente.

Caramba, agora vendo as coisas assim, fiquei com medo de mim...

Então Neville e Harry saíram e olhei para Draco. Ele continuava com aquela expressão vazia e, sabe, acho que estava com tanta raiva dele que acabei empurrando-o do mesmo jeito que Harry tinha feito a poucos minutos.

"Qual" – empurrão – "o" – empurrão – "seu" – empurrão – "problema?" – empurrão.

"Pára, Ginevra!" – falou revoltado.

Acho que já falei aqui o quanto não me agrada ser chamada de Ginevra, certo? E, ele estava me provocando?

"Qual o seu problema, Lúcio?" – perguntei, ressaltando o 'Lúcio' (que é o nome do pai dele e também o seu segundo nome e ele odeia ser chamado assim, mas, ei, ele que começou!)

"Nenhum."

"Ah, certo. Porque é muito normal você brigar com seu amigo, não é?"

"Potter não é meu amigo..."

"Não? Malfoy, você precisa, urgentemente, de um psiquiatra. Você, primeiro, ignora minha existência, depois, sai brigando com seu amigo... o que houve? Enlouqueceu?"

"E você quer ser tratada como, depois do que fez?" – perguntou friamente.

O que eu tinha feito mesmo?

Quer dizer, o que fiz nem dizia respeito a ele, certo?

"O que você está insinuand-" – tentei dizer, mas fui interrompida pelo ronronar de um gato atropelado.

Era Laurie.

"Draquinhoooooo... a aula já começou, vamos." – e saiu puxando-o, e ele nem me respondeu e nem se despediu de mim, apenas seguiu-a como um cachorrinho...

No cio, né...

E no restante das aulas foi igual... mas agora não era porque estava cochilando, era porque estava pensando nas atitudes de Draco... e por culpa dele, tenho vários, inúmeros, enormes exercícios extras.

Obrigada, era tudo o que precisava!

Fala sério!

E você já deve ter entendido porque estou indo de ônibus. Sabe, não quero mais carona dele, se minha presença causa tanto incômodo. Ele que pegue aquele carro dele e enfie...

Bem, agora vou parar de escrever, porque já vou descer...

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 29 de setembro.**

**Tentando dormir. Às 03hs.**

Simplesmente não consigo dormir. Já fiz de tudo: li livro, contei carneirinhos, pensei em lugares felizes, tomei água com açúcar, mas nada parece ser suficiente para me dar sono. E a culpa é dele...

Afinal, o que ele quis dizer com "E você quer ser tratada como, depois do que fez?"?

Porque, se ele estava falando do beijo entre Harry e eu, não foi errado. Tipo, nós somos solteiros, e somos um homem e uma mulher (nada contra quem gosta de coisas iguais), e até onde me consta, "beijar Harry Potter" não é crime federal.

É?

Não!

Então, o que aquele idiota quis dizer? Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu não reclamo quando ele e Laurie ficam se agarrando pelos cantos (não reclamo em voz alta), certo? Logo, ele não tem motivos para se meter nos meus agarramentos (e eu sei que foi errado porque Harry é meu amigo e tal)...

Vou tentar dormir novamente, se não conseguir, acho muito difícil ir para a Escola amanhã...

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Terça-Feira, 30 de setembro.**

**No parque. Às 19hs.**

Estou dando um tempo...

Um tempo da minha vida...

E principalmente um tempo de Draco Malfoy, porque eu sei que ele está lá em casa e não quero vê-lo nem hoje e nem nos próximos... CEM BILHÕES DE ANOS, pode ser?

Ainda não acredito que ouvi aquelas palavras dele... não dele, aliás, por que dele? Tinha que ser ele?

Tudo bem... vou contar desde o começo.

Não consegui dormir a noite inteira, as palavras de Draco martelvam na minha mente toda vez que fechava os olhos. Assim, quando o relógio marcou 06h levantei da cama e fui direto para o banheiro, tomei um banho bem demorado, depois vesti, lentamente, o uniforme da Escola e, enfim, desci para tomar o café. Encontrei minha mãe já acordada e preparando o café.

"Bom dia." – ela falou enquanto eu a abraçava.

"Bom dia. E o papai?"

"Ainda está dormindo, querida. O que houve? Caiu da cama?"

Ah se fosse...

"Não, só tenho que ir cedo, preciso pegar o ônibus." – disfarcei.

Mamãe me olhou atentamente e disse:

"E o Draco? Vocês brigaram de novo?"

"Ahm, não..." – respondi e até aquele momento era verdade.

Ela me fitou com aquele olhar "sei, sei, sei" e disse:

"Certo..."

Depois do café, subi rapidamente, escovei os dentes, peguei minhas coisas e fui pegar o ônibus, cheguei na Escola depois do que pareceu séculos.

Mesmo me sentindo muito cansada, consegui prestar atenção em todas as aulas, assim poupei o trabalho de conseguir tarefas extras.

A hora do almoço chegou e saí correndo para pegar o refeitório vazio, e mais uma vez fui feliz, o lugar estava, praticamente, deserto. Peguei uma porção de lasanha bolonhesa e uma latinha de coca e corri para o jardim, ia comer novamente no jardim. Sentei embaixo do salgueiro e comecei a comer, e, caramba, tudo estava tão bom, a lasanha, o refri, até que um grupo de meninas, muito barulhentas, sentou-se na outra parte da árvore, elas nem perceberam a minha presença.

"Vocês souberam da última?" – uma delas perguntou.

"O quê?" – outra quis saber.

"Draco Malfoy e Laurie McLoren tiveram a sua primeira noite de amor." – a primeira, a mais barulhenta, gritou.

Senti a lasanha voltar pelo mesmo local que tinha descido, minutos antes.

O quê?

Draco e Laurie... fizeram... você-sabe-o-quê?

"O QUÊ?!" – a outra gritou em resposta.

"Isso mesmo... eles... TRANSARAM!" – a primeira exclamou.

E meu coração parou.

Tenho certeza de que aconteceu nessa ordem...

Por que não podia ser, não o meu Draco, o meu amigo... o homem da minha vida...

"Como você sabe?" – uma das garotas perguntou.

"Porque a Laurie contou para mim e para o resto das garotas da nossa sala... nos mínimos detalhes..."

Não consegui mais me concentrar no que elas falavam, só fiquei ali, sentada, com os olhos voltados para o lago, segurando a bandeja vazia e pensando que agora os dois eram íntimos, se antes tivesse qualquer esperança de que os dois terminassem, ela teria evaporado naquele instante.

Fiquei muito tempo ali, alheia a tudo e todos, até que uma vozinha esganiçada disse:

"Menina Wheezy?"

Olhei para o lado e vi um garoto da mesma idade que eu, de orelhas bastante avantajadas, olhos grandes e nariz comprido, me fitando atentamente. Era Dobby, o atendente do refeitório.

"Ahm, olá, Dobby..."

"Menina Wheezy, já tocou o sinal para a sexta aula.." – falou enquanto pegava a bandeja.

"Ah, valeu, Dobby."

"A Menina está bem?" – ele perguntou, preocupado.

Sorri e disse:

"Sim, ótima..."

Ele saiu e eu resolvi ir até o banheiro, precisava me ajeitar antes que acabasse a sexta aula. Esqueci de mencionar que hoje aconteceria a primeira reunião onde eu era a chefe, por isso fui até o banheiro, lavei o rosto, e esperei que o sinal tocasse.

Depois andei lentamente até o campo e esperei que Laurie e as outras chegassem. Minutos depois, as três sentaram-se nos bancos e eu, tentando não olhar para Laurie (porque sabia que quando isso acontecesse lembraria do que aconteceu), falei:

"Vou ser breve." – pausa – "Esse ano haverá admissão de novos membros."

"Mas por quê? Quatro é um número bom." – Laurie argumentou.

"Quero um grupo de no máximo, sete pessoas. E entre elas, quero que haja um homem." – continuei ignorando a interrupção de Laurie.

"O QUÊ? Isso é ridículo!" – Laurie esbravejou.

"Os testes" – continuei ignorando Laurie – "Acontecerão na sexta, logo após a aula." – pausa – "E vocês também terão que fazer os testes, ou então não poderão continuar no grupo."

"Como assim? Você não pode fazer isso, Weasley." – Laurie reclamou.

Olhei para ela e, deixando que todo o meu ódio passasse no meu olhar, disse:

"Posso, e já estou fazendo."

"Vou falar com a Professora Hooch!" – ela disse.

"Fale, fale com a professora, com Dumbledore, com Deus, com quem seja, pois estou fazendo tudo isso dentro do regulamento da Escola. O recado está dado. Uma boa noite para vocês." – e saí.

Quando já estava no corredor, abri minha mochila e de lá tirei todos os cartazes que fiz para anunciar os testes. Eles diziam:

"_**NOVAS VAGAS PARA ANIMADORES DE TORCIDA."**_

_**Você sempre teve vontade de animar torcida? Sacudir os pompons? Gritar pelo time da sua Escola? Então, não perca tempo! Escreva seu nome nas linhas abaixo e você estará inscrito na nossa seleção.**_

_**Número de vagas: 06 (cinco meninas, um menino).**_

_**Dia do teste: 03 de outubro, sexta-feira, às 16hs, no campo de futebol.**_

Eu sei, nem estava bom, mas foi o melhor que consegui fazer, afinal, minha cabeça estava estourando de problemas quando fiz (eles foram confeccionados no domingo de manhã, logo após a festa do sábado).

Estava pregando os cartazes tão concentrada que nem ouvi passos atrás de mim.

"Weasley." – a pessoa disse e me puxou de uma maneira nada delicada.

Era Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." – saudei, sentindo um nó formar na minha garganta.

"Que negócio é esse de tirar a Laurie do time de animadores?"

Oh, que lindo! Um namorado em defesa da sua namorada.

Seria lindo se não fosse tão nojento.

"Não estou tirando sua amada do grupo. Ela passará por testes, assim como todos os outros."

Ele pensou por alguns instantes e o rosto dele, antes com uma expressão firme, suavizou.

"Ah..." – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

"Malfoy, antes de arranjar briga, seria bom você checar as histórias que sua namorada conta. Ela não é muito confiável."

"Laurie não mente e confio nela, ao contrário de algumas pessoas que conheço." – falou com um olhar significativo para mim.

Sorri debochada e disse:

"Eu?"

"É! Você! Pelo menos Laurie não fica se exibindo igual a uma vadia na frente dos outros..."

E, pela segunda vez nesse dia, meu coração parou.

Porque eu não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha me chamado de vadia...

Ficamos calados por alguns segundos, eu o olhava atentamente, sentindo meus olhos arderem, ia chorar, a qualquer momento. De repente, vi que o rosto dele passou de raivoso para arrependido, ele tinha percebido a idiotice que falara, mas era tarde demais.

"Ginny..." – começou.

"Não acho" – interrompi – "Que dançar junto e beijar um rapaz solteiro, seja errado, tenho certeza que isso não me faz vadia. Mas, por outro lado, estou certa de que, quando uma mulher transa com o namorado e espalha para todo mundo o que fez, nos mínimos detalhes, isso sim, faz dessa pessoa uma vadia."

"V-você já sabe?"

"Sim." – fingi surpresa – "Era segredo?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Então era melhor ter transado com alguém mais discreta, Malfoy." – dei um tapa na minha testa e disse sorrindo – "Ah, mas o que eu sei? Sou uma vadia, certo?"

"Ginny, não quis..."

"Bem, Malfoy, vou embora. Vadias como eu têm muita coisa a fazer. Adeus." – e saí.

Estava tão desnorteada, que andei inconscientemente até esse parque. Talvez aquelas lembranças boas de quando éramos crianças tenham me trazido para cá...

Ainda é difícil para mim acreditar em tudo isso que aconteceu. Por que ele disse aquilo? Não consigo encontrar nenhuma razão..

Ah, agora meu celular está tocando e qual o nome que está piscando na tela? "Draco Malfoy"...

Que pena, dessa vez não quero ouvir as desculpas dele, não quero ver aquela cara dele nunca mais.

Aliás quero sumir, sim... sumir é bom.

Já resolvi, vou sumir.

Para sempre.

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Nota da Beta-Reader:** Estou muito revoltada com o Draco, é só o que posso dizer no momento. Gostaria que alguém o socasse, agora mesmo, bem no nariz!! Bom, fora isso, eu amei o capítulo, foi tão intenso e lindo!! E já não estou mais tão revoltada que quando li da primeira vez, né, miga?? Hehehehehehehe!!

Gentem, meus amores, sei que vocês devem estar revoltados, então, descontem toda essa revolta deixando reviews calorosas!! Guardar isso faz mal... hahahahahahaha!! Galera, quero ver review chegar aos montes, hein??

Amo vocês!!

Bjs!!

**Ch****unLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Lembrem-se do aviso lá de cima… "Eu amo a Manu Black, ela é muito legal, eu não quero matá-la"... Por favor, não me matem, eu ainda tenho que criar meus filhos que nem nasceram (e que nem foram "fabricados" ainda), nããããão!

Caham... gente, vocês não ficaram chateados, certo? Eu estou com medo da reação de vocês a esse capítulo porque a minha beta-reader, a ChunLi, simplesmente entrou em depressão depois que leu o capítulo, tivemos que interná-la em um hospital psiquiátrico e agora ela está tomando remédio tarja preta só por causa desse capítulo! Só porque o Draco chamou a Gineca de "vadia"... eu sei que vocês querem matar o Draco e esta autora que escreveu a cena, mas calminha garotas (e garotos, também), porque a cena é muito importante para que a fic continue, de qualquer forma, ela teria que acontecer.

Para remediar, vou dizer o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! Bem, a Ginny vai se envolver com alguém que apareceu nesse capítulo pela primeira vez. Lembrando que 4 pessoas apareceram nesse capítulo (antes elas tinham aparecido pouco ou nem tinham aparecido), então pensem pensem e pensem! Hahahahahaha

Ah e duas pessoas vão voltar no próximo... hahahahahaha

Meu Deus, eu estou tão "charada" hoje, hahahaahahha

Sério, espero que isso ajude... HAHAHAHAHAHA

Bem, o que posso dizer, claramente, é que ainda tem muita coisa para rolar né... hahahahahahaha

Certo, parei com as brincadeiras, vamos aos agradecimentos:

Agradecimentos (lembrando que respondo na ordem que recebo):

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Bambexy-Miga-Mor-Do-Meu-Coração, obrigada pela review!! Espero que você não esteja mais deprê por causa do capítulo!! Calma, que, talvez, tudo fique bem no fim...mas não sei não, hein! Hahahahaha Beijos, miga!! Ah e você não é doida de fazer greve de reviews, faz isso e vê o que te acontece (manu mostrando seu poder de convencimento: o punho fechado)... :)

Mina: Querida, obrigadinha pela review? O quê? Eu gosto da morte? Não, por favor não me mate, hahahahaha! Se você me ameaçou com o capítulo passado, imagina com esse, né. Acho que vou ter que fugir depois que postar este capítulo. Muito muito muuuuito obrigada por ler minha fic e por achar ela perfeita, fico tão emocionada! Hehehe. É a tal Mariana não apareceu mais e gostei da sua idéia de fazer um personagem assim, acho que vou considerar, viu! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijo grande e não me mata, tá? Senão não poderei atualizar a fic.

That: Obrigada pela review! Pois é, ela atendeu e talz... e você estava certa sobre a Pansy não ter gostado. Concordo, a Ginny tem que se divertir e passar isso na cara do Draco... quem sabe com um amigo dele... hihihi Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos.

Caah LisLis: Obrigada pela review, Caah! Pois é, mulher, o Harry safadenho se aproveitando da pobe, mas ela também se aproveitou do gatenho, hein! Hehehehe...Pena que ela não tem coragem de usá-lo mais, ele adoraria isso. Pois é, o Draco é um pouco lento, mas acho que ele vai começar a acordar para a vida quando ver a Ginny com outra pessoa (que não vai ser o Harry). Falando em Harry, a transformação da Pansy vai acontecer e ele, talvez, deixe de ser míope...huahauahauahauhaua Estou falando demais, heiiinnn!Sim, acho que serenata escreve assim, serenata... huahauahaua... Bem, a serenata é uma idéia boa, adoro quando o Draco canta (porque imagino que ele está cantando para mim...huahauahaua), mas... sei nããão, acho que...bem...hahahahaahah Leia e verás! Huahauahuahua Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos!

Quézia: Obrigada pela review! Ain, que emoção por você ter gostado e ter elogiado minha ficzinha... : valeu mesmo! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

Daniela: Obrigada pela review, moça! É, o Draco merece uns sacode para ver se ele nota a mulher que tem ao lado dele, se bem que, depois deste capítulo, não sei se ele ainda a terá ao seu lado. Nhá, nem é metida não! Obrigadão pelos elogios e por tudo! Beijocas e espero que continue gostando.

Yasmin Prado Marinho: Obrigada pela review, moça! Então, eu também gosto de casais que não são possíveis, como Harry/Pansy, Ron/Pansy, Draco/Ginny, Snape/Hermione e por ae vae... você me perguntou se sou "cannon" e eu, como boa analfabeta que sou nem sabia o que era isso (tipo, é de comer? Hahaaha), mas aí perguntei para a minha beta-reader, pessoa mais letrada que eu, e ela me explicou o que era. Acho que sou canon e fanon se isso é possível... pq apóio casais impossíveis, mas também não fico tendo chiliques com casais dos livros como Harry/Ginny (sinceramente, sempre achei que a Ginny ia acabar com o Harry, era impossível que ela terminasse com o Draco, afinal a escritora, a ilustríssima J.K, é a mesma pessoa idiota que matou o Fred (até hoje estou de luto), então não tinha como ela abrir a mente dela e fazer com que Draco e Ginny ficassem juntos, tipo, um Romeu e Julieta dentro de HP...hehehehe), Rony/Hermione e por ae vae...Sim, tb não gosto de casais gays, nada contra quem gosta de Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron, mas para mim é meio estranho, de gay só o Colin, meu personagem mais querido depois de Draco e Ginny e Fred e Jorge...bem, ele é tb querido por mim e ainda estou de luto por sua morte... Bem, espero que continue gostando da fic !! hehehehe Beijos!!

Veronica D.M: Obrigada pela review, mocinha! Espero que continue gostandoooo!! Beijos!!

Fernanda Weasley Potter: Obrigada pela review, Fernanda! Ain, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, tomara que goste deste também! Beijos.

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Misty, obrigada pelas suas reviews! Menina, adorei conhecer você pessoalmente pelo msn...hahahaha, sério mesmo! Ain que emotion você lendo minhas fics e gostando das loucuras que euzinha escrevo... muito obrigadinha mesmo! Espero, do fundo do coração, que continue gostando desta fic e das outras que escrevi! Beijão!

Uffs!

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews, eu amo tanto recebê-las...só falto chorar em frente ao pc de emoção (hehehe) E espero que gostem deste capítulo, estou apreensiva...hahahahahha

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	8. Mudanças

Capítulo VII

**Terça-Feira, 30 de setembro.**

**Deitada na cama, às 00hs.**

Você nem vai acreditar no que aconteceu depois que parei de escrever da última vez. Estava lá no parque, decidida a fugir para Saturno ou, sei lá, para Júpiter, quando ouvi passos se aproximando. Então, nem precisa dizer que fiquei muito assustada com isso, fechei o diário rapidamente e agucei a minha audição, os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais e meu coração batia na mesma velocidade, até que as pessoas pararam de andar e o único som que ouvi, foi:

"Weasley?"

Se não estivesse sentada, teria caído para trás. Levantei rápido e olhei para o dono da voz, e foi aí que vi Blaise Zabini e um cachorro.

"Ai, você quase me matou de susto, Zabini."

Ele sorriu despreocupado e aqueles dentes brancos me hipnotizaram. Blaise Zabini era um rapaz negro, alto e forte, e aqui acrescento que ficava totalmente irresistível quando sorri.

"Desculpe, Weasley. Não quis assustá-la..." – olhou para a minha mochila e disse – "Se perdeu enquanto procurava o caminho de volta para casa?"

"Não, apenas estava pensando na vida... e você?" – perguntei, mas depois completei – "Levando o cachorro para passear ou é o contrário?" – e sorri descarada.

Ele escancarou mais ainda o sorriso e respondeu:

"É... estou passeando com o cachorro da minha irmã..."

Olhei para o cachorrinho e ele era tão lindo, era um chow-chow marrom. Abaixei na frente dele e fiz alguns carinhos nele.

"Como ele se chama?" – perguntei para Zabini.

"Ahm... na verdade... é ela." – pela primeira vez ele pareceu desconcertado.

"Certo, como ela se chama?"

Ele desviou o olhar, examinou o parque e, numa voz inaudível até para uma formiga disse:

"...ella..." – respondeu.

"O quê?" – perguntei novamente.

"Cin...la" – repetiu.

"Zabini, fala para fora, caramba!" – disse, impaciente. Afinal o nome não poderia ser tão ruim.

"CINDERELLA!" – gritou.

E, automaticamente, ri, porque ele só podia estar brincando quando disse que o nome do cachorro era Cinderella...

"Cinderella? Nooossa, não sabia que você curtia essas coisas." – falei entre risos.

"Bem, essa cadela pertence à minha irmã, e uma garotinha de cinco anos não tem muita criatividade para essas coisas..." – disfarçou.

"Sei..." – falei desconfiada.

"Mas, em todo caso, eu a chamo de Cin... é menos ridículo..."

Sorri para ele e ficamos em silêncio, enquanto eu continuava distribuindo carinhos pelo corpo robusto e fofo de Cinderella.

"Bem... você já vai embora?" – perguntou.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que ainda eram oito horas da noite, Draco, com certeza, ainda estava lá em casa e, eu, definitivamente, não queria vê-lo mais.

"Acho que não... vou ficar aqui mais um pouco." – respondi enquanto me levantava.

"Weasley, tem certeza? Já é tarde e aqui fica muito perigoso..."

Acho que estava tão abalada com o que Draco fez, que comecei a chorar novamente, sabe, um estranho estava preocupado comigo, ao contrário do meu melhor amigo, que tinha me humilhado sem nenhuma razão.

Ele me viu chorando, igual a uma maluca, e disse:

"Calma, Weasley... se você quiser ficar aqui, tudo bem, só falei porque –"

"Não é isso." – interrompi – "Só estou chateada com algumas coisas que aconteceram hoje..."

"Hm... se quiser falar, desabafar..." – ofereceu.

E talvez estivesse tão cheia, que falei durante vários minutos, a respeito de tudo: sobre a festa do Harry, sobre o beijo e sobre como perdi a amizade de Harry, falei de Pansy e disse que ela também tinha ficado chateada comigo, e depois falei de Draco, o que ele tinha dito. Blaise ouviu tudo calado e, depois que terminei toda a minha narrativa, ele concluiu:

"Draco é assim mesmo. Age sem pensar antes."

"Você conhece o Draco?" – perguntei e foi algo bem imbecil, uma vez que os dois jogam no mesmo time.

"Conheço, e não só do time da Sonserina. Nós temos uma amizade desde a infância, nossos pais são amigos e, praticamente, crescemos juntos."

Depois que ele falou lembrei que, de vez em quando, Draco falava em Blaise, mas nunca tive contato com ele, porque Draco sempre evitou que isso acontecesse.

"Ele sempre foi impulsivo, principalmente quando está com muita raiva." – Blaise completou.

"Mas ele nem tinha razão para estar com raiva, certo?" – perguntei, desesperada por uma resposta que conseguisse acalmar o meu coração sofrido.

"Talvez tenha..." – Blaise disse e sorriu.

"Como assim?" – perguntei, mais confusa do que antes.

"Venha" – levantou-se – "Vou te levar para sua casa." – ofereceu.

"Ahm... não... acho melhor ir andando."

"Weasley, não seja ridícula." – falou – "Já passa das nove horas da noite, não há a mínima condição de você voltar sozinha, até porque você só tem duas opções: aceita minha carona ou..." – pensou um pouco e completou – "Aceita a minha carona." – e deu um daqueles sorrisos que iluminavam o ambiente.

Pensei um pouco sobre a oferta. Blaise estava sendo tão legal comigo, mesmo sem me conhecer tinha ouvido tudo o que falei, então, por que não aceitar? E, além do mais, era realmente perigoso voltar sozinha.

"Ok, depois de tantas opções, escolho ir com você." – e sorri.

"Muito bem, Weasley. Vamos. O carro está ali na frente."

Andamos até o veículo e, depois que Zabini conseguiu acomodar Cinderella no banco de trás, e que nós dois entramos, ele perguntou:

"Você está com fome? Podemos passar antes no McDonald's... ou em outro lugar."

Só de ouvir "McDonald's" meu estômago reagiu. Estava com muita fome, porque minha última refeição tinha sido o almoço da Escola.

"Estou com muita fome, vamos ao Mc Donald's." – respondi.

Por já ser bem tarde, decidimos comprar no "drive thru" mesmo, e, somente quando passava das dez horas da noite, chegamos na minha casa. Ele estacionou e, com alívio, percebi que o carro de Draco não estava ali. Olhei para Blaise e disse:

"Valeu, Zabini... você é um cara legal." – e sorri.

"De nada, Weasley... e eu já sabia que era legal." – e deu aquele sorrisão.

Olhei para trás e, com um último carinho, me despedi de Cinderella.

"Então, tchau." – falei para Zabini.

"Até amanhã, Weasley. Boa noite, e tudo irá se resolver." – ele falou antes que saísse.

"Até... boa noite." – respondi, porque quanto ao "tudo irá se resolver" eu nem tinha tanta certeza assim.

Esperei que ele saísse com o carro e entrei em casa para encontrar minha mãe sentada no sofá com uma cara de "eu vou te matar agora mesmo".

"Ahm... boa noite, mamãe." – falei na minha melhor voz ronronada.

Ela me dirigiu um olhar furioso e começou:

"Uma hora dessas! Achei... morta! Irresponsável! Quase... mata... coração! Nenhum aviso... celular... não... para nada..." – e continuou falando palavras desconexas até que se acalmou.

"Mamãe." – devagar e receosa, fui me aproximando – "Eu estava no parque pensando na minha vida..."

"Ginny, você pode pensar na sua vida, mas dá para avisar quando for fazer isso?"

"É que não tive um dia muito bom." – falei lembrando de Draco e sentindo, novamente, meus olhos arderem.

"Ginny, eu sei que você e Draco brigaram." – ela falou amorosa, totalmente o oposto de alguns segundos atrás.

"Sabe? Como?"

"Ele me disse..." – minha mãe respondeu simplesmente.

Ela estava muito calma para saber de tudo... quer dizer, ele tinha contado tudo? Porque, com certeza, se tivesse, ela não estaria assim, bem.

"Tudo?"

"Tudo... falou de tudo."

"Mamãe... calma..." – sentei no sofá ao lado dela e disse – "TUDO?"

"Meu Deus, Ginny, TUDO! Toda a conversa de vocês." – ela me olhou e disse – "Eu sei do que ele te chamou." – ela completou.

"E a senhora fica assim? Toda normal? Por que não quebrou o nariz dele? Ou arrancou aqueles cabelos loiros oxigenados? No mínimo, deveria ter furado os pneus do carro dele, mamãe." – falei revoltada.

Então ela riu alto. Tipo, muito alto.

Olhei para minha mãe e pensei que ela tinha, definitivamente, enlouquecido, até que ela falou:

"Ginny, ele não quis dizer aquilo, querida. Ele só estava nervoso."

"E por quê? Ele não tinha razão para isso!"

"Não tinha, Ginny?" – mamãe me perguntou e me dirigiu um olhar significativo.

"Claro que não tinha!" – falei ultrajada.

Minha mãe, aquela que me carregou no ventre por nove meses, aquela que me deu de mamar, aquela que me ensinou tudo o que sei, estava confraternizando com o inimigo e isso era... uma traição...

Traída pela própria mãe!

"Não sei..." – ela respondeu pensativa.

"Mãe, não acredito que você está do lado dele!" – levantei do sofá e cruzei os braços em frente ao busto.

"Filha, eu não estou do lado nem dele, nem do seu... estou do lado dos dois..." – falou misteriosa.

Cara, desde quando minha mãe ficava falando essas coisas misteriosas?

"Como assim?"

"Ginny... olha..." – começou – "Eu sei que agora você está com muita raiva, muita mágoa, e ninguém pode dizer que você está errada, o que Draco fez é muito errado, ele não devia ter falado, mas entenda que ele estava nervoso, e você também estava nervosa. Depois, amanhã, ou outro dia, vocês vão conversar e tudo vai se resolver."

"Mamãe" – sentei novamente no sofá – "Eu nunca mais falarei com Draco... ele me magoou muito." – e, não sei a razão, mas de repente comecei a chorar de novo.

Ela me abraçou e disse:

"Filha, eu sei disso... mas tudo vai se resolver."

Nem falei nada, porque ninguém entendia que aquela situação nunca poderia ser resolvida. Quando Draco falou aquela palavra, ele ultrapassou todos os limites, e atingiu todo o sentimento que nutria por ele.

Estava tão cansada de tudo que fiquei ali, abraçada com minha mãe, me sentindo uma criança novamente, até que ela disse:

"Acho melhor você ir dormir... já é quase meia-noite, querida."

"Tudo bem..." – falei enquanto me levantava e pegava minha mochila.

Ela me acompanhou até o quarto e antes de sair disse:

"Ginny, boa noite." – me deu um beijo na bochecha e, quando já estava na porta, completou – "Tudo vai ficar bem." – e com um último olhar saiu.

Mas sabe de uma coisa?

NÃO VAI FICAR BEM!

Por que nem hoje e nem em um trilhão de anos eu vou perdoá-lo. Se ele tivesse me chamado de "feia", eu ficaria bem chateada e tal, mas, com certeza, perdoaria.

Só que, alow, ele não me chamou de feia, ele me chamou de vadia! Como assim? E a namorada dele o que é? Porque se eu for vadia, ela é a Madre Teresa de Calcutá, né? Porque aí os significados das palavras mudaram, com certeza.

Eu não vou pensar mais nisso, porque se continuar pensando e revivendo aquela cena, vou enlouquecer.

Por isso, até amanhã, vou tentar dormir...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Quarta-feira, 01 de outubro.**

**Deitada. Às 15h30min**

Mais uma vez tive uma noite terrível, cheia de pesadelos e de lembranças sobre a briga que tinha acontecido, e talvez tenha sido por isso, que quando acordei de manhã sentia meu corpo todo dolorido, como se um gigante tivesse dançado sapateado em cima de mim.

Lentamente, fui até o banheiro e tomei banho, e a cada gota de água que caía em cima de mim, dava um grito, porque estava sentindo muito frio. Depois disso, vesti o uniforme da escola e após meia-hora tentando descer a escada, cheguei na cozinha, onde minha mãe, meu pai, Fred e Jorge já estavam.

"B-b-bom d-ia..." – falei com o queixo tremendo, realmente estava muito frio, talvez estivesse nevando lá fora, olhei pela janela e vi um dia muito bonito, o sol estava forte e não tinha nenhuma nuvem no céu.

"Bom dia." – minha mãe respondeu e olhou para mim – "Você está bem, Ginny?" – ela perguntou assim que viu minha cara.

"Sim..." – respondi enquanto me jogava numa cadeira vazia.

Sentia meu corpo tão dolorido, meus olhos pesavam tanto que os mantinha fechados, e o frio era tão forte...

"Filha" – ela falou quando me viu deitar a cabeça na mesa – "Você não está bem." – ela se aproximou e sentiu a temperatura do meu braço.

Ouvi os passos dela se distanciarem e depois voltarem. Ela levantou um dos meus braços e colocou um termômetro debaixo do mesmo, depois de alguns minutos tirou o objeto e exclamou:

"Filha, você está com febre... 39º. Vá para o seu quarto, hoje você não vai à Escola."

E isso sim foi uma boa notícia. Não a parte da febre, porque é muito chato ficar tomando remédio a cada oito horas e ficar levantando o braço para colocar o termômetro. Mas o negócio de não ir para a aula foi ótimo. Eu nem queria ir mesmo.

Então ela e Fred (mas na hora estava com o olho fechado, então poderia ter sido o Jorge) me ajudaram a subir as escadas, depois me deitei e tomei o remédio que ela me deu, adormeci no segundo seguinte em que a cápsula desceu pela minha garganta, mas acho que recebi visitas da Hermione e do Rony, porque ouvi vozes enquanto dormia.

Agora já estou melhor, a febre passou um pouco e a dor no corpo também, só o que não passa é essa vontade de desaparecer... eu sei que estou sendo repetitiva, mas não me conformo com tudo que Draco fez... ele não podia ter dito aquilo...

Espera, tenho que ir, estão batendo na porta.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Quarta-feira, 01 de outubro.**

**Deitada. Às 21hs.**

Você não vai acreditar quando eu disser quem era na porta.

Depois que fechei você, diário, levantei da cama e abri a porta para encontrar Pansy, Colin, Luna e... Blaise. O que ele estava fazendo ali mesmo?

"Ginny!" – eles gritaram e me abraçaram todos de uma vez, e quase que caímos no chão, afinal ainda estava muito fraca.

Entramos no quarto e Pansy e Luna sentaram na minha cama, enquanto Colin preferiu a cadeira da minha escrivaninha e Blaise permaneceu em pé.

"Senta, Blaise." – falei apontando para a cama.

"Na verdade, só vim ver como você estava..." – respondeu parecendo desconcertado.

"Ele se ofereceu para nos trazer quando soube que estávamos vindo visitá-la..." – Colin falou com um olhar bastante significativo para mim e para Blaise.

Sorri para Blaise e o puxei pelo braço até a cama:

"Senta aí ou eu conto o nome do teu cachorro." - e dei um sorriso inocente para ele.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sentou na ponta da cama, próximo a Luna.

Pansy, Colin e Luna ficaram olhando para nós dois e eu disse:

"Saiam dessa, nós nos encontramos ontem no parque enquanto eu pensava na minha vida..." – e então falei tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas.

"Aquele traste!" – Colin exclamou se referindo a Draco.

"Safado!" – Luna disse e vi seus olhos azuis brilharem de raiva (isso acontecia raramente, por isso era muito estranho).

"Vamos pegá-lo e arrancar aquele cabelo loiro dele... " – Pansy falou pensativa.

"Se quiserem eu ajudo!" – Blaise disse, agora, todo enturmado.

Olhei para os quatro e disse:

"Calma, gente..."

"Ginny, calma nada! Aquele idiota ofendeu você! E a namorada dele, o que é?" – Colin falou revoltado.

"É..." – Luna apoiou.

"Sim... e depois de arrancar todos os cabelos, fio por fio, vamos fazer a Laurie comer um sanduíche bem gordurento..." – Pansy continuou sua reflexão, como se ninguém tivesse falado.

"Concordo..." – Blaise disse simplesmente.

Olhei para eles de novo e revirei os olhos. Era muito fofo eles quererem me defender, mas isso não ia adiantar. E se tinha uma pessoa que merecia se vingar de Draco Malfoy, era eu, Ginny Weasley. Tudo bem, ainda nem sei como vou fazer, mas é certeza que eu me vingue dele... ele vai sofrer, vai chorar, vai implorar meu perdão...

"Gente, não! PAROU! Vocês não devem se meter nisso... eu vou fazer tudo sozinha..."

"Mas..." – Colin começou.

"Nada de 'mas'... deixa o Draco comigo... ele vai ver..." – pausa – " E você, Pansy, preparada para amanhã?" – resolvi mudar de assunto.

"Ahm... Ginny, pensei sobre isso e acho melhor não, sabe, deixa como está..."

"Ah não. Nós vamos sim!" – falei.

"Vão pra onde?" – Colin perguntou, curioso.

Com a confusão de ontem acabei esquecendo de falar sobre o que planejava fazer com Pansy no dia seguinte. Depois que falei sobre tudo o que íamos fazer, Colin disse:

"A-d-o-r-e-i, queridinha! Você vai arrasar, Pan!"

"Não sei não, acho melhor deixar assim. Ginny, você sabe de quem Harry gosta."

Senti minhas bochechas esquentando e disse:

"Pansy, nós vamos mudar isso, ok? Amanhã você vai mudar." – falei.

Colin, Luna e Blaise olhavam para nós duas sem entender nada.

"Colin, Luna, vocês vão com a gente." – olhei para Blaise e disse – "Você quer ir também?"

Não sei porquê, mas já considero Blaise um amigo... ontem ele foi tão legal e continuava sendo, aliás...

"Vou sim, se não for incômodo."

Revirei os olhos e sorri para ele. Observei que os outros três nos observavam com sorrisinhos nos rostos.

Qual é, gente? Não se pode ter um novo amigo?

Depois ficamos conversando mais um pouco. Eles me falaram sobre a Escola, sobre os testes de animadores de torcida, disseram que já haviam vários inscritos, depois falaram sobre as aulas (e gentilmente, trouxeram os deveres que eu perdi). Perto das sete e meia da noite, decidiram ir embora e, antes que Pansy saísse, falei:

"Nem pense em faltar amanhã, Parkinson..." – e sorri.

Ela deu um gemido de infelicidade e saiu junto com os outros.

Agora estou bem melhor, acho que a visita deles me fez melhorar... é muito bom receber visitas de pessoas que querem o nosso bem. Também estou muito animada com a mudança que vamos fazer na Pansy, ela está relutante, mas ao final vai me agradecer... ah se vai...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Quinta-feira, 02 de outubro.**

**Na sala. Às 20hs.**

Ontem, depois de ter verificado minha temperatura milhares de vezes, mamãe decidiu chamar meu irmão para me ver. Acho que nunca falei dele aqui. É o Carlinhos, ele é médico e minha mãe, sempre que alguém fica doente, liga para ele e faz o rapaz vir até aqui para olhar o indivíduo que está enfermo.

Tentei convencê-la de que não era preciso, ainda lembrei que Carlinhos não podia deixar os pacientes dele para vir cuidar da gente, mas minha mãe nem me ouviu. Ligou para ele e poucos minutos depois, meu irmão apareceu no meu quarto e disse:

"Como vai a doentinha mais linda deste quarto?"

"Ha-ha" – falei para ele e mostrei a língua – "Não acredito que ela te obrigou a vir aqui..."

"Tudo bem, Ginny..." – ele sentou ao meu lado e completou – "Hoje é meu dia de folga."

Então ele me examinou e depois de muitas perguntas e verificações (de pressão, de temperatura e batimentos cardíacos), concluiu:

"É, você está bem."

"Mas eu já tinha dito isso antes..." – falei, cansada.

Depois de minha mãe fazer várias perguntas, ela deixou que ele fosse embora e permitiu que eu dormisse e, dessa vez, dormi bem, sem nenhum sonho perturbador.

No dia seguinte acordei bem disposta, levantei da cama, tomei banho, vesti o uniforme, e desci para o café da manhã, onde encontrei minha mãe mexendo nas panelas.

"Bom dia, mamãe." – dei um beijo na bochecha dela e sentei.

"Bom dia, querida. Está melhor?"

"Ótima!" – exclamei e o mais estranho é que me sentia mesmo assim.

No minuto em que sentei vi minha mãe colocar várias coisas na minha frente: um prato cheio de panquecas, um copo de suco de laranja, uma xícara de café, pães, frutas e um pedaço de bolo. Sério, ela tinha ficado doida, de vez.

"Coma tudo." – falou, depois que preencheu toda a mesa com meu café-da-manhã.

Preferi não dizer nada e comi o que pude, mas entenda, mamãe, meu estômago não é uma sacola, alow!! Quando ela viu que eu já tinha terminado, me olhou indignada e disse:

"Ah não, você vai comer tudo!"

"Mamãe, eu já estou cheia!"

"Você tem que comer tudo, ainda está fraca!"

"Manhê..." – choraminguei e, antes que pudesse terminar, meu pai entrou na sala e disse:

"Molly, deixe-a. Assim você vai fazer que ela fique doente de novo."

Por isso amo o meu pai, ele sempre me salva da minha mãe.

Ela saiu com raiva, enquanto meu pai sorriu para mim e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Bom dia, querida, está melhor?" – perguntou enquanto sentava.

"Estou." – e sorri.

"Você vai para a Escola com o Draco?" – ele perguntou.

"Não. Vou de ônibus." – respondi tentando parecer normal.

Porque só de ouvir "Draco" meu coração iniciou uma série de saltos mortais dentro do peito.

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo!" – era minha mãe que tinha voltado a falar – "Você ainda está muito fraca."

"Mãe, posso muito bem ir de ônibus, já estou bem..."

"Não... você vai com o Draco, ele disse que vinha hoje de manhã..."

"Mamãe, não vou com ele." – falei revoltada.

"Vá com o Harry então. Daqui a pouco ele chega..." – falou despreocupada.

"Mãe" – suspirei –"Estou ótima e posso ir de ônibus." – falei enquanto me levantava e subia as escadas.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, você não vai de ônibus!" – ela gritou da cozinha, mas nem respondi.

Odeio desobedecer meus pais, mas dessa vez é impossível, porque tenho três opções: duas são boas para minha mãe e péssimas para mim e a outra é ótima para mim e péssima para minha mãe, então escolho a última, porque NÃO VOU MESMO a lugar nenhum com Draco e nem com Harry.

Depois de escovar os dentes e pegar minha mochila desci novamente, e dessa vez encontrei na mesa Jorge, Fred, meu pai, Rony e Harry.

"Oi, gente." – falei para todos e evitei olhar para Harry.

"Filha, já falei com o Harry, ele vai te levar." – mamãe sorriu vitoriosa.

"Mamãe, já falei que vou de ônibus." – e sorri de volta.

Ficamos nos encarando com os sorrisos nos rostos e então Harry disse:

"Ginny, não tenho problema em levá-la."

"Harry" – respondi ainda sorrindo para minha mãe – "Você é muito gentil, mas vou de ônibus."

"Não vai." – minha mãe exclamou.

"Vou sim."

"Não vai."

"Vou sim."

"CHEGA!" – foi a vez do meu pai exclamar – "Eu levo você. Ginny, vá para o carro."

"Mas pai..." – comecei.

Ele me olhou sério e disse:

"Para o carro."

E eu fui.

Porque quando meu pai falava assim, era inevitável não obedecer.

Depois de alguns minutos ele entrou no veículo e seguimos em silêncio durante um tempo, até que eu disse:

"Pai, pode me deixar ali na parada de ônibus. É sério, posso ir sozinha..."

"Ginny, eu levo você."

"Mas e o seu trabalho?"

"Não tem problema. Se um dia chegar atrasado não vou ser despedido por isso, querida." – pausa – "Então, porque você recusou a carona de Harry e de Draco?"

"O Harry já leva o Rony, a Mione e se me levar também, o carro dele vai virar um ônibus escolar."

"Querida, tenho certeza que ele não pensa assim..."

"Eu sei, mas eu me sinto mal, além do mais, existe o ônibus, um transporte muito bom, espaçoso, coletivo (ou seja, mostra que nós podemos dividir as coisas com os outros), além disso, conheço novas paisagens e pessoas novas..." – falei tentando soar convincente.

Ele me olhou e sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos "me engana que eu gosto", e disse:

"Certo... e quanto ao Draco?"

"Hm... nós discutimos..."

"O que houve?"

"Ahm... uma discussão e tal..."

Meu pai me olhou novamente, agora com um olhar "minha filha é maluca" e depois disso não me perguntou mais nada. Quando chegamos à Escola, abracei-o e disse;

"Valeu, papis..."

Ele riu e foi embora.

Entrei na Escola e fui para a sala de Biologia. Adoro as aulas dessa matéria, porque sempre são divertidas; quer dizer, quase sempre. Nós temos dois professores, a professora Sprout e o Hagrid. Quando a aula é sobre vegetais, plantas, essas coisas, nós assistimos aula com a prof.ª Sprout e tipo, ela traz sempre um tipo novo de flor ou dessas coisas para a gente estudar, e é muito divertido. Agora, quando o assunto é animal, nossa aula é com o Hagrid e ele é um cara grandão (tipo, acho que ele tem uns três metros de altura), mas é super gentil e gente fina. O único problema é que o Hagrid não tem muita noção do perigo, ele sempre traz animais perigosos, um dia desses ele trouxe escorpiões e ainda teve a audácia de falar que eram bichos fofinhos.

A sorte é que hoje era dia da prof.ª Sprout, assim estava bem calma com o que ia acontecer na aula (porque pelo menos tinha a certeza que ao final sairia viva).

Fiquei alguns minutos sozinha na sala, até que os outros alunos entraram, entre eles Pansy, Colin e Luna. Ficamos conversando sobre a transformação de Pansy até que a professora chegou e nos mandou ficar quietos. E durante toda a manhã não tivemos mais oportunidade de falar sobre isso, porque depois de Biologia foi a vez de Química, e o prof.Snape estava mais insuportável comigo: passou a aula inteira soltando comentários sobre as animadoras de torcida que não prestavam atenção na aula, ou seja, eu.

Depois, tivemos Inglês com a prof.ª McGonagall, e ela também fez questão de me usar como exemplo de aluna que não se dedicava a aula. Alow, eu só tinha me comportado mal uma única vez e isso já me tornava um traste?

A hora do almoço chegou e, mais uma vez, corri para o refeitório. Peguei um sanduíche, batata-frita e um refrigerante, e fui para o jardim. E eu estava lá comendo e tal, quando uma voz grave quase me fez derrubar a minha coca-cola.

"Olá, Ginny."

Quando olhei para cima vi Blaise, seus dentes brancos e aquele sorriso de arrasar. Meu Deus, isso deve ser crime em algum país...

"Ahm... oi, Blaise... o que tá fazendo aqui?"

"Procurei você lá no refeitório, aí o Dobby me disse que você devia estar aqui." – respondeu enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

"Ahm... sei..." – pausa – "E por que você não está lá dentro comendo?"

"Porque já comi e queria ver como você estava..." – e sorriu de novo.

"Ah, estou bem..."

"E então, posso mesmo ir com vocês hoje?"

"Claro... assim que terminar a aula, nós vamos." – sorri – "Mas saiba que vai ser meio chato, porque envolve cabeleireiro e compra de roupas novas..."

"Se você vai estar lá, tenho certeza que não será chato." – e sorriu.

Meu Deus...

Ele não estava, né... não estava dando em cima de mim, certo?

Sorri envergonhada e ele continuou:

"Você fica linda assim, tímida..."

E senti que minhas bochechas iam ficar em chamas a qualquer momento. Ele riu com vontade e eu disse, com a cabeça baixa:

"Pára, Blaise!"

Ele riu mais e depois que fiquei mais calma, continuamos a conversar normalmente. Até que o sinal para a quarta aula tocou e nós voltamos para nossas salas.

Depois de muito tempo, do que pareceram séculos, tocou o sinal para irmos embora e eu fui logo puxando Pansy (que tentava sair sorrateiramente da sala), Colin e Luna.

Encontramos Blaise no lado de fora da Escola, mais precisamente no estacionamento e eu já estava quase entrando no carro quando uma voz fez todo o meu sangue gelar.

"Ginny."

Olhei para trás e vi Draco, sério, me olhando através daqueles óculos escuros que antes eu achava tão sexy (e, tudo bem, ainda era).

"Malfoy." – respondi.

"Precisamos conversar." – falou.

"Não temos nada para falar, Malfoy." – respondi.

"Temos sim. Vamos, eu te levo para casa e no caminho conversamos."

O meu sangue descongelou depois dessa; para ele era assim tão fácil? Ele dizia: entre no carro e eu obedecia igual a um cachorrinho treinado?

Ah, mas ele estava tão enganado!

"Bem, como você pode perceber, já estou indo embora com outra pessoa. E não temos nada o que falar. Tchau." – e antes que ele pudesse falar, entrei no carro e Blaise, lendo minha mente, saiu bem rápido do estacionamento, deixando um Draco Malfoy totalmente sem ação.

No carro o silêncio era total, ninguém ousava falar nada e eu tentava me acalmar, não podia me deixar abater por isso, ele não merecia.

"Ginny, acho melhor deixarmos para outro dia." – Pansy arriscou.

Eu olhei para trás (estava sentada no banco da frente) e disse:

"Até parece que você se safa dessa, Parkinson. Blaise, primeiro, vamos para o shopping."

Primeiro, íamos até o shopping, depois ao cabeleireiro. Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, Pansy ainda continuava relutante, mas depois de alguns incentivos e ameaças, ela cedeu. Compramos várias peças de roupas, com cores vivas e modelos mais apropriados para a idade dela, já que as roupas de Pansy eram todas resumidas em pretas, calças e blusas (e todas as blusas eram de bandas de rock) e, claro, compramos alguns sapatos (afinal aqueles tênis pretos dela, eram horríveis) de tipos diferentes: sapatilhas, sandálias e com saltos altos. Além disso, compramos uniformes novos, uma vez que o dono anterior do uniforme dela era bem maior: a saia chegava até o tornozelo, sem exagero.

Fiz Luna comprar roupas e sapatos também, afinal o visual hippie dela não ajudava em nada e ela também relutou em mudar, mas usei a mesma técnica que tinha usado em Pansy.

Depois disso partimos para o cabeleireiro, o mesmo que cuidou do meu cabelo para a apresentação das animadoras. Quando chegamos lá, expliquei, mais ou menos, o que era para fazer e ele entendeu perfeitamente. Fiz Pansy e Luna sentarem nas cadeiras e se entregarem ao momento.

Colin e Blaise ficaram esperando numa espécie de sala de visitas, enquanto eu olhava a transformação das duas, dando opiniões. Depois de algumas horas, elas estavam prontas e lindas. Pansy, antes com um cabelo muito grande, sem corte e preto, agora estava com um cabelo mais curto (embora ainda fosse longo) cortado em camadas, só o tom continuava o mesmo e isso foi ótimo, porque a cor do cabelo dela era linda.

Luna, que antes também tinha o cabelo bem longo e o tom era de um amarelo apagado, agora estava com ele bem mais curto, na altura do ombro, e a tonalidade ainda era de loiro, mas agora mais vivo e brilhante.

As duas estavam lindas e totalmente irreconhecíveis.

O melhor foi ver a reação das duas diante do espelho. Era uma mistura de surpresa e alegria. Quando acertamos a conta, agradecemos ao cabeleireiro e fomos encontrar os rapazes na sala onde estavam.

Colin gritava animado, enquanto Blaise estava sem ação. Ele olhava para Luna como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Sorri satisfeita comigo mesma e depois de tirarmos Blaise da dimensão em que estava, partimos.

Ele fez questão de deixar cada um em casa, e, sinceramente, acho que foi um modo de descobrir onde Luna morava, pois agora ele nem conseguia disfarçar o interesse por ela. Eu fui a última a ser entregue, e quando o carro foi estacionado na frente da minha casa, olhei para ele e disse:

"Então, gostou da transformação das meninas?"

"Sim... Pansy ficou linda..." – falou e completou, desconcertado – "E Luna também."

"Bem, obrigada por nos acompanhar. Você, mais uma vez, foi muito legal."

"Ah... de nada... adorei a companhia... principalmente a sua..." – falou e sorriu.

Senti minhas bochechas arderem novamente e ele riu alto.

É, ele estava fazendo aquilo para me deixar tímida.

"Pára." – dei um tapa no braço dele.

"É engraçado, vê-la com vergonha, Ginny."

"Chato." – outro tapa – "Agora já vou. Tchau, até amanhã." – falei enquanto abria a porta do carro e antes que conseguisse sair, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Até amanhã, pimentinha." – e riu mais quando viu que eu estava mais vermelha por causa do beijo.

Entrei em casa e quase morri do coração quando vi quem estava sentado ali, no meu sofá.

"Olá." – Draco falou.

Meu Deus, só pode ser castigo.

Por que ele me persegue?

"Oi. O que deseja?" – falei enquanto fechava a porta.

"Falar com você."

"Tudo bem." – coloquei a mochila no sofá e cruzando os braços, completei – "Fale."

"Ginny, eu não queria ter dito aquilo..." – começou.

"Mas você disse. Quando a cabeça não pensa, o corpo é quem padece. Nesse caso, você não pensou e não adianta se justificar, nada no mundo pode mudar o que você falou."

"Mas é que eu..."

"Malfoy, nem tente, não dá mais. Você já escolheu quem você gosta de verdade, e essa pessoa é a Laurie, afinal, por ela você briga, você ofende, você faz tudo..."

"Não é assim. Eu gosto de você, e por você eu faço tudo..."

"Sei..." – respondi sarcástica.

"É verdade, Ginny. Eu sou um idiota, por isso falei aquelas coisas ontem."

"Concordo que você é um idiota, mas isso não modifica nada."

"Mas nós somos amigos..."

"Não... nós ÉRAMOS amigos... passado, Malfoy." – falei e senti que meu peito ia explodir de tão rápido que o coração batia – "A imagem que tinha de você era igual a um vidro, e ontem você fez com que esse vidro se quebrasse em milhares de pedaços, não tem mais como colar os pedaços, não tem mais como ter a mesma imagem que tinha de você."

"Ginny" – falou e percebi que os olhos dele brilhavam, como se estivesse a ponto de chorar – "Por favor, não fala assim."

"É a verdade, Malfoy." – suspirei e virei o rosto, não agüentaria se ele chorasse, até porque, eu estava quase chorando também – "Se você quer meu perdão, tudo bem, está perdoado. Mas não me peça para ser meu amigo novamente. Isso nunca mais será possível."

"Então, é assim?" – perguntou e eu continuei de costas para ele, não conseguia encará-lo.

"É... é assim..."

Então, minutos depois ouvi a porta da frente bater. Ele tinha ido embora.

Sem agüentar mais, deixei que as lágrimas saíssem livremente... doía (e ainda dói) tanto fazer isso, romper de vez com ele... uma amizade de muitos anos... um amor verdadeiro (da minha parte, pelo menos).

E agora continuo aqui, na sala, chorando... pedindo a Deus que me mantenha forte, que não me deixe recuar... afinal, Draco não merece perdão... ele merece sofrer muito, devagar, e dolorosamente... até implorar meu perdão...

É nisso que tenho que pensar: em vê-lo sofrendo... se continuar com esse pensamento, poderei me vingar dele... aí sim, vou me sentir melhor... bem melhor.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Nota da Beta-Reader:** Concordo em gênero, número, e grau com a Gina!! Tem que manter a cabeça fria pra poder se vingar como se deve!! Apesar de que eu fiquei com o coração partido de ver o Draco quase chorando!! Coitado!! Ela foi tão cruel!! Mesmo ele merecendo!! Ai, eu sou uma banana, mesmo!! hahahahahahaha!! É só ele fazer carinha de cachorro abandonado, que eu fico com pena!! Mas a Gina tem que se aproveitar do Blaise!! Por favor, um homem daqueles, é até desperdício!! hahahahahaha!!

Gentem!! Que bom que vocês também ficaram revoltadas!! Achei que só eu é que era louca!! hahahahahaha!! Isso mesmo, galera, vamos mandar cada vez mais reviews!! Assim a Manu fica cada vez mais inspirada!!

AMO VOCÊS!!

Bjs!! :

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi povo do meu coração!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, foi o meu capítulo mais extenso de toda a minha (pseudo) carreira de autora de fanfics...hehehehe.

Bem, no capítulo anterior eu falei que neste capítulo ia ter a seleção de novos animadores e que duas pessoas (que já tinham sido citadas na fic, mas nunca apareceram de verdade) iam voltar, não foi? Só que como esse capítulo já tinha ficado muito grande resolvi colocar essas duas coisas só no próximo.

E que chato, vocês descobriram sobre o Blaise, hunf...não gostei hein...hahahahahahaha

Sobre o próximo capítulo é isso: vai ter a seleção e vão chegar essas pessoas, elas são importantes para a fic, pelo menos uma delas é, por isso estou frisando isso... Além disso, o que posso dizer? Ah, vocês vão saber o resultado da transformação da Pansy, se vai dar certo ou não... e não sei, mas algo me diz que vai ter um beijo...

Mas aí vocês fiquem pensando de quem com quem... hahahahahahahaaha

Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Agradecimentos (Lembrando que respondo na ordem que recebo!):**

Lizzie.darcy: Oi, moça, obrigada pela review! Então, ficou deprê? Nhá...espero que tenha melhorado...hehehehe...Menina, você apostou e acertou... hahahaha... Muito bem! Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

Jaque Weasley: Jaque, obrigada pela review, moça! Que bom vê-la nessa fic também! Concordo, o Draco vai tomar muito naquele lugar (como você disse), ainda vai sofrer muito...esse capítulo não foi nada, em relação ao que ele vai sofrer...E como sempre, me divirto com suas reviews, adoro-as! Beijoooos!

Quézia: Obrigada pela review!!Que ésssssooo, você também acertou que era o Zabini!! Hehehehehe, já vi que não consigo fazer mistéééério! Hehehehe Pois é, o Draco nem sabe o que vem por aí, mas ele vai sofrer, pra deixar de ser mongo, né? Beijos!!

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Obrigada pela review, querida. Então, continue repetindo esse mantra...hahahahahaha e não me mate, afinal, lembre-se que se me matar não poderei continuar com a fanfic. E sério mesmo, desculpa por ter te feito chorar, mas não podia tirar essa cena...não fica triste, tudo vai dar certo (ou não, quem sabe...)...hehehehehehe Beijos!

Caah LisLis: Obrigada pela review, Caah!! Caramba, ri muito da sua review...hahahaha Então, eu também acho que a cena da "vadia" foi boa, porque mais na frente o Draco vai sofrer muito... mas eu também sofri quando ele fez isso com ela... eu fiquei mal.. e fico triste porque fiz pessoas chorarem, é sério, desculpa aí! Não chora mais, hein! Hahahaha Sim, ela é melhor com o Zab do que com o Dob, o bixinho, só porque ele tem os zoião, é orelhudo, narigudo e baixinho, que éssso gente, oia o preconceito! Hahaahahhaa Sim, sensata é assim: sensata...hahahahahaha "Meu estomago ta dançando lambada com o rim de tão remexido que ele ficou agora!" Ri muito dessa frase, porque fico imaginando a cena...hahahahahahahahahahaha Beijos e espero que continue gostando!

LilyPotter: Lily, obrigada pela review e seja bem vinda aqui, acho que é a primeira vez que vejo uma review sua! :) Sim, bem que tive vontade de colocá-la com o Dobby, ia ser engraçado...hahahaha Beijos e continua lendo!

Thaty: Obrigada pela review! Pois é, o Draco vai sofrer e talvez, assim, ele consiga se redimir...Que ésso, não quer vê-lo? O bixinho...ele tá sofrendo, moça...hehehehehe Beijos!!

Mina: Obrigada pela review!! Sim, o Draco vai sofrer muito, não se preocupe, a vingança será maligna... e a Laurie vai continuar aprontando, mas ninguém impede a Ginny de aprontar com ela também, né? Mina, a minha beta saiu fugida do hospital psiquiátrico, estão procurando ela por lá, acho que tem vaga sim, você quer ir para lá? Hahahahahaha Que ésso, olha o instinto assassino contra o Draco, o pobe, moça...Que bom que você tá amando tudo (menos o Draco, pude perceber)... Beijoos!!

Yasmin Prado Marinho: Obrigada pela review, Yasmin!! Eu também apoiava HG nos livros, já que DG nos livros é uma utopia...Nunca imaginei a Hermione com o Sirius, mas gostei da idéia...hehehehehe e nem com o Gui, nunca tinha ouvido falar nesses casais. Pois é, vamos ver o que Draco vai fazer e como a Ginny vai ver isso, né, ela tá muito magoada e talz... ah, matar a Laurie? Por enquanto, não...hahahahahahahaha Beijos!

Lika Slytherin: Oie, obrigada pela review, acho que você também é leitora nova, então seja bem vinda!! :) Sim, você acertou, mais uma que acerta!! Hehehehe Eu estou fazendo o Harry sofrer para vingar os livros em que a Ginny passou sofrendo por causa dele... ele merece sofrer de dor de amor, né? Não sei, mas acho que a Pansy tem tudo para curá-lo disso...hehehe Ah, não odeie o Draquinho..o bixinho...ele é idiota, mas é tão lindo...hahahaha Beijos.

Fernanda Weasley Potter: Fernanda, valeu pela review! Moça, não odeie o Draco... coitado...hahahahaha que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que continue lendo e que volte a gostar do Draco...hahahahaha Beijos.

Luisa Davi: Luisa, obrigada pela review e seja bem vinda!! :) Pois é, acredito que ninguém pode ser inteiramente mau ou bom, por isso aqui a Pansy é normal (nem boa nem má) e o Draco também...espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijos!!

Srtá.Felton: Oie, obrigada pela review e acho que nunca te vi nessa fic, por isso, seja bem vinda! Moça, que ésso, não me ameace de morte...hahahaha...lembre-se que você quer ler a fic e os capítulos só sairão se minha integridade física for preservada. Que bom que gostou de tudo, tomara que continue gostando! Beijos!

Veronica D.M: Olá, obrigada pela review, moça! Então, também acho um nojo o que ocorreu entre Draco e Laurie, fazer o que né...Bem, vamos ver se a Laurie vai ser selecionada... e quanto ao Zabini, acertou! Aff...hehehehehe O quê? Cometer duplo assassinato (Laurie e Draco)? Que ésso, menina, óia a violência... sim, posso, tipo, matar o draco e depois me encarregar de fazer respiração boca a boca... que essssooooooo...uhauahauahauahua Beijooos!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Bambesha-Louca! Você precisa voltar para o Hospital psiquiátrico, antes estava com ódio mortal do Draco, agora está com pena...você é doida de pedra mesmo, por isso vou mandar a ambulância te pegar...hahahaha Outra pessoa que quer a morte de Draco...até parece que vou matar o personagem principal, já não basta ter tornado ele o vilão da bagaça? Que esssoooo...continua lendo e comentando ou te dou um murro...hahahahaahahahha (nossa que delicadeza) Beijos, Bambexy!

Daniela: Obrigada pela review, moça! O Draco não é tão mau, ele só é um pouco impulsivo e mongo...só isso...mas a Ginny vai fazê-lo sofrer, só garanto isso. Beijos!!

Rafinha M.Potter: Rafinha, obrigada pela review e seja bem vinda a minha fic! Ain que emoção receber uma review sua! Juro por God que pensei que você estava com raiva de mim, por isso não lia mais minhas fics!! Que bom vê-la por aqui! E obrigada pelos elogios (a mim e a fic...) /!\ emocionada /!\ Não pare de ler a fic, moça, que esso, oia a ameaça!! Sim, você me deu a idéia do Nev depois que já tava o capítulo quase todo escrito! Hahaha ia ser engraçado...Ah, o Nev é bonitinho...o pobe só é meio leso, mas até que ele melhorou no último livro. Claro que a minha Ginny é surtadinha, ela é baseada em mim, então só poderia ser assim, surtada, doida...hahahahahahaha Beijões!!

G-e-n-t-e! 17 reviews! /!\ chorando de emoção /!\ Eu sei que tem gente que recebe 1000 reviews por capítulo, mas 17 é tão lindo. É um número tão bom...saber que pelo menos 17 pessoas lêem o que você escreve...amo vocês!! (Sem falsidade)

Ahm... outra coisa, todo mundo quer ver o Draco morto, gente, só eu consigo transformar o mocinho em vilão mesmo (afinal o certo deveria ser transformar o vilão em mocinho)...aff... eu não posso matá-lo, por enquanto... hahahahahahahaha... quem sabe num futuro próximo ele leve uma bolada na cabeça e morra?

Ain Ain...fico por aqui...

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	9. Sutilezas

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sexta-feira, 03 de outubro.**

**No quarto, às 23hs.**

Tentei esquecer o que tinha acontecido entre Draco e eu na noite passada e acordei com o pensamento focado em duas coisas: a reação de Harry quando visse a Pansy e os testes para novos animadores de torcida.

A primeira aula do dia era Educação Física e, como sou líder de torcida, estou dispensada de todas as aulas. Assim, aproveitei o tempo livre para pegar algumas coisas que ia precisar no teste que ocorreria à tarde, depois disso, tomei banho, vesti o uniforme e, após o café, corri para a parada de ônibus, antes que minha mãe fizesse outro escândalo para ir com Harry ou com outra pessoa.

Quando cheguei na Escola, a aula da profª.Hooch já estava quase no final, sentei nas arquibancadas do campo e fiquei esperando o sinal tocar. Aproveitei para observar Pansy e, agora que podia vê-la na claridade, tive a certeza que a transformação tinha dado certo, ela estava muito bonita, tudo bem que ela já era muito bonita, mas ficou, tipo, dez mil vezes mais. Olhei para Luna e ela também estava maravilhosa, continuava com aquele ar sonhador, mas agora muito mais bonita e atraente.

Percebi que os garotos olhavam para elas duas com muito interesse, enquanto as garotas dirigiam olhares de puro despeito e admiração. Sorri satisfeita, tudo estava dando certo.

As duas aulas seguintes foram de Álgebra, com o prof. Flitwick, e, mais uma vez não prestei muita atenção, porque estava doida que chegasse a hora do almoço, ainda bem que dessa vez o professor não percebeu que eu estava, tipo, em outra dimensão. Quando ouvi o sinal para o intervalo do almoço tocar puxei Pansy e saí correndo da sala, igual a uma louca.

"Ai, o que foi, Ginny?" – Pansy perguntava, confusa.

"Vamos ver o que o Harry vai falar!" – respondi como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio.

"Ah, isso..." – falou triste – "Ele nem vai perceber..."

"Querida, se ele não perceber, então é caso de internarmos ele em um hospício..." – falei no momento em que abri a porta do refeitório.

O lugar ainda estava vazio, a não ser por alguns alunos que começavam a chegar. Pansy e eu fomos para o balcão onde as comidas ficavam e, enquanto ela olhava para os pratos, eu olhava para a porta, várias pessoas entravam, mas nenhuma delas era Harry.

"O que as senhoritas vão querer?" – Dobby perguntou.

"Ahm... eu não quero nada..." – Pansy respondeu.

"Quê? Como assim?" – perguntei, desviando o olhar da porta.

"Eu não vou conseguir comer, Ginny, estou nervosa demais... aliás, acho que vou vomitar, preciso ir ao banheiro..." – falou com uma voz de doente.

Olhei para ela e dei um sorriso sarcástico.

"Poupe-me, Parkinson. Você não me engana." – ela soltou um gemido sofrido e eu falei para Dobby – "Nós vamos querer..." – olhei para as opções e disse – "Lasanha e refrigerante..." – e sorri para o garoto.

Poucos minutos depois ele voltou com duas bandejas com os pratos de lasanha e os refrigerantes, mas antes que eu saísse, Dobby disse:

"E para a senhorita um chocolate de brinde." – me entregou o doce e sorriu.

"Obrigada, Dobby!" – e dando um último sorriso, fui para a mesa junto com Pansy.

Sentamos e começamos a comer, lentamente as pessoas foram chegando, Dino, Simas, Lilá, Parvati, Neville, Colin, Luna, Rony, Hermione e Harry.

Lembrei que não devia estar sentada ali justamente por causa de Harry, mas se quisesse ver a reação dele teria que fazer esse pequeno sacrifício. Ele sentou e olhou para mim, sorri e desviei o olhar para Pansy que, naquele momento, estava com a cabeça baixa, super concentrada no prato que estava à sua frente.

Se ela continuasse daquele jeito, ele não ia vê-la, principalmente, não ia ver a transformação, o cabelo e a maquiagem. Por isso, pisei forte no pé dela e logo ela ergueu a cabeça e gritou:

"AI!" – e olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

Tá, devo ter pisado um pouquinho mais forte do que o necessário.

"Que foi, Pan?" – perguntei com cara de preocupação.

Aproveitei para olhar os rostos das pessoas que estavam ali, sentadas à mesa. Exceto Colin e Luna, o restante parecia bem impressionado com a mudança de Pansy. Olhei para Harry e vi o rosto dele com uma expressão que misturava susto e admiração, ele estava tão chocado que a boca dele estava aberta, igual a um... bem, a um bobo.

"N-nada..." – ela respondeu e voltou a olhar para o prato.

"Você está diferente..." – Harry disse sem pensar.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e os dois ficaram se olhando. Quase gritei "beija, beija!", mas me contive, não seria nada sutil da minha parte fazer isso.

"Pansy, você está linda!" – Hermione disse sorrindo.

Ela desviou o olhar para Hermione e, sorrindo tímida, falou:

"Ahm... obrigada, Mione..."

"E não está mesmo?" – falei olhando para Harry, mas ele só tinha olhos para Pansy.

Fiquei tão feliz que nem percebi que uma última pessoa tinha se sentado à mesa, até que Rony disse:

"E aí, Draco, beleza?"

Olhei para os lados e o vi sentado entre Rony e Simas, ele não estava com Laurie nem com outra diabrete amiga dela, o que teria acontecido? Será que algo tinha acontecido? Eles tinham terminado? Draco estava livre? Tipo, livre para mim?

"Beleza, Ron... posso sentar com vocês?" – perguntou olhando para mim, mas desviei o olhar.

"Claro que pode." – Rony respondeu sem pestanejar.

Era incrível como a sensibilidade do meu irmão é equivalente a... ZERO!

"Bem, vou indo... para vocês que ficam, bom apetite!" – e saí da mesa sem responder as perguntas que eles fizeram sobre sair tão cedo.

Eu não podia ficar perto dele se quero realmente esquecê-lo, certo? Porque toda vez que ele chega sozinho, com cara de cachorro sem dono, já fico alimentando fantasias onde nós nos casamos e somos felizes para sempre.

E agora isso não vai acontecer mesmo...

Antes que saísse do refeitório, ouvi alguém me chamar, mas, pensando que era um dos meus amigos, ou até mesmo ele, apressei o passo, sem olhar para trás, até que uma mão segurou fortemente meu ombro e disse:

"Espera, mulher. Para que tanta pressa?"

Olhei para trás e vi que era só o Blaise.

"Ah... é você!" – falei aliviada.

"Nossa... e pensava que era quem?" – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ninguém..." – olhei para ele e tentando ficar séria, disse – "O que você quer?"

"Caramba! Que delicadeza, Weasley!" – e sorriu mais ainda.

Sem me conter mais, retribui o sorriso e disse:

"E então, tudo bem?"

"Tudo... queria saber se você quer ir comigo a um lugar."

"Hm... hoje não posso, Blaise. Vai ter o teste dos novos animadores..."

"Sei, mas não é hoje... é amanhã, na verdade é uma festa... quer ir comigo?"

Olhei para ele e comecei a pensar sobre o assunto. Ele era legal, mas ir a festas? Na última festa que fui fiquei bêbada com um suco estranho e acabei fazendo besteira com um dos meus melhores amigos...

"Não sei..."

"Vai, Weasley, não seja chata." – falou segurando minha mão – "Prometo que vai ser legal. E é meu aniversário, você tem que ir."

Nem tinha nada a perder se fosse, certo?

"Ok..."

"Ótimo!" – exclamou e alargou mais o sorriso – "Hoje posso assistir o teste?"

"Pode... vai ser lá no campo, às 16hs... só não queira fazer o teste..."

"Ah que pena, era justamente o que eu pretendia..." – falou com um tom triste.

Rimos e na mesma hora o sinal para a aula seguinte tocou, nos despedimos e eu me arrastei para a sala, onde teria aula de Física e posso dizer sem medo de errar que essa é a matéria que mais odeio.

Tudo bem, ela só perde de Química.

E isso não é porque a matéria seja chata, tudo bem, a matéria é horrível, mas a professora é pior ainda! A profª. Trelawney não segue as fórmulas e as explicações que têm no livro, ela prefere seguir sua intuição e resolve as questões do jeito que acha melhor. E não adianta falar que a resposta dela está errada, ela sempre está certa.

Por isso mesmo, você, diário, concorda que não adianta prestar atenção na aula dela, certo? Aproveitei o tempo de Física para passar a limpo a lista das pessoas inscritas no teste que ocorreria no fim do dia. Agradeci aos céus por não serem, tipo, um milhão de pessoas, eram quinze inscritos, entre eles Laurie e seu grupinho.

Assim que fiz a lista de todos que se inscreveram o sinal tocou e as aulas seguintes eram História com o prof.Binns e dessa vez fiquei atenta a tudo que ele dizia, não precisava de mais deveres extras.

Enfim o último sinal tocou e eu fui para o campo, coloquei o cd no rádio que a prof.ª Hooch tinha me emprestado e fiquei esperando que as pessoas chegassem. Quando todos chegaram, falei:

"Boa tarde, pessoal. Bem, então vamos começar. Vou chamá-los por ordem alfabética e quando a música tocar quero que vocês dancem, do jeito que souberem ou quiserem. A demonstração da dança de vocês durará sessenta segundos, ok?"

Ouvi uns murmúrios de concordância e chamei o primeiro nome:

"Linda Adams."

Uma menina do primeiro ano, morena e baixinha se levantou e ficou à minha frente.

"Pronta?" – sorri para ela ao que ela apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

A música tocou e ela começou a dançar, talvez se não estivesse tão nervosa tivesse um desempenho melhor, mas ela sabia dançar muito bem.

Depois chamei Rebecca Aguilera, Brooke Allister, Daniele Bellini, Anna Brendan, Lilá Brown, Gabrielle Carter, Paula Chasez, Marie Cragen e, o primeiro homem, Colin Creevey.

Sorri para ele e quando ele dançou não acreditei, o safado dançava super bem e tinha escondido de mim durante todo aquele tempo.

Depois de Colin chamei Joyce Ferrara, Ellie Kellen, Debbie Logora, Laurie McLoren e Amanda Reynolds.

"Bem, o resultado sai em alguns minutos, se vocês quiserem esperar..."

Todos quiseram esperar, olhei para a lista e escolhi, depois de alguns minutos, falei:

"Aqueles que eu falar o nome, um passo a frente, por favor." – pausa – "Linda Adams, Lilá Brown, Colin Creevey" – e com desgosto disse – "Ellie Kellen, Debbie Logora, Laurie McLoren" – e completei – "e, vou admitir mais uma pessoa porque ela foi realmente boa... Amanda Reynolds."

Pronto, quando a seleção acabou algumas garotas vieram falar comigo e outras, como Laurie e sua trupe, saíram sem nem olhar para trás. Quando me despedi de todos, recolhi o material e guardei na sala da professora Hooch.

"Muito bem, adorei você na seleção." – Blaise falou quando saí da sala.

Sorri e disse:

"Certo, mas eu nem fiz nada além de... selecionar, Blaise."

"Mesmo assim, você estava ótima!"

"Então, ok, se você diz... agora vou para casa, estou muito cansada."

"Eu te levo."

A verdade é que ia recusar, mas estava tão cansada que aceitei e fiz bem em aceitar, porque ri muito com as imitações de Laurie, Ellie e Debbie que Blaise fazia.

Quando ele parou o carro em frente a minha casa, disse:

"Então, até amanhã?"

"Sim, venho te buscar por volta das 20hs, ok?"

"Tudo bem... então, tchau..." – virei para a porta e disse – "Posso levar a Luna, o Colin e a Pansy?" – sabe, eu precisava de amigos por perto para o caso de fazer outra besteira.

"Não pode, Weasley." – Blaise disse sério.

"Por quê? É uma festa... sei lá, VIP?"

"Claro, afinal é meu aniversário." – sorriu presunçoso – "E eu já chamei todos eles, distribui panfletos para a Escola inteira."

"Tem certeza? Eu não recebi nenhum desses panfletos..."

"Claro que não, você é especial, por isso fiz o convite pessoalmente." – e sorriu novamente.

Ah meu Deus, ele não estava, de novo, jogando charme para cima de mim, né?

"Sei, que honra então! Agora eu já vou, até amanhã." – e saí do carro antes que ele falasse mais coisas que me deixavam vermelha.

Subi para o meu quarto e estou aqui desde então.

Fiquei muito alegre com os resultados das transformações, Harry vai deixar de ser míope, é preciso um empurrão, mas ele conseguirá. Além disso, agora o grupo de animadores tem duas pessoas, pelo menos, com quem me dou bem, isso vai ajudar no meu trabalho.

Agora, o Draco. Eu sei, diário, você já está cansado de ouvir/ler esse nome, mas como posso não falar nele? E por que ele sentou na minha mesa? Quer dizer, não é a MINHA mesa, mas na mesa em que eu estava? E onde estava a Laurie? Será que eles estão juntos? Será que ele, enfim, percebeu que ela é um zero à esquerda e tipo, deu um pé-naquele-local nela? Ai meu Deus! Eu vou ficar doida.

Preciso parar de pensar, por isso vou dormir, afinal tenho que acordar cedo, preciso procurar um presente para o Zabini.

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 05 de outubro.**

**No closet, às 10hs.**

Eu disse... toda festa eu faço besteira!

Então, meu Deus, por que fui para aquela festa?

Tá, eu fui porque era a festa de aniversário de um amigo e, hipoteticamente, não teria nada a perder...

Então acordei bem cedo ontem e depois de me arrumar fui atrás de um presente para Blaise, claro que para isso chamei meus fiéis escudeiros: Colin, Luna e Pansy. Procuramos pelo shopping inteiro e só achamos numa última loja de artigos esportivos, todos nós compramos uma blusa de um time diferente para ele, sabe, nós somos tão criativos que até dói!

Depois de almoçar lá mesmo no shopping fomos embora, com a promessa de que nos encontraríamos na festa logo mais a noite. Durante o dia me ocupei em escolher a roupa para a ocasião e nunca pensei que isso pudesse dar tanto trabalho, já que queria uma roupa bonita, mas discreta, e que facilitasse uma fuga inesperada.

Sabe, para o caso de fazer uma idiotice e ter que sair correndo...

Acabei escolhendo uma calça jeans preta com detalhes meio brilhosos e uma camiseta preta com detalhes prateados, pensei que não ia ficar legal, mas quando me olhei no espelho adorei. Depois calcei as sandálias de salto médio e fiz uma maquiagem um pouco mais pesada do que fazia para a Escola, já que a festa era de noite.

Quando terminei tudo ouvi a campanhia tocar, peguei a bolsa e o presente dele e falei para minha mãe que já estava a meio caminho da porta:

"Vou para a festa de um amigo, mamãe. Volto tarde."

"Tudo bem, querida, cuidado."

Abri a porta e vi Blaise encostado no carro olhando para mim. Ele estava trajando uma calça social cáqui, uma camisa de botão preta (com os três primeiros botões abertos, o que dava para ver que ele usava um cordão prateado) e um sapato preto de couro. Respirei fundo quando o vi, porque a cena era totalmente de tirar o fôlego.

"Feliz aniversário." – falei sorrindo e entreguei o pacote com o presente.

Ele sorriu e ali mesmo abriu o pacote, quando viu a camisa sorriu mais e me abraçando, disse:

"Obrigado. Adorei."

"Ahm..."- tentando ficar calma com aquele homem tão próximo de mim – "Não foi nada..." – inspirei fundo e senti o perfume dele entrando nas minhas narinas, ai meu Deus, que cheiro bom.

Como o abraço não foi desfeito, coloquei as mãos no peito dele e disse:

"Er... então, vamos?"

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e disse:

"Claro! Vamos!"

No trajeto ainda passamos pela casa de Colin, Luna e Pansy, o que me fez relaxar mais, porque eu estava totalmente sem jeito próxima ao Blaise. Eu sei, é idiotice total, mas ele tem esse poder.

Ele consegue me deixar sem jeito só pela proximidade.

Alguns minutos depois o carro parou no jardim de uma mansão... uma mansão, tipo, enorme. Ela era tão grande e tão chique como a casa do Draco...

Descemos do carro e logo quando entramos na sala vimos que a festa já tinha começado. As pessoas dançavam animadamente e conversavam.

"Bem, tenho que ir ali, mas volto já. Fiquem à vontade." – Blaise disse e se afastou.

Colin, Luna, Pansy e eu fomos para a mesa onde tinham as bebidas e Pansy, muito engraçadinha, disse:

"Cuidado, Ginny, não fique bêbada com suco de morango." – e riu.

"Ha-Ha-Ha... você está muito alegre, não é, Parkinson? Viu o passarinho verde? Ou o passarinho de olhos verdes?" – e sorri maliciosa.

Colin e Luna riram e Pansy logo ficou envergonhada.

"Ahm... não..."

"Olha quem chegou!" – Colin disse apontando para a porta.

Viramos e vimos Rony, Hermione e Harry entrando.

Percebi que Pansy abaixou a cabeça imediatamente quando viu que os três se dirigiam até o lugar em que estávamos.

"Oi, gente." – falei alegre.

"Oi, Ginny." – Hermione e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Rony perguntou, desconfiado.

"Hm... o mesmo que você... curtindo a festa."

"Você conhece o Zabini da onde?" – Rony continuou com o interrogatório.

"Da Escola, bocó! Eu e ele somos amigos e vocês?" – respondi, desconfiada.

"Nós estudamos na mesma sala que ele, Ginny. Agora escute, eu não quero saber de você saindo com o Zabini."

"Por que, Rony?"

"Ele é um mulherengo, todo mundo sabe disso. Não quero que minha irmã fique com má fama."

"Rony, vai viver e me deixa em paz." – falei revoltada e saí de perto deles, sentei ao pé da escada e fiquei olhando para as pessoas que dançavam.

"Gostando da festa?" – Blaise perguntou enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

"Sim, está ótima." – menti, porque naquele momento começava a me arrepender de ter ido.

"Sei, e é por isso que você está com essa cara de empolgação?" – perguntou com sarcasmo.

"Não é a festa... foi só o Rony que já chegou me fazendo raiva."

"Certo." – falou, incrédulo.

"Vai" – dei um empurrão, de leve, com o ombro – "É sério..."

Blaise ia falar quando duas pessoas pararam à nossa frente, olhei o casal e meu coração murchou quando viu Draco e Laurie, de mãos dadas.

"Blaise, querido, parabéns!" – Laurie falou com exagero e abraçou o rapaz.

"Ahm, obrigado, Lauren." – respondeu quando ela entregou um pacote enorme, muito enfeitado.

Draco não falava nada, olhava para Blaise fixamente e, o negro vendo que o loiro não falava, disse:

"Obrigado por vir, Draco."

"Parabéns, Zabini." – a voz de Draco era fria, cortante.

Blaise pareceu não se importar, pegou o pacote e o levou para cima. Então eu, Laurie e Draco, ficamos sozinhos. Enquanto eu procurava não olhar para eles, Laurie me olhava fixamente, podia sentir o olho gordo dela em cima de mim.

"Vocês estão saindo?" – Laurie quis saber.

"Hm... te interessa?" – perguntei sem me importar com a grosseria.

Laurie sorriu, não foi bem um sorriso, foi mais um esgar de malícia e disse:

"O-ho, a Weasleyzinha está selvagem hoje."

"Laurie, vamos..." – Draco disse, puxando a namorada.

"Não, Draquinho, estou bem aqui..." – e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito – "Então, essa noite você está com o Zabini, amanhã vai ser quem?"- perguntou com os olhos brilhando de excitação por me preocupar.

Certo.

Respirei fundo e comecei:

"_Uma vaquinha... duas vaquinhas... três vaquinhas... vaquinhas... a Laurie é uma vaquinha, não, é uma vaca enorme... não, isso não está ajudando..."_ – pensei e suspirei novamente – _"Uma Laurie estrangulada... duas Lauries ensangüentadas... três Lauries atropeladas..." _– a raiva ia subindo cada vez mais e então, quando levantei e abri a boca para responder, senti uma mão abraçar minha cintura e uma voz grave ao meu ouvido dizer:

"Vamos." – e me puxou, meio que a força, dali, para longe de Laurie.

A pessoa, que depois descobri ser Blaise, me levou para o jardim, me sentou em um banco e disse:

"Não escute o que a Lauren diz, ela sempre está tentando te infernizar."

"Mas você ouviu? Ela insinuou que eu saio com um garoto a cada noite! E, alow, eu não sou igual a ela." – falei revoltada.

"Eu sei, Ginny, mas não vale a pena. Lauren daria tudo para você atacá-la, assim você perderia a chefia do grupo de animadoras e ela voltaria a ser a rainha suprema." – Blaise falou e segurou minha mão – "Ela não aceita que a Escola agora tem uma outra garota muito mais talentosa e bonita do que ela." – e olhou para mim.

"Pára, Blaise..." – senti o rosto queimar – "Você só diz isso para que eu não fique chateada."

"Não, Ginny, eu só falo a verdade." – respondeu, simplesmente.

Ficamos em silêncio até que falei, fingindo animação:

"Vamos voltar para lá, afinal hoje é seu dia e a festa é sua, né."

Entramos na casa e Blaise logo me puxou para a pista de dança, onde uma música eletrônica tocava alto e as pessoas dançavam animadamente. Dançamos e aproveitei para dar uma varredura no local, vi Rony e Hermione dançando agarrados (o que era totalmente impróprio para o tipo de música), Colin e Luna pulando iguais a loucos (e eles são mesmo) e, meu coração deu um pulo de felicidade, Harry e Pansy conversando próximos à mesa das bebidas, eles falavam, literalmente, no ouvido do outro, já que a música estava muito alta. Pansy sorria timidamente enquanto Harry parecia desconcertado, tudo bem, tive vontade de agarrar os dois e forçarem a se beijar, mas, definitivamente isso não era sutil.

Também vi Laurie dançando com Ellie e Debbie, enquanto Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona a um canto, com um copo na mão, olhando para a pista de dança, como se procurrasse alguém, o que era realmente estranho, porque Laurie estava bem na frente dele, nem precisava procurar.

A festa acabou (para mim) perto da meia noite, não agüentava mais ficar ali dançando, apesar de Blaise ser uma ótima companhia e de estar me divertindo muito. Quando uma música lenta foi iniciada, aproximei o rosto do de Blaise e falei no ouvido dele, porque a música ainda estava muito alta:

"Vou embora, Blaise, estou muito cansada."

"Ahm, eu te levo."

"Não precisa e você tem que ficar aqui, os convidados..."

"Que o quê convidados, Weasley, não discuta comigo, vamos." – falou tentando ficar sério.

Falei com Colin e Luna, me despedi deles e dei um brevo aceno a Harry e Pansy, que continuavam afastados conversando, decidi sair sorrateiramente sem nem olhar para Rony, porque se ele me visse saindo com Blaise ia ter um ataque de pelanca ali mesmo.

Entramos no carro e durante todo o trajeto de volta à minha casa conversamos sobre a festa, na maioria das vezes rindo de Laurie que, já bêbada, dançava pela sala querendo tirar a roupa e teve que ser tirada de lá por um Draco nada feliz.

Quando o carro dele parou na frente da minha casa, nos olhamos e, me sentindo desconfortável novamente, desviei o olhar e disse?

"Bem, obrigada, Blaise... e... parabéns de novo."

"Eu que devo dizer obrigado, principalmente pela companhia, Ginny..." – e virou o meu rosto para ele, eu o vi, lentamente, aproximar o rosto do meu... aquilo não poderia acontecer, não era certo, não mesmo, mas eu não queria que não acontecesse, queria saber como era... até que senti a boca dele dar um beijo na minha bochecha, errando a minha boca por, tipo, milímetros.

Certo, fiquei decepcionada, mas disfarcei e disse:

"Boa noite." – e saí do carro, corri para dentro de casa e fui para a segurança do meu quarto.

Agora acabei de acordar e estou pensando no que aconteceu e, sabe, não devia mesmo ter ido àquela festa...

Porque tenho certeza... certeza ABSOLUTA que as coisas entre Blaise e eu não serão mais iguais...

É sempre assim...

Sempre eu consigo estragar as coisas...

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 06 de outubro.**

**Na aula de Francês, às 13hs.**

Ai meu Deus!

Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus!

Certo...

Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus!

Calma... eu tenho que ficar calma... isso, Ginny, respire... inspire... respire... inspire...

Não, não adianta!

Eu disse! Eu disse que as coisas iam mudar, caramba!

E eu sei que você não está entendendo, mas eu vou contar, porque se eu não falar, vou explodir...

Certo, tudo estava bem... o dia estava ótimo, o sol tinha aparecido forte e imponente, o céu estava azul e sem nenhuma nuvem, os passarinhos cantavam alegremente e eu, estava bem, estava ótima, acordei, tomei banho, vesti o uniforme, comi e depois vim para a Escola de ônibus, como sempre.

E teve a aula do Snape, Química e, como sempre, ele ficou soltando piadinhas para mim, mas dessa vez ele não teve muito que reclamar porque fiz a solução do jeito que ele falou e tudo estava certo, a cor azul-clara era igualzinha a cor da solução dele.

E depois de Química, veio Inglês, onde a prof.ª McGonagall falou sobre como fazer uma narrativa e me perguntou várias coisas, as quais respondi prontamente, porque já tinha estudado antes, só para previnir.

História Mundial chegou e com ela o chato do prof.Binns, com suas anotações enfadonhas e seu total desligamento da turma enquanto lia o papel com atenção.

Já deu para perceber que tudo estava igual, certo?

Então veio a hora do almoço, a minha hora favorita, não que eu seja esfomeada, veja bem, mas é a hora que temos para falar com os amigos e, principalmente, para comer as guloseimas que o Dobby, a Winky e os outros garotos preparam para nós. Fui, dando pulinhos de alegria, até o refeitório. Saudei Dobby com um sorriso e vi quais eram as opções, escolhi um sanduíche e um suco de uva, eu sei, parece estranho, mas estava tentando mudar.

Dobby me entregou a bandeja com o prato e o copo e, mais uma vez, me deu um chocolate de brinde. Fui para o pátio, ainda queria ficar distante de Harry, até ter certeza que era seguro me aproximar. Sentei embaixo do Salgueiro e, deliciando cada pedacinho, almocei, observando os pássaros e os alunos que conversavam nos bancos. Quando terminei, vi Blaise se aproximando de mim e logo tive medo que ele fosse brigar comigo, mas assim que ele ficou na minha frente, sorriu e disse:

"Oi." – e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Ahm..." – corando até o último fio de cabelo – "Oi. Beleza?"

"Beleza... por que você não come no refeitório, como toda pessoa normal?"

"Porque..." – pensei um pouco e disse o mais óbvio – "Eu não sou normal."

Ele riu e sentou ao meu lado. Blaise falava da festa quando, olhando para alguma coisa localizada nas minhas costas, ele parou de falar..

"O que foi?" – perguntei, confusa.

"Nada."

Olhei para o lado e vi Draco e Laurie se aproximando. Laurie tinha um sorriso muito malicioso, o que deixava sua cara mais malvada que o normal. Draco estava sério, sua expressão não demonstrava o que ele estava sentindo, era desprovida de qualquer sentimento.

Então desviei o olhar e fitei Blaise, ele olhava para mim com atenção e, mais uma vez o vi se aproximando perigosamente, o rosto mais próximo a cada segundo, quis me afastar, mas a mão dele segurou o meu rosto com firmeza (mas sem machucar) e então aconteceu.

Senti os lábios dele encostarem suavemente nos meus e logo o choque total tomou conta de mim, lentamente ele pediu permissão para que o beijo fosse "aprofundado" e eu, bem, deixei, né...

E sei lá, não era igual ao Draco ou ao Harry, não era ruim, só era diferente... e eu estava me sentindo bem com aquela situação até que ouvi alguma coisa crocitar, nos separamos a tempo de ver Laurie crocitando, digo, gritando para Draco, enquanto este voltava com passos largos e firmes para o castelo. Olhei para Blaise e ele sorria em uma expressão de triunfo e, sem conseguir falar nada, saí, voltei para o refeitório, entreguei a bandeja a Dobby e corri para a segurança da sala de aula, onde estou agora, totalmente desnorteada.

Afinal, o que foi o beijo?

Certo, eu sei o que foi e como foi, mas, por que foi, mesmo?

E, depois, o que era aquela expressão no rosto do Blaise? Ele tinha enlouquecido ou o quê?

Agora tenho que parar de escrever, porque a prof.ª Vector está passando pelas mesas e verificando se estamos fazendo a tarefa que ela mandou.

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 06 de outubro.**

**Em casa, às 19hs.**

Agora estou um pouco mais calma, porque as coisas ficaram claras, quer dizer, mais ou menos.

Depois que as aulas terminaram, tentei correr o mais rápido possível para a parada de ônibus, e até obtive êxito nisso, mas enquanto estava lá esperando vi o carro de Blaise se aproximando e, caramba, algo no meu cérebro gritou "fuja para as montanhas", e tive vontade de correr, mas isso, definitivamente, não era sutil.

Ele parou o carro e, olhando para mim com um sorrisinho besta, disse:

"Entra, Cinderela."

Olhei para ele e pensei que ele tinha ficado louco, mas ele sorriu com mais gosto e disse:

"Entra, Ginny. Vamos conversar."

Entrei, morrendo de medo, mas entrei.

Blaise dirigiu até o parque e parando o carro, disse:

"Aqui está bom." – olhou para mim – "Então, por que você fugiu? Esqueceu de deixar o sapatinho de cristal."

É incrível como as pessoas conseguem fazer piadinhas em situações complicadas...

"Ha-Ha-Ha... eu não fugi... só ouvi o sinal tocando..."

"Sei, o que foi, Weasley? Não gostou?"

Senti meu rosto arder...

"Não é isso, é só que não entendi o motivo do beijo."

"E agora para beijar alguém precisamos de motivos?" – Blaise perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

"Acho que sim... você não beija uma pessoa porque, tipo, está com vontade..."

Ele riu e aquilo me deu tanta raiva que dei uns socos nos braços fortes dele, mas logo ele segurou minhas mãos e se aproximou de mim novamente.

"Porque eu quis é um motivo totalmente aceitável?" – perguntou, sério.

"Não..." – soltei as minhas mãos e completei, com raiva – "Se você quer me usar como usa as outras garotas, pode ir desistindo, Zabini. Não sou igual a elas..."

Ele segurou meu rosto e me forçou a olhá-lo, e disse:

"Eu sei que não, por isso gosto de você..." – e me beijou novamente.

Dá para acreditar?

E, o pior de tudo, dá para acreditar que eu não fiz nada para afastá-lo, muito pelo contrário, correspondi ao beijo?

Mesmo não sentindo nada além de amizade, mesmo sabendo que a única pessoa que amo se chama Draco Malfoy e ele é tapado demais para ter percebido isso a tempo?

E depois disso ficou claro, mais ou menos, que fazer isso, sem compromisso não tinha nenhum mal, que agora nós éramos ficantes e que ele ia me beijar mais vezes, quantas fosse necessário...

Não sei necessário para quê, mas nem quis saber, sabe por que?

Porque se quero esquecer Draco esse é o caminho. Tenho que, tipo, seguir em frente, sem olhar para trás. Afinal nunca mais vai ser possível nada entre Draco e eu...

Nunca mais...

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Terça-feira, 07 de outubro.**

**Na casinha da árvore, às 17hs.**

Hoje, quando acordei, ainda estava me sentindo estranha em relação ao que tinha acontecido entre Blaise e eu no dia anterior. Pode parecer besteira, mas para mim é totalmente estranho beijar alguém sem estar apaixonado...

Tentei esquecer isso e me arrumei, lentamente, para a Escola, quanto mais adiasse minha ida, melhor. Quando desci encontrei, além dos meus pais e irmãos, Harry, o que significava que eu estava MUITO atrasada (afinal ia de ônibus e demora o dobro do tempo).

"Bom dia." – falei séria, sentando ao lado de Fred.

Senti que todos me olhavam assustados, afinal não é costume acordar assim tão séria, sempre sou sorridente pela manhã.

"Bom dia." – mamãe foi a primeira a reagir – "Tudo bem, querida?"

"Ahm... sim..." – falei, desanimada, enquanto comia um pedaço de pão.

Ninguém falou mais nada para mim e eu agradeci por isso, não estava mesmo querendo conversar.

"Ginny, você quer uma carona?" – Harry perguntou quando levantei da mesa.

"Obrigada, Harry, mas eu vou de ônibus."

Eu sei, é outra idiotice minha não aceitar, mas não queria incomodá-lo com a minha presença.

Subi novamente e, depois de escovar os dentes e pegar minha mochila, fui para a parada de ônibus e, após algumas horas consegui chegar na Escola, atrasada, mas cheguei.

E nem preciso dizer que desanimada do jeito que estou achei uma chatice todas as aulas, e dei graças a Deus quando o sinal para o almoço tocou. Dessa vez nem passei no refeitório, fui direto para o Salgueiro e fechei os olhos, pedindo aos céus para que a aula terminasse logo e eu fosse logo para a segurança da minha casa.

"Ginny."

Abri os olhos e vi Blaise na minha frente.

"Oi, Blaise. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo e você? Não está com uma cara boa hoje..."

"Estou bem, e obrigada por me chamar de feia." – falei e fechei os olhos de novo.

Senti que ele sentava ao meu lado, mas continuei calada, até que ele me deu um leve empurrão com o ombro e disse:

"Por que você está assim?"

"Assim como?" – perguntei sem abrir os olhos.

"Fria... você não é assim, diz, o que houve?"

"Nada, Zabini... eu estou igual como estava ontem..."

"Não mesmo... ontem você estava me agarrando e me dizendo o quanto me ama..."

"O quê?" – perguntei indignada, olhando para ele.

Ele riu com gosto e disse:

"Foi só para fazer você abrir os olhos... mas então, que foi?"

"Nada, Zabini."

"É por causa de ontem? Do que aconteceu ontem?"

Fiquei em silêncio e disse, por fim:

"Sim... eu me sinto estranha, você não sente?"

"Não, Ginny, isso é perfeitamente normal."

"Não acho, quer dizer... para mim beijar é algo que só pode acontecer quando há um sentimento..."

"E quem disse que não há? Eu gosto de você."

"Mas não desse jeito... quer dizer, nós somos amigos, e se no final isso estragar nossa amizade?" – perguntei confusa.

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Pode acreditar que isso não vai estragar, vai melhorar. Você tem que viver mais, Ginny, uma vez na vida não pense no que irá acontecer, mas no que está acontecendo."

Pensei nas palavras dele e Blaise estava certo. Eu sempre sofria por antecipação, sempre queria saber o futuro e, se quisesse esquecer Draco e seguir em frente, tinha que mudar isso.

"E então? Estamos bem?" – ele perguntou me dando um outro empurrão, de leve.

"Ok... estamos bem." – dei outro empurrão nele, mas com força, o que fez com que ele caísse de lado.

"Ai." – falou e quando se levantou olhou para mim com ar de malvado, o que me fez levantar rapidamente e sair correndo.

Ele correu atrás de mim, me perseguindo, até que conseguiu me pegar. E nós estávamos rindo abraçados, totalmente inocentes, quando ouvi a voz ridícula de Laurie:

"Ah, mas como são fofos, os pombinhos."

Logo meu sorriso se desfez, senti que Blaise apertava mais minha cintura e dizia:

"Pois não somos?" – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Então estão namorando mesmo?"

"Estamos, algum problema?" – Blaise perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

"Claro que não! Vocês realmente fazem um casal lindo!" – e saiu rindo com as outras comparsas.

"Blaise." – dei uma cotovelada nele – "Por que você disse que estamos namorando?"

"Ah, porque eu quis... essa Lauren é muito fofoqueira."

"Por isso mesmo, cabeção!" – um tapa na testa dele – "Ela vai espalhar para a Escola toda!"

"E que espalhe! Eu não tenho problemas em aparecer como namorado da garota mais bonita da Escola."

Olhei para ele e dei mais um tapa no braço dele antes de rir e sair correndo, com ele me seguindo.

Eu sei, é tão infantil, mas fazer o quê...

Depois disso o sinal tocou e nós nos despedimos, eu, muito mais leve, fui para a aula, sem pensar em Laurie.

Quando a aula terminou já estava indo embora quando Blaise me chamou.

"Ei."

"O que foi?" – fingi estar com raiva.

"Meu Deus, você sempre é tão delicada, por isso, te adoro." – e deu um beijo na minha bochecha – "Vamos."

"Para onde?"

"Para casa, eu te levo." – falou entrando no carro.

"Ok." – e entrei no carro.

Então ele me levou e conversamos sobre várias coisas, como sempre, depois de alguns minutos ele parou em frente a minha casa e nos despedimos com um breve selinho que quase me fez infartar, mas tudo bem.

Quando entrei em casa, aí sim, infartei. Porque encontrei minha mãe, sentada no sofá acompanhada de uma mulher loira e alta, muito bonita, mas que destoava total da minha humilde casa.

"Tia Cissa?" – perguntei estupefata.

A mulher olhou para mim e sorriu, tinha esquecido como o sorriso dela era igualzinho ao do filho.

"Querida!" – levantou do sofá – "Que bom vê-la!" – me abraçou.

Nos abraçamos e perguntei:

"Então, está de volta?"

Não, Ginny, sua jumenta, ela ainda está lá.

"Estou, querida. Lúcio e eu ficaremos aqui em definitivo. Não é ótimo?"

"Sim, ótimo!"

"O Draco não veio com você? Pensei que o veria..."

"Ahm... não... vim com outra pessoa."

"Ah, entendo... brigaram de novo?"

"É... um pouquinho só..." – e sorri envergonhada.

Ela me olhou sorrindo e disse:

"Vá, querida, creio que está cansada... antes de ir embora vou falar com você..."

E então saí correndo para o meu quarto e depois vim para cá me esconder.

Ha-Ha, ela não vai me achar.

E você não deve estar entendendo, mas me escondo dela porque sei que ela vai perguntar sobre a discussão com o Draco e não vou dizer a ela, que é tão legal e é como se fosse mesmo minha tia, que o filho dela é um... sacana!

Ai Meu Deus, alguém está aqui, estou ouvindo subirem a escada e, simplesmente, não pode ser!

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Terça-feira, 07 de outubro.**

**No closet, às 19hs.**

Então era mesmo ele.

Draco Malfoy na minha humilde casa da árvore.

Quando o vi ali, parado na porta com a cabeça abaixada (uma vez que ele é um gigante e para entrar lá tem que se abaixar), meu coração começou a dançar dentro do peito.

"O que você quer aqui?" – perguntei no momento em que levantava.

"Minha mãe quer se despedir de você." – falou simplesmente.

"E por que ela não veio?"

"Porque ela te procurou no quarto, mas você não estava, então falei que sabia onde você poderia estar, afinal só nós dois sabemos como entrar aqui... a não ser que agora o Zabini também saiba." - quando ouvi isso senti uma ponta de rancor na voz dele.

O que ele quis dizer?

"Hm... não sabe..." – falei passando por ele e no mesmo momento meu corpo se arrepiou – "Mas vou contar a ele amanhã mesmo." – e comecei a descer a escada.

Quando chegamos embaixo, antes que pudesse sair, Draco puxou meu braço e disse:

"Vocês estão mesmo namorando?" – ele me olhava atentamente.

"Estamos." – falei e me senti uma idiota, porque NÃO era verdade.

Então, por que, em nome de Deus, não falei um simples "Não"?

"Ele não serve para você... o Zabini é um mulherengo..."

"Eu não me importo... e agora você se preocupa comigo? As coisas mudaram, não?" – perguntei sarcástica.

Ele soltou o meu braço e fechou os olhos.

Eu queria tanto poder agarrá-lo e dizer o quanto o amo, mas ele não merecia, por isso me virei para sair, só que antes de me afastar ouvi a voz dele sussurrar:

"Sempre me preocupei... sempre..."

E não agüentando mais ficar ali, saí para dentro da casa onde Narcisa e mamãe conversavam. Ela falou comigo rapidamente e eu subi correndo, porque não queria mais vê-lo.

Agora estou aqui, escondida no closet, chorando muito, porque não entendo como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Quer dizer, entendo sim, mas sei lá...

Só queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes... queria acordar e ver que ele me esperava na cozinha, junto com meus irmãos, e depois nós iríamos para a Escola, onde não tinha Laurie nenhuma, onde tudo era legal e só existia nós dois... e onde meu coração estaria inteirinho, não dividido em milhões de pedacinhos...

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Nota da Bam...da Beta-Reader: **Manusha!! Você é linda, amigaaaa!! AMEI esse capítulo!! Principalmente porque ele ficou enoooooorme!! AMO capítulos grandes... Então... CONTINUE ASSIM!! Hahahahahahaha!!

Gentem!! Viram que capítulo mára?? O.O Nem posso esculhambá-la hoje!! Huahuahuahuahua!! Mas veremos no próximo... ;D Então, REVIEW NELA, galeraaaaa!!

AMO TODOS VOCÊS!!

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Ai que final dramático! Nossa, dramalhão mexicano perdeu feio! Hahahaha Bem, eu ia ser malvada (de novo) e ia terminar sem colocar a conversa dos dois, mas pensei muito e para, pelo menos uma vez, ficar como a autora boazinha, resolvi adicionar essa parte. Gostaram? Espero que sim, porque esse capítulo deu trabalhão, gente! Fora que ficou enorme, né? Estou tão feliz com minha capacidade de escrever muito...hahahahaha

Bem, vocês viram quem chegou! Tia Cissa! E ela vai ser muito importante, ela e a Molly! Hehehehehe

Para quem duvidou que eu fosse capaz de colocar um romance Dobby/Ginny, hahahahahaha, coloquei o Dobby ofertando brindes para ela, ohhh...o bixinho, né? Quem sabe ele não consiga fazê-la esquecer o Draco? Hahahahahahaha

Do próximo capítulo vamos ver o que eu posso dizer...Vai acontecer uma coisa muito importante...hahahahahaha...sério, vai rolar sangue e hospital

E não me façam falar mais.

Ah e sei lá, mas uma das animadoras vai se juntar ao grupinho da Laurie...adivinhem quem! hehehehehe

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos!

**Agradecimentos:**

Jaque Weasley: Jaque, obrigada pela review! Sim, vocês, ultimamente, andaram com tendências assassinas quando o assunto era o Draco ou esta querida autora que vos responde...hahahahahahaa... Não é assim "todo mundo é jovem, todo mundo é afim de todo mundo", veja bem, o Draco não poderia ver a Ginny sozinha o tempo inteiro, daria a falsa impressão de que ela sempre estaria ao inteiro dispor dele. A bixinha merece se divertir também, afinal o Draco tava se divertindo com a Laurie! Sim, eu sei que sempre dou pistas boas para vocês sobre o próximo capítulo, hahahahahaha, obrigada por me chamar de malévola, não mereço tantos elogios, assim você me deixa tímida! Hahahahaha Espero que goste desse também, um beijo grande!

Lizzie.darcy: Lizzie, muito obrigada pela sua review! Sim, você tem pena do Draquinho e é uma rara exceção, o povo, ultimamente, estava com um instinto assassino...hahahaha Ain que bom que você gosta da fic, fico tão emotion! Não conto para o seu chefe não, pode deixar! Huahuahuahua O Blaise é uma charada e só quem sabe a resposta, além de mim, é a minha beta. Ele pode estar afim da Ginny, mas será mesmo? Ou será da Luna? Ou será, sei lá, de mim? Nunca se sabe, hein! Espero que goste deste capítulo! Beijão!

Quézia: Obrigada pela review, moça! Pois é! O Draco vai sofrer mesmo, muito e acho que até fisicamente...hehehehe...Pena, não coloquei a Pansy! :( Pensei nisso, mas sei lá, decidi que era melhor não, mas ela ainda vai aparecer mais, isso posso dizer e o Harry vai notar a existência dela cada vez mais. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

Lika Slytherin: Lika, obrigada pela review! Não, eu não o matarei, realmente seria uma tristeza para o mundo perdê-lo! Hehehe Sim, sim, você está no caminho certo ao pensar assim...hahahahahahaha Pois é, foi Blaise/Ginny, e espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

Fernanda Weasley Potter: Muito obrigada pela review, Fernanda. O Blaise, ah o Blaise...um mistério esse garoto...hahahahaha E o Draco vai sofrer mais, uma dor (quase) física. Espero que continue gostando. Beijo!

Rafinha M. Potter: Obrigada pela review, Rafinnnhhhaa! Realmente, não chego aos pés da Gina, sou mais doida que ela! É o Draco realmente tem aparecido menos, mas no próximo ele aparecerá mais, muito mais! Pois é, ele não ficará com a Laurie assim tanto tempo, não agora pelo menos...hahahaha entendeu o que quis dizer? Não? Que bom! Hahahahaha Demorou um pouco a atualização, mas chegou! E espero que continue gostando! Beijocas!

Caah LisLis: Obrigada pela review, Caah! Mulher, pára de chorar! Eu te proíbo! Hahahahaha O Dobby é lindo, aqueles olhos enormes, aquelas orelhas de abano...um charme total, gente! Hahahahahahaha O pobe é fei mesmo, fazer o quê? Sim, Draco sofrerá muito, pode deixar e sem a Laurie, pode deixar também...Blaise e Luna? Não sei...será? Hihihihi E o Draco vai se rastejar aos pés de Ginny..prometo! Rapaz, teu estômago é dançarino de lambada? Legal! O meu é dançarino de tango! Huahauahauahua Arre, falei muita bobagem, sorry! Beijoss!!

Belle Malfoy Weasley: Obrigada pela review, Belle. Muito obrigada pelo elogio! :) Obrigada também por acompanhar minhas loucuras, digo, fanfics, fico muito grata mesmo! Beijão!

Nicky-Evans: Obrigada pela review, Nicky! E que bom, você gostou da fic, realmente fico muito feliz por isso. Sim, Blaise e Ginny vão se pegar um pouco mais, afinal o rapaz é um pedaço de bom caminho, digo mau caminho, sei lá! Hehehe Beijos e espero que continue gostando!

Thaty: Obrigada pela review! Eita! Mas vai sofrer, você continua querendo castigá-lo! Hahahahaha Beijos

Srtá.Felton: Oie, obrigada pela review. Pois é, mas é mesmo, eu entendo! Hehehehe Sim, você também é má, quer continuar vendo o pobe Draquinho sofrendo...e ele vai mesmo! Ele merece! Beijos!

Patricia: Oi, Patrícia, seja bem vinda e obrigada pela review! Ain, muito obrigada pelo elogio e por ler minhas fics! : Obrigada pelos comentários a respeito do caso "mariana", no momento realmente fiquei chateada demais e, sei lá, pena ela nao ter lido o resto da fic, aposto que mudaria de opinião. Realmente a Feffys, a autora da fic, posta muito raramente, acho que ela anda ocupada com concursos essas coisas, mas a fic dela é ótima e, tudo bem, a minha não chega nem aos pés da fic dela, mas todos têm um lugar ao sol, todo mundo tem lugar no , né? Eu gosto muito da fic "ele não é meu irmão", realmente é uma fic ótima e aplaudo, de pé, quem a escreve! Bem, muito obrigadão por ler algumas fics minhas, e espero que tenha gostado desta (você não voltou em outro capítulo, então não sei se desistiu no caminho...hehehe) e que continue lendo e gostando! Beijão!

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Mistyyy, obrigada pela review, queridinha! Então, vai me matar de novo? Que esso, menina! Olha a violência!Não chora, eu te proíbo, engole o choro, coloca as lágrimas para dentro do olho! Que esssssoooo, você tem que rir e não chorar!Sim, descartou, legal, a possibilidade D/G e, se fosse você, não faria isso..porque esse beijo pode estar mais próximo do que pode parecer. Beijão!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Bambexy do meu heart! Bem, se a ambulância te pegar...não sei, nunca pensei nisso, mas realmente seria uma catástrofe, eu ficaria sem beta, sem a minha única bambesha preferida e sem a tesoureira do meu fã-clube! Sim, você é boba, eu também, por isso somos amigas, entende? É uma coisa óbvia! E claro que a Ginny está malvadona, afinal ela é inspirada na autora malvadona do mal suprema, ou seja, euzinha! Continua lendo, ou quebro a tua cara! Hahahahahahaha Que delicada! Beijo e um hug of the bambe to you! Hahahahaha

Veronica D.M: Obrigada pela review, Veronica. Pois é, matar a Laurie...por enquanto não, pode ser? É que nós precisamos da vilã, mas quem sabe no final, ela não morra engasgada com uma folha de alface? Hahahahaha Gente, você também anda com um instinto malvado...hahahahahahaha Eu sei, todas nós não conseguimos odiar Draco Malfoy, mesmo ele sendo um mongol...Eu tb adoro esses shippers: RW/PP, HP/PP e BZ/LL...não leio muito TP/LE, até porque só gosto de casais impossíveis...hehehehehehe Espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

Oráculo: Oie, seja bem vinda, obrigada pela review! Ah, mas a Ginny vai se aproveitar ainda muito...espero que continue gostando da fic e lendo! Beijos!

Gente, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.

Ah, postei duas fics novas "O preço do Amor" e "Até que nossos parentes nos separem", quem quiser passar lá, ler e talz, deixar um comentário, agradeço! Heheheheehhe

Beijos e até a próxima (que será o fim de Será que ele é?)

**Manu Black **


	10. Nem tudo que parece é

Capítulo IX

**Quinta-feira, 08 de outubro.**

**No quarto. Às 18hs.**

Quanto mais rezo, mais assombração me aparece, é incrível, quando penso que tudo está indo muito bem, surge algo para piorar.

A notícia de hoje na Escola era que eu e o Blaise estamos namorando, tentei argumentar, afinal não é namoro, mas parece que as pessoas não me escutam, ou, pelo menos, fingem não ouvir.

Então, para evitar os olhares dos curiosos e perguntas dos meus amigos, decidi, mais uma vez, comer no jardim. Saí bem cedo da aula e peguei o lugar ainda vazio, Dobby me deu um sanduíche e um suco (mais uma barra de chocolate de graça, acho que ele quer me ver gorda) e parti para o jardim.

Andei muito até encontrar um lugar deserto: a beira do lago. Sentei lá e fiquei olhando a água que, de vez em quando, se mexe do nada. Corre uma lenda que uma Lula Gigante e várias sereias moram no fundo do lago, mas qual é, gente, até parece que isso existe!

Então fiquei lá, apreciando meu sanduíche de frango quando vi quatro pessoas passarem do outro lado e logo reconheci como sendo Laurie e suas comparsas mais uma garota que não reconheci. A Bin Laden (Laurie) olhou para mim e deu uma daquelas risadas exageradas, logo as outras fizeram o mesmo e saíram rindo e apontando para mim.

Eu sei, elas são tão discretas!

Depois de comer tudo e de ouvir o sinal tocar, levantei e, lentamente, voltei para a sala. A verdade é que estava morrendo de preguiça de assistir a aula de Geometria, fala sério, é muito chato! Por isso, andei quase parando, até a sala, mas antes que pudesse chegar lá, uma sombra se colocou na minha frente.

"Desculpe." – falei desviando da pessoa, mas alow, ela me seguiu.

"Licença?" – perguntei olhando para a cara do ser abominável e encontrei Amanda Reynolds, aquela garota que escolhi como líder de torcida.

"Weasley, você vai me pagar." – ela disse com um brilho maníaco no olhar.

Tipo, pagar? Eu tinha pedido dinheiro emprestado ou o quê?

"Ahm?" – foi a resposta SUPER inteligente que dei.

"Você vai se arrepender disso, Weasley..." – ela disse, furiosa.

E eu continuava boiando na conversa, por isso nem falei nada.

"O Zabini é meu, entendeu Weasley? MEU! E você vai se arrepender por estar com as mãos no que me pertence..." – disse se aproximando perigosamente.

Ah, agora as coisas faziam sentido...

Por que algumas garotas têm esse costume horroroso de brigar por homem, hein? Sabe, é tão ridículo.

"Ele é seu?" – perguntei sarcástica – "Desculpe, não vi a plaquinha com seu nome."

"Weasley... você está brincando..." – disse enquanto se aproximava.

"Reynolds, pode vir, quando quiser, estarei preparada... Não tenho medo de tipinhos como você." – respondi me aproximando dela.

Até parece que não fiz treinamento intensivo com Goku em DragonBall e com o Gohan em DragonBall Z! Pode vir, estarei preparada queridinha!!

Ela apenas deu um sorriso falso e disse:

"Quando você menos esperar... quando menos esperar..." – e saiu.

Então eu fiquei ali no corredor, pensando em como sou um ímã para atrair confusão, até que o Sr.Filch, o zelador-inspetor-carrasco da Escola, apareceu com aquela gata dele e me mandou ir para a sala antes que ele pudesse dizer DETENÇÃO, então saí correndo e fui para a aula.

Mas durante o resto do dia só conseguia pensar nisso, tinha que falar o mais rápido possível com Blaise e tirar essa história a limpo. Quando acabou a aula, corri para o estacionamento e meu coração quase parou com o que vi. Blaise e Amanda estavam encostados no carro dele, beijando-se ferozmente, o negócio era tão sério que se tornava quase imoral. Então fiquei ali, olhando a cena até que percebi que ela estava quase... quase violentando ele, aquela garota tinha muita força se você quer saber a verdade. Ele tentava se desvencilhar, mas parecia que estava amarrado, até que ele conseguiu empurrá-la para longe e os dois começaram a discutir.

Quer dizer, o Blaise começou a discutir, ele falava alto e gesticulava muito, enquanto a piran... quer dizer, a menina ficava se esfregando nele. Isso é tão eca!

Sentindo muita raiva, mas MUITA raiva, andei rapidamente até eles e falei:

"Olá, querido." – e só para insultar, beijei Blaise.

Quando nos separamos ela estava com cara de que um caminhão tinha atropelado-a. Sorri e disse:

"Então, queridinha, o que quer aqui?"

"Você vai me pagar, Weasley. Vai me pagar." – e saiu.

"É só dizer quanto, Reynolds!" – gritei e ouvi Blaise rindo.

Olhei para ele e logo se calou, continuei séria, encarando-o até que ele disse:

"Entra, vamos conversar."

Entramos no carro e durante os primeiros minutos, Blaise ficou calado, até que, faltando quatro quarteirões para a minha casa, ele disse:

"Você viu tudo?" – ele olhava para frente, nem desviou o olhar para mim.

"Vi." – pausa – "E por mim tudo bem, Zabini, mas você deveria ter me avisado que não era a única."

"Mas você é a única." – disse indignado, agora sim, olhando para mim.

"Sim, a única ruiva, né? Já que a Reynolds é morena... então, quem é a loira?" – perguntei sarcástica.

Ele bufou e disse:

"Quando me envolvi com você fui sincero, Ginny. Eu não estou com ninguém, além de você. A Amanda foi minha namorada no ano passado, e tudo estava indo muito bem, até que a encontrei beijando o Goyle, então terminei o namoro. E ela não aceita isso. Talvez quisesse que eu fosse um corno manso." – disse, amargurado.

"Ela passou o dia me ameaçando... disse que você é dela..." – falei na defensiva, afinal estava muito confusa para conseguir pensar em algo.

"A Reynolds está louca. Eu não sou de ninguém, sou de todo mundo." – disse e vendo minha cara, completou – "Brincadeira, Ginny. Na verdade, sou só da minha mãe, ela passou nove meses sofrendo e tal..." – e fez cara de santo o que me fez rir, mas na verdade estava com vontade de chorar.

Sabe por quê?

Porque nada, nadinha na porcaria da minha vida dá certo!

Eu gosto do Blaise só como amigo, mas se passássemos mais tempo juntos, talvez isso poderia chegar a algo maior e finalmente eu poderia tirar o Draco da minha cabeça e, principalmente, do meu coração.

Mas agora como vou poder ficar com o Blaise sendo ameaçada? Não tenho medo de brigar, fui criada no meio de seis garotos e dentre eles Fred e Jorge (o que já vale por uns dez garotos) e sou acostumada a socar, bater e tudo mais. O problema é que estou muito cansada para isso e, além do mais, se brigar, se bater nela, serei expulsa do time de animadoras e lutei tanto para isso, lutei muito para conseguir ser a chefe, para livrar as pessoas do domínio perverso da Laurie. Não posso desperdiçar isso agora.

Blaise estacionou o carro na frente da minha casa e disse:

"Então, como ficaremos?"

Olhei bem para ele e tive certeza de que era só amizade, e seria melhor acabar com isso antes que piorasse tudo.

"Blaise, eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo." – pausa – "Mas só como amigo. Acho melhor pararmos com isso de ficar, é tão moderno para mim, sabe, e agora tenho uma psicopata na minha cola. É muito difícil ser ficante de um dos garotos mais populares da Escola."

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Eu já sabia que você ia dar um pé na minha você-sabe-o-quê." – suspiro – "Eu só quis ajudar..." – disse, pensativo – "Mas se você quer assim..."

"É o melhor..." – estendi a mão e disse – "Amigos, então?"

Ele apertou a minha mão e disse:

"Sempre." – me deu um beijo na bochecha e saí do carro.

Entrei em casa e vim para o quarto e estou aqui desde então, pensando em como estou destinada a ficar sozinha. Primeiro, o Draco. Depois, o Harry, e isso foi um erro enorme. E agora o Blaise.

Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que vou virar freira! Freiras não sofrem por amor, porque elas são casadas com Jesus e ele não é infiel e, o melhor, NÃO TEM EX-NAMORADAS! Além do mais deve ser bom, passar o dia rezando e tal...

É isso, vou ser freira, pronto, está resolvido!

Mas antes de ser freira, preciso de férias, preciso ficar longe da Escola e esquecer todos que fazem parte dela... não agüento mais, quero que as férias de Natal cheguem logo!!

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sexta-feira, 09 de outubro.**

**No quarto. Às 20hs.**

Realmente as pessoas da minha Escola não têm o que conversar. Ontem eu era notícia porque estava namorando o Blaise e hoje fui notícia porque nosso namoro acabou. E caramba, que namoro curto, hein? Durou menos de vinte quatro horas. Agora, fico imaginando quando eles souberem que vou virar freira, como será que eles vão reagir.

Eu digo como: COM MAIS FOFOCA, é claro!

Bando de fofoqueiros que não têm nada o que fazer!

Hoje acordei com um humor péssimo, saía fumaça das minhas orelhas de tanta raiva que eu sentia, por isso mesmo ninguém, aqui em casa, falou comigo hoje. Quando já ia saindo para o ponto de ônibus, amaldiçoando o infeliz que não construiu a Escola vizinha à minha casa, ouvi uma buzina e me virei, foi aí que vi Blaise me esperando.

Eu pensava que depois de tudo ele nem vinha mais me buscar, mas fiquei muito alegre em vê-lo e subi no carro alegremente, agora mais calma e mais simpática. Para minha alegria, ele estava agindo normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, era um alívio total, não queria perder outro amigo.

Quando chegamos na Escola meu mau humor voltou quando ouvi cochichos e dedos apontados para nós, tinha vontade de decepar os dedos dos infelizes, mas me contive. Eu e Blaise nos despedimos e eu segui para a minha aula que era Educação Física, logo eu tinha um tempo livre que usei para refazer o diário da Prof.ª McGonagall. E isso não melhorou meu humor nadinha, principalmente quando a aula terminou e eu só tinha conseguido fazer metade do mês de setembro.

As aulas foram a mesma chatice de sempre e por onde andava via pessoas olhando para mim, cochichando e rindo. Fala sério, vão arranjar o que fazer!

Na hora do almoço corri para o refeitório e, bem rápido, peguei o almoço (dessa vez um sanduíche de atum e suco, mais uma barra de chocolate do Dobby) e fui para a beira do lago, longe dos olhares maldosos dos meus "colegas" de Escola, e fiquei ali durante todo o horário do almoço, e acho até que cochilei, quando ouvi uma voz muito conhecida, dizer:

"Ginny?"

Era um sonho... um sonho em que Draco vinha me acordar e me levava para longe...

"Ginny?" – ele me sacudiu.

Ai! Bem longe, e nós seríamos felizes... tão felizes...

"GINNY!" – o grito dele me fez abrir os olhos e quase caí para trás (só não foi possível porque já estava sentada) quando vi aqueles olhos cinzentos me olhando tão de perto.

"Ai que susto!" – falei, desnorteada.

"Desculpe, mas você não acordava... está tudo bem?" – perguntou preocupado.

"Estou sim..." – falei tentando me levantar, até que ele me ajudou a fazer isso – "Bem, o que deseja?" – perguntei, andando e ele fez o mesmo.

"Ahm... bem... mamãe pediu para que você fosse hoje lá em casa."

"É, e por que?"

"Ela não me disse... só pediu que você fosse comigo para casa hoje, porque quer falar com você." – respondeu dando de ombros.

"Certo." – falei desviando os olhos daquele rosto – "Quando terminar a aula, pego um ônibus e vou lá." – continuei andando, mas ele parou, o que me fez parar também.

"Você me odeia tanto que nem consegue suportar minha presença?" – perguntou com a voz cheia de mágoa.

"Eu não te odeio." – respondi, automaticamente.

Ah se ele soubesse...

Então ficamos nos olhando enquanto eu tinha uma pequena fantasia em que pulava no pescoço dele e fazia o que queria fazer há tanto tempo, até que acordei desse pequeno devaneio quando o ouvi dizer:

"Quando a aula terminar eu te levo, certo?" – perguntou com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios.

"A sua namorada não vai gostar, prefiro evitar problemas." – falei apressada.

"Não se preocupe com a Laurie. Encontro você no estacionamento após a aula, ok?" – e saiu.

Olhei para ele se distanciando com aquele andar elegante, como se fosse o dono de todo o lugar, com as mãos nos bolsos do uniforme, tão lindo...

Suspirei várias vezes até que ele entrou na Escola e não pude mais vê-lo, o que foi melhor, pois se continuasse daquele jeito, suspirando o tempo inteiro, ia precisar de um balão de oxigênio. Tentei acalmar meu coração e fazer minhas pernas voltarem a andar, depois de muito tempo consegui isso e voltei para a sala de aula, quase flutuando ao lembrar que tínhamos nos falado sem brigar.

Quando a aula de História terminou, tentei acalmar meu coração que voltara a martelar dentro do peito e fui para o estacionamento, já estava perto de chegar, quando Blaise se materializou na minha frente:

"Então, Ginny, vamos?"

"Ahm..." – falei, sem jeito – "É que vou na casa do Draco hoje, sabe, a tia Cissa, a mãe dele, me pediu para ir lá e ele vai me levar..."

"Ah, tudo bem." – ele sorriu e deu um beijo na minha bochecha – "Comporte-se, hein! Draquinho pode ser um perigo!" – e saiu gargalhando.

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer, mas segui meu caminho e encontrei Draco, com seus óculos escuros de sempre (apesar de não estar fazendo sol), encostado no carro, me esperando. Contive mais um suspiro e disse:

"Vamos?"

"Claro."

Entramos no carro e na mesma hora tive vontade de sair correndo. Tinha esquecido como, agora, era incômodo ficar tão perto dele. Durante metade do caminho ficamos em silêncio total e eu já tinha desistido de pensar em algo para falar, quando o ouvi.

"E então, como você e Zabini estão?"

"Ahm... não estamos." – falei olhando para a janela e pensando em saltar do carro.

"Como assim?"

"É que não estamos namorando mais." – falei ainda olhando a paisagem pela janela – "Quer dizer, nunca estivemos, o pessoal entendeu errado..."

"Não estão mais?" – Draco perguntou rapidamente.

"Não... gosto dele só como amigo..." – porque, na verdade, gosto de você, mongo...

"Ah que pena..." – falou com uma cara de quem estava adorando a notícia.

Draco estacionou o carro e andamos, ainda em silêncio, para o interior da casa. Teresa, a secretária, apareceu na sala e logo me abraçou.

"Ginny, onde você esteve? Por que não veio mais aqui?" – perguntou enquanto me apertava com um abraço de urso.

"É... ahm..." – tentei falar, mas o aperto era forte demais.

"Já sei." – disse e me soltou – "Ele é o culpado, não é?" – falou apontando para Draco.

Sorri para ela e antes que pudesse falar, Terê já estava falando para Draco:

"Você é ridículo, Malfoy..." – e eu sei, parece estranho ela falar isso para o patrão, mas a Terê é a segunda mãe do Draco, ela o criou e se sente no direito de falar o quiser, inclusive bater nele. Isso sim ia ser engraçado, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Tia Cissa entrou e disse:

"Oi querida! Tudo bem?" – perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

"Sim, tudo... e a senhora, como vai?"

"Estou ótima!" – disse sorridente – "Pena não poder ficar com vocês, tenho que resolver umas coisas."

Então olhei para Draco, e ele olhou para mim, e nós olhamos para a mãe dele, que parecia ter ficado maluca.

"Mamãe, você pediu para trazer a Ginny aqui, lembra?" – Draco perguntou.

"Ahm?" – ela perguntou enquanto enfiava o rosto dentro da bolsa.

"Mamãe!" – ele disse, sério.

"Ok, ok..." – ela falou enquanto tirava o rosto de dentro da bolsa – "Eu chamei a Ginny aqui para, sabe, vocês se entenderem, queridos..." – olhou para nós dois e viu nossa cara de raiva e continuou – "Quer dizer, vocês são amigos desde pequenos, não podem continuar brigados."

Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso...

Uma armadilha...

"Não acredito, mãe! A senhora nos enganou!" – Draco gritou.

"Querido, foi para o seu bem. Vocês se falaram, não é? Viu?" – ela disse tentando acalmar o filho.

"Mãe, as coisas não funcionam assim. E eu agradeceria se você não se metesse na minha vida." – Draco disse, revoltado.

"Ah, querido, mas eu só quis ajudar... vocês não podem mais ficar brigados, eu fico tão triste quando vejo os dois separados, sem se falar..."

Draco nem prestou atenção ao que ela falava, olhou para mim e disse:

"Vamos embora?"

Olhei para ela e depois para ele e respondi:

"Vamos."

A verdade é que não tinha achado a idéia dela ruim, não no geral. Veja bem, era a primeira vez que nós ficamos próximos sem proferir nenhuma ofensa e isso era bom, muito bom, aliás.

Draco saiu na frente, apressado, e eu apenas dei um tchauzinho para Terê, que observava a cena assustada, e um abraço em Narcisa, que apenas me deu um sorriso e uma piscadela como resposta. Segui Draco e entramos no carro, ele estava tão nervoso que dirigia em alta velocidade.

"Draco, dá para se acalmar?" – falei quando ele desviou de um carro tão rápido que quase provocou um acidente.

Ele nem me respondeu, continuou voando pela rua, até que paramos em um semáforo e eu disse:

"Você pode ficar calmo? Por que tanto nervosismo? Ela só quis ajudar, não precisa molhar a calcinha por causa disso!" – falei com o coração aos pulos.

"Você não entende, Ginny, ela não podia ter se metido nisso." – ele disse ainda olhando para o semáforo.

"E qual o problema? Ela gosta de você e de mim, quer nosso bem..." – vendo que ele não reagia, disse – "E se você não andar direito, vou descer do carro..." – completei quando o sinal ficou verde.

Ele se acalmou um pouco e dirigiu normalmente até a minha casa. Quando desligou o carro, disse:

"Você nunca vai me perdoar, não é?"

Olhei para ele e pensei. Ainda tinha mágoa, mas não era tanta, não igual a que senti no dia que aconteceu, mas não sabia se estava pronta para perdoar, tipo, naquele instante.

"Nunca é tempo demais, Draco." – olhei para a janela e completei – "Um dia isso vai passar, mas não será hoje e, provavelmente, nem amanhã..."

Nos olhamos novamente e ele sorriu:

"Tudo bem, você tem o tempo que precisar..."

Sorri também e disse:

"Ok... então, até mais e valeu pela carona." – e saí do carro.

Quando entrei em casa corri para o meu quarto e fiquei pensando em como sou anta.

Sabe por que?

Porque não era para eu ter dito isso! Não mesmo! Afinal, ele me chamou de uma coisa que eu não sou e ele não merece meu perdão, não mesmo, nem hoje, nem amanhã e nem na próxima encarnação! Mas eu sou mesmo muito idiota, só a presença dele e alguns sorrisos e eu me derreto. E a vingança onde fica?

Acho que vou ficar louca...

Não, acho que já estou louca e a culpa é toda dele...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade**

**#**

**Quinta-feira, 16 de outubro.**

**No quarto de ensaio. Às 23hs**

Eu sei, estou há vários dias sem escrever, mas simplesmente não tenho tempo nem de respirar. O problema é que começaram os ensaios para a apresentação de sábado na semana passada e desde então estou super ocupada.

E tudo isso porque estou encontrando certa resistência em comandar a equipe de animadoras de torcida. Acho que você já sabe os nomes da "resistência": Laurie, Ellie, Debbie e Mandie (a Amanda Reynolds, a psicopata). Elas não seguem a minha coreografia e já dei o aviso de que, se não obedecerem, estarão fora do time, mas elas não acreditam que eu seria capaz de fazer isso.

Vão brincando queridas, quando menos esperarem...

Então, agora, adotei uma tática nova: na presença de Laurie e suas terroristas, faço uma coreografia, quando não estão presentes faço outra. E o que vai valer é a coreografia que elas não vêem, assim vão aprender a prestar atenção em mim.

Agora tenho que ir, preciso passar a coreografia de novo...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade**

**#**

**Domingo, 19 de outubro.**

**Na casinha da árvore. Às 13hs.**

Meu corpo está tão cansado e meus olhos ainda estão ardendo de tanto que chorei, mas deve ser porque não faz nem cinco minutos que estava chorando.

Ontem foi a apresentação que falei antes. E tudo foi bom, apresentamos a música "Break the Ice", da Britney Spears, durante o intervalo do jogo entre Sonserina e Corvinal. Para minha surpresa, fui sabotada. Isso mesmo, sabotada. Quando cheguei no campo de futebol, encontrei Lilá, Linda e Colin conversando apreensivos.

"O que houve?" – perguntei já pressentindo que coisa boa não era.

"Ginny, a Laurie, a Ellie, a Debbie e a Mandie, mandaram dizer que..." – Lilá falou quase chorando.

"Não vêm..." – Colin completou.

Senti meu sangue ferver. Então elas achavam que a presença delas era tão importante assim?

"Tudo bem." – disse sorrindo.

"Tudo bem?" – Linda perguntou, assustada.

"Sim, nós vamos fazer a coreografia especial, lembram? A que elas não tinham visto?" – eles concordarem e eu completei – "Não farão falta, mas vou falar com a Prof.ª Hooch e quero ver o que vão dizer sobre isso quando não fizerem mais parte do grupo."

Depois disso eles se animaram e nos aquecemos, a torcida foi chegando aos poucos e em seguida, os times. Draco estava tão bonito com aquele uniforme verde, tudo bem, Blaise também ficava lindo, mas Draco ficava mais. Desviei o meu olhar e me concentrei na animação da torcida.

O primeiro tempo acabou com a Sonserina ganhando de dois a zero, os dois gols feitos por Draco.

Quando os times saíram para o intervalo, nós (Eu, Colin, Lilá e Linda), entramos no campo e fizemos toda a coreografia, como imaginei a falta de Laurie e suas comparsas não alterou em nada a apresentação, todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo e adorei ver a cara da prof.ª Hooch quando percebeu a ausência de quatro animadoras.

O segundo tempo começou tranqüilo, Corvinal parecia ter empacado e Sonserina continuava jogando bem, mas então aconteceu. Um jogador Sonserino (e acho que foi o Crabbe) deu um chutão na bola e lentamente vi um pontinho branco se aproximando, cada vez mais, de mim. Eu ia levar uma bolada no meio da minha cabeça e já estava sentindo a dor quando alguém chutou o negócio para longe e todo mundo aplaudiu. Olhei para o meu "salvador" e vi Draco caído no chão. Primeiramente não fiz nada, era normal eles caírem, e acho que todo mundo pensou isso também, porque o jogo seguiu, ninguém nem percebeu que ele estava caído. Então olhei novamente para ele, porque o garoto não se levantava, e percebi por que ele não conseguia fazer isso.

Draco se retorcia de dor no chão e eu, sem saber o que fazer, joguei os pompons no chão e fui até ele.

"O que houve?" – disse, aflita.

"Minha perna..." – ele disse com dificuldade.

Olhei para o lugar que ele apontava e entendi tudo. A perna dele estava em um ângulo estranho, como se algo tivesse quebrado.

Saí correndo de onde ele estava e ninguém tinha notado nada. Fui até a lateral do campo e gritei para Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira da Escola. Ela veio correndo e em poucas palavras expliquei o problema. Saímos correndo para o local em que Draco estava e, agora, as pessoas começavam a perceber que algo estava errado. Quando Madame Pomfrey viu o ferimento fez uma cara de susto e correu para fazer sei lá o quê que as enfermeiras fazem.

Os jogadores da Sonserina quiseram parar o jogo depois disso, mas a Prof.ª Hooch não deixou, Draco foi substituído por outro jogador e a partida continuou. Quando Madame Pomfrey terminou o trabalho vi o que ela tinha feito: enfaixou o pé.

"Certo, e o que mais a Sra. vai fazer?" – perguntei, desesperada.

"Querida, só posso fazer isso..." – ela disse simplesmente.

E eu tive vontade de dizer: "Onde a Sra. tirou esse diploma de enfermeira, porque, deixe-me dizer uma coisa, NÃO SERVE PARA NADA!", mas me contive.

"Mas ele ainda está sentindo dor..."

"Eu sei, ele tem que ser levado a um hospital. Vou chamar a ambulância."

Olhei para Draco novamente e ele ficava mais pálido a cada minuto e foi aí que tomei a decisão.

"Eu levo ele no carro. Só preciso que alguém pegue ele nos braços."

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca, mas não disse nada, saiu para buscar alguém e eu disse para Colin:

"Colin, vai até o vestiário e pega a mochila do Draco. E depois vai até o meu vestiário e pega minha bolsa." – ele concordou e saiu correndo para o local dos vestiários.

"O que você vai fazer?" – Lilá disse com cara de choro.

"Vou levá-lo ao Hospital..."

"Mas como? Você tem carro, Ginny?" – Linda perguntou, enquanto via Draco fazer caretas de dor.

"Não, vou pegar o carro dele."

"O QUÊ?" – foi a vez de Draco perguntar – "Não" – careta – "Vai" – careta – "Mesmo."

"Ah é?" – perguntei, sarcástica – "Suponho que você pode ir dirigindo sozinho?"

Ele bufou alto, fez uma careta de dor e de desgosto e se calou. Colin chegou com a mochila de Draco e, temendo encontrar alguma coisa desagradável, verifiquei, de olhos fechados, onde estava a chave do carro. Ainda bem que achei no primeiro lugar: o bolsinho da frente. Na mesma hora Madame Pomfrey chegou com Hagrid e Draco começou a protestar, não queria ser levado nos braços do professor, então eu o ameacei, disse que se ele não fosse levado por Hagrid, seria levado por mim, isso fez com que ele se calasse.

Antes de acompanhá-los, deixei, temporariamente, a chefia com o Colin, é incrível como o jogo não parou depois do problema com Draco. Pessoas sem coração.

Hagrid acomodou Draco no banco da frente e quando nós dois ficamos sozinhos reparei que ele estava, extremamente, desgostoso com aquela situação.

"Certo, agora só preciso saber como liga isso..." – falei, de brincadeira, quando sentei no banco do motorista.

No mesmo instante Draco soltou um gemido de desgosto e eu ri.

"Estou só brincando, é claro que sei dirigir, Draco." – coloquei a chave na ignição e, bem, sem maiores detalhes, o carro funcionou e saímos em direção ao Hospital.

Não sei, sinceramente, porque as pessoas insistem em achar que dirijo mal, só porque ainda não tenho a carteira definitiva, fala sério!

"Para onde você está me levando?"

"Para o St. Mungus, o hospital em que Carlinhos trabalha."

"Meu Deus, cuidado com os carros, Ginny." – ele disse quando um carro me ultrapassou.

"Eu estou tendo cuidado, Draco..." – falei, tentando ficar calma.

Depois de dez minutos chegamos ao Hospital. Como Draco não conseguia andar e eu, apesar de conseguir segurá-lo no colo (depois conto essa história) não queria que ele passasse vergonha, entrei no Hospital e fui chamar alguém para me ajudar, mas todos os funcionários não me ouviam, fingiam que eu era uma fantasma.

Sem outra alternativa, peguei uma cadeira de rodas e levei para o lugar em que Draco estava. Abri a porta do carro e disse:

"Não tem ninguém para me ajudar a te tirar daqui, então somos só nós dois. Você consegue colocar as pernas para fora?"

Ele acenou positivamente e, devagar, colocou as pernas para fora e se virou.

"Agora, coloca a perna boa no chão e segura forte em mim." – falei, enquanto o abraçava.

Ele fez o que eu disse e então consegui colocá-lo na cadeira, depois fechei o carro e entramos na emergência do Hospital. E agora que eu trazia o doente, os funcionários do Hospital me notaram, logo levaram Draco para dentro e o atendimento melhorou mais quando falei que era irmã do Carlinhos.

Enquanto Draco foi levado para fazer alguns exames, fiquei no balcão fazendo a ficha dele e explicando à enfermeira o que tinha acontecido e o que a nossa enfermeira tinha feito (nada, mas deixa para lá).

Quando terminei de dar todas as informações possíveis, me deixaram ver Draco, mas os exames estavam demorando mais do que o esperado, porque ele ainda não tinha chegado na enfermaria. Sentei na poltrona perto da cama e fiquei esperando alguma notícia, até que, muito tempo depois, ouvi a porta sendo aberta e por ela passaram um enfermeiro, que empurrava a maca em que Draco estava, o próprio, e Carlinhos, que vinha atrás, rindo de alguma coisa.

"O que houve?" – perguntei.

O enfermeiro era um homem fortão, de uns dois metros de altura por dois de largura, ele pegou Draco no colo tranqüilamente e o colocou na cama como se fosse um boneco.

"Não foi nada, Ginny, só deslocou, mas já ajeitamos."

"Ajeitaram?" – Draco disse, revoltado – "Você chama de 'ajeitar' puxar meu pé até me ver gritando?"

Carlinhos riu alto e disse:

"Draco, nem foi forte o puxão, e esse é o procedimento."

O paciente soltou um gemido de desgosto enquanto Carlinhos dava gargalhadas.

"Já fizemos todos os exames e não foi nada demais, só um leve deslocamento... imobilizamos o pé só para garantir que não se torne algo pior, você vai ter que ficar em repouso durante dez dias, Draco, depois disso, tem que voltar aqui para examiná-lo..."

"Dez dias? Não posso ficar dez dias em repouso! E a Escola? E os treinos?" – ele perguntou, desesperado.

"Se você não fizer o que estou recomendando, vai ser pior." – e olhando para mim, Carlinhos disse – "Aqui estão os remédios que ele deverá tomar, já coloquei aí a dosagem e tudo mais. Ele já tomou uma dose aqui, então só tomará a próxima à noite. Entendeu, Ginny?"

"Sim, entendi. Algo mais?"

"De nenhuma maneira ele pode fazer esforço na perna que está imobilizada, é importante que você tome cuidado com isso."

"Ah, tá." – olhei para Draco que continuava emburrado e disse – "E quando ele pode ir embora?"

"Daqui a uma hora você poderá levá-lo." – Carlinhos sorriu e olhou para Draco – "Bem, espero você daqui a dez dias, ok?" – estendeu a mão para o outro que a apertou rapidamente e saiu em seguida.

Eu me sentei na poltrona e continuei olhando para Draco que ficava resmungando baixinho.

"O que foi?" – perguntei, sentindo vontande de rir da cara dele.

"Nada."

"O quê? Quer alguma coisa? Eu pego para você." – disse, achando a cara emburrada dele muito fofa.

Eu sei, é tão ridículo!

"Quero ir embora." – disse com um bico.

"Só daqui a pouco, tenha um pouco de calma."

Nos calamos novamente e esperamos o tempo passar. Enquanto eu fiquei calada, Draco continuava resmungando, batendo a perna na cama (o que lhe dava dor e o fazia gritar) e eu já estava quase esganando ele, quando a porta foi aberta e uma enfermeira entrou.

"Você é Ginny, irmã do Car... caham... do Dr.Weasley?" - perguntou.

"Sim."

"Ele pediu para avisá-la que já pode levar o seu amigo." – disse com um sorriso.

"Ah, graças a Deus, já estava quase assassinando ele." – a moça me olhou assustada e eu sorri – "Brincadeira. Será que alguém pode me ajudar a levá-lo para o carro?"

"Claro." – respondeu e saiu em busca de alguém para colocar Draco na cadeira de rodas.

Minutos depois voltou com o mesmo enfermeiro altão, ele pegou Draco nos braços e, sem nenhum esforço, colocou o rapaz na cadeira. Ele fez o mesmo quando chegamos no carro e, mais uma vez, Draco ficou revoltado por tal humilhação. Pelo menos na volta para a casa dele, graças a Deus, ele não falou nada sobre o meu jeito de dirigir, estava muito ocupado falando que não poderia ficar dez dias sem jogar.

Quando chegamos em casa, chamei Terê e ela me informou que tanto Narcisa quanto Lúcio estavam fora da cidade, em algum evento beneficente e que não tinha como se comunicar com eles, mesmo assim aproveitei para contar o que aconteceu.

"Como vamos levá-lo?" – ela perguntou olhando para ele.

"Eu posso ir sozinho." – Draco disse e quando se levantou quase caiu, mas o segurei a tempo.

"Deixa de ser idiota." – falei para ele – "Eu te levo." – falei entregando minha bolsa e a mochila de Draco a Terê, que assistia a cena sem entender nada.

"Ah não... você não consegue."

"Você sabe que eu consigo." – falei encarando-o.

O negócio é que já fiz isso antes, sabe. Já falei aqui que fui criada entre seis garotos e por isso mesmo não sou uma menininha cheia de frescuras igual às garotas da minha idade. Sou especialista em pegar homens nos braços, uma vez que eu fazia isso com meus irmãos (leia-se Rony) quando tentavam pregar alguma peça em mim.

Eu sei, não dá para entender, mas o fato é que eu consigo.

Peguei um braço de Draco e disse:

"Certo, calma que vai funcionar." – e, colocando-o no meu ombro, levantei-o, com um pouco de dificuldade, mas o importante é que obtive êxito.

Entramos na Mansão e, lentamente, subimos as escadas e chegamos ao quarto de Draco. Ele se deitou na cama e eu fiquei observando o cômodo. Fazia tanto tempo que não ia ali, mas era incrível como ele continuava igualzinho, com as paredes brancas (apesar das tentativas de Draco pintá-lo de preto), a cama de casal com uma colcha verde, de cada lado da cama um criado-mudo. Além disso tinha uma escrivaninha enorme, um móvel com um aparelho de som, uma televisão, um aparelho de dvd, e os cd's e dvd's de Draco. E, claro, um closet enorme cheio de roupas... obviamente... e um banheiro enorme.

"Então, confortável?" – perguntei e não consegui evitar um sorriso quando vi Draco fazer bico de novo.

"Sim, você pode ligar a televisão?"

Fiz o que ele pediu e o olhei novamente.

"Senta." – ele disse, apontando para o lado vazio na cama.

Ok, até parece!

"Acho que já vou, Draco, você está bem, não é?"

Ele fez uma cara de coitado e disse:

"Mais ou menos..."

O problema é que ele fica muito manhoso quando está doente, sempre foi assim...

"E você tem a Terê, ela fica com você..."

"Mas não é igual... vai, Ginny, fica, por favor..." – pediu com cara de coitado.

Derrotada, sentei ao lado dele na cama e fiquei assistindo a um filme que estava passando. Logo depois Terê entrou no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de sanduíches, biscoitos e sucos, o que fez melhorar meu humor, estava morrendo de fome.

Depois do lanche expliquei para a secretária tudo o que deveria ser feito com Draco, o horário dos remédios e os cuidados com a perna, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e por ela passou a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver.

"Drakeiiiiiiiii!" – ela gritou e pulou em cima do garoto que deu um gemido de dor.

"Laurie, cuidado..." – ele disse entredentes.

"Desculpa, querido, mas quando soube o que houve... Estava passeando no shopping quando encontrei o Goyle, ele me disse que você caiu e..." – então ela percebeu minha presença no recinto – "O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?"

"Hm..." – falei, pensativa – "A casa é sua, por acaso?" – perguntei, sarcástica e Teresa riu.

"O que você está fazendo no quarto do MEU namorado?"

"Cuidando dele, por acaso? Enquanto você estava se divertindo no shopping?" – perguntei, pensativa, sentindo uma vontade quase incontrolável de matá-la.

"Sua... sua..." – ela estava vermelha de fúria e assim ficava mais feia do que o normal – "Piranha! Primeiro você rouba o namorado da Mandie e agora quer roubar o meu namorado, mas você não vai conseguir, sua vadia!" – ela disse avançando em mim e então reagi.

Dei um tapa no rosto dela e imediatamente Laurie parou. Ela segurava o rosto e olhando para Draco com os olhos lacrimejantes, disse:

"Draco, você viu o que ela fez?" – a voz dela era choramingada, o que me deu mais raiva.

Ele apenas olhou para ela, depois para mim e disse:

"Terê, você pode levar a Ginny?"

"Mas..." – Teresa tentou argumentar.

"Agora, Teresa." – ele disse sério.

Então a mulher me levou do quarto e eu senti o mundo desabar de novo. Eu tinha sido ótima para cuidar dele, levá-lo ao hospital, até pegá-lo, literalmente, no colo, mas era só a namoradinha chegar e tudo mudava, era descartada como um objeto qualquer?

Teresa tentou me acalmar, mas não existe nada que consiga fazer isso.

Por que, agora, mais do que nunca, tenho certeza de que NUNCA MAIS Draco Malfoy e eu seremos amigos...

Por isso estou tão mal, por isso quero desaparecer, por isso ficarei aqui para sempre e...

#

**É Amor ou Amizade**

#

**Nota da Beta-Reader: **E o quê, caramba?? Manu!! Você ta ficando cada dia pior, mulher!! Que suspense!! Assim você mata todas nós, pobres mortais (claro, porque se fôssemos imortais não morreríamos), do coração!! Espero que o próximo capítulo saia logo, logo, heim!! Humpf!!

Gentem!! Vamos mandar muitas reviews pra essa malvada, exigindo o próximo capítulo!! E não precisam ser piedosos!! hahahahahaha!! Mas não se esqueçam de dizer que a amamos mesmo assim!! Ok?? Só não pode deixar de comentar!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi, gente... então, gostaram do capítulo? Bem, antes que role minha cabeça aqui por causa do finalzinho do capítulo, tenho que dizer que essa parte também era importante. Às vezes, a fic toma um rumo meio "dramático", mas é porque essa fic é escrita em primeira pessoa, ou seja, nós só podemos saber o que a Gina sabe, e nós julgamos os atos do Draco sem saber qual foi a verdadeira intenção dele.

Bem, sobre o próximo capítulo só posso falar duas coisas:

Nem tudo que reluz é ouro; e

Aquilo que você menos espera está perto de acontecer.

Então, depois deste pequeno momento "Sibila Trelawney", vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Agradecimentos:**

Thaty: Obrigada pela review, querida. Mas você é má, igual a mim! Hahahahaha...espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Obrigada pela review, bambe, mas eu sou má mesmo! Você já deveria saber. Seu coração doendo? Rapaz, te acalma, no fim, tudo dá certo. Mas, pensando bem, não tenha tanta certeza! Hahaha. Desculpa pela resposta sem noção, mas o remédio da gripe tá me deixando mais abestada do que o normal. Hug of the bambe to you! Bambeijo!

Oraculo: Oie, obrigadinha pela sua review, Oraculo! Então, pena te decepcionar, não era a Laurie morrendo, pelo menos não ainda.Sim, eu concordo, Blaise um pedaço de mau caminho, nos próximos capítulos você vai entender porque os dois (Blaise e Gina) se separaram logo. Bem, espero que continue lendo, gostando e, de preferência, comentando. Beijocas.

Maga Black: Seja bem vinda e obrigada pela review! Meu Deus, você é mais uma que chora. Não chora, mulher! Essa fic tá virando um drama, pelo que estou vendo, queria que vocês sorrissem, não chorassem. Mesmo assim, muito obrigada pelo elogio e espero que continue lendo e, que, principalmente, não chore mais por causa da fic. Beijos.

Jaque Weasley: Obrigadinha pela review, Jaque! Entonces, mas eu sou má mesmo, às vezes me bate um espírito benevolente e eu fico boazinha, tá? Hahahaha Lúcius Malfoy, o totosão, vai aparecer em breve, e acho que com uma amante de nome Emanuela, hahahahaaha, brincadeira. Mas ele vai aparecer no próximo. E sim, toda a família Malfoy é bonita, né? Queria fazer parte dela...se bem que sou Black e herdei os genes da Narcy...hahahahahahaha Continua lendo, leitora muito querida pela autora que é má mas se finge de boazinha! Beijos!

Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan: Seja bem vinda e muito obrigada pela review! Espero que continue lendo! A demora é por causa dos capítulos grandes? Tomara que seja por isso e não por estar chato. Beijos!

Rebeca: Seja bem vinda e obrigada pela review. Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Então, é, a intenção é deixar vocês divididos entre o amor ou ódio...hahaha... o Draco é quase uma Bela Adormecida, mas um dia o pobe acorda...Tomara que continue lendo e gostando. Beijo.

Nicky-Evans: Obrigada por sua review! Sim, o Blaise é um pão, Draquitcho e Harryzito também, mas sabe quem eu amo e queria dar uns pegas? No Fred! Pena que ele tenha cantado para subir... :( ou subir para cantar? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha Deixa pra lá, você entendeu! Continua lendo! Beijos!

Caah LisLis: Oie, querida, muito obrigada pela sua review! Realmente não é necessário dizer que sou má, mas esteja a vontade, adoro ser má! Sonserina rules! Huahauahauahaua Sim, nossos estômagos podem se apresentar num show tipo "A Dança dos Famosos", a gente só tem que encontrar outros estômagos dançarinos para fazer o campeonato! Hahahaha Sim, o Draco é besta e a Ginny retardada...ou seria o contrário? Huauahuahua Já postei SQEE...você viu? Hihihihi Beijos e continua lendo! P.S: adoro suas reviews, rio muito com elas, então nem é besteira!

Lizzie.Darcy: Oi, moça, obrigada pela sua review! E o final foi dramático de novo, hein? Hahahaha virar spoiler é bom...mas não, definitivamente o Blaise não é a fim da Laurie. Fico muito feliz que a cada capítulo goste mais, espero que continue assim! Beijos!

Veronica D.M: Oie, Veronica, obrigada pela review! Viu? Tirei BG, porque um monte de gente reclamou! Eu faço as vontades de vocês no final...hahahahaha Nem foi tanto sangue, mas rolou o hospital... e ainda vai rolar mais hospital nos próximos... Mocinha, adicionei você no msn, mas não sei se você recebeu a autorização, me diz se foi ou não! Beijos.

Patricia: Oie, obrigada pela review! #Muito emocionada pelos elogios – chorando# hehehehe, tomara mesmo que sempre tenha um lugar ao sol...às vezes é tanta concorrência. Pois é, acabei tirando o BG, porque vocês não aceitaram muito bem! E também era necessário para a fic continuar...hehehehe Bem, espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

Lika Slytherin: Oie, obrigada pela review! Pois é, acabei tirando o Blaise... quanto ao agarramento DG...prefiro não comentar...hahahahaha Continua lendo, moça! Beijos.

Quézia: Oie, obrigada pela review! Sim, o Draco...motivo de ódio e de pena...hahahahaha você ainda continua com pena dele?? Muié, quase que estragava o rosto dele, a idéia inicial era que ele machucasse a cabeça, mas desisti, porque não ia dar muito certo. Tomara que continue gostando. Beijos!

YaXmin: Obrigada pela review, moça. Entonces, mocinha, eu também estou começando a achar que essa fic anda muito dramática e posso garantir que o drama vai diminuir mais, ok? E não se preocupe, pode dar sugestões, eu leio e, na maioria das vezes, aceito e coloco na fic. Continua sugestionando, desabafando que eu to lendo, tipo "fala que eu te escuto"...hehehehe... Sobre o romance DG... aguarde... Hehehehe Beijos.

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Oi, menina! Obrigada pela review! Sempre ameaças...tsctsctsc...hahahahahaha Tá na cara? Tem certeza? Não sei não, hein! Hahahaha E nem eu aguento mais saber que vocês choram! Pára com isssssooooo!! Beijoooos!

J.T.Malfoy: Seja bem vinda, JT! Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijos.

Gente, preciso falar uma coisa... eu não gosto muito de ficar pedindo reviews e fazendo ameaças do tipo "se não tiver 100 reviews não tem próximo capítulo", antes eu até implorava e ameaçava, mas isso não adianta, as pessoas comentam se quiserem, não é mesmo?

Mas vou falar aqui, porque percebi que muita gente que comentava, frequentemente, nos primeiros capítulos, deixaram de comentar. Quando isso acontece, o autor, ou pelo menos esta autora doida, pensa que a fic está indo por um caminho diferente ou simplesmente porque me perdi no meio do caminho.

Aqui não vou citar quem são as pessoas, até porque é falta de ética, mas quem lê isso sabe, por isso peço que, você que comentava e não comenta mais, se ainda estiver lendo minha fic, me diz, o que aconteceu?? Se quiser, não precisa mandar review, manda uma Mensagem Privada (PM) ou escreve no e-mail do msn que tem lá no meu profile.

Quando falo isso é porque quero melhorar a minha escrita, quero saber se algo de errado está acontecendo.

Desculpem qualquer comentário sem noção, tô meio dopada com remédio para gripe...hahahaha

Bem, espero realmente que gostem...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	11. Aquilo que vocês menos esperavam

**Capítulo X**

**Domingo, 19 de outubro.**

**No quarto. Às 20hs**.

Não terminei de escrever antes porque na hora que ia concluir a frase, o celular tocou e quase dei um salto mortal, tamanho foi o meu susto. Olhei para o nome que piscava na tela e vi "Blaise", então atendi.

**EU:** Alô?

**BLAISE:** Ginny, onde você está?

**EU:** Em casa, por que?

**BLAISE:** Você não pode estar em casa, estou aqui na sua cozinha com sua mãe e ela já te procurou por todos os lados e não te encontrou.

**EU:** Ah tá... Espera um minuto.

Desliguei o telefone e, recolhendo minhas coisas, desci da casinha da árvore e fui para a cozinha, onde encontrei Blaise sentado à mesa conversando alegremente com minha mãe, que estava no fogão.

"Ah, aí está!" – mamãe disse quando me viu.

"Oi." – falei, desanimada, e sentei ao lado de Blaise.

"Nossa, que alegria em me ver!" – exclamou enquanto me dava um beijo na bochecha.

Tentei sorrir, mas tudo que saiu foi uma careta de dor.

"O que houve?" – ele perguntou quando viu minha cara.

Sabendo que os olhos e os ouvidos da minha mãe estavam muito atentos a esta conversa, disse:

"Nada."

"Sei." – ele disse examinando meu rosto – "Queria que você fosse comigo em um lugar."

"Ah, Blaise, hoje?" – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – "Estou muito indisposta..."

"Ah, Gininha, vai ser bom, querida... Vá passear com seu amiguinho..." – mamãe falou, totalmente intrometida na conversa.

Olhei para minha mãe e depois para Blaise, e vendo que eles não iam desistir, concordei em acompanhá-lo. Subi para o quarto, troquei de roupa, e minutos depois Blaise e eu entramos no carro.

"Para onde vamos?" – perguntei, desanimada.

"Você vai ver." – respondeu enquanto saíamos da minha rua.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me raptasse ou sei lá o quê que ele estava fazendo. Mal tínhamos começado a andar, quando o carro parou. Abri os olhos e vi que estávamos no parque, no mesmo lugar em que eu e ele tínhamos conversado pela primeira vez.

"O que viemos fazer aqui?"

Ele desceu do carro sem responder e eu, sem alternativa, fiz o mesmo. Assim que fechei a porta do carro, Blaise olhou para mim e disse:

"Prometa que não vai ficar chateada comigo... é para o seu bem..."

"O quê?"

"Prometa." – pediu.

Estava tão cansada que disse sem pensar:

"Prometo."

Ele sorriu e nós começamos a andar. E andamos muito, até chegarmos a uma árvore enorme, onde uma pessoa estava sentada. Olhei para o ser no chão, sentado, e olhei para Blaise.

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO!" – gritei para Blaise, que estava com os dedos nos ouvidos, já prevendo meu grito.

"Ginny, por favor, não culpe o Zabini..." – Draco, o ser que estava sentado no chão, disse.

"Ginny, fique calma." – Blaise disse me segurando, porque a essa altura eu já estava dando meia volta – "Hoje fui visitar Draco e ele me contou tudo o que aconteceu, então pediu que trouxesse você até ele."

"Que belo amigo você é, Zabini." – falei, sarcástica – "Trazendo a vítima para a boca do lobo! Uma cobra, é isso que você é!"

Zabini passou as mãos pela cabeça em um gesto de nervosismo, enquanto Draco tentou se levantar rapidamente, mas ele acabou caindo e eu, mais em um reflexo do que em um gesto de generosidade, segurei-o bem a tempo. Ele olhou para mim e disse:

"Obrigado."

Desviei o olhar rapidamente e o soltei, mas, infelizmente, Draco se manteve em pé, porque agora ele estava apoiado em uma bengala.

"Zabini, você pode me deixar sozinho com ela?" – perguntou olhando para o outro que parecia desesperado.

Afinal, quem mandou me trair??

Blaise me olhou desolado, tentando encontrar algum vestígio de perdão, mas mantive meu olhar frio e fixo, então ele saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

"Sente-se, precisamos conversar." – Draco falou.

"Não vou sentar e tenho certeza que nós dois não temos nada a falar, Malfoy."

"Tudo bem, então... Ficamos em pé." – ele disse com um sorriso – "O que você acha que aconteceu ontem?"

Olhei para ele, totalmente pasma, e respondi:

"O que eu acho que aconteceu ontem?" – ele concordou e eu continuei – "Acho que você me usou e depois, quando sua namorada me ofendeu, você, simplesmente, me descartou."

"Sinto em dizer que você está enganada." – disse, sério – "Se ontem pedi para que você saísse do quarto, foi para não presenciar uma cena desagradável, que aconteceria em seguida. Eu terminei meu namoro com a Laurie."

Olhei para ele sem entender, afinal isso não mudava nada... Ou mudava?

"Isso não muda nada."

"Não?" – perguntou surpreso.

"Claro que não..." – falei já me virando para ir embora.

"Espera, Ginny." – segurou meu braço impedindo que eu conseguisse fugir – "Ontem pedi para você sair só para não ver a Laurie gritando e surtando, pergunte à Terê, ela viu tudo... Eu sei que ultimamente tenho agido muito mal, cometi vários erros, inclusive naquele dia em que falei o que não devia e me arrependo muito disso, Ginny. Quando vi Laurie falando aquelas coisas, percebi que não posso continuar com ela."

"E por que não?" – perguntei, tentando manter minha voz firme, afinal Draco estava bem próximo de mim.

"Primeiro, porque ela falou coisas horríveis que você não merecia ouvir, e depois, porque não amo a Laurie..." – disse bem próximo a mim, tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto.

Ficamos nos olhando fixamente, e eu esqueci toda a raiva e tudo o que tinha acontecido, porque estava muito ocupada pensando em agarrá-lo de uma vez, quando um pigarro estragou toda a magia do momento.

"Caham... Desculpem interromper." – era Blaise novamente.

Olhei para ele com muito ódio, e acho que Draco fez o mesmo, porque ele nos olhou assustado e disse:

"Calma vocês dois... É que já está tarde, é melhor irmos embora."

Realmente estava tarde, até já estava ficando meio escuro, por isso concordei com Blaise, e Draco foi arrastado por nós dois. No carro, Draco sentou na frente com Blaise, queria distância dele depois do que quase aconteceu no parque.

Quando paramos em frente à minha casa, Blaise disse:

"Então, Ginny, estamos bem?" – e sorriu.

E não sei o que aquele sorriso cheio de dentes branquíssimos tem, que me fizeram retribuir o sorriso e dizer:

"Tá... estamos bem." – e sorri.

"E comigo?" – Draco perguntou indignado por não ser incluído nesta conversa.

"Com você o quê?" – perguntei, séria.

"Está tudo bem entre eu e você?" – continuei séria e ele disse – "Ah, Ginny, qual é! Já expliquei os motivos, e teria te convencido se certas pessoas não tivessem me atrapalhado!" – completou, olhando de esguelha para Blaise.

"Aquele é seu poder de convencimento, Draquinho?" – Blaise perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Draco o olhou com raiva, mas Blaise não se abalou, continuou sorrindo para o amigo e, sem saber o que dizer, respondi:

"Por enquanto, estamos bem..."

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Certo... Amanhã conversamos mais, então."

Concordei com ele e saí do carro, entrei em casa e já encontrei minha mãe na sala, sentadinha, me esperando:

"E então, querida, como foi tudo?"

"Tudo o quê, mãe?"

"O seu passeio." – ela perguntou com um sorriso nervoso.

"Ahm... Normal..." – respondi olhando para ela.

"Encontrou alguém por lá?"

Observei o rosto da minha mãe e era bem perceptível que ela sabia onde Blaise ia me levar.

"A senhora sabia?" – perguntei, incrédula.

Todos estavam em um complô contra mim, simples.

"Blaise me falou... Ah, você e Draco tem que se entender, Ginny... São amigos há tanto tempo, não podem ficar sem se falar, querida. E aquele Blaise, um menino tão delicado e tão prestativo, filha."

Olhei uma última vez para ela e disse:

"Mamãe, por favor, não se meta nesse assunto. Draco e eu resolvemos nossos problemas quando quisermos, ok?" – saí de perto dela e disse enquanto subia a escada – "Boa noite."

É tão revoltante isso, todos estão armando, todos querem que eu perdoe Draco, mas não é fácil assim. Tudo bem que, agora, lendo o que escrevi, vejo que foi muito legal da parte dele terminar com a Laurie por minha causa, mas não sei se acredito nisso... Prefiro esperar chegar amanhã e ver o estado dela, se ela estiver destruída, acabada, perdoarei Draco, e sou capaz de agarrá-lo em frente a todos...

Tudo bem, não sou capaz, mas não é por falta de vontade.

Agora vou dormir, preciso estar bem disposta amanhã, para ver a cara da Laurie...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 20 de outubro.**

**Na aula de Física. Às 14hs.**

Ai meu Deus!

Como estou feliz! Sinto que poderia dançar sapateado no telhado enquanto gritava: "Eu eu eu... a Laurie se... Ferrou!"

Nem consigo acreditar!

Hoje vim para a Escola super ansiosa. Blaise, no caminho até aqui, tentou me convencer de que Draco falava a verdade, mas preferi conferir com os meus olhos. Quando chegamos, Laurie ainda não tinha chegado, e nem Draco, por isso concluí que os dois deviam estar se agarrando em algum beco escuro, o que Blaise contestou logo, dizendo que o amigo falava a verdade.

Pensando bem, é muito estranha essa união entre eles dois, mas prefero não pensar nisso agora. Então me concentrei em ficar olhando os alunos que chegavam. Todos chegavam, menos os dois.

Quando já estava bem perto de tocar o sinal para a primeira aula, Draco chegou, amparado naquela mesma bengala. Ele viu Blaise e eu e andou em nossa direção.

"Bom dia." – falou olhando diretamente para mim.

"Bom dia. Como vai?" – perguntei observando-o.

"Bem e você?"

"Estou bem..." – respondi sem desviar o olhar dele.

Blaise pigarreou novamente e eu o olhei furiosa, ele apontou para a entrada e então eu vi. Laurie estava, aparentemente, bem. Mas bastava olhar fixamente para ela, para perceber que ela tinha chorado, principalmente porque ela estava parecendo a irmã gêmea do Tio Chico da Família Addams.

Ela olhou para o lugar em que estávamos e vi a expressão de fúria no rosto dela quando me viu com Draco, sorri abertamente e dei um "tchauzinho" para Laurie, ela saiu soltando fogo pelas ventas e quase derrubou o ex-namorado quando passou por nós.

Blaise ria tão alto que as pessoas começavam a olhar para nós, dei uma cotovelada nele, mas definitivamente, algo de muito engraçado tinha acontecido.

"O que foi, Blaise?"

"A cara da Lauren... Impagável, Ginny..." – levantou do banco e saiu gargalhando.

Draco e eu ficamos olhando para ele e eu disse:

"Doido."

"Concordo." – Draco comentou – "Mas então, agora acredita em mim?"

"Ah... Sim, agora acredito." – respondi, encarando-o.

"Fala sério, Ginny, você não acreditou antes?" – perguntou, ofendido.

"Vamos combinar que você não tem sido muito confiável... mas agora acredito, e, bem, você está legal depois disso?"

"Disso o quê?"

"Ah... O término do namoro..."

"Estou ótimo, já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo." – falou olhando fixamente para mim.

Não falei nada, preferi devolver o olhar e, mais uma vez, percebi que estávamos bem próximos, ia acontecer a qualquer momento até que... o sinal tocou e tivemos que ir para a aula.

E tudo bem, sabe...

É melhor que isso não aconteça, quer dizer, não seria bom, agora que nós estamos começando a nos entender novamente.

Tenho que parar de escrever, a professora está vindo aqui querendo ver o meu dever.

Sabe qual?

Aquele que nem comecei a fazer??

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 20 de outubro.**

**No quarto. Às 19hs.**

Nunca me senti tão feliz, e sei que o motivo é terrível, quer dizer, estou alegre com a desgraça do outro, mas quando o "outro" atende pelo nome de Laurie, é impossível não ficar contente com isso, certo?

A notícia do fim do namoro dela com Draco correu pela escola como vento, em poucos segundos todos já sabiam do rompimento, e foi muito bom ver Laurie andando pelos corredores sendo apontada pelos outros alunos.

Na hora do almoço preferi ficar no refeitório mesmo, precisava acompanhar Laurie de pertinho. Sei que parece perseguição, mas, sempre quando tem oportunidade, ela faz o mesmo comigo, e eu sou filha de Deus, também preciso de um pouco de diversão.

Peguei meu almoço com Dobby (um pedação de lasanha e uma coca-cola, além de uma barrona de chocolate... acho que o Dobby quer me ver gorda) e fui para a mesa onde Rony, Mione, Lilá, Parvati, Simas, Dino, Neville e Harry estavam conversando.

"Posso sentar com vocês?" – perguntei para todos, mas olhei para Harry.

Ele entendeu o recado, porque logo sorriu e já ia responder, quando Rony disse:

"Claro que pode."

Sentei e, sem aguentar mais, disse:

"Vocês estão sabendo da novidade?"

"Que Laurie e Draco se separaram?" – Mione perguntou, sem interesse.

"Não... que Draco deu um fora na Laurie?" – Parvati perguntou e deu uma risada maldosa.

Eu ri também e disse:

"Sim. Isso mesmo..."

"Ginny, não é legal ficar contente com a desgraça do outro, sabe..." – Mione me repreendeu.

"Mione, quando você souber da história completa..." – e então falei tudo o que aconteceu no sábado, desde o boicote à apresentação das animadoras até o momento em que ela chegou na Mansão Malfoy.

"Não acredito!" – Hermione exclamou, chocada.

"Aquela lambisgóia!" – Colin falou, revoltado – "Quem ela pensa que é para te tratar assim?"

"Aquela..." – Luna começou, com os olhos brilhantes de fúria – "Feia!" – disse depois de um tempo, sem encontrar um adjetivo pior.

"Nós podemos pegá-la, logo depois da aula..." – Pansy começou – "No primeiro beco escuro que encontrarmos... Puxaremos o cabelo dela, fio por fio, até deixá-la completamente sem nenhum mísero fio para contar história..." – completou em tom de reflexão, alheia aos outros.

Sinceramente, às vezes tenho medo dos meus amigos...

"Ela merece sentir dor..." – Pansy continuou – "Muita dor..."

"Pan, a Laurie não sente dor... ela é um cyborg ou coisa parecida..." – falei quando vi a própria entrando no Salão – "Ela não está triste por gostar do Draco, Laurie só está assim porque não foi ela quem o dispensou..." – concluí vendo um grupo de meninas que consolavam Laurie, enquanto ela parecia um doente em fase terminal.

"Concordo com a Ginny." – Blaise disse ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava Neville para sentar ao lado de Luna. – "A Lauren está representando um papel de vítima, só isso... E o pior é que as pessoas insistem em acreditar nisso..." – completou.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntei para ele, porque era a pergunta que assombrava a todos, afinal, Zabini sempre sentava com aqueles dois guarda-roupas, o Crabbe e o Goyle.

"Comendo." – respondeu, simplesmente – "Ei, por que o seu pedaço é maior do que o meu? E por que você sempre ganha uma barra de chocolate? E por que a barra de chocolate de hoje é a grande?"

"Ah... porque eu sou mais simpática do que você, Zabini." – respondi sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

"Sei... e também porque você não é ruivo e nem lindo como ela... e também porque o garoto da cozinha não está apaixonado por você, Blaise." – Colin disse maldosamente e todos riram.

Senti o sangue subir para o meu rosto e gritei:

"Parem de rir!" – alguns pararam, mas outros, como Blaise e Colin, continuaram – "Eu não sei o que você está insinuando, Colin."

"Certo... e ainda se faz de desentendida!"

"Você está tendo alucinações, Creevey... O que foi, cheirou o pó-de-arroz da sua mãe de novo?" – e ri, malvada.

Todos riram e Colin, parecendo chateado, disse:

"Aquilo foi um acidente, Ginny..."

"Sei..."

"E não fuja do assunto... Todo mundo já percebeu que o Dobby está apaixonado por você." – Colin disse.

"Eu não posso culpá-lo por isso..." – Blaise comentou com aquele sorriso galanteador, o que causou mais risos nos meus "amigos".

Estava com tanta raiva que dei um chute nele por debaixo da mesa, isso fez o garoto urrar de dor.

"Ela é tão selvagem..." – Blaise disse entredentes, o que fez os outros rirem novamente.

Levantei da mesa com raiva e me virei tão rápido que acabei derrubando a pessoa que vinha na minha direção, olhei para o chão e vi Draco caído, com dor.

"Ai meu Deus..." – falei levantando-o do chão – "Desculpa, Draco..." – pedi enquanto o ajudava a sentar no lugar em que estava antes.

"Tudo bem, eu estou legal." – Draco disse quando sentou.

"Muito selvagem..." – Blaise concluiu e todos na mesa, exceto Draco e eu, riram.

Olhei para ele com raiva e disse:

"Você vai ver, Zabini... eu te pego..." – e saí, mas ainda pude escutar ele falando.

"Estou ansioso por isso..." – e novas gargalhadas explodiram na mesa.

Fui para a sala com tanta raiva que acho que derrubei alguns alunos por onde passava. Afinal, não era verdade o que Colin disse, Dobby não gostava de mim assim... ele só gosta de me dar chocolate, só isso. E também, o Blaise consegue ser chato quando se empenha nisso... Às vezes dá vontade de esmagá-lo...

"Ginny?" – uma voz me tirou dos pensamentos em que conseguia esmagar Blaise com um olhar.

Olhei para o lado e vi Harry sentado ao meu lado, olhando atentamente para mim.

"Ah, oi, Harry... o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ver como você estava..."

"Ah, estou bem, só querendo matar o Zabini, mas posso fazer isso depois da aula." – e sorri.

Harry riu e disse:

"Eles só estavam brincando, Ginny... Não precisava bater no Zabini e deixar o Draco mais paralítico do que já está..."

"Com o Draco foi sem querer..." – falei virando o rosto.

"Certo..." – podia sentir os olhos de Harry em cima de mim, por isso, evitei encará-lo – "Agora vocês poderão ficar juntos."

"O quê?" – perguntei, sem entender.

"Você e Draco."

"Ahm... ah... eu e Draco... sim, agora nós podemos voltar a ser amigos." – desconversei.

Harry riu e, com alívio, percebi que não era sarcástico, ele realmente estava achando a situação engraçada.

"Tá bom..." – falei, por fim – "Não vai acontecer porque Draco nem gosta de mim assim..."

Harry ainda sorria e balançou a cabeça em sinal de incredulidade, depois disse:

"Certo... Preciso ir para a aula agora. Você está bem mesmo?"

Olhei para ele e sorri, sincera.

"Sim, ótima."

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu sem dizer mais nada, na mesma hora em que os alunos começavam a entrar na sala. Vi Colin, Luna e Pansy entrando e virei as costas para eles, mas não adiantou nada, porque Colin foi o primeiro a sentar ao meu lado.

"Oie." – disse descaradamente.

Continuei olhando para frente, ignorando a presença dele.

"Deixa ela..." – Colin disse, maldoso – "Assim não vai ficar sabendo que o Harry convidou a Pansy para sair..." – concluiu como se estivesse refletindo sobre o caso.

Virei tão rápido que quase tive um torcicolo, olhei para Pansy, que estava atrás de mim, sorrindo timidamente, e gritei:

"NÃO ACREDITO!" – e corri para abraçá-la.

"Ai, Ginny, assim você me sufoca." – ela disse entre risinhos.

"Como foi? Quando vai ser? Já teve beijo? Ai meu Deusss!" – estava tão feliz que tinha até esquecido o que acontecera no almoço.

"Ele me pediu hoje, um pouco antes do almoço... vai ser no sábado... ai, estou tão nervosa!" – Pansy disse sorrindo – "E claro que não teve beijo, Ginny..."

"Ainda não!" – falei alegre.

Ela sorriu e disse:

"E tudo isso graças a você, Gi... Nem sei como agradecer."

"Eu nem fiz nada... Ele só deixou de ser míope, Pan... Ai que alegria! Mas o que você vai vestir e –"

"Srta.Weasley..." – a voz fria do Prof.Snape interrompeu minha divagação sobre o que ela deveria usar no dia.

"Ai meu Deus..." – falei baixinho – "Ai, oi, Prof.Snape. Beleza?" – perguntei, sorrindo e me arrependi na mesma hora.

"Creio que a Srta. tem coisas mais interessantes para falar, afinal é a chefe das líderes de torcida, mas eu não tolero esse tipo de coisa na minha aula."

"Desculpe, Prof.Snape."

"Detenção no final da aula. Amanhã." – e depois se virou, arrastando aquela capa de morcego dele.

Foi tão injusto isso, mas nem falei nada... Seria mais um motivo para detenções...

Após a aula, encontrei Blaise e Draco conversando perto do carro, cheguei perto dos dois e disse:

"E aí?"

"Oi, Ginny, tudo bem?" – Draco perguntou, preocupado.

Da última vez que tinha me visto eu parecia uma louca, né...

"Estou ótima... só vou assassinar alguém hoje" – e olhei para Zabini que sorriu abertamente – "E você?"

"Estou bem." – e sorriu – "Bem, minha mãe chegou... até amanhã, então." – e saiu em direção ao carro preto que o esperava na rua.

Quando Blaise e eu ficamos sozinhos, aproveitei para dar um murro no braço dele, o que fez aquele sorrisinho besta sumir do rosto dele.

"Ai, Ginny... você poderia ser boxeadora, sabia?" – disse enquanto massageava o braço.

"Isso é por ficar falando mentiras." – falei enquanto entrava no carro.

"Mas não é mentira." – ele disse ligando o carro – "O Dobby ESTÀ apaixonado."

"Não está."

"Claro que está... coitado..."

"Ah, Zabini, vai pentear macaco." – falei, virando o rosto, o que fez Blaise rir muito.

Assim que o carro parou em frente à minha casa, dei um rápido adeus para ele e entrei em casa. Sabe, é irritante isso... de dizer que o Dobby gosta assim de mim... é tão óbvio que isso é mentira...

E eu nem vou me preocupar com isso, quer dizer, tenho outras coisas na cabeça, como várias tarefas acumuladas, que, aliás, vou começar a fazer agorinha mesmo.

Então... até logo!!

**#**

**È Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Quarta-feira, 22 de outubro.**

**Em casa. Às 20hs.**

Ontem aconteceu tanta coisa que nem escrevi, a verdade é que ainda estou meio tonta por tudo que ocorreu.

Depois da aula fui para a sala de Snape, sabe, para cumprir a detenção, e, sinceramente, esperava algo bem pesado, como limpar o chão com minha escova de dentes, mas me enganei, a detenção foi leve, apenas tive que escrever algumas frases durante duas horas. Levíssima, se minha mão não tivesse perdido a sensibilidade depois de meia hora. Quando o relógio marcou cinco horas, peguei minha mochila e saí da sala dele. Andei rapidamente pelos corredores, calculando a hora que provavelmente chegaria em casa, afinal tinha perdido a carona de Blaise por culpa de Snape.

Já estava quase saindo da Escola quando vi alguém caído no chão. Corri em direção à pessoa e meu coração acelerou quando vi quem era.

"Draco!"

Ele estava deitado de bruços, gemendo muito, a bengala que o auxiliava na locomoção estava partida ao seu lado.

"Meu Deus, o que fizeram com você?" – perguntei enquanto o virava.

Quando o rosto dele ficou visível, percebi o estrago que tinham feito. Havia hematomas por todo o rosto, principalmente no olho esquerdo, que começava a ficar roxo, além disso, a perna doente parecia pior do que já estava.

"O que fizeram, Draco?" – perguntei tentando segurar as lágrimas que já saíam dos meus olhos – "Fala comigo."

"Eu... estava esperando minha mãe... então... me derrubaram..." – falou com dificuldade.

"Certo... não fala mais..." – peguei o celular e disquei o número de Blaise.

Dez minutos depois, Blaise chegou e olhando para Draco, disse:

"Nossa, parece que te atropelaram..."

Olhei para Zabini com tanta raiva que ele se calou.

"Você consegue se levantar?" – perguntei para Draco.

"Não..." – gemeu.

"Certo." – peguei a mochila de Draco e a minha e entreguei a Zabini – "Anda, pega. Eu levo o Draco."

Blaise ficou com as mochilas nas mãos, observando a cena. Abaixei de novo e disse:

"Segura firme." – Draco obedeceu, colocando as mãos em volta do meu pescoço.

Com muito esforço, consegui erguê-lo do chão, mas Blaise continuava parado, olhando a cena. E deixe-me dizer uma coisa: eu consigo segurar Draco Malfoy no colo, mas não por muito tempo, por isso, gritei:

"Anda, Blaise! Abre a porta, caramba!"

Ele correu para fazer o que eu disse. Coloquei Draco no banco de trás, parcialmente sentado.

Entrei no carro e sentei ao lado de Blaise, que me olhava assustado.

"O que foi?" – perguntei quando vi o olhar esbugalhado dele para mim.

"Você pegou o Draco..."

"Sim e o que tem?" – ele continuou calado e eu disse – "Vamos, Blaise. Acho melhor levá-lo ao Hospital."

"Não, eu não vou..." – Draco disse do banco de trás.

"Ah é? E prefere ficar com a perna quebrada e o rosto inchado?"

"Eu não vou, Ginny..." – falou taxativo.

"Ok..." – virei para Blaise e disse – "Para a casa dele então."

No caminho, sob os protestos de Draco, liguei para Carlinhos e, por sorte, era a noite de folga dele. Combinamos de nos encontrarmos na Mansão Malfoy em vinte minutos.

Quando chegamos, Teresa estava sozinha novamente, disse que os Malfoys tinham ido a um jantar qualquer e, novamente, ela levou um susto quando viu Draco. Não tendo outra alternativa, levei Draco sozinha, novamente, para o quarto dele. Deitei-o na cama na mesma hora em que a porta era aberta e por ela passavam Blaise, Carlinhos, Teresa e aquela enfermeira do Hospital que, agora sei que se chama Vanessa.

Carlinhos pediu para examinar Draco sozinho (com a enfermeira, óbvio) e logo Teresa, Blaise e eu estávamos na cozinha esperando, enquanto a secretária preparava algo para nós comermos.

Mas eu não sentia fome, só uma vontade enorme de chorar, estava com pena de Draco. O coitado já estava mal por causa da perna e agora tinham surrado o garoto covardemente, sem nem notar, comecei a chorar, o que fez Teresa e Blaise me olharem atentamente.

"Ele vai ficar bem, querida." – Terê disse me abraçando.

"Eu sei, mas isso é tão covarde..." – falei enquanto limpava as lágrimas – "Quer dizer, ele já estava mal por causa da perna..."

"O pior é que nem sabemos quem fez isso." – Blaise disse.

"Eu sei..."- falei, séria – "Só pode ter sido a Laurie."

"Não, Ginny, a Lauren..."

"Blaise, ela deve estar envolvida. Com certeza Laurie não sujou as mãos, pediu para alguém fazer o serviço sujo, mas simplesmente é estranho demais Draco apanhar quando rompe com ela..."

Teresa e Blaise ficaram calados no mesmo instante em que o interfone tocava, Teresa atendeu e era Draco, pedindo que voltássemos ao quarto.

"E então, Carlinhos?" – perguntei quando entramos no aposento.

A perna de Draco agora estava toda enfaixada, além disso, no rosto dele existia um curativo enorme sob o olho inchado e a enfermeira fazia pequenos curativos nos braços.

"O negócio foi feio." – Carlinhos disse, sério. – "Por sorte não quebrou a perna, mas feriu bastante, por isso está assim toda enfaixada. No rosto, o que mais me preocupa é o olho, mas Vanessa fez o curativo e, além disso, Draco irá tomar mais alguns remédios, logo ele estará novo em folha."

Continuei olhando para Draco e não sei o que aconteceu, porque os outros quatro saíram do quarto e me deixaram sozinha com ele. A verdade é que eu estava chorando novamente, uma mistura de raiva e pena dentro de mim.

"Vem cá." – Draco disse, fraco.

Aproximei-me dele e tentei sorrir, mas acabei chorando mais.

Patético.

"Senta aqui." – falou apontando o lado vago da cama.

Sentei e ele, com muita dificuldade, ergueu o braço na minha direção e lentamente limpou as minhas lágrimas.

"Não chora, Ginny... eu estou bem."

"Nem tô chorando." – menti descaradamente o que fez Draco rir – "Quem fez isso, Draco?"

"Não vi... me atacaram por trás, enquanto um me segurou o outro me batia com minha bengala, depois partiram o objeto ao meio e saíram rindo... sei que tinha uma garota no meio... eram três."

"Eu tenho certeza que foi a Laurie."

"Não, Ginny... a Laurie não teria força..."

"Ela foi a mandante, Draco..." – interrompi-o.

Ele se calou e ficou refletindo sobre o assunto.

"Pode ser..." – disse por fim – "Mas deixa para lá, o importante é que você me encontrou e me salvou." – falou, sorrindo.

Sorri de volta e já ia falar, quando a porta foi aberta novamente e os quatro voltaram.

"Bem, Draco, como se sente?" – Carlinhos perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

"Esmagado."

Todos riram, menos eu, caramba, o negócio era sério e eles ficavam rindo.

"E você, Gin, está bem?" – meu irmão perguntou, preocupado quando viu minha cara séria.

"Estou."

"Então, Draco, espero vê-lo no meu consultório daqui a nove dias e, por favor, nem um dia antes disso.." – depois de apertarem as mãos, Carlinhos e Vanessa foram embora e Teresa foi levá-los até a porta, deixando Draco, Blaise e eu sozinhos.

"Cara, que susto, hein..." – Blaise disse dando um murro no ombro de Draco, o que lhe causou uma careta de dor. – "Ah, foi mal. Mas Ginny, me diga, como você conseguiu segurar Draco no colo?"

"Ah... é fácil..." – falei, envergonhada.

"Fácil?" – Blaise perguntou, indignado – "Nem eu consigo... Deixa eu ver..." – e ficou tentendo levantar Draco da cama, o que causava mais dor no pobre rapaz.

"Blaise, chega!" – falei quando vi Draco se contercer a uma nova tentativa do amigo – "Assim você mata o coitado." – empurrei Blaise para longe e, instintivamente, acariciei o rosto de Draco.

Zabini ficou calado olhando a cena, enquanto eu continuava cuidando de Draco, até que, quando já passava das dez da noite, Blaise anunciou que ia embora e me perguntou se eu também ia. Então olhei para Draco, deitado, sozinho, abandonado e doente, e disse:

"Não, eu vou ficar aqui com ele... pelo menos até a tia Cissa chegar."

"Tudo bem... Até amanhã, então." – Blaise disse me dando um beijo na bochecha, depois apertou a mão de Draco e disse – "Melhoras, cara..." – e saiu.

Olhei para Draco e perguntei:

"Então... pode dormir, eu fico aqui até a tia Cissa chegar..."

"Não, Ginny, eu nem estou com sono... mas você pode ligar a televisão?"

Fiz o que ele pediu e ficamos assistindo ao desenho "Monstros S.A.", que estava passando pela milésima vez. Draco dormiu depois de dez minutos de filme e eu velei seu sono, até o momento em que não agüentei mais e acabei dormindo também, ali mesmo, na poltrona ao lado da cama dele.

Acordei com uma mão delicada no meu rosto e, definitivamente, não era a minha mãe. Sabe, minha mamis é um doce, mas quando ela me acorda, posso dizer que a mão dela pesa em cima de mim.

"Querida?" – ouvi uma voz suave dizer.

"Ahm... ah... oi." – falei, assustada, olhando para os lados.

Foi aí que vi Narcisa Malfoy de pé, em frente a mim, sorrindo.

"Eu não queria assustá-la, Ginny, desculpe."

"Ah, não... tia... tudo bem..." – falei enquanto tentava conter um bocejo – "Que horas são?" – levantei da cadeira me espreguiçando.

"Já passa das oito horas da manhã."

Arregalei os olhos e virei para a janela de Draco, o sol entrava no aposento, iluminando-o completamente. Draco já estava sentado na cama, tomando café.

"Ai meu Deus. Minha mãe vai me matar." – falei, desesperada.

"Acalme-se, querida. Ontem, quando cheguei, falei com Molly e avisei que você passaria a noite aqui. Eu e Lúcio tentamos levá-la para o quarto de hóspedes, mas achamos melhor deixá-la aqui. Sente-se, Ginny, vou pedir à Teresa que traga seu café."

"Não, tia, não precisa... eu vou para a Escola... caramba... tô ferrada..." – falei a última parte para mim mesma ao lembrar da aula de biologia que estava perdendo.

"Já avisei na Escola que você e Draco não poderão ir hoje."

"Ah, não... eu tenho que ir, tem aula do professor Snape depois do almoço e não posso faltar." – falei já pegando minha mochila e olhando para Draco, que observava a cena, calmo – "Você está legal?"

"Ótimo." – e sorriu, um sorriso tão sincero que eu fiquei lá, hipnotizada por aquele sorriso tão lindo, até que ouvi um pigarro.

"Então, querida, se você quer ir, posso levá-la. Vamos?" – Narcisa perguntou.

"Ah..." – acordando do transe – "Vamos." – falei para ela – "Até mais, Draco... depois da aula eu e o Zabini viremos te ver..." – sorri e saí do quarto.

Uma vez no carro, falei para ela:

"Tia, a senhora pode me levar para casa? É que eu gostaria de tomar banho e trocar de roupa..."

"Tudo bem, querida." – sorriu – "Então, quis trazê-la para perguntar se você quer me ajudar em uma coisa."

"Ah... o quê?" – perguntei, assustada.

"Na festinha do aniversário de Draco... Vai ser no sábado da próxima semana e quero fazer uma festinha para ele..."

Tive vontade de rir quando ouvi "festinha", imaginei Draco no meio de um monte de lembrancinhas de homem-aranha e de um bolo confeitado com os dizeres "um ano do nosso bebê".

"Quero que todos os amiguinhos dele estejam lá. Claro que você é convidada, falando nisso, fiquei tão feliz em saber que os dois estão se entendendo..." – e sorriu novamente.

"Ah... pois é..." – disse envergonhada.

"Mas então... o que faremos? Pensei em fazer uma festa na piscina... o que acha?"

"Ah... legal..."

"Mas tem que ser à noite... festa na piscina de dia é tão... tão... out..." – falou, pensativa, e continuou falando, e eu sempre concordado.

É assim quando ela me pede ajuda: ela fala, fala, e eu concordo, até porque Narcisa Malfoy é muito competente quando o assunto é organizar festas. Quando chegamos na minha casa, ela foi para a cozinha com minha mãe, combinar os últimos detalhes para a festa de Draco, enquanto eu fui trocar de roupa e tomar banho.

Quando me vesti e me banhei de perfume (só para ter certeza que estava bem cheirosa), voltei para a cozinha, onde Narcisa e mamãe continuavam falando sobre a tal festa. Depois que combinamos tudo, ela me levou até a Escola, e quando isso aconteceu já era a hora do almoço. Peguei meu almoço com Winky dessa vez e, não ganhei barrinha de chocolate, o que foi uma lástima. Sentei à mesa de sempre e logo Blaise, que já estava sentado e enturmado, disse;

"Como vai Draco?" – e piscou um olho.

"Está bem..." – falei, cansada.

"Meu Deus, você parece péssima... o que vocês fizeram durante minha ausência?" – Blaise perguntou, malicioso.

"Bem, foi tão selvagem!" – falei animada e todos, inclusive Blaise, se assustaram – "Primeiro, Draco disse: 'Ginny pega aqui e liga...'" – todos arregalaram os olhos – "Então eu obedeci né, e nós ficamos nos divertindo... até que ele, cansado demais, dormiu e eu fiz o mesmo..."

Ninguém falou nada, estavam aterrorizados demais para conseguirem falar algo, até que eu revirei os olhos e disse:

"Vão procurar o que fazer. Do jeito que Draco estava, ele não levantava nem falso testemunho, Zabini. Quando você saiu ele pediu para ligar a tv, ficamos assistindo Monstros S.A., até que o coitado desmaiou por causa dos remédios e eu adormeci também, porque estava cansada demais..."

Zabini suspirou aliviado e disse:

"Ah sim... depois do que vi ontem, não duvido mais de nada."

"O que você viu ontem?" – Rony perguntou, interessado demais.

"Eu vi..." – Zabini disse em tom de mistério – "A Ginny segurar Draco nos braços!"

Todos, menos Harry e Rony se assustaram com a informação.

"Grande coisa." – falei, muito cansada – "Se quiser, eu também te pego nos braços."

"Você não conseguiria." – debochou.

"Cara, acho melhor você não duvidar..." – Rony disse, de cabeça baixa.

"É... eu também acho..." – Harry disse, envergonhado.

Eles sabiam que eu podia, porque já tinha feito isso com os dois.

"Então, vai encarar?" – sorri, maliciosa para Blaise.

Ele olhou para Rony e Harry e disse:

"Não acredito... vocês dois..."

Quando todos entenderam o que isso significava riram e Blaise continuou assustado.

"Pois eu pago pra ver." – concluiu, por fim.

"Ok." – falei, sem interesse – "Veremos." – e saí para a aula.

Quando já estava na sala, Colin chegou falando sobre minhas capacidades especiais de tirar os homens do chão. Sabe, ele dizendo dessa maneira parecia outra coisa, e tudo era culpa do bocão do Zabini, quer dizer, ninguém precisa saber que pego, literalmente, os caras nos braços.

No fim do dia estava tão cansada de ouvir Colin sobre isso que decidi me vingar em Blaise. Ele estava me esperando de costas para o local em que eu estava, então cheguei devagarinho e ele nem percebeu, até o momento em que o agarrei pelas pernas e o levantei. Ele olhou para mim totalmente assustado e eu sorri, soltei-o, sem nenhuma delicadeza e disse:

"Satisfeito?"

Demorou um pouco até ele dizer:

"Nossa... nenhuma mulher me tirou do chão desse jeito... Vai, faz de novo, Ginny!"

Olhei para ele pasma e entrei no carro sem dar resposta, depois de se convencer de que ele já tivera o bastante, entrou também no veículo e seguimos para a casa de Draco.

Quando chegamos no quarto dele, Draco parecia bem melhor, estava sentado na cama, lendo alguns livros e comendo uns sanduíches que a Teresa tinha feito especialmente para o doentinho.

Eu sei! Ele fica manhoso quando está doente, mas, mesmo assim, ainda é fofo.

"E aí, cara, belê?" – Blaise perguntou sentando, sem nenhuma cerimônia, ao lado de Draco.

"Beleza. E com vocês?"

"Tudo bem." – Blaise foi o primeiro a responder – "Cara, a Ginny me segurou nos braços... acredita?"

Draco olhou para mim e para o amigo e eu revirei os olhos.

"Blaise, se você repetir isso novamente, juro por Deus que vou te arremessar para longe..."

Ele me olhou e disse:

"Sério?? Você consegue me arremessar?"

Dei um gemido de impaciência enquanto Draco e Blaise gargalhavam ao ver minha cara.

"E você, trouxe os meus deveres, Zabini?" – Draco perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Ah, trouxe os meus... Você quer fazer por mim?" – perguntou na maior cara de pau, tirando os cadernos da mochila – "Ei, você tá fazendo o dever do Snape? Poxa, me empresta, Draco..."

Os dois ficaram discutindo sobre os deveres, Draco não queria emprestar, mas Blaise já tinha "tomado" todos os cadernos de Draco e agora copiava as respostas sem se importar com os protestos do outro, enquanto isso fiquei observando o quarto. Cheguei perto da estante com os dvd's e cd's de Draco e vi algumas fotos, a maioria delas tinha Draco sozinho e eu tive vontade de roubar uma, mas me contive; em outras, Draco aparecia com os pais em algum evento chique e, em uma, Draco aparecia comigo...

Olhei para a foto sentindo meu coração bater forte, era uma foto antiga, eu tinha 11 anos e Draco 12 anos, nós sorríamos abraçados... Sorri também quando lembrei o quanto éramos inocentes, o quanto era bom não saber que amava Draco de maneira diferente...

"Ginny?" – um Blaise, distante, chamou.

"Ah... oi..."

"Já está tarde... vamos?" – perguntou ao meu lado.

Limpei as lágrimas que tinham saído (eu sei, sou muito boba mesmo) e me virei sorrindo.

"Ah, claro..." – peguei minha mochila e olhei para Draco – "Então... tudo bem?"

"Ótimo..." – sorriu e eu suspirei – "Amanhã vou com vocês para a Escola, posso?"

"Claro que pode, Draco!" – Blaise disse sem nenhuma sensibilidade – "Então, vamos, Ginny?"

"Vamos... Até amanhã, Draco..." – dei um último sorriso e saimos do quarto dele.

E agora estou pensando naquela foto, parece besteira, mas, no final das contas, eu devo significar algo para ele, ou então, ele nem guardaria aquela foto, não é?

Nem quero pensar nisso, não quero criar expectativas, por isso acho melhor ir fazer minhas tarefas acumuladas, antes que seja tarde demais.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 26 de outubro.**

**Em casa. Às 20hs.**

Eu sei, estou há séculos sem escrever, mas só hoje consegui normalizar minhas tarefas e, em comemoração, entrei na internet, para ver se tinha alguém interessante (leia-se Draco Malfoy) online. Ele não estava, mas Pansy sim.

**PANROCK:** OI, Ginnnynhaaaaa

Olhei para a tela assustada...

**GINEVRAEHSUAVOH:** Pansy, o que aconteceu? Viu o passarinho verde?

Então lembrei que no dia anterior ela e Harry iam sair.

**GINEVRAEHSUAVOH:** Não me diga...

**PANROCK:** Digo simmmmmmmmmmm!! Nós nos beijamos!

**GINEVRAEHSUAVOH:** Ai Meu Deuuuuuussss! Não acredito, miga!!

**PANROCK:** Estou tão feliz e tudo é culpa sua...

**GINEVRAEHSUAVOH:** Caramba, eu nem fiz nada! Estou muito feliz por vocês dois! E agora, vocês estão namorando?

**PANROCK:** Sim, miga... mas agora tenho que ir, meu pai tá mandando desocupar a linha! Até amanhã com muitas novidadessssss... Beijos!

E saiu me deixando na curiosidade...

Agora estou aqui, roendo as unhas para saber como tudo aconteceu, mas pelo visto vou ter que esperar até amanhã...

Saco...

**#**

**É amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 27 de outubro.**

**Na aula de Química. Às 10hs.**

Agora sim, sei de tudo... e posso dizer que foi lindo?

Pansy disse que Harry foi buscá-la em casa e os dois foram ao cinema e assistiram a um filme de terror. Tenho certeza que o pobre do Harry escolheu esse filme para se aproveitar da situação, tipo, quando a Pansy gritasse de terror ela ia se agarrar nele e tal, mas ele só esqueceu que Pansy ama filmes de terror e posso afirmar com toda a certeza que, no final, quem saiu com medo foi o Harry.

Depois os dois foram comer num lugar muito romântico... o McDonald's! Colin achou isso péssimo, mas se fosse comigo eu agarrava ele por ter me levado ao meu lugar preferido... Então os dois comeram e depois dividiram um milkshake de chocolate...

Aí deu nove horas da noite e a Pansy tinha que voltar para casa, o Harry a levou e então aconteceu... um beijo de despedida, que foi mais do que isso, uma vez que foi meio desentupidor, e também os dois se confessaram apaixonados...

Suspiros

Perfeito...

Mas confesso que sinto uma invejinha básica... queria tanto que Draco fizesse isso comigo e...

Ai, caramba, lá vem o Morcegão!!

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 02 de novembro.**

**Em casa. À meia- noite.**

Tudo que posso dizer é: muito cuidado com o que você deseja, porque pode se tornar realidade.

Para falar a verdade, ainda acho que é mentira, por isso mesmo faço questão de registrar aqui tudo o que aconteceu, assim, amanhã eu leio o que escrevi e terei certeza se aconteceu ou não.

Acho que tudo começou ontem, para ser mais exata, na festa de aniversário de Draco. Não sei se já falei, mas era uma festa na "piscina" à noite, mas a verdade é que todos os convidados nem ficaram próximos à area da piscina, muito pelo contrário, todos ficaram acomodados na sala da Mansão.

E quando a tia Cissa disse que era uma "festinha", não pensei que seria uma comemoração para umas cem pessoas, a grande maioria amigos de Lúcio e Narcisa. Assim que coloquei meus pés na casa tive vontade de sair correndo, porque logo percebi que estava deslocada. Aquelas mulheres eram tão chiques, trajavam vestidos longos e cheios de brilhos, enquanto eu usava um vestido lilás solto que ia até a altura do joelho. O pior de tudo é que elas me olhavam do alto daqueles narizes empinados como se estivessem sentindo um cheiro ruim, por isso, fui para a área externa da casa, ou seja, para a área da piscina.

Tirei as sandálias e sentei na borda, com os pés dentro da água, e fiquei ali, pensando em uma maneira de ir embora, mas logo lembrei que tinha prometido à Narcisa que ia dormir na Mansão para passar o domingo lá. Suspirei, não tinha nada a fazer, exceto continuar ali, escondida, até que a festa acabasse.

"Está se escondendo?" – uma pessoa atrás de mim disse e nem precisei virar para ver quem era.

"Ah, oi, Draco." – levantei e, meio desajeitada, entreguei o presente dele – "Estou me escondendo, essas mulheres estão muito chiques..." – e sorri, triste.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir o pacote que eu tinha demorado horas fazendo.

"Obrigado." – sorriu – "Não se importe com essas..." – e vou censurar o que ele disse a respeito das 'senhoras' – "Elas sentem inveja de você..."

E então aconteceu de novo... aquele clima estranho, nossos olhares fixos um no outro e nossos rostos tão próximos que era possível sentir o hálito quente dele, até que a porta foi aberta e por ela passou Narcisa Malfoy, totalmente alheia ao que ela tinha acabado de interromper.

"Queridos! Está na hora dos parabéns!"

"Ai não, mamãe... que coisa de criança..." – Draco disse, nervoso.

Eu segurei o riso, mas era ridículo mesmo.

"Draco, não discuta comigo." – ela disse séria – "Vamos... seu bolo está tão lindo!" – e saiu para dentro da casa.

Draco me olhou com cara de quem estava prestes a ser morto e eu, rindo, o empurrei para dentro da casa. Quando entramos todos bateram palmas, principalmente Rony, Hermione, Harry, Blaise e os outros que estavam adorando ver a forma como Narcisa tratava o filho.

As luzes foram apagadas e Narcisa acendeu a vela do bolo que estava na frente do rapaz e eu ouvi uma gargalhada muito alta (tenho certeza que foi o Zabini) quando deu para perceber que a vela era um número 18 enorme, daquelas que acende e apaga até deixar o aniversariante num balão de oxigênio.

Quando a música foi cantada ("parabéns para você"), ouvi Blaise gritando:

"Aha-uhu! Ô Draco eu vou comer seuuuu... Boloooo!" – e eu me segurei para não rir, mas aproveitei que todos estavam rindo e fiz o mesmo.

Essa foi a parte mais empolgante da festa, depois disso ficamos conversando com os nossos amigos, e posso dizer que era muito fofo ver Harry e Pansy juntos? Falando nisso, todos estavam se dando muito bem... Além de Harry e Pansy e Rony e Hermione, Dino e Lilá estavam muito próximos, Parvati e Simas davam risinhos bestas, enquanto Blaise soltava aqueles sorrisos "comercial de pasta de dente" para cima da Luna que sorria envergonhada... os únicos que pareciam estar por fora da situação eram Colin, Neville, Draco e eu...

Depois que eles foram embora, me despedi de Draco rapidamente, porque temia ficar sozinha com ele novamente e subi para o meu quarto, que era o quarto de hóspedes. E, só para garantir, tranquei a porta com chave...

No dia seguinte, ou seja, hoje, acordei tarde e quando olhei pela janela vi que o sol estava bem fraquinho, nem tinha graça ficar na piscina com o tempo daquele jeito. Lentamente, tomei banho e me vesti, sem nenhuma pressa, quanto mais demorasse, menos tempo ficaria muito perto de Draco.

Desci para a cozinha e encontrei Teresa terminando de preparar o almoço.

"Bom dia, Ginny." – ela disse, sorridente – "Dormiu bem?"

"Sim, muito bem. Onde estão todos?"

"O Sr e a Sra. Malfoy foram a um evento... Beneficente, claro." – e riu.

Entendi o que ela quis dizer, o negócio era que os Malfoys vivem nesse tipo de eventos, nem sei onde eles arrumam tantos eventos beneficentes.

"E o Draco?"

"O menino e Blaise saíram cedo... não sei muito bem aonde eles foram."

"Hm..." – falei, pensativa – "Draco e Blaise juntos... tem algo de podre nessa história."

Teresa gargalhou e disse:

"Eles pareciam estar escondendo alguma coisa."

"Draco agora tem dezoito anos, ele deveria saber que, a partir de agora, é muito perigoso andar com Blaise." – isso fez Teresa gargalhar mais.

Depois que ela se recuperou dos risos, disse:

"Querida, fiquei tão feliz em saber que você e o menino tinham se entendido... aquela Laurie não servia para ele."

Meus olhos ficaram do tamanho de dois pires quando ela disse isso, afinal, ela pensava que Draco e eu estávamos... ahm... namorando?

"É muito bom ser AMIGA de Draco novamente." – frisei a palavra só para deixar bem claro.

"Ele ficou muito exaltado naquele dia." – Teresa continuou – "Naquele dia em que a tal Laurie disse aquelas coisas... eles brigaram feio. O menino te defendeu, o que só deixou aquela maluca mais revoltada, quando entrei no quarto dele, a garota estava quase atacando o coitado. Expulsei-a daqui a vassouradas."

Imaginei a cena e logo uma vontade de rir aflorou em mim, imaginar Laurie saindo da Mansão Malfoy a vassouradas... Nunca vou perdoar Draco por ter me privado dessa diversão.

"Ele gosta muito de você, Ginny. Seria tão bom se vocês..." – ela foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta e por ela passaram Draco e Blaise, os dois risonhos demais, muito suspeito.

"Bom dia." – Draco disse para mim, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Ginny." – Blaise disse me beijando na bochecha.

Olhei para os dois, sorridentes e com caras de culpa, e disse:

"Você sabe" – olhei para Draco – "Que agora é maior, não é?"

Ele me olhou com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada e disse:

"Sei."

"Logo, acho melhor você parar de andar com o Zabini... Agora você pode ser preso." – e sorri, maldosa.

Draco riu alto, enquanto Zabini me olhava indignado.

"Não teve graça, Ginny."

"Agora é sério." – falei para os dois – "O que vocês foram fazer tão cedo?"

Ele se olharam, cúmplices, e Zabini disse:

"Nada, Ginny..." – pigarreou e continuou – "Bem, tenho que ir agora. Até amanhã, Draquinho." – e apertou a mão de Draco com força – "Até amanhã, Ginny." – e me deu outro beijo na bochecha – "Comportem-se, crianças... não façam nada que eu não faria..." – e saiu gargalhando igual a um louco.

"Eu hein." – falei quando Zabini já estava longe.

"Então" – Draco disse – "O que você vai fazer hoje?"

"Não sei... por quê?"

"Por nada... Bem, vejo vocês depois. Tchau." – e saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

"Esses meninos..." – Teresa comentou sorrindo.

Sim, esses meninos estavam estranhos demais para o meu gosto, mas procurei não pensar nisso e continuei conversando com Terê até o momento em que os pais de Draco chegaram e eu tive que me juntar a eles para almoçar, embora preferisse comer na cozinha com a secretária. Sabe, eu adoro os Malfoys (tudo bem, eu não sou amiga íntima de Lúcio Malfoy, mas até dele eu gosto), mas eles são muito finos, eles têm todos aqueles talheres, cada um para um tipo de comida, e todos aqueles copos e pratos, e eu não estou familiarizada com esse tipo de coisa, enquanto na minha casa só existe um prato, um copo, um garfo e uma faca, simples assim.

Acabei me sentando com eles e até mantive uma conversa educada com Lúcio sobre a Escola e com Narcisa sobre a animação de torcida, Draco falou, mas muito pouco, ele fica tímido na frente dos pais. Depois do almoço, os Malfoys saíram novamente e Draco e eu ficamos sozinhos de novo.

Saí correndo para a cozinha, mas encontrei Teresa toda arrumada, sem o uniforme de trabalho.

"Para onde você vai?" – perguntei, tentando não parecer desesperada.

"Vou visitar meu filho, Ginny. Mas de noite eu volto." – falou, sorridente.

"Ahm..." – falei, triste – "Então... até mais..." – quase perguntei se poderia ir junto, mas isso, definitivamente, era muito infantil.

Corri para o meu quarto e já ia me trancando quando Draco entrou e disse:

"Você quer assistir um filme?"

"Ahm... aqui em casa?" – perguntei, nervosa.

"Sim... você quer? Nós podemos assistir O Chamado 2."

"Quero sim, mas até parece que vou assistir a esse filme horrível. Você lembra o que aconteceu quando assisti O Chamado..."

"Claro que lembro... você passou sete dias fugindo do telefone pensando que aquela menina ia te ligar..." – disse rindo.

"Isso mesmo, então nem que me paguem eu vou assistir a esse outro filme e nenhum outro de terror... você sabe que odeio terror, Draco."

"Então pode ser outro filme. Vamos?"

Sem nenhuma outra alternativa, disse:

"Tudo bem, vamos..."

Então fomos para o quarto dele e, enquanto Draco procurava um filme para assistirmos eu, timidamente, sentei na poltrona ao lado da cama e fiquei esperando o filme começar.

"Pode ser Sin City?" – perguntou de repente.

"Ahm... pode."

Ele colocou o dvd e depois disse:

"A Terê fez pipoca para nós, vou lá embaixo buscar." – e saiu.

A verdade é que nem estava escutando o que ele dizia por um simples motivo: estava nervosa demais! Tinha consciência de que era muito perigoso nós dois ficarmos sozinhos, ainda mais no quarto dele. E tudo bem, Draco não é um tarado que sai atacando as meninas, mas eu sentia uma vontade, quase incontrolável, de sair correndo dali, o mais rápido que fosse possível.

Quando ele voltou com a pipoca e os refrigerantes, sentou-se na cama e, olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma doente mental, disse:

"O que você está fazendo aí?"

"Assistindo ao filme..."

"Ah, Ginny, senta aqui." – apontou o lado vazio da cama.

"Ehm... eu estou bem aqui, Draco."

Vi um brilho de malícia no olhar dele quando disse:

"Eu não vou te morder, Ginny."

"_Morder não... mas me atacar..."_ – foi o que tive vontade de dizer, mas percebi que seria muito rude, por isso levantei da poltrona e sentei ao lado dele na cama.

O filme começou e não me atraiu muito, é "meio" violento esse filme, sabe? E quando digo "meio" estou sendo simpática. Mas logo eu percebi o porquê do interesse de Draco nesse filme, quando a Jessica Alba apareceu dançando ele ficou babando, literalmente.

Francamente, meninos são tão ridículos...

Depois, quando já estava quase dormindo em cima do balde de pipoca, o filme melhorou, quando apareceu aquele ator, Clive Owen, aquele que fez "Rei Arthur"... Mas, resumindo: achei o filme a maior mentira.

Quando "Sin City" terminou, eu disse:

"Certo, agora que você assistiu ao seu filme, viu a sua querida Jessica Alba, nós vamos assistir ao meu filme."

"Ahm? Qual filme?"

"Espera que eu vou buscar." – fui até o meu quarto e peguei o dvd de "De repente 30" que eu tinha levado, só para o caso de não ter o que fazer enquanto ficasse lá.

"Ah não, Ginny." – ele disse desgostoso quando mostrei o dvd – "Esse filme de novo? Já assistimos umas cem vezes."

"Cala a boca, Draco." – falei sentando na cama – "Vai começar."

Nem preciso dizer que adorei o filme, até porque já assisti umas mil vezes e já sei todo "de cor", o único problema é que sempre choro quando termina. Eu sei, é muito imbecil da minha parte, mas fazer o quê...

"Ah não, Ginny, você ainda chora quando vê esse filme?" – ele perguntou quando eu funguei mais alto.

"Choro e daí?" – falei, revoltada.

Ele riu, mas logo me abraçou e ficou acariciando meu rosto, e isso não melhorou a situação, porque só me fez chorar mais. Depois de muito tempo consegui parar de chorar, Draco olhou para mim e disse:

"Está mais calma?"

Acenei positivamente e ele deu mais um risinho, que logo foi cessado quando eu o olhei. Mais uma vez meu coração iniciou uma série de batucadas dentro do peito, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, tem algo naquelas íris cinzentas que me hipnotizam. Lentamente o rosto dele aproximou-se do meu e eu sabia o que viria a seguir, e tinha medo, mas também queria muito que acontecesse. O problema é que, nem nesses momentos importantes eu consigo ficar calada, então disse:

"Draco..." – falei invocando o resto de sanidade que ainda me restava.

Ele segurou meu rosto e com a voz um pouco rouca, disse:

"Hoje eu farei o que desejo há tanto tempo e ninguém vai me interromper."

No segundo seguinte, ele juntou nossos lábios e eu arregalei os olhos, assustada demais para conseguir acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Então percebi que aquilo não era errado, aliás, era a coisa mais certa que eu poderia fazer em toda minha vida, por isso fechei os olhos e permiti que o beijo fosse aprofundado.

E esse beijo foi diferente de todos os outros. Que fique bem claro: não estou dizendo que Harry e Blaise beijam mal, muito pelo contrário, eles são bons, mas dessa vez foi diferente, porque eu ouvia meu coração fazendo um solo de bateria dentro do peito, enquanto os meus rins, o estômago e o pâncreas dançavam lambada, eu estava nas nuvens e não queria mais sair de lá.

Nem sei como descrever esse beijo, só posso dizer que foi suave ao mesmo tempo em que era firme, e também foi calmo na mesma medida em que era urgente. Eu sei, não tem nenhum sentido, mas isso é um mero detalhe.

Depois de muito tempo, o beijo acabou, mas continuamos próximos, enquanto tentávamos respirar um pouco. Eu mal tinha respirado fundo quando senti a boca de Draco me beijar novamente, e isso se repetiu várias vezes, até que um ruído na porta de entrada me fez dar um "duplo twist carpado" da cama. Nós nem estávamos fazendo "coisas erradas", mas ia pegar muito mal se o pai ou a mãe dele entrassem e nos visse, né...

Saí para olhar quem era e era só a Terê voltando, logo fiquei aliviada, mas isso durou pouco tempo quando lembrei da frase: "_Mas de noite eu volto_." Olhei para o relógio e vi que já passava das oito horas da noite.

"Draco, eu tenho que ir." – falei rápido, enquanto pegava o meu dvd.

"O quê? Por quê? Logo agora que estava ficando bom?"

Olhei para ele com meu melhor olhar 'Hermione'.

"Eu tenho que ir, esqueceu que eu disse à mamãe que estaria em casa antes das oito horas?" – disse apressada, pensando no sermão da minha mãe – "E já são oito e meia, Draco!"

"Tudo bem, vai pegar suas coisas, eu te levo."

Saí correndo do quarto dele e, em cinco minutos, arrumei tudo o que tinha levado, desci para a cozinha e rapidamente me despedi de Teresa, que não entendia nada do que eu falava, por isso só acenava positivamente com a cabeça.

Quando entrei no carro de Draco, ele estava prestes a rir, por isso, falei:

"Anda... ri logo, idiota." – ele caiu na gargalhada. É o homem que eu amo, mas não deixa de ser ridículo.

"Certo. Por que você está rindo?" – perguntei, ofendida.

"Foi engraçado ver sua cara quando pensou que alguém nos pegaria." – disse enquanto ria mais um pouco – "Não é errado, Ginny."

"Eu sei que não é, mas eu me sentiria mal se fosse seu pai ou sua mãe..."

"Meu pai ficaria orgulhoso de mim." – disse em tom de brincadeira – "E minha mãe começaria a planejar nosso casamento."

O pior é que ele tinha razão, se minha mãe soubesse também faria isso.

"Concordo... Por isso, acho melhor não fazermos mais isso." – falei quando ele parou em frente à minha casa.

Num instante o sorriso sumiu do rosto dele e foi a minha vez de sorrir satisfeita.

"Por quê?"

"Primeiro, tem nossas mães... se elas sonharem que aconteceu isso, vão começar a comprar o enxoval do nosso primeiro filho. Depois, tem a Laurie, se ela souber, vai me matar e depois te matar... Além disso, nós somos amigos. E se não der certo e a nossa amizade for arruinada?" – falei, sem encará-lo.

Ele segurou meu rosto novamente e quando eu o olhei, ele disse:

"Não me importo com os planos das nossas mães, e muito menos com a Laurie... Tenho certeza que isso vai dar certo, Ginny... se você quiser..."

"Eu quero." – falei tão rápido que até me assustei.

Ele sorriu e eu sorri também, nos beijamos novamente e eu, flutuando, saí do carro e entrei em casa com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"O que houve, Ginny?" – Fred, que estava sentado na sala conversando com uma garota, disse.

"Nada... Só a noite... está tão linda..." – e subi as escadas cantarolando idiotamente.

Mas eu não consigo me conter.

E sabe por quê?

Porque, pela primeira vez, em toda minha vida, eu me sinto muito feliz, é uma felicidade tão grande que não está cabendo dentro do meu peito. Eu sinto que poderia dançar no telhado, mas isso não deixaria meus pais felizes, por isso não vou fazer...

Tenho certeza que, de agora em diante, nada, nadinha na minha vida pode dar errado...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**N.B.B.(Nota da Besta-Reader Bambexy):** Ahá!! Eu sabia!! Mais uma vez você se superou, Bambesha-Chefa!! Vive dizendo que seu capítulo tá aquela-palavrinha-começada-com-c-e-terminada-com-u, mas sempre está maravilhoso!! Por isso que sou sua fã!! Ah, e AMEI o capítulo enoooooooorme!! Apesar de você querer me alugar por um precinho "módico", né?? hahahahahahah!!

Gentem!! Nem precisam me elogiar!! A Manu que é ótema e nem tem erros!! Às vezes come umas letras, mas eu sou muito mais fominha que ela no que eu escrevo!! :D Afinal, ela também é beta-reader!! Aliás, ela é MINHA beta-reader-amada-do-coração, e eu sou dela!! Ai, que emotion!!

Bom, voltando ao que interessa, como sei que vocês todas amaram o que ela escreveu (a cena do beijo foi cute, apesar de hot!!), não deixem de mandar muitas, incontáveis reviews pra titia Manu, ok??

E não se esqueçam: AMO TODAS VOCÊS!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Será? ' fazendo cara de má ' 'ah, é minha cara normal ' Muhahahahahaha!

Eu falei para vocês! "Aquilo que vocês menos esperam, está prestes a acontecer", ou seja, o beijo D/G! Eu sei muito bem que ninguém tinha esperança desse beijo acontecer, até euzinha que sou a autora da bagaça já estava duvidando, mas taí, aconteceu! E eu bloqueei no beijo, mas acho que dessa vez fois...

A outra predileção by Manuxa Trelawney : "Nem tudo que reluz é ouro", foi a respeito da cena em que Draco mandou a Gina sair do quarto... vocês pensavam que ele ia fazer mal a ela, né? Viram? O probs é que a fic é feita em primeira pessoa, a gente só sabe o que a doida da Ginny sabe... e não sei se já perceberam, mas Ginny é surtadinha.

Falando em surtos, o meu Blaise anda mais surtado que o normal, neam?? Se preparem que ele só piora daqui para frente... Daqui para frente vocês vão entender de quem, realmente o Blaise gosta.

Ai, vocês gostaram do rumo Harry/Pansy? Eles ainda vão aparecer muito, mas agora sempre juntos...

E falando nisso, o Colin e o Neville também vão arranjar uma tampa para a panela deles... aliás, vocês já conhecem as tampas, mas como adoro mistério, não vou falar, vocês que adivinhem... hahahaha

Eu também apareci na fic! Adivinhem em qual cena eu estava... huahauahauahauahuahaua

Hm... o negócio de "dançar lambada com rins" não é meu, quem me deu essa frase tão poética e tão profunda foi a Caah Lis Lis, obrigada, querida!! D Todos os direitos reservados para você, hein, não me processe...

Certo, agora, o que posso dizer do próximo capítulo:

Após a bonança, vem a tempestade... (hahahahaha)

É, acho que essa única predileção Manuxa Trelawney já é suficiente... hahahaha... hoje a bola de cristal tá dando interferência...

Vamos aosssss

**Agradecimentos:**

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Uma flagrante ameaça de morte.. Saiba que, caso eu apareça morta em alguma cova rasa, a primeira suspeita será você! Já deixei isso registrado, policiais federais, o GATE, a SWAT, o BOPE e os Power Rangers SPD já estão de aviso! Huahauahauahauahua Deixa de ser fresquetes, eu nem demorei! Eu só empaquei (é assim que escreve?) no beijo! Você sabe que não é bom as pessoas falarem do que não entendem. O quê? Ahm? Eu nem falei nada... Bem, continua lendo ou tu vai ver, besha maluca! Bambeixos!!

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-Chan**: Obrigada pela sua review!! Ahm, pode ser mal educada comigo, moça, não se acanhe! Hehehehe Muié, e o capítulo ficou grande hein? Meu recorde! Acho que vou entrar no guiness depois desse... hehehehe D Eu empresto a ChunLi, quer? É só você me pagar 1 milhão de euros... hahahahahaha que esso, comercializando a beta-reader... Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, faz o meu trabalho e todos os meus neurônios queimados valerem a pena! Beijos!!

**Daniela:** Oieee, obrigada pela review! Será que você ficou com menos raiva do Draco depois desse capítulo? De agora em diante o Draco vai falar mais abertamente sobre o que sente, só não posso dizer que vai adiantar de algo! Hehehehe Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

**Oráculo:** Oie, obrigada por sua review! Querida, eu não quero matá-la do coração, afinal, se você morre como vai terminar de ler e mandar reviews? Huhauahauahuahaua Mas eu tenho que fazer um pouquinho de mistério, só para vocês terem vontade de ler o próximo capítulo.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Misty, querida! Obrigada pela review, mas, por favor, não chora, mulher! Eu não gosto de fazer a Ginny sofrer, o problema é que ela é "drama queen" igual a mim, em outras palavras, ela é surtada, é doida, maluca, crazy, entendes? Non chores! E o que você disse no msn tá certo sobre a Laurie...mas se você contar a alguém juro que te faço chorar com gosto! Huahauahauaahauahauahauhaua Beijos, moça!!

**Yasmin Prado Marinho**: Obrigada pela review, Yasmin e que bom que você apareceu de novo, pensei que você tinha abandonado esta fic! :( É, a Ginny pegou mesmo...hahahaha, mas agora ela ficou com quem ela realmente ama... Sim, muitas possibilidades de Blaise ficar com Luna... aliás, todas as possibilidades! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! :) Beijos!

**Caah Lis Lis:** Oieeee, Caaahhh Obrigadenha pela review! Entonces, às vezes eu tenho uma premonições, sabe, acho que sou parente da Sibila e nem sabia...huahauahauahua :) Você ainda acha que o Draco tem que sofrer? Coitado...só passando com um caminhão em cima dele, mas não se preocupe, acho que ele vai sofrer, mas não nesse capítulo e não no próximo! Hehehehe Viu, nem precisou ameaçar para ter um capítulo grande! Hehehehe Eu faço sempre a vontade de vocês, meus queridos leitores! :) Adoro suas reviews e obrigada pela idéia de lambada do rim! Hehehehehe Beijos.

**Srtá.Felton****:** Oie, obrigada pela review!! Moça, eu até mandaria email, mas não viu seu email! Espero que não tenha demorado muito! Hehehehe Beijos!

**Rebeca**: Oie, obrigada por sua review!! Então, eu até postaria tudo de uma vez se já tivesse a fic toda pronta, mas eu estou fazendo a medida que vocês vão lendo, até porque assim vocês podem opinar e eu posso fazer modificações...hehehehe Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e eu concordo, a Laurie merece um anti-clube ou um fã clube ao contrário, ô muié ruim, né? Espero que não tenha demorado muito e que, principalmente, você não tenha ficado louca! :) Beijos!

**Quézia:** Oi, Quézia, muito obrigada por sua review! :) Rapaz, você captou totalmente minha mensagem, entendeu perfeitamente que o Draco ia dispensar a Laurie e que ia rolar um beijo D/G! Hehehehe Como assim? Eu SEMPRE sou boazinha #cara de sarcasmo# Espero que continue lendo! Beijocas.

**Rafinha M. (Agora sem o Potter? Mulher, o que houve? Hehehehe):** Queriiiida, obrigada pela review!! Adorei sua review, mesmo sendo curtinha...sim, você também acertou o que ia acontecer!! Hehehehehehe Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijocas!

**J.T.Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review!! Então, eu, cruel?? Que issssooo!! Hihihihi. É que adoro um suspense, um clima de mistério, só para garantir que vocês lerão no próximo capítulo! Hehehehe Aeeee, você também acertou o que iria acontecer!! Hehehehe Muito muito obrigada por ler e achar a fic maravilhosa, viu? Beijos!

**Thaty:** Oie, obrigadenha pela review! Moça, você AINDA está com raiva do pobe do Draco? Não é possível!! Huahauahauahauaahauhaua Espero que a raiva por ele tenha diminuído depois desse capítulo! Beijos

**Fernanda Weasley Potter:** Obrigada pela review, Fernanda!! Nem precisa dizer né! Huahauahauahauahua "bruaca" foi ótemo! Hehehehehe E que bom que está gostando, espero que continue assim! Beijos.

**Lika Slytherin:** Oie, Lika, obrigadenha por sua review!! :) Entonces, você também acertou!! Heheheehhe E, não sei, mas consultando minha bola de cristal novamente, vejo que a humilhação pública da Laurie não aconteceu nesse capítulo, mas ainda poderá acontecer... Coloquei o Harry e a Pansy nesse só para dar uma satisfação da situação deles, mas eles ainda vão aparecer mais, só que juntos! Espero que continue gostando da fic, viu? Beijocas!

**Jaque Weasley**: Jaques, obrigada pela sua review! Aliás, tem problema te chamar de Jaques? Huahauahauaahauahauhaua Se tiver, foi mal! Então, eu exagero com a Laurie? Por que? Ela é do mal mesmo, filha...não é exagero meu! Hihihi Sim, A Ginny carregando vários homens, inclusive seus irmãos e o Harry? Huahauahauahauahua Eu imagino a cena e tenho vontade de rir, mas sei que isso é possível...Sim, sim, eu ando com obssessão por Fred Weasley, em todas as fics que ele aparece eu quero ser a esposa/namorada dele...inclusive, eu e a ChunLi (minha beta) estamos fazendo uma fic em que eu e o Fred nos envolvemos! Eu sei, eu sou doida e a beta-reader ainda alimenta a minha loucura fazendo uma fic assim! Hahahahahahaha Ahm...uma Ginny suicida, uma boa idéia, moça! Hahahahaahha Brincadeira... Ei, tô adorando suas fics, viu? Eu nem acredito que agora estou gostando de marotos! Hehehehehe Beijooos!! P.S: Será que ele é não vai ter continuação!! Huahauahauahaauahua

**Nanda:** Oie, Nanda, obrigadenha pela sua review!! Sim, você parou de comentar, mas espero que isso não se repita! Hunf! Huahauahua Brincadeirinhaaaaa!! :) Tudo bem, vou parar de inventar casais malucos e daqui para frente as pessoas vão ficar com as pessoas que são certas... bem, pelo menos quase todo mundo... hihihihi Eu demorei um pouco mais dessa vez porque me deu um bloqueamento mesmo na hora de escrever o beijo, mudei várias vezes até chegar nesse ponto. Vou tentar demorar menos, ok? Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

**Carol:** Obrigada pela review!! Nem tinha esquecido do Harry e da Pansy, é que queria ajeitar logo a situação Draco e Ginny, mas prometo que H/P vão aparecer mais daqui para a frente, assim como outros personagens, como o Colin...Nunca ouvi essa música que você falou, mas sabia que me deu uma idéia? Muito interessante colocar a Ginny dançando e o Draco chupando o dedo...hehehehe... Matar a Laurie, por enquanto, não é possível, mas quem sabe num futuro próximo? Hehehehe Beijos!

**Mah Crubelatti**: Oie, Mah, obrigada por sua review!! Quem é sua amiga? Hehehehehe Muito obrigada mesmo por ler e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, espero que continue lendo e gostando dessa fic louca! Beijos!!

**Kel Cavalcante** .: Oie, obrigada por sua review!! Muito bom saber que você está gostando da fic! Você acertou, o Draco deu um pé na Laurie... mas não sei quanto isso vai durar...Ops...falei demais... Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijos!!

Uffs, terminei! :D

Ah, lembrei o que ia falar aqui... era sobre os filmes que eles assistiram. Quanto ao "Chamado", o que eu relatei sobre a experiência da Ginny foi a minha experiência, eu realmente passei sete dias fugindo do telefone e até hoje morro de medo daquela menina, às vezes as pessoas querem me obrigar a assistir ao Chamado 2, mas eu fujo disso, ou então seria um ano sem dormir...

Caham... quanto ao "Sin City", eu assisti porque tem o Clive Owen, mas não foi um filme que eu amei, sabe, é um pouco violento demais (hahaha) e também um pouco mentiroso de muito (huahauahua)... Quanto ao "De Repente 30" eu adoro tanto esse filme! Já assisti uma mil vezes só nesse mês (exagero), e também choro com ele...não tentem entender, eu sou doida mesmo.

Bem, era isso...

Obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada para quem só adicionou no favorite ou no alert!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	12. Alegria de pobre dura pouco

**Capítulo XI**

**Segunda-feira, 03 de novembro.**

**No quarto, às 20hs.**

Acordei com um sorriso bobo no rosto e sei que isso parece bem clichê, mas a felicidade que sinto é tão grande, não consigo disfarçar. Levitei da cama e, flutuando, cheguei no banheiro, onde tomei banho, depois vesti o uniforme e, em seguida, desci para o café-da-manhã, onde encontrei mamãe, Fred e Jorge.

"Bom dia." – falei numa voz cantarolada.

Eu estava me sentindo em um musical romântico...

"Bom dia, querida." – mamãe respondeu sem me olhar.

"Bom dia." – Fred rosnou do outro lado da mesa.

"Bom dia, Ginny." – Jorge disse me observando atentamente – "Tudo bem com você?"

"Tudo ótimo, por que?" – respondi sorridente.

"Não sei, você parece alegre demais. O que aconteceu ontem?"

"Nada." – falei rapidamente – "Você também parece alegre demais, Fred." – juro, na hora pensei que fosse o outro, sempre me confundo com eles – "Quem era aquela garota de ontem?"

O verdadeiro Fred bufou alto e disse:

"Não era eu."

"E é por isso que você está assim? Com ciúme?" – Jorge disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Eu não estou com ciúme!" – Fred gritou, indignado.

"O que está havendo?" – perguntei, confusa.

O problema é que não é muito normal ver Fred gritando ou de mau humor, para falar a verdade, era a primeira vez que o via assim.

"Aquela garota" – Jorge disse – "É a baterista da nossa banda, o nome dela é Emmanuella Andrews, ou Manu. E o Fred brigou com ela ontem, mais uma vez. Eu estava tentando convencê-la a permanecer na banda."

"Ela pode sair da banda, não fará falta." – Fred disse.

"Você sabe que faria sim, nós já estamos sem cantor, e se faltar o baterista, a banda acaba."

"Mas, o que ela é do Fred? Namorada?" – perguntei, totalmente confusa.

"Não, mas se dependesse do Fred..."

"EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO GOSTO DAQUELA... DAQUELA... DAQUELA GORDA!" – esbravejou Fred saindo da sala.

"Gorda?" – falei confusa, porque a garota que eu tinha visto na sala não era gorda.

"Ele fala isso só para chateá-la. Faz muito tempo que conhecemos a Manu, nós estudamos juntos em Hogwarts até o primeiro ano, quando os pais dela tiveram que viajar para a Itália e ela saiu da Escola, naquela época ela era uma garota gordinha, por isso o Fred ainda implica." – Jorge riu com vontade e continuou – "Mas ainda lembro como se tivesse sido hoje o dia em que reencontramos a Manu, foi no primeiro ano da Faculdade. Fred, Lino e eu estávamos olhando o pessoal entrar quando ela chegou, muito mais bonita e mais magra, e o Fred foi logo atacá-la com uma cantada, mas o que ele recebeu foi um fora enorme, na frente de todos. Foi muito engraçado."

"Ela sabia quem era o Fred?"

"Claro que sabia, por isso o passa-fora foi tão grande." – Jorge disse entre risos.

"E se os dois brigam tanto, por que ela está na banda de vocês?"

"Ela só briga com o Fred, comigo e com o Lino não tem confusão. E a Manu é a melhor baterista que já conseguimos, não vamos perdê-la por causa dos amores reprimidos do meu querido irmão gêmeo."

"Eu não amo aquela garota!" – Fred gritou da porta.

Jorge riu mais um pouco e levantou-se da cadeira.

"Já vou, Ginny, mas depois quero saber o motivo da sua alegria. Até mais, maninha." – e saiu rindo do outro que estava com a cara amarrada.

Continuei tomando meu café até ouvir a buzina do carro de Blaise, subi rápido para escovar os dentes, peguei meu material e entrei correndo no carro.

"Eita, que pressa." – Blaise disse enquanto tirava o carro.

"Acabei me atrasando conversando com meu irmão." – falei, esbaforida – "E aí, tudo bem?"

"Tudo e você?"

"Estou ótima." – falei com meu, agora habitual, sorriso bobo.

"Anda, conta logo o que aconteceu ontem." – Blaise disse sem rodeios.

"Como assim? Nem aconteceu nada." – falei desviando o olhar.

"Ginny, fala... Tentei falar com Draco ontem, mas ele não me disse nada, só desconversou. Tenho direito de saber o que aconteceu!"

"O que te faz imaginar que aconteceu algo?"

"Primeiro, vocês dois estão com uns sorrisinhos bestas... você está andando de um jeito estranho, parece que está flutuando... vai, o que foi? Não me diga que vocês... que vocês fabricaram um draquinho e uma gininha!" – Blaise disse, assustado.

"Blaise, cala a boca." – falei sentindo minhas bochechas arderem – "Não aconteceu nada disso. Nós só... só nos beijamos."

Blaise freiou tão rápido que quase bateu no carro estacionado à frente.

"Não acredito! Enfim!" – falou enquanto me abraçava.

"Ai, Blaise, pára." – falei tentando me soltar do abraço dele.

"Não acredito!" – exclamou enquanto descíamos do carro – "Conta como foi! O que você sentiu? Onde foi? O que vocês estavam fazendo?"

"Blaise, acalme-se!" – disse enquanto o sacudia com força – "Você está parecendo aqueles amigos gays que querem saber tudo e ainda querem roubar o namorado da amiga."

"Ah queridinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" – Blaise disse numa voz de falsete – "Você descobriu o meu planoooooo!"

"Eu sempre soube, Zabini, que você era estranho." – uma voz atrás de nós disse e no mesmo instante meu coração iniciou uma canção romântica.

Virei tão rápido que quase quebrei o pescoço, mas teria valido a pena do mesmo jeito, porque eu o vi, tão lindo, com o uniforme e aqueles óculos escuros e os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento.

"Oi." – falei num fio de voz, porque era muito difícil falar.

"Oi." – ele respondeu me olhando, por trás daqueles óculos ray-ban.

"Ai, sobrei." – Blaise disse e deixou-nos sozinhos.

Ele deu um passo para a frente e eu também.

"Então? Tudo bem?" – perguntei, tentando me acalmar.

"Sim." – mais um passo – "E você?" – outro passo.

"Também." – o último passo, já que estávamos bem próximos.

Senti as mãos dele envolvendo minha cintura e, instintivamente, coloquei os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco, segundos depois nossos lábios se juntaram em um beijo suave, mas que me dava aquela estranha sensação de que estava levando um choque.

Quando o beijo acabou continuamos próximos demais e eu, resgatando um pouco da minha consciência, disse:

"Acho melhor não ficarmos assim no meio do estacionamento. Alguém pode ver."

"E qual o problema?" – Draco perguntou sem se importar.

"Alguém pode ver." – falei já me afastando.

Draco me olhou sério e perguntou:

"Qual o problema? Nós dois somos livres, não? Ou você está comprometida e não me disse nada?" – completou a frase com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Você sabe que não é isso." – suspirei e completei – "Tem o meu irmão, o Rony é um pouco ciumento, sabe. E, bem, tem a Laurie..."

"O seu irmão eu enfrento e mesmo que ele me bata e que acabe morrendo por causa dos ferimentos, morrerei feliz." – pausa – "E quanto a Laurie, ela não tem que falar nada, não sei porquê você se preocupa tanto."

Sei muito bem que não deveria me preocupar, mas aqui estamos falando da Laurie, a capeta em forma de gente, por isso, nunca é bom confiar nela, mas naquela hora estava tão envolvida pelos beijos de Draco que não falei nada, apenas deixei que ele apertasse minha mão (com delicadeza) e que me levasse para dentro da Escola.

Por onde nós passávamos, olhares curiosos e fofoqueiros voltavam-se para nós, vi várias garotas rangerem os dentes de tanta inveja, por eu estar com o rapaz mais cobiçado da Escola. Dei um sorriso de desdém para elas e andei altivamente como se fosse a Rainha do Mundo.

Mas meu reinado durou pouco, porque o sinal para a primeira aula tocou e eu tive que ir para a agradabilíssima aula de Química, onde, mais uma vez, o querido e fofo Prof.Snape chamou minha atenção umas mil vezes, porque eu estava totalmente desligada, conectada em uma dimensão muito distante. O meu pequeno "desligamento" me rendeu um exercício extra sobre o funcionamento de uma pilha, ou algo parecido com isso.

A aula de Inglês foi melhor, porque a profª. McGonagall pediu que nos juntássemos em grupos de quatro pessoas e claro que fiquei com Colin, Luna e Pansy. Todos me olhavam significativamente e eu disse:

"Ah vocês já sabem!" – e, mais uma vez, deixei escapar o mesmo sorrisinho bobo.

"Sim, sua ingrata." – Colin disse ofendido – "Nós soubemos pelos fofos de plantão."

"Fofos?" – falei, confusa.

"Fofoqueiros, querida." – Colin disse como se fosse muito óbvio

"Ah, mas eu ia contar, aconteceu ontem..." – completei a frase com um tom sonhador e então falei tudo o que tinha acontecido, nos mínimos detalhes.

"Ai que lindo!" – Luna disse entre suspiros.

"E vocês estão namorando?" – Pansy perguntou em voz baixa, porque na hora a Prof.ª McGonagall estava na mesa ao lado, falando com outro grupo.

"Acho que sim, ele não pediu oficialmente, mas..."

"Que bom, Ginny, fico tão feliz por vocês... Aliás, estava tão na cara que vocês se ama-" – mas ele, de repente, interrompeu o que estava falando e continuou - "Caham, pois é, garotas, acho que a nossa descrição..." – Colin desviou do assunto quando a professora parou na nossa mesa.

"Creevey, espero que vocês estejam fazendo a descrição que mandei, quero ver no final da aula." – ela disse com o tom severo habitual.

Depois disso resolvemos fazer o tal do trabalho, com muita sorte terminamos a tempo e evitamos receber tarefa extra e detenção. Em seguida veio a aula de História e eu quase dormi, como sempre.

Quando o sinal para o almoço tocou estava tão entorpecida pelas palavras cansativas e estafantes do prof.Binns que continuei lá, sentada, olhando para o quadro, até perceber que o professor não estava mais lá, sem falar que todos tinham ido embora, sem nem se importarem em me acordar.

Levantei da cadeira e, lentamente, guardei meu material, depois saí da sala e fui para o Salão Principal, ou simplesmente, o Refeitório, e vi que já estava cheio de alunos, e posso dizer que odeio quando chego e já está cheio? Por isso sempre quando é a hora do almoço saio correndo, não é porquê seja esfomeada, veja bem, mas porque gosto de pegar o refeitório quase deserto.

Devagar, peguei uma bandeja e vi os pratos do dia: lasanha a bolonhesa, empadão de frango e bolo de carne. Calóricos? Nem um pouquinho! Depois de fazer um "uni-duni-tê", optei pelo empadão e esperei que chegasse minha vez de ser atendida. Já estava muito tempo na fila até que olhei para frente e vi o motivo de tanta demora: Draco e Dobby estavam conversando aos cochichos, e quando Dobby me viu, falou algo para o outro que saiu quase correndo, depois disso logo fui atendida. Dobby sorriu para mim e disse:

"O que deseja menina Wheezy?"

"Dobby, o que você estava conversando com o Draco?" – perguntei desconfiada.

"Ahm? Eu? Nada... Então... o que deseja, menina?" – o garoto respondeu nervoso.

"Sei." – falei sem estar convencida, com a sobrancelha erguida, completei – "Quero o empadão."

Ele me deu o pedaço maior, acompanhado de uma coca-cola e uma barrona de chocolate, depois segui para a mesa de sempre onde todos os meus amigos já estavam: Harry e Pansy, Ron e Mione, Lilá e Dino, Parvati e Simas, Blaise e Luna, Colin, Neville e Draco.

Empurrei Colin para o lado e disse:

"Oi."

O negócio é que ainda estava pensando no quê Draco tinha para conversar com Dobby.

"O que houve, Ginny?" – Blaise perguntou quando viu minha cara pensativa.

"Ahm?" – disse, confusa – "Nada."

"Draco, pensei que a encontraria mais feliz depois de ter deixado vocês dois sozinhos de manhã." – na mesma hora acordei e dei um chute em Blaise, ele gritou um palavrão que prefiro censurar e completou – "Ai, Ginny... não adianta esconder, todo mundo já sabe."

"Claro, com um amigo que parece uma revista de fofocas..." – falei, malvada.

Ele me olhou ofendido e disse:

"Você está querendo dizer que a culpa é minha?"

"Sim... estou afirmando que a culpa é sua... Blaise Zabini que tem um cachorro chamado Cinde..." – mas antes que pudesse completar, Draco sentou-se ao meu lado e disse:

"Não importa, Ginny." – ele colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro e, instintivamente, descansei a cabeça no ombro dele.

Ouvi um suspiro geral na minha mesa e isso me fez acordar mais uma vez.

"Então é verdade que vocês estão ficando?" – Rony perguntou.

Senti meu coração acelerar porque Ron sempre foi muito ciumento comigo, ele tem ciúme dos outros irmãos, imagine de outra pessoa estranha.

"É sim, Ron." – Draco disse simplesmente – "Você se incomoda?"

Olhei para Rony e ele estava pronto para dizer um sonoro "sim", mas Hermione deu uma cotovelada nele, nada discreta, e ele acabou dizendo:

"Não, mas eu juro, Malfoy, que se você machucar minha irmã de alguma maneira, você vai se arrepender."

A cena seria fofa, se eu não estivesse morrendo de vergonha.

"Nunca seria capaz de machucá-la." – Draco respondeu e, bem, isso não é verdade, se levarmos em consideração os últimos meses... mas prefiro não lembrar disso.

Olhei para ele e sorri, Draco devolveu o sorriso, e logo meu coração bobo começou uma série de batucadas no peito, segundos depois acabei desviando o olhar, uma vez que senti o peso de centenas de olhos em cima de mim, todo o Salão estava nos observando.

Fala sério, que povo desocupado!

Quando o sinal para a primeira aula da tarde tocou, esperei que todos saíssem e assim que me vi sozinha com Draco, perguntei:

"O que você estava falando com o Dobby?"

"O quê? Eu? Nada." – disse enquanto saíamos do Salão.

"Então, por que tenho a estranha sensação de que você está mentindo para mim?" – falei, desconfiada.

"Não estou, Ginny." – Draco disse sem se alterar – "Agora tenho que ir, depois conversamos." – me deu um selinho e foi embora.

Ainda fiquei alguns minutos no corredor, pensando na cena que vi no Refeitório, mas decidi não me preocupar mais com isso, optei por acreditar na palavra de Draco.

Afinal eles nem tinham o quê conversar, certo?

As aulas da tarde passaram rapidamente, só lembro que sentei e minutos depois já estava levantando para ir embora, mais uma vez tinha passado a aula inteira viajando, mas não posso fazer nada, é mais forte que eu.

Quando o sinal tocou, corri para o estacionamento, onde encontrei Blaise conversando animadamente com Luna. Decidi não me aproximar logo dos dois, fiquei observando-os por alguns minutos e cheguei à estranha conclusão de que eles formavam um casal muito lindo. Enquanto Blaise é um negro alto e forte, Luna tem a pele alva, os cabelos muito loiros, é baixinha e magra.

E observando bem a cena, percebi que Blaise estava muito interessado nela. Ele tinha aquele sorriso "creme dental", o que deixava Luna extremamente envergonhada. Além disso, ele conversava tão próximo dela que os dois poderiam cochichar e seriam ouvidos da mesma forma.

Quando o carro amarelo berrante do Sr.Lovegood parou na frente da Escola, Luna se despediu com um aceno envergonhado, enquanto Blaise, na maior cara-de-pau deu um beijo rápido na bochecha dela e depois sorriu. Depois que Luna já tinha ido embora, me aproximei lentamente de Blaise e, aproveitando o entorpecimento dele, gritei:

"BU!"

Ele deu um pulo para trás, enquanto mantinha a mão no peito.

"Arre, Ginny, você me assustou!" – ele disse.

"Era a intenção." – falei, rindo – "Hm... você e a Luna..." – falei significativamente.

"Ah... você viu..." – ele disse, parecendo envergonhado.

"Vi. Vocês formam um belo casal." – disse, sincera.

"Também acho, quer dizer, eu sou lindo e a Luna é maravilhosa... nós seremos o casal sensação de Hogwarts." – falou, convencido.

"Você nem se acha, não é, Zabini?"

"Eu não acho, eu sou." – e sorriu abertamente.

"Blaise, você gosta da Luna desde aquele dia da transformação, não é?" – perguntei, de repente, porque lembrei do dia em que ele ficou simplesmente bobo quando a viu diferente.

Ele ficou sério e disse:

"Ahm..."

"Vai... é verdade, não é?"

"É sim." – pausa – "Muito antes disso... na verdade me aproximei de vocês, para conhecê-la melhor... mas quando soube da sua história com Draco, tive que intervir."

"Como assim?" – perguntei, confusa.

"Sempre observei a Luna de longe, tentei me aproximar várias vezes, mas nunca sabia como. Até aquele dia no parque, quando encontrei você... pensei que se falasse com você, seria bem mais fácil falar com ela. Mas logo quando você falou sobre sua relação com Draco, percebi que tudo o que os dois precisavam era de uma forcinha."

"Ainda não entendi."

"Draco precisava perceber que estava te perdendo, por isso quis que nós dois namorássemos, e acho que meu plano deu certo, afinal, logo depois vocês se entenderam." – Blaise disse, sorridente, mas quando ele me viu séria, o sorriso se desfez – "Você não está com raiva, certo?"

Olhei para ele mais uma vez e então sorri e o abracei.

"Você é maluco, mas eu te adoro." – e dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

"Eu sei que você me ama, Weasley, por isso, não se acanhe, pode me apertar o quanto quiser."

Depois disso dei um tapa nele, ou seja, já tínhamos voltado ao normal.

Quando estávamos entrando no carro, Draco chegou e disse:

"Não precisa mais levá-la, Zabini. A partir de hoje eu cuidarei disso..."

Na mesma hora desci do carro e fui ao encontro de Draco.

"Nossa... que consideração." – disse em um tom falsamente ofendido – "É só ele chegar e você me deixa, sua ingrata?" – Blaise disse, magoado.

Draco e eu rimos, enquanto Blaise entrou no carro e foi embora, depois entramos no carro dele e, enquanto Draco saía do estacionamento, eu disse:

"Uma hora dessas toda minha família ja sabe."

A verdade é que estava muito nervosa com isso, porque já podia imaginar a cena: nós dois chegando, meus irmãos matando Draco, enquanto minha mãe me obrigava a vestir o vestido de noiva que ela usou para casar com papai.

"Qual o problema? O Ron disse que não tem problema."

"Ele disse... mas e os outros? E o Fred e o Jorge? Nem estou contando o Carlinhos, o Gui... e o Percy, tanto faz..."

"Eles não vão me matar, vão?" – Draco disse com um sorriso sarcástico, mas eu não ri. – "Eles vão me matar?" – perguntou, sério.

"Bem... eles são muito ciumentos comigo... e, sim, acho que eles vão te matar."

E sabe qual foi a reação dele?

Ele riu...

Era bom rir antes de morrer...

"Ria, querido... ria muito... porque em breve seu tempo acabará." – filosofei.

"Ginny, não é para tanto. E por mim tudo bem, eu consigo enfrentá-los."

Já estava pronta para dizer que ele não conseguiria enfrentar meus irmãos sozinho quando o carro parou em frente a minha casa e Draco, sem nenhum pingo de bom senso, desceu do veículo e abriu a porta para mim.

"Vamos."

"Ai meu Deus. Vamos para onde?" – falei, desesperada.

"Entrar." – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

"Draco..." – disse quando ele segurou minha mão – "Acho melhor não..." – mas antes que conseguisse falar algo mais a porta foi aberta num estrondo e minha mãe gritou.

Juro por Deus que levei um susto tão grande que quase morri, mas minha querida mãe nem se importou com isso, pelo contrário, ela me empurrou para o lado e abraçou Draco, e não era um daqueles abraços delicados que mães normais dão nos namorados das filhas, era um abraço de urso, daqueles que quebram os ossos da pessoa.

Não satisfeita, mamãe me abraçou também, enquanto falava sem parar.

"Mamãe." – falei, desesperada – "Mãe!" – gritei quando percebi que ela não ia parar mesmo.

"Filha, estou tão feliz! Enfim, vocês dois se entenderam! E estão namorando! Ai que felicidade! Narcisa ficou tão feliz quando contei..."

"A senhora já contou?" – falei, pensando que minha mãe era fofo.

Fofoqueira.

"Já, querida! Ela ficou muito feliz! Vocês são lindos juntos... os filhos dos dois..."

"Manhê!" – disse, querendo morrer – "Não se empolga."

Olhei para Draco e ele estava morrendo de rir.

"Pára de rir." – falei depois de dar um tapa no braço dele.

Ele tentou ficar sério, mas minutos depois estava rindo novamente, enquanto minha mãe falava sobre o vestido que eu poderia usar no casamento. Bem que avisei, quando ela soubesse minha vida ia se tornar um inferno.

"Certo, Draco, tchau." – falei, empurrando-o para o carro.

"Por que, querida? Draco ainda nem falou com Fred e Jorge... aliás, eles não demoram a chegar, foram ensaiar na casa de uma coleguinha..."

"Mamãe, Draco tem muita coisa para fazer." – falei enquanto segurava o braço dele com firmeza.

"Tenho?" – ele perguntou com ar de zombaria.

"Tem sim, querido." – falei sorrindo falsamente – "Lembra?"

"Não." – ele disse, descaradamente.

Dei um pisão no pé dele e completei:

"E agora, lembrou?"

"Ai... sim..." – ele disse com dor – "Tenho que ir... mas foi muito bom vê-la, _sogrinha_." – disse a última palavra com um sorriso malicioso.

Mamãe abraçou Draco novamente e, enfim, consegui empurrá-lo para fora da casa, mas antes que entrasse no carro, ele disse:

"Por que você não quis que eu ficasse?"

"Temo por sua vida. Acredite, Fred não anda de bom humor, uma dessas e ele terá muito prazer em te matar."

"Tudo bem... então, já vou." – ele disse se aproximando e me dando um beijo, depois nos beijamos mais algumas vezes até que eu conseguisse despachá-lo.

Quando estava voltando para o interior da casa um carro preto, estilo new beetle parou, do veículo desceram Fred e Jorge, enquanto o primeiro entrou na casa sem nem olhar para mim, o outro continuou conversando com o motorista do carro, até que se despediu com um beijo (então devia ser uma garota) e o carro saiu.

"O que houve?" – perguntei para Jorge, que caminhava em minha direção, sorridente.

"O de sempre. Brigas entre bateria e guitarra..." – deu um suspiro.

"Então quem vinha naquele carro era ela?"

"Era sim..." – disse sorridente.

"Jorge..." – comecei, incerta – "Fala a verdade, é você quem está gostando dessa garota, não é?"

"O quê?" – perguntou rindo muito – "Você está doida, Ginny..."

"Então, por que você só fala dela com um sorriso nos lábios? E eu vi você beijando..."

"Sim, um beijo no rosto, irmãzinha... Você não entende. Um dia, quando você conhecê-la, vai entender." – e subiu para o quarto, cheio de mistério.

Decidi nem pensar nisso, afinal estava tão cheia de tarefas para fazer...

Aliás ainda estou cheia de tarefas, porque não consegui me concentrar em nenhuma, uma vez que fico todo o tempo lembrando dos momentos que passei com Draco e minha mente fica viajando para outras dimensões.

Mas isso tem que parar! O amor é lindo e tudo mais, mas se eu não fizer as tarefas e levar zero em todas as matérias não vai ser nada, nadinha, lindo.

Por isso... tchauzinho!!

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Terça-feira, 04 de novembro.**

**Em casa, às 18hs.**

Nem acredito no que aconteceu hoje, o pior é que já tinha previsto isso...

Tudo estava bem, o céu estava nublado, mas isso é normal nessa época do ano, os passarinhos cantavam e pulavam de galho em galho, a terra estava girando, enfim, TUDO ESTAVA BEM!

Até o momento em que cheguei na Escola. Draco e eu descemos do carro e, como toda pessoa normal faria, entramos, o sinal para a primeira aula tocou, nós nos despedimos e eu estava andando, alegre, calma e ululantemente até a sala quando uma mão me puxou com grosseria, fui empurrada até uma sala vazia e não demorou nem dois segundos para descobrir quem era meu agressor.

"Laurie." – falei assim que reconheci os cabelos loiros artificiais.

"Ginevra." – ela já começou querendo me irritar.

"O que você quer? Aliás, quem você pensa que é para fazer isso comigo?"

"Weasley, não perdeu tempo e já foi logo atacando o MEU namorado."

"Laurie." – falei, calma – "Eu sabia que toda essa tinta loira tinha atingido seu cérebro, só não imaginava que o dano fosse tão sério. Que parte da palavra ROMPIMENTO você não entendeu? Draco ROMPEU o namoro com você, sua idiota."

"Você se acha muito valente, não é, Weasleyzinha?" – ela disse se aproximando perigosamente – "Mas não pense que me derrotou, o Draco é meu e nem você e nem ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim."

"Ah é? Onde tem a etiqueta com seu nome? Eu não vi." – falei, sarcástica.

"Aproveite enquanto pode, Weasley. Em breve, ele será meu e de ninguém mais." – e saiu da sala sem que eu conseguisse falar nada.

Saí da sala ainda pensando nas ameaças dela e, para falar a verdade, ainda estou pensando nisso, afinal sei muito bem que Laurie é capaz de fazer coisas sujas, ela é trapaceira e todo mundo sabe disso.

Sinto que o quê vem por aí não é nada bom...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sexta-feira, 07 de novembro.**

**Na aula de Física, às 14hs.**

Fiquei dois dias sumida, diário! Mas o problema é que ando cheia de tarefas, além disso estou preocupada com as ameaças de Laurie, a cada dia renovadas pelo olhar de ódio que ela me dirige todas as manhãs, sem falar no fato de agora estar namorando e dedicar metade do meu tempo para o meu príncipe e na outra metade me dedico a pensar nele... então, você entende, certo?

E hoje, durante a aula de Educação Física, a professora Hooch me informou que só faltam dois jogos para o fim da temporada de futebol, o próximo jogo acontecerá no sábado da semana que vem e o último será no começo de dezembro. Mas esse não é o problema, o negócio é que sempre quando acaba o campeonato tem uma festa em comemoração e a tal festa é organizada pela líder das animadoras, em outras palavras, eu!

Agora tenho que me preocupar em organizar uma festa para centenas de pessoas e nem sei por onde começar.

O que me acalma é pensar que em poucas horas terei um encontro com Draco e quando estou com ele nada mais importa... Nós vamos ao cinema e depois vamos sair para jantar...

Agora preciso parar de escrever, lá vem a prof.ª Trelawney.

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Sábado, 08 de novembro.**

**No quarto, às 10hs.**

Só vim aqui, bem rapidinho, para contar como foi meu encontro ontem. Primeiro tenho que falar: foi tãããão lindo!

Às sete horas, Draco veio me buscar e depois de minha mãe bater várias fotos de nós dois e de meus irmãos soltarem olhares ameaçadores para ele, nós conseguimos sair da minha casa e ir para o cinema.

E acho que Draco andou falando com Harry, porque ele insistiu para que assistíssemos um filme de terror, mas eu não quis, depois de choramingar muito, acabei convencendo-o a assistir uma comédia romântica. Quando o filme terminou decidimos jantar, e claro que escolhi o McDonald's, até parece que ia escolher um restaurante fino...

Depois disso, já passava das dez horas e eu tive que voltar para casa, mas claro que antes de irmos, namoramos um pouquinho, né?

E eu nem me agüento de tanta felicidade. Acho que vou explodir de tão feliz que estou, porque cada vez mais tenho certeza que nosso sentimento é tão forte que nada, nem ninguém, poderá nos separar.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Terça-feira, 10 de novembro.**

**Na casinha da Árvore, às 17hs.**

Cresci ouvindo essa frase, mas nunca pensei que poderia ser verdadeira.

"Alegria de pobre dura pouco", minha sábia vozinha já dizia, mas sempre pensei que fosse o tipo daquelas frases que as pessoas só dizem por costume.

Eu sou pobre, quer dizer, nem tanto, mas deveria saber que quando as coisas estão boas demais, é porque algo de ruim vai acontecer.

Minhas mãos ainda estão tremendo e dos meus olhos não param de sair lágrimas, mas preciso falar para alguém, por isso estou escrevendo, preciso desabafar.

Mais uma vez o dia começou igual a todos os outros, cheguei na Escola com Draco, depois assisti às aulas e tudo, outra vez, estava bem. Quando o sinal que anunciava o final da última aula tocou, peguei minha mochila e saí correndo para o estacionamento, louca para ver Draco, afinal a última vez que o tinha visto foi na hora do almoço e, mesmo que isso possa parecer curto espaço de tempo para as pessoas normais, para os apaixonados é uma eternidade.

Parei de correr alguns metros antes do estacionamento, afinal não poderia encontrar meu namorado toda descabelada. Sorridente, andei em direção ao carro dele e parei instantaneamente com a cena que vi ali. Draco estava encostado no carro, suas mãos agarravam firmemente a cintura de Laurie, enquanto os dois se beijavam de maneira feroz.

Meu sangue parou de correr nas minhas veias, tenho certeza, porque fiquei paralisada, olhando a cena. Era perceptível que os dois estavam gostando, era evidente que NENHUM dos dois tinha sido agarrado. Ainda bem que meu corpo recuperou os movimentos antes de o beijo acabar, porque, sem fazer escândalo, virei e fui embora.

Agora estou aqui me perguntando: desde quando?

Desde quando ele vem me enganando?

Desde quando eu sou a outra?

E, o pior, desde quando ele se tornou um cara tão desprezível?

Estou ouvindo alguém se aproximar... acho que é ele.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Terça-feira, 10 de novembro.**

**No quarto, às 23hs.**

Era ele mesmo e acho que a conversa só piorou tudo.

Draco entrou e disse, sem rodeios:

"Precisamos conversar."

"Precisamos mesmo, Malfoy." – falei, secando as lágrimas.

"Você estava chorando?" – disse parecendo preocupado.

"Não interessa." – disse, ríspida – "Você começa ou eu começo?"

Ele pareceu confuso, mas disse:

"Você."

"Certo. Então, vamos começar... pelo beijo entre você e a Laurie no estacionamento."

Ele empalideceu no mesmo segundo que ouviu minhas palavras, era óbvio que ele não vinha falar sobre isso.

"Você viu?"

Dei uma risada fria e disse:

"Não era para ver? Então escolhesse um lugarzinho mais escondido, Draco. Então, eu sou a outra? Esse tempo todo você estava com ela e comigo?"

"Não, sempre estive só com você! Mas não posso dizer o mesmo a seu respeito, Ginevra."

"O quê?!" – exclamei, confusa.

"Explique isto." – ele me entregou uma foto em que Blaise e eu estávamos abraçados, no mesmo estacionamento.

E lembrei como sendo no dia em que tinha visto Luna e Blaise conversando e estava agradecendo a ele por ter me ajudado, mesmo que secretamente.

"Um abraço entre amigos. O que tem de mais nisso?" – falei, fria.

"Era só isso?" – ele disse olhando para a foto.

"Claro que era!" – falei com raiva – "Mas você achou que tinha algo a mais, certo?"

"A Laurie me disse..." – começou, mas o interrompi.

"A Laurie disse e, como sempre, a Laurie diz a verdade, não é, Draco?" – falei com mais raiva, afinal ele tinha confiado mais nela do que em mim.

"Ginny, eu fiquei louco de ciúmes, por favor, tenta me entender." – ele disse tentando segurar minha mão, mas saí antes que ele conseguisse.

"Entendo sim. Você viu a foto, entendeu mais do que deveria e decidiu que seria bom agarrar a Laurie no meio do estacionamento, para todo mundo, inclusive eu, ver."

"Ginny, por favor..." – ele recomeçou – "Eu estava furioso, louco de ciúme..."

"Não, Draco. Cansei disso tudo. Se você preferiu acreditar na sua querida Laurie, pois fique com ela e seja feliz, você está livre." – falei sentindo meu coração se despedaçando.

"Você está terminando..."

"Estou... não existe mais nada entre nós. Nem amizade. Se fosse com outra, talvez perdoasse, mas com a Laurie, nunca, nunca mesmo irei te perdoar."

"Ginny, por favor..."

"Saia, Malfoy." – falei dando as costas para ele.

Ele saiu e, no segundo seguinte, eu estava chorando novamente. Por que dói tanto amar? Se soubesse disso nunca teria amado...

Só queria sumir do planeta, não estou com vontade de encarar meus colegas amanhã, vou ser motivo de olhares piedosos e maldosos... Além disso, vou ter que me explicar para minha família e amigos...

E nem estou mencionando que meu coração está quebrado em um bilhão de pedacinhos...

Acho melhor ir dormir... talvez isso tudo não passe de um pesadelo...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Quarta-feira, 11 de novembro.**

**Escondida no closet. Às 16hs.**

Se eu tinha achado ontem um péssimo dia, é porque ainda não tinha vivido o dia de hoje, pois, acredite, foi o pior dia da minha vida.

Já começou ruim. Quando acordei senti meus olhos arderem de tanto que tinha chorado durante a noite, além disso no meu peito havia uma estranha sensação de vazio, como se parte do meu coração tivesse sido retirada. E só para completar, eu estava atrasada, quer dizer, muito atrasada, tinha dormido muito tarde e não consegui acordar cedo para pegar o ônibus.

Levantei da cama lentamente, na mesma velocidade tomei banho e me vesti, quando terminei olhei minha imagem refletida no espelho e eu estava horrível, com uma aparência de doente, mas mesmo assim, desci para tomar café-da-manhã.

Na cozinha encontrei meus pais, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Harry e, tentando disfarçar o desânimo, disse com um sorriso forçado:

"Bom dia."

"O que houve, Ginny?" – Jorge perguntou, preocupado.

"Ahm... nada... por que?"

"Você parece abatida..."

"Impressão sua." – sorri e sentei, já ia começar a comer, quando mamãe fez a pergunta que eu não queria ouvir.

"Querida, Draco não vem buscá-la?"

"Ahm... não." – falei, encarando o prato.

"Por que?" – ela quis saber.

"Ahm... porque nós não estamos mais juntos." – falei logo de uma vez, rápido e _quase_ indolor.

"O QUÊ?!" – minha mãe gritou.

Olhei para todos que estavam na mesa e disse, com um suspiro:

"Acabou."

"O que houve, Ginny?" – Jorge perguntou.

"Ah... umas coisas... só acabou e, por favor, não me perguntem mais nada." – falei sentindo que ia voltar a chorar a qualquer momento.

Ninguém falou mais comigo e agradeci por isso, não estava com vontade de falar, mas quando levantei da cadeira, minha mãe perguntou:

"E como você vai para a Escola, querida?"

"De ônibus."

"Mas não dá mais tempo, filha." – ela disse, preocupada olhando o relógio – "Arthur, você pode levá-la?" – perguntou para meu pai.

"Não precisa, pai... eu vou sozinha..." – falei, desanimada.

"Você pode vir conosco, Ginny." – Harry disse.

E me sentia tão cansada de falar e de discutir que aceitei a oferta, minutos depois estava sentada no banco de trás do carro dele, enquanto Rony, sentado na minha frente, me dirigia olhares questionadores.

"O que foi, Rony?" – perguntei, cansada.

"O que ele te fez?" – meu irmão disse, sem rodeios.

"Nada." – falei enquanto olhava a paisagem pela janela e sentia meus olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

"Eu avisei." – Rony disse, com raiva – "Agora ele vai ver... vou matar aquele desgraçado."

"Rony, você não vai fazer nada, ok?" – disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas – "O problema é a Laurie, ela mostrou a ele uma foto em que Blaise e eu estávamos abraçados, Draco entendeu errado e acabou."

"Então... ele te dispensou?" – Rony pareceu mais revoltado – "Ninguém dispensa a minha irmã!"

"Rony, não... eu o dispensei... depois de flagrá-lo com a Laurie." – falei chorando novamente.

"Ah não, agora sim ele vai morrer." – ele disse mais revoltado do que antes.

"Rony, por favor..." – comecei – "Harry, me ajuda..." – pedi.

"Não posso, Ginny." – ele também parecia revoltado – "Porque eu também vou matar o Malfoy."

"Ah meu Deus... Parem com isso, ok?" – falei chorando mais – "Vocês não percebem que só pioram as coisas fazendo isso?"

Eles não responderam, porque falei isso no exato momento em que o carro parou na frente da casa de Hermione e quando ela entrou, toda sorridente, disse:

"Bom-" – mas ela parou no minuto em que percebeu minha presença – "Ginny? Você aqui? O que aconteceu?"

Antes que conseguisse responder, Rony falou, alterado, o que me fez chorar mais ainda. Ele é tão insensível que não percebe o quanto estou mal... Hermione tentou acalmá-lo, mas não conseguiu, quando chegamos na escola, meu querido irmão e meu querido amigo, ainda estavam com o mesmo desejo assassino de antes.

Evitando os olhares de curiosos, me despedi dos três e fui para o banheiro, o único lugar que julguei seguro para ficar, mas depois de cinco minutos trancada no reservado, ouvi várias garotas comentando sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo e isso só piorou tudo.

Ainda fico impressionada em como as notícias correm nessa Escola.

Quando todas saíram do banheiro, saí do reservado e olhei para o meu rosto no espelho, incrível como tinha conseguido piorar minha aparência que já não estava nada boa. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos, inchados e roxos, além disso meu nariz estava vermelho e meu cabelo estava todo desarrumado.

Naquela hora decidi ser forte, mesmo que, por dentro, estivesse destruída não ia dar motivo para as pessoas terem pena de mim e muito menos ia dar o gostinho da vitória para Laurie. Abri minha mochila e de lá tirei um estojinho de maquiagem, em poucos minutos consegui melhorar a situação, o único ponto crítico eram os olhos, que continuavam muito vermelhos e inchados, sem outra alternativa, peguei meus óculos escuros e coloquei no rosto. Pronto, estava linda... ou _quase_ isso...

Respirei fundo e olhando mais uma vez para mim, disse:

"Força na peruca." – e saí do banheiro.

Por onde passava via garotas me olhando, algumas rindo, outras com olhares de pena. Ignorei todas elas e segui meu caminho, para encontrar Harry, Rony, Colin, Hermione, Pansy na mesa que ocupamos no refeitório.

"Oi." – falei para eles.

Pansy me abraçou e logo senti vontade de chorar novamente e chorei mesmo, afinal estava sob a proteção dos meus óculos escuros. Quando parei de chorar olhei para eles e disse, baixinho:

"Desculpem."

"Ginny, não se desculpe." – Hermione disse me abraçando também.

"É... não se desculpe, quem vai ter que se desculpar é o Malfoy." – Colin disse com raiva.

"Ah não, Colin, você também?"

"Ginny, esse cara vai aprender uma lição." – Colin disse, feroz.

"Parem com isso, vocês três!" – falei, exaltada – "Eu não quero que vocês façam nada."

Eles fingiram não me ouvir e não pude falar mais nada, porque minutos depois Blaise e Luna chegaram juntos e de mãos dadas, com sorrisos enormes.

"Adivinhem!" – Luna disse, feliz.

"Nós estamos namorando!" – Blaise gritou, alegre, mas ninguém pulou de alegria e tive pena dos dois, por isso fui a única a me levantar e abraçar o novo casal.

Se eu não tive meu final feliz, os outros não estão impedidos de ter, certo?

"O que houve?" – Blaise perguntou olhando para todos, parando em mim.

"Malfoy." – Harry disse.

"O que aquele loiro aguado fez?" – Blaise perguntou novamente.

Os garotos contaram o que tinha acontecido e, em parte, agradeci por isso, era muito difícil ficar repetindo a história o tempo inteiro.

"Não acredito." – Zabini disse com muita raiva – "Aquele idiota pensou que eu tinha ficado com a namorada dele?" – gritou.

"Blaise, fala baixo." – pedi.

"Ah, mas ele vai ver." – Blaise disse no mesmo tom que os outros.

"Garotas, por favor, me ajudem..." – pedi, cansada.

"Harry, amor, por mim você pode bater nele, até sangrar. Aliás, vocês querem uma ajudinha?" – Pansy perguntou.

"Eu sou contra a violência, mas o Malfoy está merecendo, por isso, apóio a surra." – Luna disse sem remorso.

"Bem, gente, sou monitora e sou contra essas coisas, mas se vocês fizerem isso num corredor deserto, longe de mim, tudo bem." – Hermione concluiu.

Olhei para eles e não acreditei no que estava ouvindo.

"Se vocês fizerem isso" – falei enquanto levantava – "Nunca mais falarei com nenhum de vocês. Entenderam?" – e saí.

Fui para a sala e fiquei esperando a chegada de Snape, não demorou muito para ele entrar, esvoaçante com aquela capa de morcego, e fico indignada como os olhos dele sempre caem em cima de mim.

"Srta.Weasley." – falou.

"Oi." – disse, sem me importar com a educação.

"Oi não... Diga, 'pois não, Prof.Snape?'."

"Pois não, Prof.Snape?" – repeti, cansada.

"Se a Srta. não percebeu hoje não está fazendo sol, nem fora e muito menos dentro da minha sala de aula, por isso, tire esses óculos."

"Não, Prof.Snape, não vou tirar." – falei, jogando a educação e a cautela para o alto.

Ele me olhou com um ar de zombaria e disse:

"Se não tirar, estará suspensa."

A sala estava em profundo silêncio, conseguia ouvir a respiração de Pansy ao meu lado, enquanto Luna, do outro lado, puxava a manga da minha camisa.

"Então, suspenda-me." – falei enquanto pegava minha mochila e ia até a mesa dele.

Ele me observou atentamente e eu sustentei o olhar, ele quebrou o contato visual quando foi até a mesa, escreveu em um papel e me entregou:

"Leve até a Prof.ª McGonagall."

Acenei positivamente e saí da sala enquanto sentia meu coração batendo forte e meu cérebro gritava histericamente: "SUSPENSA! S-U-S-P-E-N-S-A!" Quando cheguei na sala da professora, respirei fundo e dei umas batidinhas na porta, ela disse "entre" e eu obedeci.

"O Prof.Snape mandou isto." – disse entregando o papel.

Ela leu o que estava escrito e quando terminou, disse:

"Sente-se."

Obedeci e esperei o sermão.

"O que houve, _Ginny_?" – perguntou com a voz calma.

Naquela hora tive certeza que minha aparência era péssima, se a Prof.ª McGonagall estava me chamando pelo apelido, é porque a coisa, realmente, estava complicada.

"Professora." – falei tentando me acalmar – "Eu estou doente, sabe? É uma doença no olho... é uma... uma..." – pensei em uma mentira boa, mas tudo que consegui dizer foi – "uma infecção ocular..."

Ela me olhou com um ar de riso, mas logo se recompôs.

"Eu sei o que aconteceu e entendo que queira esconder, mas você não deveria ter desobedecido o Prof.Snape."

"Professora, ele queria que eu tirasse o óculos e eu não posso, sabe, essa infecção ocular é grave, pode ser contagiosa e além disso é repugnante, meu olho está todo cheio de meleca e vermelho e inchado..."

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

"Infelizmente não posso retirar a suspensão, mas vou reduzir o tempo de duração. Não durará o resto da semana, apenas hoje, ok?" – ela disse agora, definitivamente, com um sorriso – "Você irá para casa, pensará no que aconteceu e amanhã estará aqui para assistir as aulas."

Concordei com um aceno e saí da sala dela, enquanto minha mente continuava gritando histérica e eu sentia vontade de bater a cabeça na parede. Pensei em ligar para a minha mãe, mas só ia piorar as coisas, por isso decidi ir sozinha para casa e já estava quase chegando no corredor que dava acesso ao Saguão de Entrada quando vi uma cena horrível.

Meus amigos, meus QUERIDOS amigos, estavam, simplesmente, espancando Draco, mas na hora pensei que eles estavam matando o outro, porque ele parecia inconsciente, não esboçava nenhuma reação em resposta aos ataques. Corri até eles e gritei, chorando:

"PAREM!"

Harry, Colin, Blaise e Rony pararam na mesma hora, enquanto Draco caía no chão, o rosto todo ensangüentado.

"Não acredito, não acredito." – falei, enquanto me abaixava para verificar a respiração dele.

Draco respirava com bastante dificuldade, mas percebi que estava acordado.

"Você pode me ouvir?" – perguntei.

"Sim." – disse com dificuldade.

"Você tem que ir para a Ala Hospitalar." – falei para ele e olhando para os outros, disse – "Vamos, ajudem!"

Eles obedeceram a contragosto, quando conseguimos levantar Draco, olhei para os quatro e disse:

"E vão para a aula antes que conte tudo para a McGonagall."

"Você não seria capaz." – Rony desafiou.

"Veremos, Ronald." – falei enquanto puxava Draco até a Ala Hospitalar.

Com muita dificuldade andamos até a Ala Hospitalar, porque ele mal conseguia andar e era difícil puxá-lo uma vez que ele estava quase deitado em cima de mim. Quando Madame Pomfrey o viu arregalou os olhos de susto, mas logo se recompôs, me ajudou a colocá-lo na cama e disse:

"Vou examiná-lo, por isso vou colocar o biombo." – ela falou para mim, mas eu nem estava entendendo até ver o que era o tal do biombo.

Fiquei aguardando do outro lado enquanto ouvia gemidos de Draco e os protestos da enfermeira, que dizia ao paciente que não ia doer nada. Depois de muito tempo ela retirou o biombo e eu pude ver a aparência dele.

O rosto estava cheio de curativos: um no supercílio esquerdo, outro no nariz e, para finalizar, mais um no queixo. Além disso, a mão direita dele estava toda enfaixada, provavelmente tinham quebrado e o olho esquerdo estava muito inchado.

"Agora, Sr. Malfoy" – Madame Pomfrey disse pegando uma prancheta – "Quero saber o quê aconteceu."

"Nada." – ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Nada?" – a enfermeira perguntou – "Como 'nada' pode fazer isso?"

"Ahm..." – Draco pensou por alguns segundos e completou – "Eu estava indo para a aula de Física, a Sra. sabe que a sala da prof.ª Trelawney é lá no sétimo andar, né? Então, estava muito atrasado e subi a escada correndo, até que escorreguei num degrau e caí."

Ela olhou para ele, desconfiada, durante alguns instantes, até concluir:

"Essas escadas... vão acabar matando um aluno." – pegou a prancheta e completou – "Vou avisar a sua mãe e a Prof.ª McGonagall o que aconteceu." – e saiu da enfermaria, nos deixando sozinhos.

Ele olhou para mim e eu, mesmo protegida pelas lentes dos óculos escuros, senti um incômodo muito grande quando aquelas íris cinzentas me fitaram, desviei o olhar e disse, observando atentamente o travesseiro da cama ao lado.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou. Obrigado por salvar minha vida novamente."

"Não salvei." – falei enquanto encarava meus sapatos – "Eu tive culpa, os garotos fizeram isso por minha causa. Espero que algum dia você consiga perdoá-los, eles não sabiam o que estavam fazendo."

Eu sei, estava parecendo frase da Bíblia.

"A culpa não é sua, Ginny. É minha, mereço o que eles fizeram, por isso não reagi."

Lembrei do que tinha acontecido e meu coração sofrido se encolheu dentro do peito.

"Não diga besteiras, Malfoy."

"Estou sendo sincero, eu mereço isso e muito mais por ter feito aquelas idiotices... se pelo menos você pudesse me..." – antes que ele terminasse, falei:

"Certo, então, já que você está bem e tal, vou embora. Daqui a pouco a McGonagall chega e eu estou suspensa, ela não pode me ver aqui. Tchau." – e saí correndo da enfermaria.

Só parei de correr quando cheguei na parada de ônibus e também só nesse instante percebi que estava chorando novamente. Naquela hora tive raiva de mim por ser tão fraca, não podia passar o resto da minha vida chorando por ele, Draco não merecia, por mais que parecesse fofo apanhar por mim, ele não merecia e continua não merecendo, por isso enxuguei as lágrimas e decidi não chorar, pelo menos até chegar em casa.

Depois de quatro luas cheias eu consegui chegar em casa, ou pelo menos pareceu que durou esse tempo todo. Assim que entrei em casa encontrei minha mãe, séria, me esperando, mas logo quando ela me viu teve pena da minha aparência miserável e só disse:

"Vá para o quarto."

Ainda bem, porque nem queria ir para outro lugar mesmo.

E estou aqui desde então, quer dizer, desci para almoçar, mas como nem consegui comer, não fiquei nem cinco minutos fora daqui, por isso nem conto com isso.

Você, diário, deve estar se perguntando porquê estou escondida no closet, certo? A resposta é muito simples, de cinco em cinco segundos minha mãe bate na porta para me perguntar se estou bem, talvez ela pense que eu estou com tendências suicidas ou algo parecido.

Fala sério, até parece que vou me matar por causa de um cara, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer!

Espera...

Acabo de ouvir um estrondo... arrombaram a porta do meu quarto...

Definitivamente, hoje não é meu dia.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Quarta-feira, 11 de novembro.**

**Deitada. Às 00hs.**

Arrombaram mesmo a minha porta e sabe o que tenho a dizer sobre isso?

É muito ridículo.

Saí de dentro do closet muito furiosa e fiquei mais furiosa quando vi QUEM, ou um grupo de OITO QUENS tinha feito o trabalhinho na MINHA porta.

"Primeiro, vocês espancam. Depois, arrombam. O que será depois? Homicídio?" – perguntei com a voz fria, olhando para Harry, Rony, Blaise, Colin, Pansy, Luna, Hermione e Neville.

"Ginny, por favor..."

"Eu só quero saber quem vai pagar a minha porta!" – falei, histérica. – "O que vocês estavam pensando, hein? Seus idiotas." – a última parte foi direcionada para Harry, Rony, Colin e Blaise.

"Eu pago a porta, um corredor de portas se você quiser, mas acalme-se." – Blaise disse tentando tocar meu ombro.

"Não me toque, Zabini." – falei saindo de perto dele – "O que vocês estavam pensando quando fizeram isso?"

"Desculpa, Ginny, nós podemos colocar uma porta nova." – Harry disse olhando para a porta.

"EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO DA PORTA!" – gritei – "O QUÊ VOCÊS ESTAVAM PENSANDO QUANDO BATERAM NO DRACO?"

"Ele mereceu, Ginny." – Rony disse – "E merecia mais, infelizmente você apareceu."

"Rony." – falei, tentando ficar calma – "Eu pedi a vocês que não batessem nele. O problema é comigo, vocês não tinham que se intrometer."

"Ginny, nós sabemos muito bem que não é a primeira vez que Malfoy age mal, nós sabemos que não é a primeira vez que você sai machucada." – Colin disse calmamente.

"Eu não estou machucada... afinal esse namoro só durou uma semana, nem deu para me apegar..." – falei coçando o nariz, um sinal claro da minha mentira.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

"Não precisa mentir, nós sabemos que não é de hoje que você gosta dele."

"E também sabemos que ele nunca notou." – Harry disse, revoltado.

"Cego." – Neville falou num resmungo.

"Míope." – Luna disse.

"Imbecil." – Rony resmungou.

"Idiota." – Pansy disse.

"Filho de uma..." – Blaise começou, mas antes que completasse o terrível palavrão, intervi:

"Chega! Vocês não tinham razão. E tiveram muita sorte de Draco não denunciá-los, pois eu já ia falar com a McGonagall." – olhei para meu querido irmão e ele tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – "E vai duvidando, Ronald, que amanhã mesmo eu falarei com a McGonagall e você estará ferrado."

"Você não seria capaz. Sou seu irmão!"

"Grande coisa." – disse com desprezo – "E, aliás, eu pensei que tinha dito a vocês que NUNCA mais falaria com vocês!"

"Sim, mas não vale, você já está falando." – Blaise disse com um sorriso de zombaria.

Olhei para eles, séria e disse:

"Saiam. Preciso estudar."

"Ah não, Ginny." – Pansy foi a primeira a dizer – "Nós não iremos sair daqui enquanto você não falar direito conosco."

"Entenda, querida." – Hermione disse, calma – "Eles só fizeram isso porque te amam, assim como eu, a Pansy, a Luna e o Nev amamos. Sei que a violência não leva a nada, mas Draco merecia um aviso, ele precisava saber que você não está sozinha, era necessário que ele percebesse que você tem muita gente que é capaz de matar por você."

E já estava tão cansada e tão cheia de tudo que comecei a chorar novamente.

Eu sei, sou patética!

Na mesma hora senti vários braços me abraçando e, pela primeira vez nesse dia horroroso, me senti bem e protegida. O abraço coletivo só acabou quando já estava difícil respirar.

"Então, você nos perdoou?" – Blaise perguntou depois de algum tempo.

"Sim."

Eles gritaram em comemoração e eu ri da reação deles...

Ainda conversamos um pouco até que ficou tarde e, lentamente, eles foram se despedindo, perto das sete horas da noite estava sozinha no quarto, agora com o pequeno detalhe de estar visível para qualquer um no corredor, já que a porta não tinha sido colocada no lugar.

Meia hora após a saída dos meus amigos, Fred e Jorge vieram me visitar.

"Olá." – Fred disse com o mau humor, agora, habitual.

"Oi, irmãzinha. Quem veio te visitar? O Hulk?" – disse olhando a porta arrancada.

"Quase isso." – respondi, rindo. – "O que foi, Fred? Por que está assim?"

"O de sempre, irmãzinha." – Jorge respondeu – "Mas nós viemos aqui numa missão especial. Você irá conosco ao ensaio da banda."

"Ah não, Jorge... prefiro ficar aqui."

"Nada disso. Mamãe saiu e pediu para que ficássemos de olho em você, temos que ensaiar na casa do Lino e o único jeito de ficarmos de olho em você é se a senhorita vier conosco."

"Mas, eu posso ficar sozinha aqui..."

"Ginny, estou mandando." – Jorge disse, sério – "Esperaremos você lá embaixo, se não descer em cinco minutos, levaremos você a força." – e saiu, mas antes que se afastasse pude ouvi-lo dizendo – "Nossa, estou parecendo a mamãe..."

Sem outra alternativa, vesti um casaco, ajeitei os cabelos e desci. Como a casa de Lino é quase vizinha a nossa, nós fomos andando mesmo e quando chegamos lá já encontramos os outros integrantes da banda arrumando os instrumentos.

Quando digo os outros integrantes da banda, falo do próprio Lino e da garota baterista.

Jorge foi logo falar com a garota, enquanto Fred olhou para os dois com raiva e fingiu que estava arrumando a guitarra e a caixa de som.

"Olá." – Lino disse, sorridente.

"Oi, Lino. Tudo bem?" – perguntei, também sorrindo.

"Ótimo e melhorou com a sua presença." – disse galanteador.

"Jordan, você não quer morrer, quer?" – Fred perguntou, ríspido.

Jorge que parecia alheio à nós, disse:

"Ginny, essa é a Manu, a baterista da nossa banda." – e para a garota disse – "Manu, essa é a minha irmã, a Ginny."

Manu é uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros compridos e cacheados, alta e, aparentava não ser gorda e nem magra. Digo, aparentava, porque era impossível distinguir, uma vez que ela vestia roupas pretas muito largas e, sinceramente, ela tinha o rosto bondoso e sorridente, mas ela conseguiu me assustar com aquela blusa com uma cruz cortada e um nome enorme "BAD RELIGION". O pior é que ela percebeu para onde eu estava olhando, porque, sorrindo disse para Jorge:

"Ah, mais uma que consigo assustar." – e riu – "É uma banda de punk rock, Ginny." – e sorriu.

E, sinceramente, ela não tinha aparência de punk, quer dizer, tirando as roupas pretas e as centenas de furos nas orelhas, ela parecia tão nerd quanto eu, com aqueles óculos e o ar intelectual.

Resumindo, ela era um pouco estranha.

"Desculpe." – sorri de volta

"É normal, todo mundo se assusta quando a vê." – Fred disse, malvado.

Ela o olhou com profundo desprezo e disse:

"Ninguém pediu sua opinião." – e saiu para o canto em que a bateria estava.

"Ginny, você pode sentar ali." – Lino falou apontando para um sofá velho.

Sentei e esperei que o ensaio começasse, demorou horas para começar, porque Manu e Fred discutiam a cada cinco segundos, já estava quase gritando com os dois, quando Jorge interveio:

"Certo, vamos começar com Forever."

E então eles começaram com essa tal música e era uma balada romântica, muito bonita por sinal, como eles não tinham cantor definido, foi Fred quem cantou essa música. Também entendi porquê Jorge não queria abrir mão da garota baterista, ela era realmente muito boa.

Depois dessa música, eles tocaram outras e os vocais eram revezados entre Fred e Manu, às vezes os dois cantavam juntos e era incrível como as vozes combinavam.

O ensaio terminou depois das dez horas da noite e até para acabar, eles brigavam.

"O próximo ensaio vai ser na minha." – Manu disse quando terminou de arrumar as coisas dentro do carro.

"Não, vai ser na nossa." – Fred disse, apontando para Jorge.

Então deduzi que "minha" e "nossa" se referia a casa.

"Claro que não, vai ser na MINHA!" – ela disse, exaltada.

"Você é burra ou o quê? Vai ser na MINHA!" – Fred disse, quer dizer, gritou.

"Ah meu Deus..." – Lino falou enquanto protegia os ouvidos dos gritos dos dois.

"Certo. Chega!" – Jorge disse mais uma vez e os dois pararam de discutir, mas continuaram se olhando com raiva – "Vai ser na casa da Manu."

Ela riu descaradamente e até eu tive vontade de rir da expressão no rosto de Fred.

"Traidor." – falou antes de ir embora.

Jorge e eu nos despedimos de Lino e de Manu, depois seguimos os mesmos passos de Fred, que andava à nossa frente, com raiva.

"Mas por que eles brigam tanto?" – perguntei, curiosa.

"Não sei." – deu de ombros.

"É estranho." – falei, pensativa.

"Eles são estranhos, Ginny." – disse rindo.

Eu ri também, mas continuei pensando no assunto. Pensei que talvez eles tivessem sido amigos no passado e tinham se apaixonado, assim como Draco e eu, se envolveram e como não deu certo, ficaram brigados para o resto da vida.

Tentei afastar esse pensamento da minha mente, nem tinha nada a ver ficar pensando isso, eu só tinha pensado nessa hipótese porque estava passando por isso.

Mas agora pensando nisso, seria muito triste se Draco e eu ficássemos do mesmo jeito que Fred e Manu, quer dizer, eles vivem brigando, não conseguem ficar no mesmo lugar durante cinco minutos sem se ofender...

Será que Draco e eu também vamos ficar assim, já que agora não somos mais amigos?

Isso sim, definitivamente, seria péssimo, prefiro o silêncio do que o som de ofensas...

Ok, não vou mais pensar nisso, tenho que esquecê-lo, por isso mesmo vou dormir e não irei sonhar com ele nem uma vez sequer.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Ai ai... Se você se matar, Chefa-Suprema-Do-Mal, eu renuncio ao meu cargo de Besta-Reader-Bambesha, ok?? Quero você na história e ponto. Sem discussões!! E você pode aparecer o quanto quiser!! Eu permito!! Hehehehehehe!!

Gentem, esse capítulo enoooooooorme foi maravilhoso!! (Só faltou meu homem maravilhoso, o Carlinhos!!) Não digam que não gostaram!! Eu ri de-mais!! A-M-E-I quando espancaram o Draco!! Ele mereceu por ser tão burro!! Aliás, quem sabe assim o cérebro dele não pega no tranco, né?? Vamos ver... Espero que sim!! Bom, não esqueçam de comentar, ok?? Manuzete merece!! Reclamem, mas não esqueçam as reviews!! Aliás, reclamem na review!! Assim vocês não esquecem!! :D Muy amiga, no? Hahahahaha!!

Amo todas vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Olá, gente. Tudo bem com vocês? Aliás, vocês chegaram até o final deste capítulo? Confesso que estou com medo, porque separei novamente os dois e sei que vocês estão me odiando, mas só posso dizer que isso tinha que acontecer.

Tenho que explicar algumas coisas, por isso, vamos lá...

**As Explicações...**

Primeiro, tenho que começar confessando uma grande dificuldade minha: dar continuidade a estórias românticas. Sempre quando o casal, no caso, Draco e Gina, ficam juntos num capítulo, no capítulo seguinte eu simplesmente travo, bloqueio, empaco. Aí vocês pensam: "Nossa, ela é doente mental.", e talvez eu seja mesmo, porque isso acontece sempre. Sinto uma sensação estranha com cenas românticas. Por esse meu bloqueio, tive MUITA, mas MUITA dificuldade em começar este capítulo.

Quando comecei, beleza, estava escrevendo a fic, ainda com muita dificuldade, mas estava conseguindo, o problema é que logo depois de começar o capítulo, o objeto do meu afeto, o ser que me dava inspiração para escrever, me decepcionou muito e eu vi o resto de inspiração evaporar de mim.

Por isso vocês vão perceber que uma parte do capítulo está tudo bem e na outra está tudo dark, a parte dark foi feita depois da decepção que sofri. Esse capítulo era para ser fluffy, os dois iam ficar juntos e tal, mas não consegui mais escrever nada bonitinho depois do que aconteceu.

Segunda coisa que tenho que explicar, a cena em que Draco e Dobby estão cochichando, vocês já devem ter percebido do que se trata, não é? Só posso dizer que é importante para a continuação da fic.

Terceiro, minha aparição. Caham, eu não sou muito a favor de autores em fanfics, acho estranho, mas tipo, todo mundo sabe (e se não sabe, vai saber agora) que eu amo o Fred, o único jeito que encontrei para contracenar com ele foi na MINHA fanfic. Hahahaha Mas juro que vou me controlar e não vou dar mais foco a mim do que a Ginny, vou aparecer muito, mas se vocês não gostaram de mim na fic, podem falar, digam a verdade, que no próximo capítulo eu me mato, atropelada por um carrinho de picolé. Ok?

Outra coisa sobre mim na fanfic, minha descrição verdadeira não é essa, quem já me viu pelo msn sabe disso, hahahahaha, mas fala sério, eu nem ia me descrever como sou, também não sei tocar bateria (não é por falta de vontade) e nem sei cantar, mas em compensação, tenho essa blusa do BAD RELIGION (que assusta todo mundo) e centenas de furos nas orelhas...ah e uso óculos também... hahahahahaha :P

**No próximo capítulo...**

A Laurie vai dar o golpe final, uma pessoa já acertou qual será o golpe, mas prefiro manter o mistério.

Eu vou aparecer mais um pouco (vocês não gostaram dessa notícia? Então tudo bem, definitivamente, me matarei atropelada pela carrocinha de pipoca.)

Hm... a Ginny vai começar a organizar a festa de encerramento da copa de futebol...

**Agradecimentos...**

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: Oie querida! Obrigada pela review! Infelizmente ainda não "me peguei" com Fredenho, mas isso é só uma questão de tempo! Você gostou da minha participação? Seja sincera, porra! Hahahahahaha Sim, próximo capítulo você aparece, mas só se não quiserem me tirar da fic, se me tirarem vou ter que matar a mim e a minha família, ou seja, você também! Hahahahaha Brincadeira, mas na próxima você aparece! Não com o você-sabe-quem-que-não-é-o-tio-voldiresco, mas aparece. As outras fics... hm...deixa pra lá, né? Hehehehe Beijos!!

**Oraculo:** Obrigada pela review! Ain, estou com medo! Esse capítulo teve menos DG do que o outro, será que você gostou? Espero, sinceramente, que tenha gostado! E isso mesmo, estude, mas antes deixa uma reviewzinha para mim! Hehehehehe Brincadeira. Beijos.

**Fernanda Weasley Potter:** Obrigada pela review, Fernanda! Entonces, que bom que gostou da cena do beijo e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo que foi meio tristinho, né? Beijos.

**Caah LisLis**: Obrigada pela review, Caah! Que bom que você quer que ele sofra, porque ele vai sofrer mesmo, querida! Hahahahahaha Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Ei, Caah, lembra que te dei o Jorge na fic "O Preço do Amor"? Entonces, fia, manda o teu nome em uma PM ou numa review para eu colocá-la na fic, ou você quer que coloque só Caah? Decida-se e me diga, okeijo? Ah que esso! Adoro sua citação da lambada e você é importante mesmo para a fic, viu? Beijocas!

**J.T. Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review! Eu sei, enrolei bem muito para vocês ficaram na expectativa. Hehehehehe O Harry e a Pansy vão aparecer um pouco menos durante alguns capítulos, porque a Ginny vai ficar um pouco afastada. Mocinha, li sim sua fanfic e adorei! Eu, realmente, não gostava de fics dos Marotos, mas agora adoro. E estou esperando atualização da sua fic. :) Beijos!

**Thaty:** Obrigada pela review! Hahahahaha E agora? Está com raiva dele de novo? Beijos!!

**Jaque Weasley:** Obrigada pela review! Sim, Blaise tem uma espécie de perturbação mental e acredito que se deva ao fato de que ele está sendo descrito por meus óculos, digo, meus olhos, ou seja, ele tinha que ser perturbado mesmo. Jaques, não sei porque te chamo de Jaques, mas acho legal Jaques...você não acha? Hauahauahauahua Ok, parei com Jaques. Esse capítulo foi grandão né? Só não sei se você gostou, mas espero sinceramente que tenha gostado, porque deu um trabalhão! Hahahaha Pois é, escrevo só com gíria, mas infelizmente só sei escrever assim, fazer o quê! Huahauahaua... e realmente foi poético o que você escreveu. COMO ASSIM? EU, GRUDENTA, QUE NEM CHICLETE? QUE ESSSOOOOOO... Muhahahahahahahaha Que esso, querendo roubar o Blaisinho da Luna,agora já perdeu, querida, ela chegou primeiro. Alias, eu te prometi o Jorge nessa fic? Ou foi para outra menina? Me responda, please. Beijos!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review! Queridenha, PAROU! Pára de chorar! Oia que não vou pedir mais, da próxima vez vou com o cinto! Hahahahahaa Brincadeira, mas pára de chorar. Você realmente é parente da Manuxa Trelawney, sempre acertando o que vai acontecer... humpft...coisa sem graça... ehehehehe Beijos.

**Nicky-Evans**: Obrigada pela review! Ain que bom que você gostou!! E espero, realmente que continue gostando, confesso que estou com medo da reação de vocês! Hehehehe Beijos.

**Srtá.Felton:** Obrigada pela review! Pois é! A Ginny é quase o Hulk né...hahahahaha e quanto a cara de culpado de Draco e Blaise... eles realmente estavam aprontando, mas só depois eles vão falar o que era... Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

**Rebeca:** Obrigada pela review! Adorei o tamanho da sua review! Hehehehe Que esso, não fui eu quem bateu no Draco foi... bem, depois você vai saber quem foi! Hehehehe Dobby batendo no Draco? Passou looonge...hehehehe Sim, a Laurie REALMENTE é capaz de TUDO! O Blaise realmente é um fofo e engraçado, além de ser um pouco maluco, ele definitvamente gosta da Luna e DEFINITIVAMENTE ele não é gay. O Colin é gay? Será? Tipo, Será que ele é? Huahauahauaahauahau Ain ain que dor no meu coração de pedra, infelizmente, tive que separá-los! Não me mate e não me odeie... :( Espero que, depois desse capítulo, continue lendo. Beijos.

**Yasmin:** Obrigada pela review! Ah sim, Yasmin, colocava seu nome inteiro porque, tipo, é seu nick, nem precisa você fazer outro perfil... vai em login, faz o login (óbvio emanuela), e vai em Settings, lá você pode mudar seu nome! :D Tinha dado certo, você quis dizer? Hehehehehe Luna e Blaise vão aparecer um pouco mais, mas assim como Harry e Pansy, eles vão dar uma sumidinha...eu adoro Sin City, e quero ver o dois também, por causa do Clive...ain ain... hehehehe Beijos!

**Carol:** Obrigada pela review! Será que você gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim! E esse capítulo ficou grandão também, né... provavelmente os capítulos seguintes sempre serão grandões...hehehe continua lendo! Beijos.

**Lou Malfoy:** Lou, muito obrigada pelas reviews, vou responder todas em um único tópico, certo? Então, primeiro, a semelhança com "Ele não é meu irmão". Eu já li a fic da Feffys e confesso que não lembro se a Ginny era animadora de torcida e tal, a minha fanfic pode ser parecida, mas a história em si é diferente, assim como a maneira de escrever e tal... o que quero dizer é que existem semelhanças, mas também diferenças.

Sim, no começo tinha pensado no casal Luna e Dino, não sei porquê, talvez tenha sido fruto da minha mente doida, depois lembrei do Blaise e ficou Luna e Blaise, mas sempre esquecia de modificar lá na NA, depois da sua review já modifiquei e o casal que está lá é o certo...hehehehe

O McDonalds... eu amo muito o McDonalds, embora faça meses que eu nem passo perto hahahahaha, mas o fato é que adoro, por isso coloquei a Gina e o Draco tão loucos pelo Mc...os pedidos deles são os sanduíches que mais gosto de lá... hehehe E, também quero um amigo que me leve Mc (e de preferência, pague a conta! Huahauahauahaua

É, esqueci do detalhe da seleção dos times e agora minha mente está lenta demais para inventar algo...só posso dizer que NÃO é pelo chapéu seletor...hehehehe brincadeira, mas foi uma falha mesmo.

Os treinos das animadoras ainda não foram muito detalhados, mas ainda serão, porque vai haver um treino específico em que ela vai armar um plano com Colin.

A irmã do Blaise ainda vai aparecer também, pelo menos estou planejando isso...hehehe

Ela come muito mesmo! E sabe por que? Porque eu ADORARIA comer muito e NÂO engordar! Hahahahaha Ela tem o metabolismo acelerado, por isso é tão esfomeada, digo, é tão faminta. Hehehehe

Sim, você acertou sobre Dobby... mas só vai ficar mais claro no último capítulo... hehehe

O cabeleireiro é mágico mesmo e ele vai aparecer novamente, com uma nova vítima, digo, uma nova cliente.

Narcisa e Molly ainda vão aprontar muito para juntar os dois...

Será que foi a Laurie que mandou surrá-lo? Huahauahauahaua O Lucionor, vulgo, Lucius, hahahahahahaha brincadeira, vai aparecer no próximo capítulo! E com falas! Hahahaaha

Xiuuuuu não fala nada para ninguém, mas você acertou sobre o próximo passo da Laurie...hahahahaha... ela é tão clichê...

Nem me fala em "O Chamado" que eu me tremo...hahahahaha... odeio aquele filme horrendo.. amo De Repente 30 e gosto de Sin City, mas só por causa do Clive, porque ô homi lindo! Heheheheheehe

Uffs, hahahahah... que bom que você gostou! Espero que continue gostando e lendo! Beijão!

**Quézia:** Obrigada pela review! Ahm... :( Infelizmente, terminou o namoro... mas ainda vai rolar muita coisa e mesmo que o namoro tenha acabado isso não quer dizer que eles não se beijarão em um beco escuro, certo? Hehehehehe Blaise e Luna, Harry e Pansy ainda vão aparecer, mas durante uns dois ou três capítulos ficaram um pouquinho sumidinhos. Demorei com esse capítulo, mas foi falta de inspiração! Beijos.

**Mah Crubelatti:** Obrigada pela review! Que bom que está gostando, espero que não tenha odiado esse capítulo! Beijos!

**Daniela:** Obrigada pela review! Mocinha, você agora está com mais raiva do Draco? Ou está com raiva de mim por ter separado os dois? Infelizmente, a Luna chegou primeiro e pegou o Blaise! :( Espero que continue lendo. Beijos.

**Emmy Bortoleto:** Emmy, seja bem vinda e muito obrigada por sua review! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic (e espero que continue assim). Eu deixei eles juntos, um pouquinho, tipo, oito dias... hehehehehe! Espero que continue lendo! Beijos.

**Paola:** Paola, seja bem vinda e muito obrigada por deixar uma review! Só uma perguntinha, você é a Paola Lee? Tenho impressão que já te vi em outras fics minhas... Mas se não era você, desconsidere... hehehehehe Ah, muito obrigada pelo elogio! :D Sei, todas desejaram o mal do Draco numa parte da fic, depois tiveram peninha dele e, acredito que agora estão odiando o rapaz novamente, certo? Pois é, eu também imagina o Blaise loiro, mas depois descobri que ele era negro, o que só aumentou meu interesse por ele, afinal, adoro chocolate! (essa foi podre, mas disfarça! Hahahahahahaha) Mandar me caçar? Huahauahauahauahaua Cuidado que o ibama pode te prender! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

**Só para terminar...**

Gente, continuo pedindo que, quem sumiu, apareça! Ou então vou começar a fazer chamadinha! Hahahahaha Brincadeira.

Obrigada pelas reviews, pelos favorites, pelos alerts, por tudo!

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	13. O golpe final?

**Capítulo XII**

**Quinta-feira, 12 de novembro.**

**Escondida no closet. Às 16hs.**

Esqueça tudo que falei sobre dias ruins.

TUDO MESMO.

Porque, quando digo que HOJE foi o pior dia da minha vida, estou certa. Não existe, e nem existirá, dia pior do que este.

Quando acordei hoje ainda estava totalmente abalada pelo que havia acontecido, conseguia lembrar, claramente, da traição de Draco e, só para não perder o costume, chorei novamente até conseguir levantar da cama e me arrumar para ir à Escola.

Antes de descer para o café-da-manhã disfarcei minha aparência abatida usando um pouco de maquiagem, uma vez que não poderia ficar na Escola com os óculos escuros. Na cozinha encontrei minha mãe sozinha, preparando o café.

"Bom dia." – falei enquanto me sentava.

"Bom dia, querida." – disse examinando meu rosto – "Como se sente?"

"Estou bem." – menti. – "Obrigada. Onde estão todos?"

"Seu pai já foi trabalhar." – disse, calmamente – "Seus irmãos já foram para a aula." – depois dessa olhei para o relógio e percebi o QUANTO estava atrasada.

"Ai meu Deus." – falei, apressada, enquanto devorava um pedaço de pão e tentava engolir um pouco de leite – "Por que a Sra. não me acordou?"

"Ah, querida, você precisava descansar... até acho melhor você não ir para a Escola hoje."

Olhei atentamente para minha mãe, procurando algum sinal de loucura ou demência.

"Mãe... a senhora está bem?" – perguntei, solícita.

"Claro, querida! Só acho que você deve faltar a Escola hoje e amanhã também... até a poeira baixar."

"Que poeira?" – perguntei, confusa.

Ela percebeu que tinha falado muito e disse:

"Ah, nada, querida. Então, vá para o seu quarto descansar."

"Mamãe." – falei, levantando da cadeira – "Eu vou para a Escola, não posso faltar."

E não podia mesmo, tinha aula de física antes do almoço e a profa. Trelawney ia começar uma nova matéria.

Assim, subi, escovei os dentes, peguei a mochila e corri para a parada de ônibus. E, depois de muito tempo, consegui chegar na Escola, bem na hora da aula de Física. Antes, fui levada, pelo simpático Sr. Filch (perceba que estou sendo irônica), até a sala da Profa. McGonagall, porém fiquei muito alegre em saber que minha mãe já tinha ligado para ela, avisando sobre meu atraso.

Depois disso fui para a sala de Física e, logo quando entrei, percebi que todos me olharam. Na hora pensei em como meus queridos amigos não tinham nada para fazer, afinal a confusão com Draco nem era mais novidade, não é? Ignorei todos e sentei na minha cadeira, na última fileira, longe de Pansy, Colin e Luna, que estavam sentados mais à frente.

Quando a aula terminou, fui até eles e, assim como minha mãe, eles estavam escondendo algo de mim.

"Oi." – falei analisando cada uma das caras culpadas.

"Ahm, oi, Ginny." – Colin disse com um sorriso falso – "Pensamos que você não viria."

"Hm... e por que eu não viria?" – falei, desconfiada.

"Ahm..." – Pansy disse, nervosa – "Pelo que aconteceu."

"Sobre Draco e Laurie?" – perguntei.

"Sim." – Luna disse.

"Mas isso não é novidade, até já fui suspensa por isso..."

"Hm... sobre o que você está falando?" – Colin perguntou parando quase na porta do refeitório.

"Sobre o meu rompimento com Draco. Não é sobre isso que vocês estão falando?"

Os três se olharam, aflitos, mas Colin foi o único a falar.

"Não é, Ginny. Então, você não sabe de nada?"

"Do quê?" – perguntei, nervosa – "Colin, fala logo."

Ele respirou fundo e disse:

"Simples e direto." – suspiro – "A Laurie está grávida."

E eu disse:

"Sim... e ?"

"Certo, vamos reformular a frase." – pensou um pouco e disse – "A Laurie está grávida... e o pai é o Draco."

Agora sim.

Agora sim entendi tudo.

No exato instante em que ouvi a frase, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, além de sentir meu coração apertadinho dentro do peito.

"Ela vai desmaiar." – ouvi Pansy dizendo, enquanto Colin passava o braço pela minha cintura e me ajudava a entrar no Salão Principal.

Eles me levaram até a mesa em que os outros estavam, mas eu não conseguia dizer nada, só pensava que agora não tinha mais jeito.

Laurie vencera.

"O que houve, Ginny?" – ouvi Rony perguntar.

"Ela soube do que aconteceu." – Colin disse significativamente.

"Ela ainda não sabia?" – Rony parecia indignado.

"Não... nós contamos." – Pansy disse preocupada enquanto olhava para mim.

"E por que vocês contaram?" – Rony disse mais indignado – "Não poderiam ficar calados?"

"Ela ia descobrir de qualquer forma." – Colin respondeu enquanto me observava – "Ginny, fala comigo."

Olhei para ele e tentei sorrir, mas não consegui, porque estava chorando, não era um choro escandaloso, pelo contrário, dos meus olhos saíam lágrimas, mas meus lábios não emitiam nenhum som. Sem saber o que fazer, levantei da cadeira e andei para fora do Salão, ouvindo os chamados dos meus amigos, mas preferi ignorá-los, não queria ficar perto de ninguém.

Andei pela Escola toda, mas por todos os lados existiam pessoas passeando, sorrindo, alegres e satisfeitas, o único local que consegui ficar em paz foi no reservado do banheiro, onde chorei silenciosamente por muito tempo até decidir que não tinha condições de continuar ali.

Quando saí do reservado olhei para a minha imagem refletida no espelho e percebi o quanto estava péssima, por isso, sem me importar, coloquei, novamente, os óculos escuros e saí do banheiro em direção à sala da Profa. McGonagall.

"Entre." – a coordenadora disse quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

Entrei e não me assustei quando vi minha mãe sentada de frente para a escrivaninha da professora. Mamãe levantou-se e me abraçou com tanto carinho que comecei a chorar, novamente.

"Tudo bem, querida, já falei com a Minerva..."

"Pode ir, Ginny, mas mandarei seus exercícios por um dos seus colegas. Entendo que isso seja difícil, mas você não pode descuidar da Escola."

Apenas acenei positivamente e deixei que minha mãe me levasse, estava tão mal que mamãe resolveu ir embora de táxi. Ainda bem, quanto mais cedo chegasse em casa, melhor.

Quando chegamos em casa, ela disse:

"Vá para o quarto, querida. Descanse."

Nem me importei em dizer nada, subi silenciosamente e estou aqui desde então.

E agora estou pensando se perdi a capacidade de falar, porque, tipo, desde que ouvi aquela frase não consigo falar, talvez seja melhor, assim não preciso me explicar e nem dizer que está tudo bem, sendo que não está mesmo!

Não acredito como isso pode ser possível. Ok, é totalmente possível, já que eles, ah, você sabe... Mas COMO isso foi acontecer logo com os dois?

Só posso dizer que agora, definitivamente, está tudo acabado.

Para sempre.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sexta-feira, 13 de novembro.**

**No quarto. Às 19hs.**

Hoje não acordei muito bem, por isso, quando desci para o café, ainda estava de pijama, descabelada e, provavelmente, com a cara amassada de tanto chorar. Mas não me importei, porque só estava ali para perguntar uma coisa.

"Bom dia." – falei para todos, inclusive Harry e Rony – "Mamãe, posso faltar hoje?"

"Você está doente, querida?" – perguntou, enquanto tocava minha testa, medindo, de maneira muito precária, minha temperatura.

"Não... quer dizer, sim... ah, sei lá..." – falei cansada.

Ela me olhou com pena e disse:

"Tudo bem... mas só hoje."

"Obrigada." – respondi, já me virando para voltar ao meu berço, digo, cama.

"Ei, mocinha, onde pensa que vai? Sente-se e tome seu café." – ela disse me virando novamente e me carregando até a mesa.

"Não estou com fome."

"Ah, mas você vai comer." – insistiu enquanto me sentava na cadeira e colocava várias coisas na minha frente, mas não adiantou, porque acabei sem comer.

Quando ela percebeu que eu estava falando sério sobre não comer, deixou que voltasse para o meu quarto. Assim que entrei no cômodo vi o sol forte iluminando todo o ambiente, por isso, fechei todas as cortinas e deixei o lugar em completa escuridão, depois me deitei e lembrei do que aconteceu ontem, chorei, e dormi novamente.

Para falar a verdade, passei o dia inteiro fazendo isso, quer dizer, primeiro acordava, olhava para o quarto, lembrava de Draco, chorava, e caía no sono, até acordar novamente e começar tudo outra vez.

No fim da tarde, esse ciclo foi interrompido quando ouvi batidas na porta do quarto. Fingi que estava morta, mas ouvi alguém dizer:

"Se ela não abrir, eu arrombo."

Levantei rápido, coloquei os óculos escuros e abri a porta, para encontrar meu irmão Carlinhos e minha mãe.

"Estou ocupada." – falei, carrancuda.

"Sei." – mamãe disse me empurrando e entrando, sem convite, no meu quarto.

Ela foi até as janelas e afastou as cortinas, já Carlinhos colocou a maleta em cima da cama e tirou várias coisas de lá.

"Ah, entrem e fiquem à vontade." – disse, sarcástica, enquanto observava minha mãe limpando, descaradamente, meu quarto.

"Vamos, Ginny, se me deixar examiná-la, te dou um chocolate." – Carlinhos disse.

"Ha-Ha." – fiz uma careta e completei – "Não preciso ser examinada, só quero dormir. Por isso, vocês podem ir embora?"

"Não." – ele disse, resoluto – "Vamos, seja boazinha."

E, sem opção, deixei que ele me examinasse, mas antes não tivesse deixado, porque no final ele descobriu que eu estava com a pressão baixa, o que, na minha opinião, é uma besteira, mas foi o suficiente para deixar mamãe em pânico.

Depois que Carlinhos desceu, mamãe me empurrou até o banheiro e me forçou a tomar banho, alegando que meu prazo de validade já estava vencido. Tipo, COMO ASSIM? Ela estava me chamando de fedida? Contrariada por tamanho ultraje, obedeci à ordem dela, tomei banho, me vesti e desci para a cozinha, onde ela e Carlinhos estavam conversando.

"Mamãe..." – ele começou, impaciente.

"Ah filho... só um pouquinho. Esse seu cabelo está tão grande, está igual ao da Ginny." – Mamãe disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos (quase) longos do meu irmão.

O que era um exagero, sabe?

Os cabelos do meu irmão nem são tão longos assim, eles são levemente maiores do que dos homens normais, entende?

"Obrigada pelo elogio, mamãe." – falei, irônica.

Carlinhos riu, mas minha mãe continuou séria.

"E você, mocinha, não enrole. Coma o que está aí na mesa, fiz especialmente para você."

Olhei para a mesa e vi um sanduíche de, no mínimo, dois metros de altura por três de largura. O que ela tinha colocado ali? Um boi inteiro?

Não reclamei, tentei comer um pouco e quando terminei, ela ainda estava insistindo com meu irmão:

"Mas filho, esse seu cabelo..." – deu um suspiro de desgosto e completou – "Você nunca irá arranjar uma namorada."

"Para sua informação, mamãe, eu já tenho uma." – ele disse, orgulhoso.

"Tem?"

"Tenho."

"E por que você não trouxe a moça aqui? O que os pais dela vão pensar? Que você não quer nada sério!"

"Mamãe, os pais dela nem sabem..."

Minha mãe pareceu mais indignada ainda.

"O quê? E por que esse mistério todo? Ela é casada? Meu Deus, meu filhinho, namorando uma mulher casada..."

"Mãe!" – Carlinhos disse, cansado, enquanto atacava o resto do meu sanduíche quase intacto – "Ela não é casada, só achamos melhor não divulgarmos muito, certo? Mas em breve você irá conhecê-la."

Aproveitei que os dois estavam conversando e, sorrateiramente, levantei, quando já estava quase fugindo, digo, subindo a escada, ouvi o grito da minha querida mãe:

"Ginny, vá fazer seus exercícios! Você já está atrasada na Escola... isso é uma irresponsabilidade... como pode..." – falou sem parar.

"Tá, tá." – disse, cansada.

Entrei no quarto e resolvi fazer minhas tarefas, não podia (e ainda não posso) me prejudicar por causa de pessoas que não merecem.

Mesmo que seja difícil, vou esquecê-lo, aliás, preciso esquecê-lo...

Agora tenho que ir, quanto mais cedo começar a fazer essas tarefas tão interessantes (percebeu o sarcasmo?), melhor...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sexta-feira, 13 de novembro.**

**Deitada, às 00hs.**

Acabei não fazendo minhas tarefas e isso é culpa da mesma pessoa que me mandou fazê-las, em outras palavras, a culpa é da minha mãe.

Por volta das oito e meia, eu estava super empolgada com a tarefa de química, tipo, era tão interessante que já estava cochilando em cima do livro, quando ouvi batidinhas irritantes na minha porta.

"Quem é?" – perguntei, malcriada.

"Jorge."

"Ah, não estou." – falei, voltando a ler o livro.

"Ginny, não enrola. Se veste, nós vamos sair." – disse entrando na maior cara-de-pau.

"Eu não."

"A mamãe saiu novamente e pediu para olharmos você, como temos ensaio, não podemos olhá-la lá da casa da Manu."

"Ah, Jorge..." – falei, desanimada.

"Ginny..." – ele disse sentando na cama e me abraçando – "Sei que você está triste, mas, por favor..." – fez uma pausa e completou – "VÁ SE VESTIR! Espero você lá na sala." – e saiu do quarto.

Relutante, troquei de roupa e, cinco minutos depois, fui para a sala, onde encontrei Manu e Jorge conversando.

"Oi." – disse, desanimada.

"E aí." – a garota disse, sorridente – "Vamos, então?"

"O Fred não vai?" – perguntei olhando para os lados.

"Nem..." – Jorge disse

"Ele vai sozinho, ainda bem..." – ela disse, séria – "Sabe, Jorgito, acho que vocês dois não são irmãos."

Nós olhamos para a garota como se ela fosse louca, afinal, como os dois não poderiam ser irmãos se eram, tipo, GÊMEOS?

"Como assim?" – Jorge perguntou, confuso.

"Acho" – disse enquanto andávamos até o carro – "Que ele é filho de um casal muito parecido com seus pais... tipo... ele é filho dos gêmeos malvados dos seus pais, por isso nasceu assim..."

"Assim como?"

"Assim, mau. Ele é o gêmeo mau, ele é a Raquel, a Thaís, a Paola..." – disse filosoficamente.

Eu e Jorge nos olhamos, mas segundos depois, meu irmão deu várias gargalhadas, sabe, quando cai a ficha e a pessoa entende o que a outra quis dizer. Mas eu ainda não entendi...

No carro, os dois conversavam normalmente e percebi o quanto eles formavam um casal bonitinho, para falar a verdade, acho que ainda vão se entender. Mas isso não interessa agora. Eles estavam falando mal do Fred, quando eu disse:

"Por que o Fred vai sozinho?"

"Porque ele está com a namorada." – Jorge disse enquanto observava Manu, e no mesmo instante ela deu uma freiada tão grande que quase voei pelo vidro da frente.

"Sim, a namoradinha..." – Manu disse enquanto voltava a dirigir normalmente – "Aquela pir..."

"Você não gosta dela, gosta?" – Jorge perguntou, sarcástico.

"Só posso dizer que ela e o seu irmão se merecem." – e depois dessa não disse mais nada até chegarmos na casa dela.

E deixe-me dizer uma coisa: que casa! Na verdade, era uma Mansão tão grande e tão bonita como a dos Malfoys, aliás, era próxima à Mansão deles. Entramos no lugar e fomos para a garagem da casa.

Era um cômodo enorme, muito diferente da garagem da minha casa, onde estava uma bateria e um teclado, que estava sendo arrumado por Lino.

"Oi." – falei para Lino.

Ele sorriu em resposta e já ia falar algo, mas foi interrompido pelo grito de uma garota.

"Manuuuu..." – a voz feminina disse.

"Que é?" – a outra respondeu malcriada.

"Olha! Não me responda assim! Sou sua irmã mais velha." – a voz se aproximava cada vez mais.

"Que é, Bee?" – Manu perguntou, cansada.

A dona da voz apareceu na porta da garagem e levei um susto quando vi quem era, porque, simplesmente, era a enfermeira que trabalhava com Carlinhos.

"A AJ está lá dentro, você não vai falar com ela?" – a enfermeira perguntou.

"Ela veio com ele?"

"Veio sim."

A outra sorriu e saiu correndo desgovernadamente, enquanto a enfermeira sorriu para Lino e para Jorge que a observavam com tanta adoração que chegavam a babar, depois ela olhou para mim e sorriu mais, andou até o lugar em que estava e disse:

"Oi Ginny, lembra de mim?"

"Lembro, você é a enfermeira."

"Sim, sou Vanessa... trabalho com seu irmão, Carlin... digo, Dr.Weasley." – e deu um sorriso trêmulo – "Então, você faz parte da banda da minha irmã?"

"Ahh, não, sou irmã do Fred e do Jorge, amigos dela..."

"Fred, sei..." – a outra disse, compreensiva – "Bem, fique à vontade... aliás, todos vocês... preciso ir... tchauzinho!"

Quando Vanessa saiu, fiquei observando Jorge ajeitar o baixo e Lino testar o teclado, tudo estava chato, para falar a verdade, até que Fred chegou. E não veio sozinho, trazia consigo uma loira, estilo patty anoréxica, nada contra, mas a garota estava, da cabeça aos pés, cor-de-rosa.

Aliás, ela parecia a irmã mais velha da Laurie.

"Oi." – Fred disse, sorridente.

Era estranho vê-lo sorrindo, depois da fase dark.

"Essa é Romina." – apresentou. A loira saiu cumprimentando todos com um beijo no rosto.

Enquanto Fred tentava ligar a guitarra, Romina ficava agarrando ele e, por isso mesmo, o atrapalhava.

Manu voltou minutos depois, trazendo um menininho de uns quatro anos, ela viu Fred e Romina, mas ignorou-os.

"Olha, Jonathan, o seu tio Jorge." – o menino sorriu e correu para a abraçar o meu irmão.

Certo, era estranho isso...

E o pior era ver Jorge conversando com o garoto como se os dois fossem amigos de infância.

Depois o garotinho falou com Lino, e ia falar com Fred, mas Manu tirou o menininho antes que ele fizesse isso. Ela veio até o lugar em que eu estava e disse:

"Olha Ginny, esse é meu sobrinho, Jonathan." – disse, sorridente – "Jon, essa é a Ginny." – falou para o garotinho.

Mas antes que o pequeno pudesse me cumprimentar, uma outra voz feminina, gritou:

"Maninhaaaaaaa!"

"Ah, Meu Deus, lá vem." – ela disse, baixinho – "Que é?"

"Cadê o meu filho?" – a voz, que se tornava cada vez mais próxima, perguntou.

"Não está aqui." – a garota disse enquanto tentava se esconder com o menino.

O problema é que ela não foi rápida o suficiente, porque a voz apareceu, quer dizer, a dona da voz apareceu na porta da garagem e disse:

"Ca-ham. Você pode devolver o meu filho agora?" – a mulher estava séria, mas era claro que falava brincando.

"Ah, por que? Ele poderia ficar aqui, assistindo ao ensaio da banda." – disse enquanto tentava impedir que a irmã levasse o menino.

"Até parece que vou deixar meu filho aqui, no meio desse barulho infernal." – a outra disse – "Nada contra, gente, as músicas são lindas, adoro vocês, mas não quero que meu bebê fique surdo." – disse para nós.

Depois disso, ela se despediu da irmã e foi embora. Manu continuou no lugar em que estava, observando Fred e Romina que, naquele instante, se agarravam sem a menor vergonha. E foi aí que percebi, ela não gostava do Jorge, mas sim do Fred.

E sabe como reconheci isso?

Pelo brilho assassino no olhar, igualzinho ao brilho assassino no meu olhar quando via Laurie e Draco se agarrando pela Escola.

Ela andou em direção a eles, furiosa, mas no instante em que ia esbarrar no casal, desviou a direção, não sem antes derrubar a outra, que estava sentada na caixa de som.

"Ah, desculpe, não tinha te visto, Romina. Afinal, caixa de som não é cadeira." – e sorriu descarada, indo para a bateria.

Fred a olhou furioso, mas ela não se incomodou, ignorou e disse para todos:

"Então, vamos começar logo." – fez uma pausa e completou – "Acho melhor você ir, Romina, querida, não aceitamos intrusos no nosso ensaio."

"E por que não? Ei, eu não sou intrusa." – a outra disse.

"É sim, você veio sem ser convidada e ainda está danificando os aparelhos de som, jogando todo esse seu peso neles." – falou com voz carinhosa – "E também não sabemos se você quer roubar nossas músicas, por isso, tchauzinho, Romina."

"Fredinho me convidou! Ele é o chefe da banda." – Romina disse com a voz embargada.

"Quê?" – Manu perguntou com raiva – "Ele não é chefe da banda."

"Claro que sou, Andrews." – Fred disse.

"Não é não."

"Sou sim."

"Não."

"Sim."

"Não."

"Chega!" – Jorge exclamou – "Fred, você não é chefe de nada" – disse para o irmão – "E Manu, acalme-se."

Os dois olharam para ele com raiva, mas Jorge não se importou.

"E você, Romina, sente-se ali perto da Ginny e fique caladinha, ok?"

Todos obedeceram às ordens de Jorge, por isso cheguei à conclusão que ELE era o chefe da banda.

Para evitar outras discussões, Jorge disse:

"Vamos começar com Rockin' In the Free World."

Ninguém desobedeceu a essa ordem e o ensaio começou, depois dessa vieram outras músicas de rock, mas não decorei o nome de todas e, para falar a verdade, nem conhecia, mas agora estou começando a gostar, sabe? Digo, do rock...

E a banda deles toca muito bem, pelo menos acho isso, mas Manu não pensa o mesmo, porque no final do ensaio, quando ela, Jorge e Lino, guardavam os instrumentos e Fred se agarrava com Romina, ela disse:

"Acho que precisamos de mais um guitarrista."

Ela planejou dizer isso bem alto para que Fred ouvisse, porque logo ele parou de beijar a namorada e disse:

"Por que?"

"Porque você não está dando conta do recado." – falou, com raiva.

"Como assim?"

"Toda banda boa tem dois guitarristas e nós nunca seremos uma banda razoável com o nosso guitarrista..."

"Você está louca, Andrews." – Fred disse.

"Não estou. Precisamos de um outro guitarrista, para ser a primeira guitarra, você será a segunda."

"O QUÊ?"

"Conforme-se, Frederico, você está tocando cada vez pior."

"Então, se for por isso, precisamos de mais um baterista, porque você não toca bem, aliás, nunca tocou, só está nessa banda por compaixão."

"Como é?" – ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava perigosamente.

"Isso mesmo. Você só está nessa banda por que meu querido irmão quer. Se não fosse a proteção dele, Andrews, você não estaria tocando em nenhuma banda."

"Ah é? E você só está na banda, por que é irmão dele... você não serve para nada."

"Você que não serve."

"Você."

"Você."

"Meu Deus..." – Lino disse massageando as têmporas.

"Chega!" – Jorge interveio mais uma vez – "Fred e Manu, parem com isso, antes que me deixem maluco!" – ele disse com raiva.

Depois disso, os dois não falaram mais nada e nem se olharam mais. Fred e Romina foram embora minutos depois, seguidos de Lino Jordan. Depois foi a nossa vez de ir, mas Manu, gentilmente, nos levou de volta para casa.

Quando o carro parou na frente da Toca, Jorge disse:

"Obrigado, Manu." – deu um beijo na bochecha dela e completou – "Não fique com raiva de mim."

"Não estou." – ela respondeu com um sorriso triste.

Jorge desceu do carro e eu, antes de segui-lo, disse:

"Tchau, Manu... e obrigada pela carona."

"Ah... de nada, Ginny..." – completou com o mesmo sorriso triste.

Eu estava doida para perguntar sobre ela e Fred, mas me contive, mal conhecia a garota e já queria me intrometer em assuntos particulares.

Mas só posso dizer que ela tinha ficado triste com a última discussão...

Não sei porquê acho os dois tão parecidos com Draco e eu, tudo bem, não brigamos em público e nem nos ofendemos, mas é tão igual... ela gosta dele, mas ele é burro demais para notar...

Esses meninos são todos burros, essa é a verdade...

E nem vou começar a falar sobre Draco aqui, não mesmo, senão posso começar a chorar novamente.

Prefiro ir dormir, é o melhor que faço...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sábado, 14 de novembro.**

**No quarto. Às 15hs.**

Quando acordei hoje estava me sentindo um pouquinho melhor, acho que isso se deve ao fato de que decidi não pensar mais naquele assunto e nem naquelas pessoas que fazem parte daquele assunto. Entendeu?

Depois do café, decidi colocar todos os meus deveres em dia, precisava estudar, afinal as provas de fim de trimestre estão quase chegando e eu preciso me preparar. Mas por volta das dez e meia da manhã meu celular tocou e, confesso, com um pontada de esperança e o coração batendo mais forte, olhei para o visor do aparelho, porém o nome que piscava não era aquele que começa com D, era só o Colin.

**EU:** Oi.

**COLIN:** Ai, quanta animação, Ginevra.

**EU furiosa:** Ginevra é a sua vovozinha, Creevey!

**COLIN rindo:** Assim está melhor. Querida, tenho uma surpresa para você.

**EU:** O que é?

**COLIN:** Vá até a janela e veja.

Levantei da cama e olhei a rua, em frente à minha casa estava estacionado um sedan preto que logo reconheci como sendo o carro do pai dele.

**EUgritando de felicidade:** Não acredito!

**COLIN:** Isso mesmo! Consegui a definitiva! Vamos estrear a minha carteira de motorista, querida.

**EU:** Tá bom, espera só um segundo.

Rapidamente troquei de roupa e me despedi da minha mãe, saí de casa correndo desembestada, até entrar no carro e gritar:

"Você conseguiuuuu!"

Abracei Colin com tanta força que ele ficou sem ar, mas não posso fazer nada se achei um máximo essa novidade. Colin e eu éramos os únicos que não tínhamos a definitiva, tudo bem que agora eu sou a única a não ter, mas isso é só por causa da idade, se não fosse por isso, já teria a minha, ok?

"Sim, queridinha." – ele disse, convencido.

"E onde estão Pansy e Luna? Elas não vêm com a gente?"

"Não." – Colin disse, desgostoso – "Liguei para aquelas duas e me disseram que iam sair com seus namorados. Dá para acreditar? Fomos trocados por aqueles dois idiotas." – ele disse, revoltado.

"Colin." – disse, rindo – "Pára, elas têm direito de se divertir."

"Você acredita que ontem fiquei sozinho na hora do intervalo do almoço? Aliás, eu e Neville, porque o restante estava ocupado demais em ficar se agarrando..."

"É assim mesmo, Colin... Deixa para lá, nós vamos nos divertir sozinhos!" – falei, sorridente.

Fomos até o shopping e assistimos a um filme de comédia, afinal, estávamos precisando rir um pouquinho. Quando saímos dos cinema, decidimos almoçar no shopping mesmo.

Depois, ficamos passeando pelo shopping, enquanto Colin terminava de me contar as últimas fofas (fofocas) das escola que, para falar a verdade, nem era tão novas e muito menos interessantes.

Estávamos olhando uma vitrine de uma loja de artigos para crianças. Sempre paro nessas lojas e fico olhando os ursinhos de pelúcia, eu sei que isso é muito idiota, mas não me controlo, quando vejo já estou lá, olhando e pensando se posso comprar o urso ou não.

E eu estava nesse dilema terrível, sobre comprar o ursinho cor-de-rosa ou o ursinho lilás, quando senti Colin me puxando para o lado.

"Ai, Colin." – falei, massageando meu braço, ele tinha me segurado com força. – "O que foi, mongol?"

"Nada, Ginny. Vamos, acho melhor nós irmos embora."

"Quê? Espera... eu ainda tenho que ir até aquela loja..." – falei enquanto me dirigia à vitrine.

"Ginny..."

"O que você acha melhor?" – perguntei, enquanto analisava os dois – "O rosa ou o lilás?"

"Ginny, vamos..." – Colin disse me puxando novamente.

Olhei para ele e percebi o quanto estava nervoso, depois olhei para o local que ele estava observando, e meu coração quase parou com o que vi, porque Draco e Laurie estavam lá, dentro da loja. E, enquanto Draco olhava um bercinho, Laurie pegava várias roupinhas e pedia a opinião dele.

Naquele exato instante constatei que os dois, agora, eram uma família e eu, definitivamente, perdi Draco para sempre.

Senti os braços de Colin em volta de mim, enquanto ele me puxava para longe daquela cena, somente quando chegamos no carro percebi que estava chorando novamente.

Fizemos todo o percurso de volta em silêncio. Por isso gosto do Colin, ele respeita meus sentimentos, tanto faz se estou feliz ou alegre... Continuei chorando silenciosamente, até que ele estacionou o carro e disse:

"Amiga..."

"Deixa, Colin." – falei, limpando as lágrimas – "Obrigada, viu? E desculpe..."

Ele não disse nada, apenas me abraçou e em seguida desci do carro. Quando entrei em casa, agradeci a Deus por não encontrar mamãe, não queria conversar e nem dar explicações sobre nada, me tranquei no quarto e chorei tudo o que estava sentindo...

E ainda estou chorando, porque simplesmente não consigo parar... é muito difícil admitir que acabou, definitivamente...

Droga, lá vem gente me perturbar... estão batendo na porta.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sábado, 14 de novembro.**

**Às 19hs. No closet.**

Você nem imagina quem era...

Porque eu também nem imaginava...

Quando abri a porta, pronta para gritar com o ser detestável que me incomodava, vi Narcisa Malfoy, linda e loira, me olhando com um sorriso bondoso.

Ou seria um sorriso de pena?

"Ah... oi... tia Cissa." – e dei um sorriso triste.

"Olá, querida. Estou atrapalhando?" – perguntou me observando atentamente.

Eu estava com a mesma roupa que tinha ido para o shopping, mas tudo tinha ficado amarrotado depois de ter me jogado na cama, logo quando cheguei. Além do mais, estava com meus, agora habituais, óculos escuros.

"Claro que não. Pode entrar." – falei, enquanto saía do caminho para que ela adentrasse o meu quarto, que, por pura sorte, minha mãe tinha arrumado enquanto eu estive fora.

Narcisa sentou, com muita elegância, na beira da cama e disse:

"Gostaria de conversar com você, mas preferia que não fosse aqui."

"Ahm... por que não pode ser aqui? É que... tipo... estou cansada..." – menti.

"Por favor, Ginny, querida..." – pediu.

"Tudo bem." – falei, vencida.

Ela levantou da cama e, juntas, descemos as escadas. Quando chegamos na sala, mamãe já estava pronta para saber de todas as fofocas...

"Molly, eu e Ginny vamos passear, você se incomoda?"

"Ah, claro que não. Podem ir." – disse, sorridente – "E Ginny, comporte-se!"

Entramos no carro em silêncio e permanecemos assim até a metade do caminho, quando percebi para onde estávamos indo.

"Nós vamos para a sua casa?"

"Sim, lá é melhor." – disse, sorrindo.

"Ok." – falei, desinteressada.

Minutos depois o carro parou dentro da garagem dos Malfoys e eu sentia mais vontade de chorar, porque não queria estar, novamente, naquela casa...

Fomos para o escritório e, na mesma hora em que íamos entrar, Lúcio Malfoy abriu a porta e saiu do lugar. Ele nos viu e disse:

"Olá, Ginny."

"Oi, Sr. Malfoy." – falei com um sorriso.

"Espero que compreenda o que fiz... não poderia deixar–" – mas antes que terminasse, Narcisa o interrompeu.

"Lúcio, ainda vou falar com ela." – disse, significativamente.

Olhei para um e depois para o outro, mas não entendi. Lúcio acenou positivamente e saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

"Vamos, querida, entre." – ela disse.

Uma vez no escritório, sentei na cadeira que ficava de frente para a mesa enorme e esperei. Ela sentou à minha frente e disse:

"Então, como você está?"

"Estou ótima!" – falei fingindo animação.

Ela me olhou atentamente e disse:

"E por que você está com esses óculos?"

"Ahm..." – disse enquanto pensava numa mentira plausível – "É que estou com uma... infecção ocular..." – a mesma mentira ridícula que disse para a Profa. Minerva.

"Sei..." – falou enquanto me olhava – "Mas prefiro que conversemos sem esses óculos, Ginny." – ordenou, mesmo que indiretamente.

E como considero Narcisa Malfoy como uma tia, obedeci, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vergonha por ser tão fraca e idiota.

"Agora está melhor." – disse, sorrindo – "Eu sei, querida, que as coisas estão difíceis."

"Tia..." – comecei, já sentindo meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

"Draco foi um irreponsável, quantas vezes pedi a ele para se cuidar, se proteger..." – disse desgostosa – "Durante todo esse tempo sonhei com o dia em que vocês dois ficariam juntos, e me senti tão realizada quando soube que estavam namorando, mas infelizmente durou tão pouco." – suspiro – "E quero que saiba que não apóio essa idéia do meu marido."

"Qual?" – perguntei, confusa.

"Lúcio obrigou Draco a se casar com essa moça." – ela disse, desgostosa.

Viu como as coisas só pioram?

"Draco não queria, mas Lúcio disse que não pode passar por essa vergonha... ter um neto bastardo... ele não se importa com a felicidade de Draco." – completou, revoltada.

Nem tinha o que falar, aliás, eu nem conseguia falar.

"Você está bem, querida?" – perguntou quando viu minha cara, que provavelmente estava terrível, porque tentava não chorar.

"Estou ótima." – falei, sorrindo, mas isso só piorou tudo porque não consegui mais conter o choro.

Ela me abraçou e disse algumas palavras de consolo, mas nada, nadinha, pode me consolar.

Depois, ela decidiu me trazer de volta para casa, mas, antes de sairmos, tivemos a infelicidade de nos encontrarmos com Draco e Laurie, que vinham chegando na Mansão. Laurie correu para abraçar Narcisa, mas a mulher deu apenas um beijo, por educação, na futura nora e disse:

"Precisamos ir. Venha, Ginny."

Draco me observava, mas desviei o olhar, não queria mais encarar aquelas íris azuis que, neste momento, só me trazem sofrimento. Laurie me olhava com um sorriso de escárnio, mas ignorei, não ia dar mais razões para que ela risse da minha miséria.

Entramos no carro e, durante o percurso de volta, Narcisa tentava se desculpar, mas não havia o quê desculpar... Nem ela, nem ele e nem ninguém...

Só posso dizer que, agora, mais do que nunca, preciso seguir em frente.

Secar as lágrimas, erguer a cabeça, arregaçar as mangas e enfrentar o mundo... mesmo que seja difícil, mas é a única solução.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 15 de novembro.**

**Deitada, à meia-noite.**

Só estou passando rapidinho para te manter informado.

Decidi seguir com minha vida, por isso, hoje coloquei todas as minhas tarefas em dia, e até consegui adiantar algumas.

Ainda consegui fazer a nova coreografia das animadoras, aliás, vai ser a coreografia de encerramento do Campeonato de Futebol da Escola...

Ai Meu Deus...

Pára tudo...

Agora lembrei de uma coisa...

Se a Laurie está grávida, ela não poderá mais ser animadora de torcida...

Risada Maléfica

Pelo menos ISSO foi uma boa notícia!

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 16 de novembro.**

**No quarto de ensaio. Às 17hs.**

É sempre assim, quando tento seguir em frente, ele me puxa para trás.

Acordei hoje me sentindo livre, leve e solta, porque tinha a certeza que Laurie não seria mais uma pedra no meu sapato durante os ensaios de animação. Eu estava tão animada que, quando desci para o café-da-manhã cantarolando, mamãe disse:

"Você está bem?"

"Estou ótima, mami!" – e sorri, o primeiro sorriso sincero em dias.

Mamãe, Papai, Rony, Fred, Jorge e Harry me olharam assustados, mas não me importei, continuei comendo, e só me assustei quando ouvi uma buzina do lado de fora. Tive medo de ser Aquele-Que-Não-Vou-Mais-Nomear, mas quando olhei pela janela, vi que era o Colin. Corri para pegar minha mochila e escovar os dentes e, segundos depois, fui ao encontro dele.

"Queriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiido." – exclamei quando entrei no carro.

Colin me olhou como se eu tivesse pirado e eu disse:

"Quê?"

"Ginny, calma." – falou, devagar – "A última vez que te vi, você estava mal, chorando e se descabelando. O que houve? Você tem transtorno bipolar e nem avisou?"

"Colin, decidi não sofrer mais. Não posso, tenho apenas dezesseis, quase dezessete, mas abafa, e não vou morrer por causa disso. Decidi viver e seguir em frente, além do mais, tenho uma ótima notícia."

"Fala, o que é tão bom para te deixar assim?"

"A Laurie não vai mais poder ser animadora de torcida!"

Ele freiou o carro com tanta força que quase voei pelo vidro da frente.

"Como assim?"

"Ela está grávida, filhinho... Logo, não vai poder mais pular e agitar pompons! Muhahahahahahaha!" – completei com a minha risada maléfica.

Ele me olhou durante uns segundos, até que compreendeu o que tinha falado, e um sorriso maligno se formou nos lábios dele.

"Isso sim é uma ótima notícia!"

"Eu sei, queridinho! Não preciso ver mais aquela cara azeda, aliás, não precisaremos mais." – e soltei uma outra risada.

Durante o caminho fomos falando sobre isso, sobre o fato de estarmos livres de Laurie e que poderíamos até comemorar, quando lembrei que tenho que organizar a festa de encerramento do Campeonato.

Mas agora não vou falar sobre isso, porque preciso falar sobre o que aconteceu.

Então chegamos na Escola e tudo estava igual, os fofoqueiros de plantão ainda me olhavam com pena, alguns apontavam para mim, alguns riam... não me importei com eles.

Durante as aulas tentei me concentrar ao máximo, afinal já perdi aula o suficiente e preciso tirar notas altas, senão minha mãe me mata...

Na hora do intervalo, Colin, Neville e eu ficamos praticamente sozinhos, porque o restante dos nossos amigos sumiram do mapa. Colin disse que eles estavam se agarrando em alguma sala abandonada, e devo confessar que penso o mesmo, mas eles têm direito e devem aproveitar todos os momentos que tiverem juntos.

Bem, mas tudo aconteceu depois da aula. Mais especificamente, logo quando saí da sala da Profa. Hooch, fui avisá-la sobre a gravidez da Laurie e ela disse que já sabia e que iria informá-la de que não fazia mais parte do grupo. Quase pedi para estar presente no momento, mas me contive...

Então, saí da sala da Professora toda feliz, se Laurie tinha vencido uma batalha, eu tinha vencido outra, então, no fim, ninguém venceu, certo? Mas antes que eu pudesse rir maleficamente quando cheguei à esta conclusão, senti alguém me puxar para dentro de uma sala escura e abandonada.

"Quem está aí?" – perguntei quando ouvi a porta fechando.

"Sou eu." – ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que acendeu a luz.

E minha mente gritou, desesperadamente, "Fuja, fuja para as montanhas, primeiro mulheres ruivas!", e já estava quase fazendo isso quando ele disse:

"Por favor, Ginny. Precisamos conversar."

"Não temos nada para conversar, Draco." – falei, cansada.

"Preciso explicar..." – disse aflito, enquanto aproximava-se – "Eu não queria isso... não queria que Laurie estivesse grávida."

"Que coisa interessante, Draco." – falei, animada – "Mas não faz a menor diferença." – completei, carrancuda.

"Você soube que meu pai me obrigou a casar?"

"Soube... sua mãe me disse."

"Eu não quero casar..." – falou, segurando minhas mãos – "Não com ela. Eu não gosto dela..."

"Pois é..." – falei, enquanto tirava as mãos dele de cima das minhas – "Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes, Malfoy. Antes de não se proteger..."

"Mas eu–" – começou, mas o interrompi.

"Chega, Draco, não quero ouvir nada. Você não me deve explicações. Espero que você e ela sejam muito felizes, ok?" – falei, já me preparando para sair, mas ele foi mais rápido, segurou meu braço com força e me deteve.

"Não, Ginny... por favor..." – disse com o rosto bem próximo ao meu.

E só de senti-lo tão perto, toda minha determinação foi pelos ares...

"Draco..." – comecei, mas ele foi mais rápido, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, juntou os lábios aos meus.

Juro que tentei afastá-lo, mas não consegui. Primeiro, porque ele é forte e me segurou com força. E segundo, porque eu não queria afastá-lo, pela primeira vez pensei somente no que estava sentindo e deixei que aquele momento acontecesse e se prolongasse. Nos separamos minutos depois, quando já era impossível respirar, e somente neste momento, recobrei minha consciência e me afastei dele.

"Isso não vai acontecer mais, Draco. Nunca mais."

"Por que?" – perguntou, nervoso – "Nós podemos ficar juntos..."

"É? E a Laurie?" – falei, confusa.

"Eu tenho que me casar com ela, mas eu não a amo. Nós dois continuaremos juntos mesmo assim." – falou tão naturalmente como se aquilo nem fosse errado.

"Você quer que eu seja sua amante?" – perguntei, com raiva.

"Ahm... teoricamente, sim... mas de fato..."

"Ora, Malfoy, que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou?" – gritei – "Para sua informação, não faria isso, mesmo sabendo quem é sua futura esposa. Nem ela merece isso, Malfoy. Agora, deixe-me em paz e não me procure nunca mais." – saí correndo da sala em direção ao estacionamento e, graças a Deus, Colin ainda estava lá me esperando.

"Eita, onde você se meteu, mulher?" – perguntou, preocupado.

"Vamos logo, Colin. No caminho te explico."

Entramos no carro e, assim como prometi, expliquei tudo que acontecera.

"Não acredito que aquele loiro aguado disse isso, Ginny. Ele está merecendo apanhar novamente."

"Deixa, Colin." – falei, enquanto o carro parava na frente da minha casa – "Não vou mais me importar com isso, Draco não merece."

Depois, nos despedimos e eu vim para cá.

Mas sabe o negócio de não se importar?

É quase impossível quando lembro do que aconteceu...

Isso tem que parar... TEM que parar!

Socoooorroooo!!

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Terça-Feira, 17 de novembro.**

**No quarto. Às 23hs.**

Acho que vou acabar ficando maluca. Sabe por que? Porque estou cheia de coisas para fazer!

Primeiro, tenho que me preocupar com as provas de final de trimestre e preciso muito tirar notas altas se quero passar de ano. Depois, tenho que preparar a coreografia de encerramento, e tudo bem, é a mesma de sempre, mas os treinos estão cada vez mais rigorosos. Por último, tenho que agüentar a Laurie, que hoje tirou o dia para me encher.

Começou a perseguição logo no almoço, no exato instante em que eu entrava no Salão Principal e ela também. Antes que pudesse entrar e me ver livre de tal presença, Laurie me puxou e disse:

"Ginny, Ginny, que falta de educação, nem me deu os parabéns."

Olhei para ela com tanta raiva que vi o sorrisinho dela tremer.

"Ah, desculpe, Laurie, _darling_." – falei, falsa – "Parabéns, e tomara que seu corpo não fique com mais estrias depois da gravidez, ok?" – dei um sorriso triunfante e saí de perto dela.

Entrei no Salão e fui correndo para a fila do almoço, olhei para as opções do dia e, quando chegou minha vez, disse, sorridente:

"Sanduíche de frango e um suco de uva."

Dobby me olhou assustado, porque é muito estranho mesmo...

Quer dizer, o fato de estar comendo uma coisa tão light.

Mas ele não se abateu, escolheu o sanduíche maior e me deu uma barra de chocolate enorme.

Sentei à mesa em que meus amigos estavam, aliás, só Colin e Neville, o restante ainda estava sumido, só aparecia antes e durante as aulas.

"Oi." – falei para Colin.

"Oi, querida. Você sabe onde estão os outros?"

"Não..."

"Acho que eles estão no jardim." – Neville disse – "Ouvi Rony dizendo algo sobre irem para o jardim na hora do almoço..."

"Não acredito. Aqueles traidores." – Colin falou, revoltado – "Nós fomos abandonados só porque estamos encalhados, isso é uma injustiça!"

"Colin, calma... Nem é para tanto... Quando eles enjoarem disso, tudo voltará ao normal." – falei.

"E quando esse dia chegar eu não vou mais querer falar com eles, porque já estarei cheio de novos amigos, muito melhores que eles." – disse – "Quer saber? Não vamos falar mais disso... Agora, vocês dois são meus melhores amigos."

"Ei, pensei que EU era sua melhor amiga!"

"E é mesmo, Ginny..." – falou, sem se importar.

"Você é maluco." – falei, rindo – "Ei, não esqueça, hoje tem ensaio."

"E como poderia esquecer? Você repete isso a cada cinco segundos, mulher!"

"Nevie, você quer assistir ao ensaio?" – perguntei.

"Posso?" – perguntou, alegre, porque acho que era primeira vez que ele era realmente incluído em alguma coisa.

"Claro. Vai acontecer depois da aula. No campo." – falei, sorridente.

Logo em seguida o sinal tocou e Colin e eu nos despedimos de Neville, andamos lentamente até a sala de Matemática, encontramos Luna e Pansy no meio do caminho, mas Colin ignorou as duas. Ele realmente estava chateado.

E consigo entender o que Colin sente... quer dizer, é muito chato ser "esquecido" pelos amigos, só porque estes agora estão namorando... mas também entendo o lado dos outros, afinal eles estão namorando e têm que aproveitar o tempo sozinhos.

Deu para entender?

Não, né?

Então, deixa para lá.

Voltemos à Laurie.

As três aulas da tarde passaram rapidamente e, Colin, Neville e eu, fomos para o campo, onde encontramos Amanda, Ellie, Debbie, Linda, Lilá e... Laurie.

Olhei para Laurie e já ia falar que ela não fazia mais parte do grupo quando a voz forte da Profa. Hooch, foi ouvida.

"McLoren!"

"Sim, Profa. Hooch." – Laurie disse, com o sorriso falso habitual.

"Você está grávida, correto?"

Laurie olhou para mim e disse, triunfante:

"Sim, senhora."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Ahm..." – pensou um pouco e aquilo me pareceu estranho – "Seis semanas."

"Certo... Sinto em informar, McLoren, que você não poderá mais fazer parte do grupo." – a Profa. Hooch disse com um ar, falsamente, triste.

"P-Por que, Profa.?" – Laurie perguntou, pasma.

"Ora, sua gravidez! Não posso permitir que uma aluna grávida continue no grupo, onde há tanto risco... Vocês pulam demais, caem muito, também, e eu não serei responsável por nada de ruim que acontecer com você."

"Mas, Profa..." – Laurie tentou.

"Minha decisão já foi tomada, McLoren." – disse, encerrando o assunto, e saiu logo em seguida.

Não me contive.

Porque era impossível.

Sorri, sorri tão abertamente que senti minha mandíbula fazer um som estranho, mas nada disso importava, porque Laurie está fora do grupo!!

E eu sou capaz de dançar balé com o Filch depois disso...

Mas Laurie não gostou do meu sorrisinho.

"Do que você está rindo, Weasley?" – perguntou, enquanto era abraçada pelas víboras, digo, amigas.

"Ora, de você, McLoren." – sorri – "Parabéns, parabéns pela sua gravidez!" – e soltei uma risada maléfica.

"Eu vou te matar, Weasley." – disse avançando em mim.

"Pode vir, McLoren... mas depois que eu destruir esse seu rostinho plastificado, não reclame." – falei indo para cima, mas as praguetes (amigas) dela seguraram Laurie, enquanto eu fui contida por Colin e Neville.

"Certo rapazes, podem me soltar." – falei, ainda rindo – "Não sou covarde, não baterei numa gestante... coitadinha..." – disse com uma voz de pena – "Agora, McLoren, por favor, vá embora... Você não tem mais nada o que fazer aqui."

Ela se soltou das amigas e passou por mim com um ar ameaçador, mas não me assustei, sorri cinicamente e, assim, ela saiu apressadamente do campo, chorando alto. Mandie, Ellie e Debbie correram para acudir a amiga, mas eu disse:

"Quem segui-la está fora do grupo."

Logo elas desistiram e voltaram.

O ensaio transcorreu tranqüilamente, exceto por algumas vezes em que as comparsas de Laurie tentaram não obedecer às ordens, mas um pouco de ameaça e uma boa dose de gritos resolveu o problema.

Terminamos tudo depois das seis horas da tarde e eu não poderia estar mais feliz... Colin e Neville também estavam bastante satisfeitos e orgulhosos de mim.

Cheguei em casa às sete horas da noite, e ainda tive que ouvir minha mãe reclamando sobre não saber onde eu estava. Acho que ela esquece que agora sou a chefe e preciso ficar na Escola até tarde, tentei explicar, mas para minha mãe não há desculpa suficiente.

Depois disso, fiquei no quarto, fazendo os meus deveres, até que a campainha tocou, e tocou, e tocou mais uma vez, até que me descobri sozinha em casa. Desci correndo as escadas e, claro, fui atender. E era só a Manu... aquela, a amiga do Jorge.

"Oi." – ela disse, sorridente – "Tudo bom, Ginny?"

"Ahm... oi, tudo bem. Entra, Manu."

Ela entrou e disse:

"Jorge está? Preciso muito falar com ele."

"Acho que não... mas vou ver."

Subi correndo as escadas e bati algumas vezes na porta do quarto dele, mas não obtive nenhuma resposta. Somente quando abri a porta, foi que o encontrei e entendi porquê ele não respondera aos meus chamados, ouvia música muito alta, naqueles fones de ouvido.

"Jorge." – chamei enquanto o sacudia com força.

"Ai, Ginny, que susto. Por que você não bateu na porta?"

"Acho-te uma graça, Jorge Weasley." – falei – "Tem visita para você lá na sala."

"Quem é?"

"A Manu... Ela disse que é importante."

"Ah não... Ginny, diz que eu não estou." – falou enquanto tentava se esconder, mas não adiantou, porque a porta foi aberta e Manu passou por ela.

"Muito bonito, Jorge... se escondendo de mim."

"Ahm... eu?" – perguntou.

"Não... minha vó." – disse, com raiva – "Claro que é você, seu chato."

"Ok." – ele disse se levantando – "Manu, sinto muito, mas não posso concordar com isso."

"E por que? Só porquê ele é seu irmão?"

"Sim."

"Mas isso é injusto!" – choramingou.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" – perguntei.

"Ela quer que arranjemos um novo guitarrista."

"Nós PRECISAMOS de um OUTRO guitarrista... Não falei em tirar o seu irmão da banda."

"Mas você sabe que ele não vai aceitar."

"Ele não manda em nada, Jorge. E eu já falei com o Lino e ele concorda." – ela disse – "Ginny, o que você acha?"

Olhei de um para o outro e comecei:

"Bem... acho que Fred toca muito bem..." – ela deu um resmungo de desgosto e eu completei – "Mas concordo que o som ficaria melhor se tivesse mais uma guitarra."

Ela sorriu para mim e olhou suplicante para Jorge.

"Ah... tudo bem..." – disse, vencido.

"Por isso que eu te amo, Jorgiiiinhhooo" – disse enquanto abraçava meu irmão com tanta força que ele começava a ficar roxo.

"Certo, Manu... calma... calminha..." – falou, afastando a amiga – "Você já tem esse guitarrista?"

"Ahm..." – pensou um pouco e completou – "Não, mas isso é o de menos."

"Você é doida. Como assim de menos? Isso é o mais importante."

"É fácil de arranjar, Jorges..." – falou, sem se importar.

"Ah é? Tão fácil como arranjar um vocalista?" – ele disse, sarcástico.

"Espera..." – falei, animada – "Acho que conheço uma pessoa."

"Quem?"

"A Pansy... uma vez ela me disse que tocava guitarra... se quiser posso falar com ela."

"Claro! Vai ser ótimo! Amanhã vamos ter ensaio, aqui na sua casa, Ginny! E você traz essa sua amiguinha." – Manu disse, sorridente – "Viu, Jorge? É fácil." – disse abraçando-o novamente.

Ele apenas deu uma risada e continuei conversando com os dois, até que Fred chegou e Manu lembrou que estava muito ocupada e teve que ir embora.

Agora, falando nessa banda, tive uma idéia... e considero uma idéia sensacional para a festa de encerramento...

Mal posso esperar para chegar amanhã e falar com eles!!

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Chefa, que capítulo enormous-big-gigantescous!! A-M-E-I!! E acho que a opinião é geral!! Além da Laurie ter se ferrado, um pouquinho que seja, também!! Isso foi ÓTIMO!!

Por isso, GENTEM, vamos comentar!! Sei que nem precisaria pedir, mas nunca é demais lembrar que o lindo e lilás botãozinho logo ali abaixo, não morde. Não economizem! E é como dizem, falem mal, mas falem de mim!! No caso, da fic!! :D E dessa vez nem é motim, gente, visto que o capítulo não me deixou revoltada, com exceção, claro, do Draco fazendo aquela proposta mais do que indecente e indecorosa pra Ginny. Calhorda... Como eu quis socá-lo!! Mesmo correndo o risco de danificar aquele rostinho perfeito!!

Bem, por hoje é só!!

AMO TODOS VOCÊS!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora**: Ai Ai. Oi Gente, tudo bem com vocês? :) Well... não sei se vocês vão gostar do capítulo (mais uma vez), por causa da gravidez da Laurie. No começo tive receio em colocá-la grávida, até pensei em colocar uma falsa gravidez, mas acho que ficaria mais clichê. Só posso dizer que REALMENTE ela está grávida e que Laurie irá revidar esse ataque da Ginny...

Outra coisa que queria falar é sobre os outros personagens...tipo, sobre Harry, Pansy e os outros que sumiram nesse capítulo. Deixei-os (tá certo?) de fora neste capítulo porque queria que a Ginny ficasse mais próxima do Colin e do Neville, foi para o bem do andamento da fic e também do destino desses dois personagens. Mas a partir do próximo capítulo os outros reaparecerão.

Bem, tenho que falar sobre essa tal personagem Manu...caham... se vocês não estiverem gostando dela, por favor, falem... que eu a suicidarei (hein?), ok?

**Agradecimentos**:

Faz tempo que não faço isso, mas... bem, só vou colocar os nomes das pessoas, sem detalhar. Desculpem por isso, não é porque eu seja mal agradecida (tá certo?), mas é que hoje não estou muito bem, se for responder reviews, vou acabar falando mais bobagens do que o normal...então me perdoem, mas no próximo capítulo responderei a todos, detalhadamente, ok?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Jaque Weasley, Quézia, nicky-Evans, Caah LisLis, Oraculo, Fernanda Weasley Potter, Nanda, J.T Malfoy, Valentina, Lika Slytherin, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Thaty, Rebeca, Lou Malfoy, YaXmin, Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan, Veronica D.M, Naany. **

Gente, muito muito obrigada por suas reviews. Leitoras novas, sejam bem vindas e, para quem me elogiou, muito obrigada pelos elogios e também pela força que vocês me dão no simples ato de mandar uma review. Desculpem ae o jeito errado de agradecer, ok? Prometo que será só neste capítulo.

É isso... a próxima atualização será mais rápida, pelo menos não demorará um mês como essa...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	14. O encerramento

**Capítulo XIII**

**Quarta-feira, 18 de novembro.**

**No quarto, às 00hs.**

Hoje acordei bem animada e sei que isso parece um pouco sem sentido, por que, afinal, quem consegue acordar animado? Mas o negócio é que estava totalmente empolgada com a organização da festa de encerramento do campeonato de futebol.

A primeira coisa em que pensei foi em fazer algo diferente dos anos anteriores e, para falar a verdade, isso não seria muito difícil, já que quando Laurie estava no comando todas as festas foram na Mansão dos McLoren, com um DJ e restrita apenas aos amigos dela, ou seja, os filhotinhos de cruz-credo.

Nesse ano será um evento aberto para todos os alunos, afinal é o encerramento do campeonato e todos têm o direito ao acesso à festa. E claro que não vai acontecer na casa de ninguém, até por que acho difícil uma casa suportar todos os alunos de Hogwarts, por isso pediria ao permissão para realizar o encerramento no Salão Principal, lugar suficientemente grande, capaz de abrigar todos os alunos e ainda sobrar espaço.

Mas não quero que a festa seja diferente só neste aspecto, por isso, pensei que, ao invés de termos um DJ, seria mais legal colocar uma banda que tocasse músicas ao vivo. E pensei em chamar a banda dos gêmeos. Sabe, andei observando, atentamente, os ensaios e eles tocam muito bem! Tudo bem que é só rock, mas é muito legal.

Além disso, podemos amenizar a história de só tocarem músicas de rock com uma apresentação antes, tipo, uma apresentação _cover_ de algum grupo pop famoso. Um dia desses, Colin e eu vimos na televisão um grupo _cover_ das Pussycat Dolls e, apesar de não ser a maior fã delas, vou entrar em contato com o pessoal desse grupo para ver se é possível que eles, na verdade elas, façam uma pequena apresentação.

No decorrer do dia coloquei todo o meu "plano" em ação. No intervalo do almoço, antes de ir para o Salão Principal, fui até o escritório do Prof. Dumbledore e pedi o Salão Principal emprestado para a festa de encerramento, ao que ele respondeu:

"Claro que sim, Srta. Weasley." – e sorriu – "Enfim terei o prazer de comparecer a uma festa de encerramento do Campeonato." – completou, animado.

O que era verdade, porque, antes, nenhum professor tivera acesso, aliás, ninguém tivera acesso, exceto o seleto grupo de amigos de Laurie.

Logo depois corri para o refeitório desesperadamente. Devo confessar que o "desesperadamente" deve-se ao fato de que minha barriga chorava de fome. Depois de comer o pedaço de torta de frango e tomar o conteúdo inteiro da lata de coca-cola, disse para Colin e Neville, porque os outros ainda continuavam desaparecidos:

"Vocês viram a Pansy?"

"Humpf. Aquela traidora." – Colin disse, com rancor.

"Para falar a verdade, Ginny... Lá vem ela." – Neville disse acenando para a entrada do Salão, olhei para o lugar e vi não só Pansy, mas também Luna, Harry e todos os outros.

"Oi gente." – Pansy disse, não posso negar, na maior cara-de-pau.

"Olá." – falei – "Erm... vocês estavam tão sumidos." – disse num tom totalmente não-acusatório.

"Pois é... precisamos fazer umas coisas." – Blaise disse, cheio de mistério.

"Coisas muito interessantes, posso perceber." – Colin disse num tom explicitamente acusatório.

"Sim, muito interessantes..." – Blaise respondeu, cheio de malícia.

Sinceramente?

Nem quero saber o que foi tão interessante assim.

"Erm..." – falei, tentando expulsar da minha mente aquelas imagens do que eles poderiam estar fazendo de tão interessante – "Pansy, você sabe tocar guitarra, certo?"

"Sim... Tenho aula três vezes por semana, desde os doze anos. Por que?"

"Porque a banda dos meus irmãos está procurando um guitarrista. Assim, não é o guitarrista principal, mas mesmo assim é uma oportunidade. E eu disse que você sabia tocar e tal... e se você quiser, pode fazer um teste para banda no ensaio de hoje, vai ser lá em casa."

"Ai, Gin, é sério?" – perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

"Sim... se você quiser..."

"Claro que quero!" – gritou enquanto me abraçava com força – "Você é a melhor amiga de todas."

"Ah... Pan, que isso... sabe, é só um teste." – falei, morrendo de vergonha.

"Não importa, mesmo assim você continua sendo maravilhosa." – disse enquanto me apertava cada vez mais.

"O ensaio é fechado? Ou outras pessoas podem assistir?" – Harry perguntou.

"Nem é fechado. Qualquer pessoa pode ver... você quer ir também?" – perguntei.

"Sim."

"Ah, tudo bem... os garotos não se importam." – falei, sinceramente.

"Ginevra." – Colin disse levantando-se da mesa – "Estou indo para a sala. Você vem?"

Sabe, tive vontade de dizer que não ia mesmo, só porquê ele tinha me chamado pelo meu primeiro nome, mas sei que ele estava muito chateado, por isso, respondi:

"Claro, vamos." – e levantei da mesa.

"E você, Neville, não vem?" – Colin perguntou, mas era muito mais parecido com uma ordem.

Ele nem respondeu, levantou também e nos seguiu, deixando o restante do pessoal no Salão Principal.

"Colin, você não pode ficar assim com eles." – falei, enquanto caminhávamos para a sala da Profa. Trelawney. Neville estava indo para a aula de Inglês, por isso nos despedimos dele no quarto andar.

"Assim como? E com quem?" – perguntou, fingindo que não sabia do que se tratava.

"Assim, emburrado. Com eles... e principalmente com Luna e Pansy..."

"Ginny" – disse quando nos sentamos no primeiro degrau da escada, enquanto esperávamos o sinal para a aula tocar – "Já sei que você vai dizer que eles devem curtir o momento e tudo mais, mas não aceito isso... não posso entender esse negócio de que eles nos abandonaram só porque estão namorando. Isso é, tipo, preconceituoso."

"Colin, eu sei, mas você não pode ficar chateado com elas para sempre."

"Posso sim... quer ver?"

"Colin." – disse, rindo – "Por favor, vai..." – pedi – "Não fica assim... isso faz mal para a pele e para o coração."

Ele deu uma risada fraca e eu continuei:

"Sabe o que pode te alegrar? O ensaio da banda dos gêmeos."

"Ah, certo... você quer que eu vá para ver a Parkinson."

"Claro que não." – menti – "Tipo, é divertido... vaiiii... diz que siiimmm..." – pedi com cara de cachorro sem dono.

"Tá bom, Weasley... " – disse com um sorriso.

Logo em seguida a porta foi aberta e nós fomos arrastados para a aula animadora (perceba a ironia) de Física. E durante essa aula contei a Colin meus planos para a festa de encerramento, ele aprovou tudo e até me ajudou a contactar o tal grupo _cover_, mas claro, só fizemos isso depois que todas as aulas terminaram.

No fim do dia, Colin e eu fomos para a minha casa e quando chegamos já encontramos Jorge, Lino e Manu na garagem, arrumando os instrumentos, os microfones e as caixas de som.

"Então, onde está a garota?" – Jorge perguntou, sem rodeios.

"Ahm... está chegando, Jorge. Por que você está tão nervoso?" – perguntei.

"É claro que é por culpa daquela Cenoura Magrela." – Manu disse, revoltada – "Ele disse que nós não seríamos capazes de encontrar ninguém tão bom quanto ele."

"Quem é cenoura magrela?" – Colin disse com um ar de riso.

"Frederico, é claro." – ela respondeu, simplesmente – "Mas é tão óbvio que vamos conseguir alguém tão bom quanto ele, porque qualquer um é melhor do que ele." – disse enquanto empurrava a bateria com força, fazendo muito barulho com isso.

"Não é assim, Manu. Você sabe que ele toca bem." – Jorge falou, calmo.

"Eu só sei" – disse enquanto ajeitava os pratos da bateria e fazia mais barulho do que antes e isso impediu que nós entendêssemos o que ela sabia, mas acho que não era nada agradável.

Logo em seguida Harry e Pansy chegaram.

"Oi Pan." – falei quando ela se aproximou – "Bem, gente, esta é a Pansy, a garota que falei para vocês." – disse para os outros e então saí apresentando cada um.

"Certo, então acho que podemos começar." – Jorge disse quando viu Fred e Romina chegando – "O que você sabe tocar?"

"Ahm... tudo..." – ela respondeu nervosa.

Depois de acertarem qual seria a música, ela ocupou-se em ligar o instrumento numa das caixas de som e o restante ficou apenas esperando que o teste começasse.

Então Pansy finalmente começou a tocar e fiquei impressionada com o que ouvi. Ela toca muito bem, não é melhor do que Fred, mas passa bem pertinho. Acho que por isso ele ficou tão mal humorado e Manu tão sorridente quando o teste acabou, e Pansy foi aceita na banda.

Depois, o ensaio realmente começou e, a não ser por algumas brigas entre Fred e Manu, o que já é bem normal, tudo correu bem. E foi somente no final que resolvi falar para eles sobre a festa de encerramento do campeonato.

"Pessoal, vocês estão com muitos shows marcados?" – perguntei.

E sabe o que recebi em resposta?

Um coro de gargalhadas, a única pessoa que não riu na banda foi Pansy, ela olhou para seus companheiros como se eles fossem todos malucos e, bem, acho que eles são mesmo.

"Ai, nossa irmã poderia ser comediante." – Fred disse para Jorge, enquanto tentava parar de rir.

"Sim... concordo." – Jorge respondeu e riram mais ainda.

"Sério, pessoal." – Manu disse, séria – "Não Ginny, não temos nenhum show marcado. Por que?"

"Ahm... porque gostaria muito que vocês tocassem no encerramento do campeonato de futebol da Escola."

"Sério?" – Manu disse sorridente, levantando-se rápido e vindo na minha direção, o que quase fez que ela esbarrasse em Fred, mas logo ela o empurrou para o lado.

"Seríssimo." – respondi – "Acho que a banda de vocês é ideal para tocar nesse dia."

"Nós aceitamos." – disseram em coro Jorge, Lino e Manu.

"Esperem." – Fred pediu – "Ginny, não acho que esta seja a banda ideal para tocar neste... ahm. . evento."

"Por quê?" – perguntei, confusa.

"Vamos dizer que nosso estilo não é agradável aos ouvidos dos alunos de Hogwarts." – respondeu.

"E por que?" – Manu perguntou.

"Porque" – disse, cansado – "A maioria daqueles adolescentes mimados não gostam do nosso estilo de música. Se nós aceitarmos, será horrível..."

"Ah, Weasley, não seja pessimista." – ela disse, feroz – "Nós temos que aceitar, primeiro, porque nós NUNCA fomos convidados para tocar em lugar nenhum. Segundo, porque nós temos que começar por algum lugar e esse é o caminho. E se a Ginny preferir, nós podemos mudar o repertório."

"Ah é?" – perguntou, sarcástico – "Se ela disser para cantar músicas da Britney Spears você aceita?"

"Claro que aceito."

"E eu creio" – disse tentando reprimir um sorriso malicioso – "Que você será a Britney Spears."

"Ah..." – ela falou num tom alegre – "Posso deixar isso para você. Sei que você tem esse sonho secreto..." – e deu uma risadinha maldosa.

"Tá bom, chega." – Jorge interveio – "Ginny, nós aceitamos." – disse encerrando o assunto.

"Que bom." – falei, aliviada – "Sabe, não se preocupem, vocês podem cantar as músicas que já estão habituados."

"Esse é outro problema." – Fred disse – "Não temos cantor."

"Nós dois cantamos." – Manu respondeu.

"Certo, mas vai ficar estranho." – ele rebateu – "Os cantores serem o guitarrista e o baterista."

"A baterista." – ela corrigiu – "É... pode ser que fique estranho..." – disse pensativa e ele se assustou com o fato de que ela tivesse concordado com ele – "Eu posso ser cantora sozinha, então."

"Rá Rá." – imitou uma risada – "Eu não vou deixar de ser cantor."

"Nem eu de ser cantora. Posso deixar de ser baterista, mas não renuncio do microfone."

"Resolvido então." – Jorge disse, cansado – "Manu não é mais a baterista e agora é a cantora principal e você também Fred."

"Ahm... Jorge, eu estava brincando..." – ela disse rapidamente.

"Pois é... mas nós não." – ele disse, áspero – "Então" – disse olhando para nós com um sorriso divertido e incrédulo – "Alguém aí sabe tocar bateria?"

E fiquei muito assustada quando ouvi uma voz ao meu lado dizer:

"Eu sei."

Olhei para o lado e vi Colin com a mão levantada, como se estivesse respondendo uma pergunta de um professor.

"Sabe?" – Jorge perguntou, incrédulo.

"Sei." – Colin disse, resoluto – "Quer que mostre minhas incríveis habilidades?" – completou com um ar de riso.

"Claro." – Jorge respondeu, ainda abalado.

Colin pegou as baquetas das mãos de Manu e então deu início ao seu _solo_ e eu, pela segunda vez neste dia, fiquei estupefata. Ele tocava muito bem, quase tão bem quanto sua antecessora, para falar a verdade.

Quando ele terminou, todos ficaram calados. Então, depois de alguns segundos, Jorge se recompôs, abriu um sorriso e disse:

"Bem-vindo à banda."

Depois disso o ensaio foi declarado como encerrado e eu esperei que todos saíssem para falar com Colin, mas tive que esperar um pouco, porque ele estava muito ocupado. A primeira a cumprimentá-lo foi Pansy, mas ele respondeu apenas com um breve aceno. Depois Fred (que parecia subitamente feliz) o parabenizou, seguido de Lino.

No final restaram apenas Jorge, Colin, eu e Manu.

"Parabéns." – ela disse, carrancunda.

"Obrigado." – Colin falou, educado – "Você toca muito bem, erm... qual seu nome?"

"Emmanuela, mas pode me chamar de Manu." – disse, com raiva, enquanto arrumava as coisas para ir embora – "Obrigada pelo elogio, mas acho que não toco tão bem, se acharam um substituto para mim tão facilmente." – disse enquanto dava uma pisada no pé de Jorge.

"Arre!" – ele exclamou com dor, mas dava para perceber que ele sorria – "Querida, não é assim." – disse num tom propositadamente carinhoso, o que deixou a menina mais irritada.

"Querida é seu..." – mas o som ensurdecedor dos pratos da bateria nos impediu de ouvir o palavrão.

"Se você quiser eu saio." – Colin disse.

"Não, não precisa. Qual seu nome mesmo?" – ela perguntou.

"Colin. Prazer." – os dois apertaram as mãos e sorriram.

"Então, você sabe tocar todas as músicas do nosso _playlist_?" – ela perguntou, tentando esconder o ressentimento.

"Não tenho certeza, mas acho que sim."

"Bem, se você quiser, posso ensiná-lo." – disse, solícita.

"Tão prestativa." – Jorge fungou.

"Tudo pelo bem da banda." – ela respondeu, séria. – "Então, se quiser, é só pedir." – disse para Colin – "Tchau, Ginny, foi bom vê-la novamente." – disse com um sorriso para mim e saiu.

"Ei, e eu?" – Jorge disse, saindo atrás dela.

Não pude ouvir a resposta dela, mas era claro que estava com muita raiva do meu irmão. Olhamos os dois conversando por alguns instantes, até que Colin disse:

"Ela é namorada dele?"

"Não... mas parece, né?" – perguntei, enquanto vi Jorge tentando fazê-la rir, mas a garota resistia a todo custo.

"Ela parece legal, mas é um pouco estranha."

"Eu sei, também acho... mas para ser amiga dos meus irmãos, tem que ser um pouco..."

Nós rimos e vimos quando Jorge, enfim, conseguiu arrancar um sorriso dela, no mesmo instante ele tentou abraçá-la, mas a garota o afastou. Então lembrei da época em que Draco e eu éramos assim... felizes...

Sacudi a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, Draco não pertence mais ao meu mundo...

Tá, pertence, mas é inalcançável...

"Então" – falei virando para Colin – "Quando você pretendia me dizer que tocava bateria?"

"Ahm... nunca?" – arriscou.

"Por que? Você é ótimo."

"Bem, tenho vergonha... um pouco... fiz aulas quando criança, depois abandonei, mas nunca deixei totalmente..." – disse, sério.

"Nem conseguia imaginar que você tinha essas habilidades."

"Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe." – disse, distante, e sei lá, fiquei triste com isso.

Eu sei que tem uma coisa específica sobre Colin que ele não contou para ninguém, mas é tão óbvia que nem é necessário ele assumir...

Mas COISAS? Tipo, mais de uma coisa?

Será que eu não sou confiável o bastante para ele?

"Você não confia em mim." – não foi uma pergunta.

"Não é isso." – Colin disse, sorrindo – "Apenas não chegou o momento." – suspiro – "Bem, tenho que ir, Ginny... amanhã nós nos vemos." – me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

Depois disso vi minha animação diminuir um pouco, porque agora sei que não pareço confiável o bastante para meus amigos.

Acho que isso se deve ao fato de que vivo falando de mim, sem me preocupar com os sentimentos dos outros...

É, então, a culpa é minha... mais uma vez...

Com essa constatação prefiro ir dormir, é o melhor que faço...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sexta-feira, 20 de novembro.**

**Em casa. Às 23h30min.**

Estou tão cansada...

Sinto que poderia dormir até o Natal do ano que vem, mas não posso...

Amanhã tem jogo... Grifinória x Corvinal e claro que não poderia faltar, é obrigatória a minha presença...

Sinceramente, não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei esse cargo de animadora de torcida... com certeza, neste dia cheirei as meias velhas do Ron e estava levemente dopada...

Só isso explica.

Mas pelo menos agora está mais fácil ensaiar. Sem a presença nefasta de Laurie, tudo ficou melhor, até porque as amiguinhas dela me obedecem sem pestanejar, porque sabem do que sou capaz.

Tudo bem que ontem mesmo a Amanda, mais conhecida pela alcunha de Mandie, tentou sabotar o ensaio, escondendo os cds "por engano", mas não conseguiu nada, porque eu tinha cds extras.

Eu sei... sou tão prevenida...

Bem, quanto à festa de encerramento, está tudo certo... Colin e Pansy adaptaram-se rapidamente à banda, a única pessoa que parece chateada é Manu, acho que ainda é difícil aceitar a idéia de não estar mais escondida atrás da bateria.

Além disso, Colin e eu fomos ver uma apresentação da _cover_ das Pussycat Dolls e adoramos... já combinamos tudo e acho que o encerramento vai ser magnifíco. Pelo menos torço para isso, cruzo os dedos para que nada e nem ninguém interfira nos meus planos...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sexta-Feira, 27 de novembro.**

**Em Casa, Desesperada. Nem sei a hora.**

Isso é uma confissão...

Podem usá-lo como tal, quando eu fizer o que vou escrever a seguir.

O negócio é este:

Eu vou cometer homicídio.

Homicídio com requintes de crueldade.

Não me importa que ela esteja grávida, não mesmo...

O melhor é saber que farei isso em legítima defesa, assim, nem poderão me manter presa.

Só gostaria de entender porquê ela, simplesmente, não me deixa em paz.

Por que, sempre, Lauren McLoren, tem que estragar tudo que faço?

Hoje, quando Colin e eu fomos até a casa da líder do grupo _cover_ das Pussycat Dolls, batemos na porta e dissemos para a mulher loira de meia-idade que veio nos atender:

"Boa tarde, Sra. A Samantha está?" – esse é o nome da garota.

"Ah, claro." – a mulher disse com um sorriso bondoso – "Entrem. Vou chamá-la."

Entramos na casa e sentamos na poltrona, esperando a garota que era, uns três anos mais velha que Colin e eu.

"Ginny? Colin?" – ela disse parecendo assustada.

"Ah, oi, Sam." – disse – "Viemos pagar a primeira parcela..."

"Espera, Ginny." – falou, com um olhar confuso – "Ontem, recebi um telefonema seu e o show foi cancelado, não lembra?"

"O quê?" – perguntei, sentindo que meu sorriso se desfazia a cada segundo.

"Você, ligou ontem para mim e desmarcou..."

"Espera, Sam." – disse respirando, fundo – "Não liguei para você, não desmarquei nada."

"Ontem" – falou enquanto pegava o aparelho celular que estava no bolso – "Uma garota ligou e disse que era você... a voz era muito parecida, achei o número estranho, mas pensei que você tivesse mudado de celular..." – disse entregando a mim o aparelho e lá eu vi o número totalmente diferente do meu, mas não desconhecido para mim.

"Laurie." – falei para Colin – "Não fui eu." – disse para ela – "Mas então, podemos desfazer esse pequeno engano..."

"Sinto muito, Ginny." – Sam disse parecendo, realmente, triste – "Mas hoje mesmo apareceu outro evento, no mesmo dia do seu e, como pensei que você cancelara, aceitei."

Senti meu sangue gelar...

Pronto, tudo estava arruinado... toda a Escola já sabia da apresentação _cover_, eu tinha feito os cartazes anunciando isso...

Apenas sorri para a garota e, depois de ouvirmos várias desculpas dela, fomos embora, arrasados demais...

E agora estou aqui, arrasada, mas com uma vontade louca de matar a Laurie...

Ela conseguiu mais uma vez...

Arruinou tudo e saiu impune...

Ai. Que. Òdio!

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sexta-feira, 27 de novembro.**

**No quarto, ainda sem me importar com as horas**.

Tive que parar de escrever porque ouvi batidas na porta e, naquela hora, nem imaginava que era a solução dos meus problemas.

Quando abri a porta vi Colin, Manu, Mione, Luna, Parvati, Linda e Neville.

Eu sei... era um grupo MUITO estranho.

"Oi, gente..." – falei, triste – "Podem entrar."

Todos eles se acomodaram no quarto e então olhei para cada um, mas o primeiro a falar foi Colin.

"Ginny, acho que temos a solução para o problema."

"Hm... e qual seria?"

"Já que aquele grupo _cover_ está ocupado, nós inventaremos um grupo..." – Colin disse.

"Certo..." – falei começando a entender – "E quem fará parte desse grupo?" – perguntei, morrendo de medo da resposta.

"Ahm..." – disse, nervoso – "Neville chamou a Linda, Luna e Parvati e eu chamei a Mione e... a Manu."

Olhei para as cinco garotas e tive vontade de chorar. Primeiro, de emoção, por elas serem tão legais comigo, e depois de desespero, porque estava na cara que aquela idéia não ia dar certo de jeito nenhum.

"A Linda eu já sei que sabe dançar." – falei, tentando não soar mal-agradecida – "Mas vocês sabem?" – perguntei para as outras.

"Bem... eu fiz balé quando era criança, mas era um desastre total." – Mione disse – "Mesmo assim, Ginny, não tem problema... eu aprendo rápido."

"Eu também não danço muito bem." – Parvati disse, envergonhada.

"Eu danço muito bem. Meu pai me ensinou." – Luna disse, orgulhosa, mas não ajudou em nada, sabendo QUEM fora seu professor.

"Sinceramente?" – Manu disse – "Não sei dançar, mas estou disposta a aprender."

"Gente" – falei, tentando segurar as lágrimas – "Agradeço o interesse de vocês, mas não adianta... Laurie venceu, ela conseguiu arruinar o encerramento."

"E por que você, pelo menos, não tenta?" – Manu disse, séria – "Nós cinco estamos dispostas a aprender os passos, tenho certeza que você sabe e nos ensinaria, certo?"

"Sim, claro, mas vai ser difícil."

"Vamos, Ginny. Você não vai deixar a Laurie vencer mais esta, vai?" – Mione perguntou.

Pensei em todas as vezes que Laurie tentara me arruinar e sempre conseguia... lembrei de Draco e do enorme buraco no meu peito, que eu tentava disfarçar, me afundando em assuntos da Escola, tentando manter a mente ocupada demais, para que não sobrasse nenhum tempo em que pudesse pensar nele.

Olhei para os rostos ansiosos deles e, enfim, disse:

"Tudo bem... vamos tentar." – e sorri.

O primeiro passo foi assistir a um vídeo da música que elas iam interpretar. Logo quando o vídeo da música "When I Grow Up" terminou olhei para cada uma delas e disse:

"Então?"

"É... ninguém disse que ia ser fácil." – Manu concluiu.

"Quando começaremos os ensaios?" – Mione perguntou, parecendo que estava em sala de aula, perguntando ao professor quando seriam as provas.

"Amanhã... quanto antes, melhor." – falei, um pouco mais animada – "Podemos começar depois do almoço, o que acham?"

Todos concordaram e logo depois foram embora, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte para começarmos a ensaiar.

E eu estou com tanto medo...

Porque algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sexta-feira, 04 de dezembro. **

**Em casa, às 23h.**

Sei que faz muito tempo desde a última vez em que apareci, mas essa semana foi, simplesmente, complicada demais.

No sábado começaram os ensaios, e naquele dia pensei que fosse ficar maluca. Era humanamente impossível fazer com que aquelas cinco pessoas conseguissem dançar corretamente. Minha primeira reação foi me trancar no banheiro e chorar, mas me contive a tempo, não poderia fazer isso com as garotas, elas estavam mesmo dispostas a ajudar.

No domingo, percebi melhoras significativas em todas, menos em Manu, que não conseguia cantar e dançar ao mesmo tempo. No dia anterior, tinha ficado determinado que ela seria a cantora, uma vez que era a única que sabia cantar, e acho que por isso ela estava tão nervosa, sabia que todos estariam mais focados na performance dela.

Na terça-feira fiquei muito feliz em perceber que Mione, Luna, Parvati e Linda já sabiam toda a coreografia... a única que ia de mal a pior era Manu...

"Ah meu Deus..." – ela disse, desesperada – "Se você quiser, Ginny, eu saio." – disse, infeliz.

"Não, Manu..." – disse, desolada – "Você vai conseguir, amiga." – sim, a essa altura nós nos tornamos amigas, porque pássavamos quase o dia inteiro juntas.

"É, Manuzinha, não desiste." – Colin disse, ele também é amigo dela, agora.

"Gente, eu sou uma lástima." – disse deitando-se no chão da minha sala de ensaios.

Mione e as outras já tinham ido embora, deixando somente Colin, Neville, eu e Manu.

"Manu..." – falei, calma – "Você não pode desistir..."

"É horrivel... me sinto uma fracassada." – disse enxugando as lágrimas – "Bem que ele disse que eu não conseguiria." – falou, sentando-se novamente.

"Quem disse?" – Neville perguntou, enquanto acariciava o rosto da moça.

"Fred..." – disse chorando mais – "Quando ele soube disso, quer dizer, que eu ia dançar, ele riu muito e disse que nunca conseguiria..."

"Manu, você liga mesmo para o que meu irmão fala?"

"Você sabe que ligo." – disse, triste – "Aquela cenoura desbotada é, infelizmente, importante para mim..."

"Então, aquelas brigas... tudo cena?" – Colin perguntou, tentando reprimir um sorriso de malícia.

"Não faço porque quero." – disse, limpando as lágrimas – "Quer dizer, eu gosto dele... vocês já sabem disso... sempre gostei, mas ele é idiota demais para perceber isso."

"Então por que você não parte para outra?" – perguntei.

"Não é tão fácil... quando você já está apaixonada há tanto tempo é quase impossível que deixe de gostar da pessoa... e ele só tem olhos para aquela Romina Louva-a-Deus."

Eu sabia exatamente como é isso, por isso não disse nada...

"Ah Manu, você vai conseguir, vamos..." – Colin incentivou, mas antes que ele pudesse continuar a porta foi aberta sem cerimônia e por ela passou Fred...

"E aí." – disse, sem vergonha nenhuma – "Sobre o quê estão conversando?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Fred?"

"Hm... vim ver os ensaios." – disse com um sorriso de zombaria.

Ele realmente era o gêmeo mau.

"Hm... os ensaios não são abertos ao público." – falei, sorrindo.

"Ah, mas eu sou da família." – disse, sentando-se ao lado de Manu, que agora parecia normal, as lágrimas tinham sido secadas – "E aí, amarelou?" – perguntou, enquanto dava um leve empurrão nela com o ombro.

"Não... Eu não sou do tipo de garota que desiste fácil." – e sorriu.

"Ah, que bom então." – ele disse retribuindo o sorriso – "Vamos, quero ver você dançando."

Ela o olhou assustada e depois deu uma gargalhada.

"Até parece, Cenoura... vai sonhando." – disse, ainda rindo.

"Está com medo?" – desafiou.

"Mais uma vez... está delirando, Weasley." – disse, séria – "Não tenho medo de você."

Eles se olharam durante longos minutos. Ela, séria, com uma expressão mortifera. Ele, sorrindo, com uma expressão incrédula e divertida.

"Ok, Andrews... mas lembre-se que eu estarei lá no dia, e vou ver de qualquer jeito... Ah, mas vai ser tão engraçado..." – e saiu rindo alto.

Quando a porta foi fechada, Manu levantou-se e trancou a porta. Depois, respirou fundo e disse:

"Vamos... pode colocar a música." – disse – "Quero ver do que ele vai rir."

E depois disso ela melhorou significativamente.

Sinceramente, se soubesse que Fred era o remédio para aquela doença...

Mas tudo bem, o mais importante é que Manu, enfim, conseguiu fazer todos os passos da dança corretamente, além disso, aprendeu a letra inteira da música. Na quinta-feira de noite, depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho árduo, eu disse:

"Você conseguiu!"

Ela sorriu e me abraçou, ao mesmo tempo em que Colin e Neville nos abraçavam.

"Agora, uma coisa importante." – falei, recuperando o fôlego, depois de tanta alegria – "Vamos ter que mudar o visual... tipo, Um dia de Princesa...conhece?"

"Ah... já esperava por isso..." – disse e sorriu, malignamente – "E eu mal posso esperar." – depois disso todos nós nos abraçamos novamente e fomos embora.

Quer dizer, eles foram, eu já estava em casa, mas fui embora para o meu quarto.

Hoje, depois da aula, Colin, Neville e eu fomos até a casa da Manu, para, em seguida, começarmos o dia de Princesa. Começamos pelas roupas... um guarda-roupa novinho, mais moderno e livre das camisas de banda de rock e das calças largas demais. Compramos calças jeans e de outros tipos, do tamanho certo para o corpo dela e acabamos descobrindo que ela era magra, mas não igual à Romina, que parecia anoréxica... Além disso, todas as blusas eram mais, ahm, joviais e com cores mais claras, afinal, ela não estava de luto. E também jogamos fora os tênis dela e compramos sandálias, sapatilhas e botas.

Jean-Luc, o cabeleireiro da Fleur, deu um grito quando viu Manu. Não, não foi de alegria. Foi de susto mesmo.

Certo, nem era pra tanto... quer dizer, ela estava mal cuidada, com o cabelo castanho opaco e quebrado, mas por favor, não precisa molhar a cuequinha por causa disso!

Depois de muitas horas, Jean-Luc terminou o serviço e não fiquei chateada por ter esperado tanto, porque o resultado estava magnifíco. Ele tinha feito alguma mágica para deixar os cabelos rebeldes dela, calmos (perguntei se aquele efeito passaria depois do banho, mas ele me garantiu que não, ou seja, não poderia ser somente uma escova). Além disso, a cor ainda era castanha, mas agora tinha várias mechas de um rosa choque.

Diferente, mas não era estranho.

Por fim, resolvemos o probleminha do óculos, comprando lentes de contato.

Voltei para casa bem depois das nove horas da noite, mas valeu a pena todo o trabalho. E não falo só pela transformação... por tudo...

Tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo e nada, nem NINGUÉM, vai impedir que o show seja, bem... um SHOW!

Entende?

Não?

Então esquece...

Preciso ir, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para ir à Escola...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 06 de dezembro.**

**Em casa, às 14hs.**

Então, deu tudo certo...

Quer dizer, pelo menos o show foi ótimo, mas aconteceram algumas coisas realmente chatas.

Ontem aconteceu o último jogo do campeonato, era a partida entre Grifinória e Sonserina, como eu ainda tinha que arrumar o Salão Principal, pedi à Profa. Hooch para não ir ao jogo e, claro, ela me dispensou. E, só para constar, Grifinória ganhou a partida e o Campeonato.

Como Rony, Harry, Zabini e os outros estariam ocupados com o jogo e a animação de torcida, chamei, para me darem uma ajuda, Colin, Neville, Mione, Parvati e Luna, além de todos os componentes da banda dos gêmeos. Depois lembrei que nós queríamos guardar a transformação de Manu até a hora do encerramento, mas depois fiquei sabendo que Fred tinha marcado um último ensaio antes da festa, então ela teria que aparecer da mesma forma. Para manter a surpresa, Manu aceitou usar um boné e, tipo, não usar as roupas novas e muito menos as lentes de contato.

Também recebemos ajuda dos professores que, suspeito, não estarem ali com esse fim especí certeza que eles estavam ali para nos vigiar, mas tudo bem, a ajuda deles foi muito importante. Principalmente depois de Manu reencontrar seu professor preferido, Severo Snape... ele fez tudo o que ela pediu, inclusive, carregar quase todo o equipamento da banda.

Quando o Salão ficou todo pronto, a banda iniciou o ensaio. E, exceto algumas briguinhas entre Fred e Manu, tudo correu bem. O ensaio deles terminou após as três horas da tarde.

Não perdendo a oportunidade, Mione quis ensaiar também uma última vez, mas Manu não quis, porque Fred insistia em ficar no Salão esperando vê-la dançar... e isso é uma infantilidade, mas também pode ser interpretado como amor reprimido ou algo assim.

"Certo, podem ensaiar sem mim." – ela disse para Mione e as outras.

"Como vamos fazer isso? Você é a cantora!" – Mione disse, com raiva.

"Ok, então. Eu canto e vocês dançam." – ela disse, sorrindo.

"Qual o seu problema?" – Parvati perguntou, áspera.

"Bem, nenhum... vamos..." – Manu disse, calma – "Ginny, pode colocar a música."

Eu obedeci e o ensaio delas começou...

E foi um pouquinho diferente, porque, enquanto as outras dançavam, Manu ficou parada no meio do palco, sem dançar, só cantando.

"Que foi, Andrews, desistiu?" – Fred provocou, só para não perder o costume.

"Desisti, Weasley... algum problema?" – ela disse, rindo.

"Nenhum... isso só me deixa triste, porque no final, não vou me deliciar com um show de humor hoje. Que pena." – levantou-se e completou para as outras – "Vocês estão ótimas, meninas." – e saiu, parecendo, estranhamente, raivoso.

"Idiota." – Manu disse, com ódio.

"Esquece ele, Manu. Você vai arrasar hoje." – Colin disse.

"Vai mesmo... você está linda." – Neville elogiou.

"Ah, meninos, eu amo vocês, sabiam?" – e abraçou os dois simultaneamente.

"Ei, que negócio é esse?" – Jorge perguntou – "Assim eu fico com ciúme." – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não precisa, amor..." – Manu disse abraçando Jorge também – "Você sabe que é único." – disse quase gargalhando.

E foi uma péssima hora para dizer isso, porque Fred tinha voltado para buscar alguma coisa e acabou vendo a cena... só posso dizer que ele ficou com o rosto muito vermelho, quase entrando em ebulição. Ele olhou para os dois e saiu resmungando...

Vai entender, né?

Depois disso, todos nós fomos para casa...

Na verdade eu fui para a casa da Manu, porque prometi ajudá-la na produção do novo visual...

Perto das sete horas da noite (a festa começava às oito horas, mas, é claro que deveríamos chegar mais cedo) ficamos prontas. Eu escolhi uma roupa quase normal, porque não estaria na festa para me divertir, mas para supervisionar, por isso, optei por uma calça jeans básica, uma camiseta rosa choque e um par de sapatilhas.

Para Manu, primeiro, escolhemos o figurino do _cover_. E foi muito difícil, porque ela se recusava a vestir as roupas que eu recomendava. Sei que é um choque muito grande, uma pessoa que vestia calças tão largas que poderiam abrigar cinco pessoas dentro dela e ainda sobrar espaço, vestir uma caça, ahm... de couro, justa. Eu sei, parece ridículo, mas nós tínhamos que chegar o mais perto possível da cantora que ela ia imitar e, sinto muito, mas a mulher veste esse tipo de roupa.

Também tivemos problema com a frente única que, ahm, era de couro também...

Depois de conversarmos muito, eu a convenci a usar a calça de couro e a frente única também... afinal, ela não tinha muitas escolhas... E para finalizar, uma bota de cano alto e salto fino...

Só posso dizer que no fim ela estava bem desanimada com o visual, mas era tudo nervosismo, porque eu, como observadora imparcial, achei que ela ficou maravilhosa, principalmente depois da maquiagem e das lentes de contato.

Também escolhemos o visual para o show da banda, a mudança seria nas roupas mesmo, ela vestiria uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa, também preta, que deixava à mostra um dos ombros, o restante continuaria igual.

Às sete e meia, saímos da casa dela e no caminho tentei acalmá-la, ela insistia em dizer que ia errar tudo, mas acho que era só preocupação com o que as pessoas iam achar, precisamente, UMA pessoa ia achar...

Quando coloquei o pé no Hall de Entrada da Escola, senti meu coração batendo forte de tanto nervosismo... queria que tudo desse certo, principalmente porque Laurie merecia isso...

E foi só pensar em Laurie que ela apareceu, junto com Draco, no meio do corredor em que eu e Manu estávamos.

"Boa noite." – falei, educada.

"Ah, oi, Weasley." – ela disse com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto – "Então, essa festa sai ou não?"

"Claro que sai, Laurie... Por que? Você fez algo para que não acontecesse?" – perguntei, descaradamente.

"Eu? Claro que não, Weasley." – se recompôs e continuou – "Então, essa é a cantora que você trouxe?"

"Sim, sou eu." – Manu disse com um sorriso alegre – "Ei, você é Draco Malfoy, não é?"

"Sim..." – Draco, que tinha ficado calado o tempo todo disse – "Desculpe, mas não lembro de você."

"Ah, Draco... lembra sim!" – ela disse dando um tapinha no braço dele – "Sou eu, Manu Andrews, lembra? Nós brincávamos juntos quando éramos crianças!"

"Manu? Tem certeza?" – ele disse analisando-a, da cabeça até os pés.

"Claro, né!" – ela disse, revirando os olhos e, em seguida, puxando-o para um abraço muito apertado que, fico feliz em dizer, deixou Laurie furiosa.

"Meu Deus, você está...." – olhou de novo para ela e completou – "Diferente."

"Eu sei... e você também, Draquinho..." – disse, deixando Laurie mais vermelha de raiva – "Você vai para a festa?"

"Sim..." – Draco ainda estava mais preocupado em olhar para o corpo da garota, o que, confesso, me deixou um pouco enciumada.

"Eu vou dançar..." – e dessa vez ela olhou para Laurie – "Você conhece as Pussycat Dolls?" – nem esperou a outra responder e completou – "Pois é... eu sou do grupo _cover_... não é ótimo?"

Laurie ficou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, sem nenhuma ação.

"Nós iremos assiti-la, Manu." – Draco disse, agora sorrindo e olhando para o rosto da amiga.

"Ah, obrigada, Draquinho... conto com o seu apoio... ahm... e com o da sua...?"

"Erm... noiva..." – Draco disse, constrangido, dirigindo uma olhadela rápida para mim.

"Noiva! Nossa... que legal." – ela disse com um sorriso enorme – "Agora temos que ir, se vocês não se importam." – Manu deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco e um adeusinho para Laurie e saimos.

Quando já estávamos longe o bastante, ela começou:

"Ginny, desculpa por isso." – apontou para trás – "Eu sei o que rolou entre vocês, não estava querendo me jogar em cima dele. Só queria fazer raiva à Louva-Deus- Jr."

"Como?"

"A Laurie... Lauren McLoren, não é?" – eu assenti e ela continuou – "Ela é irmã da Romina."

"O QUÊ?" – gritei.

"Você não sabia?" – deu uma risada sem alegria e completou – "Se o seu irmão casar com ela, você vai ser concunhada da Lauren... e acho que do Draco também..."

"O QUÊ?" – falei mais uma vez – "Como o Fred pôde fazer isso comigo?"

"É... não sei o que elas têm, não é?" – falou, amargurada – "Mas não importa. Eu nunca pensei que Draco ia ficar com a McLoren... tudo bem que ele sempre foi meio fresco, ele já era assim quando eu o conheci."

"Como isso aconteceu? Quer dizer, vocês?"

"Ah... Nós somos quase vizinhos... acho que você já percebeu. E minha mãe é amiga da Narcy... então, sempre que minha mãe ia fofocar com a amiga, me levava junto e eu ficava brincando com Draco... e quando a Narcy ia lá para casa, ele ficava brincando comigo..."

"Narcy?" – falei.

"Narcisa."

"Eu sei... ela sabe que você a chama dessa forma?"

"Claro... Ela acha engraçado." – disse, sem se importar – "Também brincava com o Zabini, quando minha mãe ia fofocar com a Sra. Zabs...."

"O QUÊ? VOCÊ CONHECE O ZABINI?" – falei, nervosa por saber de tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro que conheço... aliás, eu preferia brincar com ele do que com o Draco." – ela disse, pensativa, enquanto continuávamos andando em direção ao Salão Principal – "O Zabs sempre foi mais engraçado... e ele gostava de ser o Ken na brincadeira, o Draco não gostava muito disso..."

"Meu Deus..." – falei, impressionada.

"Eu sei... você nem poderia imaginar, certo?" – deu um sorriso e completou – "Mas nunca mais o vi... o Zabs... ele ainda estuda aqui?"

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder uma voz atrás de mim disse:

"Não acredito..."

E como se ele estivesse prevendo que era o assunto naquela conversa, Blaise Zabini se materializou.

"Zabs?" – Manu perguntou, sorrindo.

"Chiquinha!" – ele disse com os braços esticados.

Ela correu para ele como se fosse abraçá-lo, mas tudo o que ele recebeu foram vários tapas nos braços.

"Ai." – ele disse tentando se desvencilhar – "Sai."

"Não me chama de Chiquinha."

"Mas é seu nome." – disse com um sorriso carregado de malícia.

"Meu nome do meio é Francesca, seu doido... não é Chiquinha...." – disse, emburrada – "E como você soube que eu era... eu?"

"Ah, encontrei com o Draco e ele me falou."

"Nossa, vocês parecem duas velhinhas fofoqueiras..." – ela disse rindo.

Os dois ficaram conversando até que lembrei a Manu que se não chegássemos logo, o show atrasaria. Por isso, eu, ela e Zabini corremos até o Salão Principal e o encontramos quase vazio, a não ser pelo grupo cover e pela banda dos gêmeos... as portas ainda não tinham sido abertas para os outros estudantes.

E no mesmo instante o lugar ficou em silêncio, a não ser pela conversa entre Manu e Zabini. Quando ela percebeu que todos a olhavam fixamente, disse:

"O quê?" – olhou para mim e eu sorri – "Ai Meu Deus! Vocês odiaram, né? Viu Ginny, eu disse que ninguém ia gostar." – disse, infeliz.

"Qual é, gente!" – falei, começando a ficar nervosa também – "Falem logo o que acham."

"Sinceramente..." – Jorge começou, olhando-a dos pés até a cabeça – "Você está simplesmente...." – fez uma pausa enquanto olhava mais um pouco e completou – "UAU."

"Sim... MUITO UAU..." – Lino disse também olhando a garota.

"É mais do que uau... " – Colin disse, também impressionado com o resultado final – "Hm... é... uau UAU!"

Olhei para eles com vontade de rir, porque nunca pensei que eles ficariam sem palavras...

Eu sei, sou um gênio das transformações!

"Ok..." – falei, rindo da cara dos rapazes, que era claramente de cobiça e, das meninas, que era de inveja – "E você, Fred, o que achou?"

"Caham..." – ele se recompôs e disse – "Normal... E vamos logo... ainda temos que arrumar os instrumentos no palco." – e saiu, apressado.

Sorri satisfeita, enquanto via os outros voltando às suas atividades anteriores. Olhei para ela e disse:

"Viu? Arrasou!"

"Ai, não acho, Ginny..." – ela baixou a voz e completou – "Viu o que ele disse?"

"Ele gostou... só é idiota demais para admitir..." – falei, desgostosa com a burrice do meu irmão – "Vamos... daqui a pouco a festa começa."

Enquanto Manu foi se reunir com as outras garotas, eu fui cuidar das outras coisas, como iluminação, etc.

Exatamente às oito horas da noite, as portas de carvalho do Salão Principal foram abertas, dando passagem a uma multidão de alunos, desesperados pelo que prometia ser o maior evento do ano.

Fui até o lugar em que o grupo das garotas estavam se preparando e perguntei:

"Então... tudo certo?"

"Sim." – Mione disse, corajosa demais em relação ao restante, que estava, aparentemente, morrendo de medo.

"Não... ainda dá tempo de fugir?" – Manu perguntou.

"Vamos, gente... vocês vão conseguir." – falei, esperançosa – "Vocês estão ótimas. Vai dar tudo certo." – disse, tentando convencer a mim também.

Elas foram até o palco e então coloquei a música "When I Grow Up", que na verdade era só a parte instrumental, já que a Manu cantaria ao vivo... Quando começou, assim como tinha prometido, Fred ficou ao meu lado assistindo à apresentação, parecendo hipnotizado pelos movimentos, graças a Deus, perfeitos da garota que, supostamente, odeia.

Quando a apresentação acabou, as garotas foram aplaudidas com muito entusiasmo, tanto pelos alunos e os professores, como pelos garotos que estavam comigo nos bastidores, assistindo.

Todos parabenizaram as meninas, o único que não fez isso foi Fred, logo quando a apresentação acabou ele saiu para ajeitar alguma coisa...

"Certo... e agora?" – Jorge perguntou.

"Agora vocês vão tocar e cantar." – falei para eles.

"Certo... mas quem canta a primeira música?" – Lino perguntou para Jorge.

"Father Time..." – Jorge disse, pensativo.

"É ele que canta, não sou eu." – Manu respondeu – "Vocês cantam a primeira música enquanto eu me troco... na segunda, que é Are You Ready?, eu já estarei no palco, cantando." – disse saindo, rápido.

Eles fizeram o que ela disse e foram para o palco, logo o show começou e, contrariando as previsões pessimistas de Fred, o tipo de música foi muito bem aceito pelas pessoas. A sequência das músicas foi a seguinte:

01. Father Time (Fred)

02. Are You Ready?(Manu)

03. Rockin' On Free World (Fred)

04. Bring Me To Life (Manu)

05. Wish I Had An Angel (Fred e Manu)

06. Forever (Fred)

07. Heaven (Fred)

08. CrushCrushCrush (Manu)

09. My Immortal (Manu)

10. No Pain For The Dead (Fred e Manu)

11. Anyone (Manu)

12. Bleeding Heart (Fred)

13. Your Love Is Just A Lie (Fred)

14. Broken (Fred e Manu)

E não sei porquê ele falou que as pessoas não iam gostar, como se ninguém tivesse ouvido essas músicas antes... quer dizer, pelo menos, a maioria das músicas.

Mas isso não importa agora.

O importante é o que aconteceu durante a música CrushCrushCrush... eu tive que sair dos "bastidores" e andar pelo Salão, só para ter certeza de que tudo estava certinho, sem nenhum problema. Mas eu me arrependo tanto... sabe, de ter ido ver se as coisas estavam certas, porque, assim que apareci no Salão, encontrei com Laurie, acompanhada de suas comparsas de sempre: Ellie, Debbie e Mandie.

"Ah, aqui está ela." – Laurie parecia bêbada, o que realmente é estranho, uma vez que ela está grávida – "Parabéns pela festa, Weasley."

"Obrigada, McLoren." – falei, cansada – "Agora, com licença."

"Ah não... não, não, não..." – Laurie disse – "Antes de ir, Ginny, conte-me... como você fez, hein?" – perguntou, em tom de confidência – "Porque eu tinha certeza de que, dessa vez, ia te derrotar."

"Que pena, McLoren... não foi dessa vez." – respondi sorrindo.

"É, mas não importa... de qualquer forma eu venci, certo?" – ela disse – "Fiquei com Draco no final... ele é meu..."

"Pode ficar, McLoren... não faz diferença." – menti e saí de lá, ainda ouvindo a risada de bruxa dela, ecoando dentro da minha cabeça, uma vez que era impossível a gargalhada dela sobrepor-se ao barulho da banda.

Voltei para os bastidores e continuei assistindo ao show, tentando esquecer Laurie e Draco, afinal tinha feito isso tão bem nos últimos dias, por que não conseguia agora? Por que a imagem de Draco e Laurie, de mãos dadas, andando pelo corredor, ficava voltando à minha mente o tempo inteiro? E por que a voz dele, dentro da minha cabeça, não parava de repetir a palavra "noiva"?

Após muito esforço, consegui afastar esses pensamentos horrorosos e me concentrei na apresentação dos garotos.

O encerramento terminou um pouco depois da meia-noite e eu estava muito cansada, mas isso não importava, porque nós tínhamos que desmontar tudo o que fora montado mais cedo naquele dia, antes de irmos para casa. Ainda bem que desmontar é mais fácil do que montar, porque, um pouco depois das duas da manhã, terminamos tudo e estávamos liberados para ir embora.

Colin e eu estávamos andando pelos corredores, com o intuito de chegarmos ao carro dele que estava estacionado no pátio da Escola. E não posso negar que nós estávamos bem próximos, ele envolvia meus ombros com o braço, enquanto eu o abraçava pela cintura, mas era totalmente inocente, ele estava apenas me ajudando a andar, uma vez que eu estava tão cansada que mal conseguia pisar no chão. Mas antes que pudéssemos chegar no carro quentinho e confortável dele, uma sombra ficou na nossa frente, o que, consequentemente, me fez gritar.

"Calma... sou eu." – a sombra disse, vindo para a luz e, automaticamente, se revelando.

"Draco." – Colin disse, entediado.

"Creevey." – respondeu, sério – "Posso falar com você?" – perguntou para mim.

"Ela não vai falar com ninguém hoje." – Colin disse antes que eu conseguisse responder.

"E você é quem decide?" – Draco perguntou, alterado.

Antes que os dois começassem a brigar, eu disse:

"Colin... eu te encontro daqui a pouco."

Ele me soltou e, olhando para mim, falou:

"Vou buscar o carro." – nós já estávamos no pátio da Escola, mas não era perto de onde ele tinha estacionado – "Em cinco minutos eu volto." – e saiu.

Vendo que estávamos sozinhos, Draco começou:

"Então... vocês estão juntos?" – perguntou sem rodeios.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar...

"Não interessa."

"Ah... é assim então?" – disse com raiva.

"O que te faz imaginar que você tem o direito de saber sobre a minha vida?"

"Eu..."- começou, mas o interrompi.

"Porque acho que ficou bem claro que você não faz mais parte da minha vida, desde o momento em que beijou a Laurie... não..." – falei, sorrindo sarcasticamente – "Não, com certeza foi a partir do momento em que você ENGRAVIDOU a Laurie."

"Eu já expliquei..." – começou, mas o interrompi novamente.

"Explicou, mas não adianta, Draco. Nada do que você disser vai explicar isso, ok?" – falei, nervosa – "E se era isso que você tinha para falar..." – disse saindo, mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrou meu braço com força.

Tentei me desvencilhar de todas as formas possíveis, mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu e estava determinado a não me deixar fugir. E não sei explicar o que aconteceu em seguida, só sei que, em um minuto estava tentando sair daquela situação, e no minuto seguinte, eu o beijava e, claro, ele retribuía.

Naquele momento não me preocupei com nada, exceto em prolongar o contato ao máximo, mas é claro que tivemos que nos separar para respirar um pouco, e foi exatamente nesse instante em que recobrei a sanidade mental e tentei sair correndo, mas ele ainda me segurava firme pela cintura, e me puxou para mais um beijo, dessa vez muito mais intenso, muito mais voraz. Ele me conduziu até uma parede próxima e me prensou, e eu quase perdi os sentidos quando ele beijou meu pescoço, mas acordei quando senti a mão fria dele na minha barriga, e subindo, então o empurrei e saí correndo, igualzinha a uma maluca.

Ainda bem que encontrei Colin logo e nós saímos daquele local horroroso, para o qual eu não pretendo voltar. É, eu sei o que você está pensando.

Tenho que ir para a aula amanhã e tudo mais, mas vou pedir à minha mãe, quer dizer, implorar, para que ela me deixe ficar em casa até completar 100 anos...

Porque, sinceramente, não sei se agüento encontrá-lo novamente. Cada vez fica pior...

Isso tem que parar...

Socoooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 07 de dezembro.**

**No quarto. Às 20hs.**

Acabei de descobrir como a Laurie tentou sabotar a festa de encerramento e, nunca, poderia imaginar que tinha sido desse jeito...

Bem, começarei pelo... ahm... começo, ok?

Cheguei da Escola (minha mãe não permitiu que eu faltasse, ela é totalmente insensível) e fui direto para o jardim. Sabe, não estava com vontade de fazer as tarefas, porque ainda estava muito abalada com tudo o que acontecera na madrugada do sábado para o domingo...

Então, sentei na grama e fiquei observando o céu nublado até que alguém sentou ao meu lado.

"Oi."

Olhei para o lado e vi Manu, também fitando o céu. Ela parecia tão triste quanto eu.

"Oi, Manu... e aí?"

"Então... como foi o seu encerramento?" – perguntou ainda olhando para o céu.

"Péssimo... e o seu?"

"Também. Por que o seu foi péssimo?" – ela perguntou.

"Longa história... mas envolve Draco Malfoy e eu, nos beijando no pátio da Escola. E a sua?"

"A minha..." – ela disse, pensativa – "Envolve o seu irmão... a Louva-a-Deus... uma sala abandonada, e uma posição totalmente comprometedora."

"O QUÊ?" – gritei.

"Isso mesmo..." – concordou, mas dava para perceber que ela estava péssima – "Acho que, em breve, você será titia, Ginny."

"Ai... Deus me livre!" – falei sentindo um arrepio na espinha. – "Mas eles estavam...?"

"Não... eu atrapalhei, e nem foi de propósito..." – disse, triste – "Ele ficou com muita raiva, me chamou de intrometida, feia, gorda e outras coisas que prefiro não repetir."

"Ai, Manu, não acredito... vou matá-lo, ok?" – falei.

"Ah, deixa para lá, Ginny..." – disse limpando as lágrimas que começavam a cair – "Eu só acho..." – mas logo ela foi interrompida pela voz estridente de uma garota, que, além do mais, ria muito alto.

Manu limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e quase no mesmo instante, Romina e Fred apareceram na nossa frente.

"Oi." – Fred disse.

"Olá, Ginny, querida." – Romina falou me dando um beijo em cada bochecha.

"Oi, Romina. Fred." – cumprimentei.

"O que você faz aqui?" – Fred perguntou para Manu.

"Estou conversando com a Ginny." – ela disse, calma.

"Sei." – Fred disse, desconfiado.

"Vocês estão falando sobre o quê?" – Romina perguntou, sorridente.

"Não interessa, McLoren." – Manu respondeu, ríspida – "Até parece que vou falar algo para você, se logo em seguida você conta tudo para sua irmãzinha."

"Não sei sobre o quê você está falando, Manu." – Romina disse com um sorriso trêmulo.

"Ah, sabe sim, McLoren." – Manu disse, ainda calma – "Não foi você que falou para a Lauren, a sua irmã, que a Ginny levaria um grupo cover das Pussycat Dolls? E também não foi você que pegou o celular da Ginny e arranjou o número do telefone da garota do grupo para a sua irmã?"

Eu olhei para Manu e depois para Romina...

Como não tinha pensado nisso?

Ela tinha ouvido minhas conversas com Colin, nós sempre falávamos do assunto antes de começar o ensaio e Romina sempre estava lá... Também não era difícil pegar meu aparelho celular, eu sempre o deixo por aí...

Meu Deus...

"É... é mentira!" – Romina exclamou, agora sem nenhum sorriso no rosto.

"Ah é?" – Manu disse com sarcasmo.

"Fredinho... é mentira... não acredita nessa louca." – disse toda chorosa para o meu irmão.

Ele olhou para a namorada e depois para Manu, por fim, disse:

"Nunca pensei que você fosse mentirosa, Andrews."

Dá para acreditar?

"Se você prefere acreditar nela..." – Manu deu de ombros, mas percebi que os olhos dela brilhavam de lágrimas – "Só posso lamentar por isso." – e saiu.

Claro que eu corri atrás dela. Primeiro, porque queria saber sobre tudo e, depois, porque ela é minha amiga.

"Manu... espera." – ela parou perto do carro e me olhou – "Isso é verdade? Foi a Romina?"

"Bem, parece que sim, não é?" – ela estava chorando muito – "Essa burra confessou tudo... eu só suspeitava disso, mas agora confirmei. Por isso pedi a você que não falasse mais da apresentação na frente de outras pessoas que não fossem Colin, Neville ou eu."

"E por que você não me disse antes?"

"Não tinha certeza e, sei lá, você poderia pensar que era marcação minha por causa do Fred."

É, com certeza eu pensaria isso...

"Ah, Manu..." – falei enquanto a abraçava e ela chorava mais do que antes.

Depois, ela se acalmou um pouco, mas foi logo embora, não queria encontrar os dois novamente.

Até agora ainda estou chocada com tudo isso...

Laurie realmente é muito baixa, e parece que ela aprendeu isso com a irmã...

Meu Deus...

Que famíia horrível...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sábado, 12 de dezembro.**

**Em casa. Às 17hs.**

Passei a semana sem escrever porque estou atolada em tantas matérias... acho que vou ficar maluca até essas provas de final de trimestre acabarem, e então chegarão as férias de fim de ano e eu vou poder dormir todos os dias, sem interrupções...

Mas não vim para falar disso...

Na verdade, vou falar sobre o dia de ontem...

Tudo começou como sempre... aulas chatas, pessoas chatas (tirando meus amigos), professores chatos e, bem, tudo estava normal, certo?

Até a hora em que cheguei em casa e encontrei Manu sentada no degrau da porta da minha casa. Colin e eu descemos do carro e fomos falar com ela.

"Ah, oi, gente... tudo bem?" – ela disse, sorrindo, mas era um sorriso triste.

"Tudo." – respondi – "Por onde você andou?"

"Ah... estava ocupada com a faculdade." – disse – "Só vim aqui para conversarmos um pouco. Vocês estão ocupados?"

E, se você considerar a pilha de exercícios que tenho que fazer...

Mas naquela hora disse que nem estava ocupada, por isso nós três fomos para o quintal e ficamos conversando sobre tudo: o encerramento, Romina, Fred, Laurie, Draco, Luna e Pansy (essas duas no caso de Colin).

"Vamos sair?" – Manu perguntou depois de algum tempo calada.

"Para onde?" – perguntei, desinteressada.

"Sei lá, para qualquer lugar, longe desses idiotas que nós gostamos..." – suspirou e completou – "Quero esquecer, pelo menos, por uma noite..."

Pensei um pouco e cheguei à conclusão de que nem tinha nada a perder, também queria esquecer Draco, por isso, disse:

"Certo. Eu vou."

"Eu também vou. Quero esquecer tudo." – Colin concordou.

"Você chama o Nevvie?" – ela perguntou para ele.

"Claro... ele também anda muito triste..."

"Beleza. Então, passo aqui depois das oito, ok?"

"Tudo bem." – falei.

"E eu posso levar o Neville, já que moro perto dele." – Colin disse.

Nos despedimos e eles foram embora. Passei o resto da tarde escolhendo a roupa que vestiria à noite, para falar a verdade não estava com vontade de estudar e, por Deus, era sexta-feira, tinha direito a descansar também.

Depois de revirar tudo, acabei optando por uma calça jeans básica e uma camiseta preta, mais sandálias de salto alto, também pretas. Quando terminei de me vestir, olhei para o espelho e vi que o resultado tinha sido satisfatório, sorri e, em seguida, fui para a sala, onde encontrei Fred, sentado, pensando em algo, ou em alguém...

"Você vai sair?" – perguntou quando me viu.

"Ahm... vou."

"Com quem?" – perguntou, desconfiado.

"Erm... com a Manu."

"Com quem?" – Fred perguntou, exaltado – "Eu vou também!" – disse, levantando-se da cadeira num pulo.

"Por quê?"

"Não confio em deixá-la sozinha com aquela maluca."

"Mas o Colin e o Neville também vão..."

"Como se isso fosse motivo para me acalmar... me espere, desço em cinco minutos." – disse subindo as escadas correndo.

Depois de uns dez minutos, Fred voltou, todo arrumado.

"Ela vem NOS buscar?" – perguntou na maior cara de pau.

"Sim." – olhei para ele e disse – "Você não vai sair com sua namorada hoje?"

"Não tenho mais namorada." – respondeu sem me dar chance de perguntar mais.

Às oito horas em ponto o carro dela parou na frente da toca e acho que não preciso dizer que Manu ficou furiosa quando viu Fred ao meu lado.

"Ele vai?" – perguntou para mim.

"Ahm... sim?" – arrisquei.

Eles se olharam durante uns instantes e, minutos depois, sem dizer nada, Manu quebrou o contato visual e entrou no carro, Fred e eu entramos logo em seguida e fizemos todo o percurso em silêncio.

O lugar era um bar que tinha acabado de abrir e, talvez, por isso, estivesse tão cheio. O pior, cheio de gente conhecida. Quando entramos, encontramos Neville e Colin nos esperando.

"Que bom que chegaram!" – Colin disse alegre demais para o meu gosto.

"Você começou sem mim, querido?" – Manu perguntou a Colin, referindo-se ao copo de bebida que estava na mesa.

"Não consegui esperar, foi mais forte que eu." – respondeu bebendo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez.

Manu chamou o garçom no mesmo instante e disse:

"Traga uma garrafa de... ahm... cachaça!" – completou olhando sorridente para o homem.

"Cachaça, Srta.?" – perguntou, assustado.

"Sim... ou tem algo mais forte?" – quis saber, interessada.

"Ahm... cachaça é muito forte e acho que uma garrafa..." – o garçom começou, mas Manu o interrompeu.

"Ok, então traga três doses..." – disse, vencida – "E vocês o que vão querer?" – perguntou para Neville e para mim.

"Refrigerante... ahm... de Uva?" – Neville arriscou, envergonhado.

"E eu, uma coca-cola." – falei, sem vergonha nenhuma.

"Ah, gente, qual é!" – Manu disse para nós.

"Andrews..." – Fred disse, sério – "Você está instingando minha irmã, menor de idade..."

"Ah, Frederico, vai procurar tua turma!" – ela disse sem se importar.

Eles se olharam com raiva, até que Fred disse:

"Vou mesmo, mas estarei de olho em você." – disse para mim e saiu para o lado em que, coincidentemente, estava Jorge e outros garotos e garotas que eles conheciam.

O garçom trouxe as bebidas e, de um só gole, Manu bebeu tudo, depois pediu mais e Colin a acompanhava sempre, enquanto Neville e eu olhávamos para os dois.

A cena agora parece engraçada, mas foi horrível na hora. Manu e Colin, primeiramente, ficaram rindo de tudo, enquanto dirigiam olhares ferozes para algumas pessoas. A Manu eu sei que olhava Fred, o qual estava dançando agarrado com uma menina, mas Colin ainda não sei para quem ou para o quê ele olhava.

Depois, eles ficaram falando coisas desconexas, inclusive Manu que, a cada dose, dizia:

"Um brinde a nós, mulheres, portadoras da sedução, que nenhum fdp sabe dar valor! Que os nossos sejam nossos, que os delas sejam nossos, que os nossos nunca sejam delas, e que se forem delas, que sejam brochas!!! Bebo porque vejo no fundo deste copo a imagem do homem amado… MORRE AFOGADO FDP DESGRAÇADO!!!" – ela completava sempre a última palavra da frase com um grito.

E enquanto Colin morria de rir do que ela dizia, os dois bebiam mais e mais. Já estava ficando preocupada com os dois quando uma imagem desviou minha atenção.

Foi no exato instante que vi Draco e Laurie dançando no meio das pessoas, era uma música romântica e os dois estavam com os corpos tão colados que pareciam ser um só. Na mesma hora senti meu sangue gelar, ele era um idiota mesmo. Tive vontade de beber para esquecer, mas Draco não merecia, não mesmo.

Quando Draco olhou para mim, desviei meu olhar e encontrei Colin e Manu abraçados, rindo bobamente. Depois, Colin levantou-se e disse para mim:

"Vamos... danzaaarr..."

"Colin..." – tentei dizer, mas ele já me puxava para a pista de dança.

Olhei para trás e vi Manu rebocando o coitado do Neville que estava muito assustado com toda aquela situação. A música era lenta e eu, sem opção, comecei a dançar, abraçada a Colin. Ele estava tão bêbado que, por três vezes, quase caímos. Olhei para Manu e Neville e quase morri de rir quando vi a cara de pavor de Neville, ela estava, descaradamente, agarrando o rapaz.

Quando digo, agarrando, é tipo, AGARRANDO, entende?

No instante seguinte, uma música agitada começou e ela soltou Neville, e começou a dançar junto com Colin. Os dois pareciam desnorteados, mas dançavam sensualmente, no ritmo da dança.

A música era "Touch My Body" da Mariah Carey e, bem, assim como a música diz, eles tocaram mesmo no corpo um do outro, o que acabou resultando em um beijo totalmente, ahm, feroz... Não dava nem para saber se era um beijo ou se era briga....

Olhei para o lugar em que Fred estava e no rosto dele havia uma expressão furiosa, como se estivesse prestes a cometer um homicídio. Ele segurava um copo de plástico com tanta força que o amassou e todo o líquido do copo saiu escorrendo por sua mão, mas ele não se importou, continuou olhando para a cena, com os olhos faiscantes de ódio.

E foi no exato instante em que ela ia tirar a blusa que Fred apareceu, furioso.

"Emmanuella." – disse para a garota que fingia não ouvir – "Pára com isso."

"Não paro. Você não manda em mim." – e mostrou a língua para ele.

Acho que ele levou o negócio de mostrar a língua bem a sério, porque disse:

"Se não sai por bem, vai ser por mal." – e a colocou no ombro, enquanto ela esperneava.

Olhei para Colin e ele já estava sem a camisa quando eu disse:

"Colin, vamos embora!"

"Zinnnyyy!" – ele disse me abraçando e foi o suficiente para rebocá-lo até o carro.

Antes, pedi a Neville para pegar nossas coisas e, quando chegamos no estacionamento, só para variar, encontramos Fred e Manu brigando.

Deixei os dois brigando e falei para Neville:

"Nev, você sabe dirigir, né?"

"Sei, Ginny, mas tenho pânico de direção..."

"Certo... então... eu vou levando o Colin no carro dele." – falei – "Colin, seus pais estão em casa?"

"Ahm..." – pensou um pouco e disse – "Nãããããooooo...." – e riu alto.

"Ai Meu Deus. Ele não pode ir para casa assim." – falei olhando para Colin que ainda estava abraçado a mim.

"Podemos levá-lo para minha casa. Vovó saiu para uma convenção..." – Neville ofereceu.

"Ótimo. Deixaremos ele na sua casa. Agora me ajuda aqui." – pedi.

Colocamos Colin deitado no banco de trás, uma vez que ele já tinha desmaiado de tanto beber e fui socorrer Fred que continuava brigando com Manu.

"Ah... caaaala a booooca, Palito de Fóxforo..." – ela disse com a voz pastosa.

"Emmanuela, entra no carro." – ele mandou.

"Não entro, lá lá lá." – disse mostrando a língua novamente – "Aliáx, me dá minha chave!" – disse avançando para cima de Fred.

"Não dou." – ergueu a chave no ar e, como ele era bem mais alto, ela não conseguiu alcançar.

"Voxê... é... um... chato!" – disse dando socos no peitoral do meu irmão.

"Ginny" – ele disse enquanto segurava os punhos dela – "Abre a porta do motorista."

Obedeci a ordem e ele abriu a porta do carona e a sentou, literalmente, no banco. Mas foi na hora de colocar o cinto de segurança nela que aconteceu o pior.

"Voxê me ama, né? Frederico Palito de Fóxforo?"

Ele a olhou durante alguns minutos e os dois estavam bem próximos, até que Manu, totalmente sem noção, o puxou pela nuca, segurando firmemente seus cabelos, e o beijou. E, no começo, tive a leve impressão de que Fred correspondeu, mas logo se recompôs e a afastou para longe, com certa dificuldade e relutância, pude perceber.

"Não." – ele disse e fechou a porta.

Vi quando os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas, ela poderia estar bêbada, mas ainda tinha sentimentos. Na mesma hora tive vontade de cometer um homicídio contra meu irmão, ele não podia ter feito aquilo.

"Como iremos fazer?" – Fred perguntou.

"Ela me disse que estaria sozinha em casa, acho melhor levarmos para nossa casa... Manu não está em condições de ficar só. Você pode me seguir até a casa do Neville, lá deixo o carro de Colin e nós vamos embora, ok?"

Ele apenas acenou positivamente e eu fui para o carro de Colin.

No caminho, Neville falou como tinha se assustado com o comportamento dos nossos amigos, mas eu entendo o que eles estão sentindo, só querem esquecer o que causa dor e tristeza.

Minutos depois deixei Colin com Neville e fui para o carro de Manu. Fred estava calado enquanto Manu cantava baixinho.

"Manu..." – falei – "Tudo bem?"

"Ahm.." – ela sorriu, os olhos marejados – "Tudo... Ele extá me levando para casa?"

"Não, Manu... nós vamos para a minha casa."

"Ah, Xinny..." – ela disse, triste – "Quero ir para casa..."

"Mas, querida" – falei, calma – "Lá você vai ficar sozinha."

"Não vou... eu tenho o Chocolate."

"Como um chocolate pode te fazer companhia?" – Fred disse.

"Chocolate é um cachorro, meu cachorro, cabeção." – ela pensou um pouco e completou – "Espera. Cabeção é você, não o Chocolate."

Depois dessa eu tive que rir, mas Fred não achou nada engraçado. Manu então começou a cantar, baixinho:

"Chocolate é um cachorro... tocador de violão... com chinelas de borracha e camisa de algodão... ele gosta da Chiquinha, cachorrinha tão formosa..." – parou e completou – "Espera... é cachorrinha tão mimosa... Não... ahm... Chocolate é um cachorro..." – e recomeçou a música e, mais uma vez, eu ri.

Quando chegamos em casa, ela já estava calada, mas ainda triste. Quando saímos, Fred abriu a porta do carona e perguntou:

"Você consegue andar?"

"Claro!" – disse, ultrajada, mas no primeiro passo caiu no chão.

Depois disso, Fred a pegou no colo e, pela primeira vez na noite, Manu não resistiu, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou que fosse carregada. Quando chegamos no meu quarto, pedi que Fred fosse chamar minha mãe para arrumar a cama em que ela ficaria, enquanto eu a ajudava a tomar um banho e tudo mais.

Perto da meia-noite, consegui deitá-la na cama. Ela tinha melhorado da bebedeira depois do banho, mas continuava triste e calada, só para prevenir dei um remedinho para evitar dores no dia seguinte. Quando já estava deitada e dormindo, fui para fora do quarto e encontrei Fred me esperando.

"Então, como ela está?"

"Dormindo." – falei – "Ela ficou triste depois que você disse aquilo."

"Eu sei, Ginny, mas não poderia me aproveitar da situação." – disse, cansado – "Vou vê-la." – disse entrando no quarto, eu o acompanhei.

Fiquei na porta enquanto Fred foi até a cama em que ela estava e sentou-se devagar ao lado da garota, lentamente ele acariciou o rosto dela e, para minha surpresa, depositou um selinho nos lábios dela. Depois disso, despediu-se de mim e foi embora.

E essa atitude só comprovou o que eu suspeitava...

E eu, estava tão cansada que acabei me jogando na cama e só acordei hoje.

Quando olhei para a cama em que Manu estava, já a encontrei acordada, sentada, usando óculos escuros.

"Oi, Manu." – falei.

"Ah." – disse dando um sorriso fraco – "Oi, Ginny. Bom dia, aliás."

"Bom dia." – falei, preocupada, enquanto analisava o rosto dela e logo percebi que a garota parecia estranha.

Mais estranha do que o normal...

"Você está bem?" – completei.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e disse:

"Mais ou menos. Acordei há algumas horas e coloquei para fora tudo que ingeri nos últimos três anos."

"Por que você não me acordou? Poderia arranjar algum remédio."

"Ah, nem precisa, agora estou melhor." – sorriu novamente e completou – "Mas estou lembrando de tudo que fiz ontem e isso é pior do que o sofrimento físico."

"Hm... você lembra de tudo? Tudinho mesmo?"

"Sim." – disse com a voz fraca – "E eu quero sumir..."

"Não fica assim, amiga... Sabe, ele gosta de você."

"Gosta nada, Ginny..." – disse, triste.

"Claro que gosta. Você sabia que ele terminou com a Romina?"

"Sei... o Jorge me disse."

"Então?"

"Então o quê?" – perguntou.

"Ah meu Deus... Ele gosta sim, mulher!"

"Quem gosta de quem?" – Jorge disse entrando, descaradamente, no quarto.

"Ah, não se incomode em entrar no meu quarto sem permissão." – falei, sarcástica.

"Qual é, Ginny... Vim visitar a nossa hóspede." – disse para Manu – "Então... como você está?"

"Péssima." – respondeu enquanto o abraçava.

"Dá para perceber..." – disse olhando para ela – "Pena você não ter continuado o strip ontem... falei para o Fred não se meter."

"Cala a boca." – ela deu um tapa, muito merecido, nele.

"Agressiva." – Jorge disse, rindo – "Ei, a mamãe está chamando vocês para o café-da-manhã."

"Seu irmão vai estar presente?" – ela perguntou, desanimada, enquanto se levantava.

"Acho que sim..."

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e logo depois nós três descemos.

Quando chegamos lá, encontramos Fred, Rony e papai já sentados à mesa. Manu deu bom dia a todos e comeu sem dar atenção a ele, mas eu percebi que Fred dirigia algumas olhadelas rápidas para ela...

Depois do café, Manu trocou de roupa e se despediu de todo mundo, alegando que os pais chegariam logo e, se não a encontrassem em casa, ficariam preocupados. Ela agradeceu aos meus pais pela estadia, a mim, por ter emprestado umas roupas e um lugarzinho no quarto, e só, não agradeceu a mais ninguém.

O que deixou Fred muito nervoso porque, logo quando ela estava indo embora, ele a puxou para terem uma "conversinha". Não sei sobre o quê era, porque só pude acompanhar pela janela da cozinha, mas só posso dizer que ele tentava explicar algo, mas ela estava furiosa demais para entender. Muitos minutos depois, percebi que os dois estavam começando a se entender... quer dizer, deu a impressão de que eles estavam prestes a se beijar, no exato instante em que Romina apareceu e estragou tudo.

Manu foi embora sem dar ouvidos aos chamados de Fred, e logo em seguida ele puxou Romina para longe e foi conversar com ela.

Mas, sinceramente, nem me preocupei em espionar essa conversa... Se envolvia a irmã da Laurie com certeza não seria interessante.

E agora que falei na Laurie, lembrei da decisão que tomei ontem, logo depois que vi Draco e a noiva se agarrando na Boate. O negócio é que eu fiquei mal, muito mal... passei a noite tendo pesadelos terríveis com eles dois, e hoje percebi que essa é a única saída para o meu problema.

Quer dizer, quando eu fizer isso, ela vai me esquecer... total...

Tipo, vou poder viver em paz novamente, mesmo que isso não repare os danos no meu coração. Tenho certeza que nada pode reparar isso.

Mas então... o seguinte é esse:

Eu vou sair do grupo de animadoras de torcida.

Para começar, eu nem queria ser animadora de torcida. Entrei nesse grupo só por diversão, mas dá licença que nunca me diverti nesse grupo. Até agora só obtive preocupações, estresse e raiva, muita raiva.

Então, por que estragar minha pele com esse tipo de coisa?

Vou sair e assim Laurie vai me deixar em paz.

Simples.

Quer dizer, não é tão simples...

Eu sei que a Profa. Hooch não vai me dispensar facilmente, por isso, simularei um acidente e ela vai ter que me dispensar.

Já tenho todo o plano em mente...

Só vou precisar da ajuda de Colin e... ahm... do Carlinhos...

E de alguma sorte, claro.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 14 de dezembro.**

**No quarto. Às 20hs.**

Hoje dei início ao meu plano para sair do grupo de animadoras de torcida. A primeira coisa que fiz foi dizer tudo a Colin, afinal ele é meu comparsa, ele tinha que saber de tudo.

E só posso dizer que ele não gostou muito.

"Que ótimo. Você quer que eu te mate." – Colin disse, um pouco exagerado.

"Não, Colin... você não vai me matar..."

"Ginny, você vai cair em um salto porque eu vou esquecer de te pegar... o que é isso? Assassinato."

"Meu Deus... que exagero..."

"Isso é auxílio ao suicídio, então." – Colin disse enquanto estacionava o carro.

"Colin, ok... se não quer ajudar..." – falei, com raiva, descendo do carro.

Andei bem rápido em direção à Escola, mas não adiantou muito porque, logo, ele me alcançou.

"Ok... eu vou ajudar." – disse, por fim.

"Eu te amo, Colin." – falei abraçando-o.

"Falsa." – Colin disse, rindo.

"Ai, que fofinhos..." – a voz de galinha degolada, que sempre me persegue, disse.

"O que é, McLoren?" – perguntei, sem rodeios.

"Nada, Ginevra." – disse, rindo – "Só estava observando a felicidade do novo casal de Hogwarts."

"Ah Meu Deus..." – falei para Colin – "Vamos, antes que eu cometa um assassinato." – e saí sem me importar com Laurie.

Durante o dia acertamos os detalhes sobre o que fazer no dia da primeira apresentação das animadoras no campeonato estadual. Porque ia ser nesse exato dia em que eu ia cair e ficaria impossibilitada de continuar no grupo.

O segundo passo foi falar com o meu irmão, Carlinhos. Como ele é médico, precisaria da ajuda dele para atestar que eu estaria impossibilitada de continuar no grupo. Então, no final do dia, após as aulas, Colin e eu fomos até o Hospital em que ele trabalha. Quando cheguei perguntei à recepcionista se ele estava e ela disse que sim...

E eu, muito inocente, entrei na sala dele, sem me preocupar em bater.

Mas me arrependo... ai como me arrependo...

Porque o que vi ali foi horrível...

Meus olhos inocentes de criança, quase ficaram cegos.

Porque Carlinhos estava em uma posição totalmente comprometedora com sua enfermeira (mais especificamente, entre as pernas dela, mordendo seu pescoço e apertando sua cintura) que, por coincidência, era Vanessa, a irmã da Manu, os dois em cima da mesa... sem nenhuma noção do lugar em que estavam... ahm... se agarrando. Ainda bem que estavam de roupa... ainda.

"CAHAM." – gritei da porta, no mesmo instante em que fechava os olhos.

Sabe, não queria ver mais do que já tinha visto.

"Pu... que P...." – meu irmão, médico, o xodó da minha mãe, disse um palavrão terrível.

"Ai Meu Deus! É a sua irmã!" – ouvi Vanessa dizendo.

Em seguida escutei vários barulhos, mas não fui capaz de abrir os olhos, até ele dizer:

"Tudo bem, Ginny... pode abrir os olhos."

Abri os olhos e vi os dois em pé, atrás da mesa que, um minuto antes, servia de cama.

Ai que coisa horrorosa.

"Erm... desculpa interromper..."

"Você poderia ter batido." – Carlinhos disse, furioso.

"E você poderia ter trancado a porta." – falei enquanto entrava no consultório, sozinha, ainda bem que Colin tinha ido até a lanchonete e não viu aquela cena terrível.

"Certo... vou deixá-los a sós." – Vanessa disse, tentando fugir, mas Carlinhos a deteve.

"Não, querida... pode ficar." – não foi uma sugestão, por isso, ela sentou e ele continuou – "Então, Ginny, o que deseja?"

Contei rapidamente o que queria e no final ele estava mais furioso.

"Não vou fazer isso, Ginny. É falsidade. Não posso dizer que você está lesionada se não está."

"Carlinhoooos..." – choraminguei – "Eu vou cair, você nem precisa de muita desculpa, é só dizer que quebrei o pé."

"Não, Ginny... não vou fazer." – disse em tom de fim de conversa.

"Ah é?" – falei, com raiva – "Se você não fizer, conto para a mamãe que vi você se agarrando com a enfermeira no meio da emergência do Hospital."

"Tanto faz... Vanessa é minha namorada e mamãe irá conhecê-la na próxima quinta-feira, mesmo. E não estávamos no meio da emergência do Hospital, estamos na MINHA sala." – disse, despreocupado.

Olhei para ele triste, mas quando Carlinhos resolve, não há como voltar...

A não ser que uma certa pessoa o convença...

"Amor..." – Vanessa disse – "Não custa nada você fazer isso para a Ginny... Se ela está pedindo é por que é muito importante. Certo, Ginny?"

"Sim... é muuuuuito importante." – falei.

Ele olhou para a moça, depois para mim e, por fim, disse:

"Ok... mas se eu for preso..."

"Ah, você não vai, Carlinhos!" – falei pulando da cadeira e dando um beijo na bochecha dele e depois um outro beijo na bochecha da minha futura cunhada – "Você é o melhor irmão de todos."

"Falsa." – Carlinhos fungou, mas foi repreendido pela namorada.

"Obrigada, Vanessa... Você já é minha cunhada preferida!"

"Claro... a outra cunhada é a Fleur...." – ele disse rindo.

"Ah, pára..." – falei para meu irmão e para os dois disse – "Certo, então eu já vou... Agora vocês podem continuar o que estavam fazendo... Só tranquem a porta, certo?" – fechei a porta antes que uma almofada, lançada por Carlinhos, me atingisse – "Ah" – falei abrindo a porta novamente – "E protejam-se, não quero mais um sobrinho" – e fechei a porta rapidamente, antes que um livro atingisse minha cabeça.

E agora eu estou pensando nos últimos retoques para o plano dar certo, mas nem precisa ter pressa... o campeonato só acontecerá em janeiro, após as férias... até lá muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... certo?

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**N.B.B.E. (Nota da Beta-Reader Bambesha Enlouquecida):** Três vivas pra Manu!!

Viva! Viva! Viva!

Chefa!! Ai que emotion!! Até que enfim meu momento maravilhoso chegou!! E chegou com tudo em cima!! Eu e ele em cima da mesa, ele com o... você sabe... pra cima!!! Hahahahahahahah!!! Meu Deus, estou enlouquecida!! Por favor, me internem!!

E, PESSOAS LINDAS, não esqueçam de deixar a review da Manu!! Ela merece por esse capítulo tão enorme e tão UAU!! Hahahaha!!! Além do mais, esse botãozinho novo é MÁRA!! Hahahahahaha!!!

AMO TODOS VOCÊS!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora:** Oi gente, desculpem a demora, mas, como vocês perceberam, esse capítulo foi muito grande, por isso deu o dobro do trabalho para fazer.

O Draco mal apareceu né, mas como já falei antes, ele ia passar alguns capítulos sem aparecer muito, a partir do próximo ele vai aparecer mais, prometo.

Hm... no próximo capítulo vocês vão entender melhor o plano da Ginny, mas é fácil: ela vai se machucar para ser dispensada. Vamos ver se isso vai dar certo.

Ah, desculpem o enlouquecimento da ChunLi na Nota da Beta, mas ela é alucinada pelo Carlinhos, gente, eu nem posso dizer o nome dele que ela pira total... então, por favor, não fiquem impressionados com o que a louca, digo, garota escreveu.

A verdade é que eu também estou meio enlouquecida com a cena dessa tal de Manu com o Fred... ai meu Deuuuussssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!

Caham...

Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos (Hj, aqui só estão as pessoas que não são cadastradas no ff, ok? Os outros respondi pelo mecanismo do ff! Hehehehe)

**Quézia**: Muito obrigada pela review, mocinha! Eu sei, estou demorando cada vez mais, né? Mas não é porque quero... ultimamente tem dado mais trabalho fazer os capítulos, mas a fic já tá pertinho do final e, como quero termina-la em dezembro, juro que vou atualizar mais rápido. Não é que o Draco seja sem-vergonha, sabe, o problema é que ele gosta tanto dela que nem tem noção das coisas que propõe. Hehehehe Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos!

**Izabele Malfoy:** Seja bem-vinda, Izabele! Muito obrigada por mandar review! Primeiro, a Laurie... é, com certeza ela está grávida, mas ainda há a esperança de que o filho não seja do Draco... sempre há essa explicação! Hehehe A Ginny vai ficar sozinha por enquanto, ela não consegue esquecer o moço lá, mas vai sofrer menos, eu acho. Ah, que bom que está gostando da Manu... o mau é com U, mas deixa para lá! Hahahahahaa Desculpa a demora na atualização, foi mals mesmo! Beijos!

**Daniela**: Obrigada pela review, Dani (oia como eu sou metida. Ei por que você é metida? Hehehehe) Que bom que está gostando, moça! Espero que continue gostando, porque eu tô com medo desse capítulo! E foi mal a demora! Hehehehe Beijos!

**Elion Rose Evans**: Oie, você já tinha comentado antes? Se sim, esquece... se não... seja bem vinda, viu? Hehehe É, existe uma GRANDE chance que a Laurie esteja mentindo sobre essa gravidez, isso já é normal para ela... mentir... O Draco é idiota... idiotice crônica, o pobe... Eu coloquei os gêmeos porque eu adoro eles e sei lá, é raro ver fics em que eles apareçam.... hehehehe Não se preocupe, a Ginny vai parar de sofrer, pelo menos um pouquinho, viu? Muito obrigada pelo elogio :) Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

**Rebeca:** Obrigada pela review, moça! Ah, você já está melhor? :/ Espero que sim! O Lúcio é chato, mas é lindo, menina... que esso aquele loirão! Caham... hahahaha Blaise apareceu mais nesse, né? Mas ele vai aparecer mais, é que ele estava ocupado com a Luna... hehehe Ai que emotion! Você gosta da Manu! O Fred é cego, mas logo Deus lhe devolverá a visão...huahauahau... brincadeira. Hahahaha Colin e Neville não vão ficar juntos... Cá entre nozes, mas, o Colin não é gay! Hahahahahahahaha Beijos!

**Pa Lee**: Obrigada pela review! Pois é... o filho da Laurie pode não ser do Draco... ela pode perder o filho tb... hehehe... sempre existirá uma solução. Continuarei escrevendo, e tentarei ser mais rápida nas atualizações! Espero que goste deste capítulo! Beijos.

Respondi separadamente pq tive medo de o ff vetar todas as respostas, ok?

No Próximo as coisas voltam a ser como antes.

Quanto às músicas cantas no show, pretendia colocar todas no meu blog, mas nem deu tempo... só tem algumas la, se vocês quiserem ver, o endereço é: h t t p : / / littlerunaway ponto zip ponto net (é só juntar tudo e tirar os "pontos" e colocar . , ai meu Deus, vcs entenderam minha loucura? Não? Xá prá lá, entonces)

Gentem, comentem, se puderem...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	15. Surpresas

**Capítulo XIV**

**Quinta-feira, 25 de dezembro.**

**Em casa. Às 20hs.**

Enfim, chegaram as férias de final de trimestre. E, tirando Física, acho que consegui notas boas em todas as matérias. Considero isso quase como um milagre, depois de tudo que passei durante esse trimestre, era de se esperar que eu tivesse enlouquecido no fim, mas fico feliz em constatar que, pelo menos, ainda, nenhum homem de branco veio me buscar.

O meu plano para boicotar o grupo de animadoras ainda não foi colocado em prática, porque a primeira apresentação, aquela em que vou cair de uma altura suficientemente grande para ter um braço e uma perna quebrados, só acontecerá no primeiro sábado do mês de janeiro. Mas eu e Colin (de má vontade) estamos aperfeiçoando o plano, principalmente a parte da minha queda, que pode, de certa forma, ser fatal.

Certo.

Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora.

Na semana passada, recebemos aqui em casa a visita da Vanessa, a namorada do Carlinhos. E, para surpresa de todos nós, mamãe e ela se deram muito bem, o que realmente é impressionante, visto que minha mãe e sua outra nora (leia-se Fleur) não se dão nada bem. Mas acho que o problema é a Fleur.

Certo, eu não quero falar mal dela, porque, de uma certa forma, gosto dela, mas é verdade. Fleur sabe ser arrogante quando quer... o que significa quase sempre.

Ok. Mas estou falando da Vanessa.

Eu também gostei muito dela e, mesmo que ninguém tenha pedido minha opinião, aprovo a relação entre ela e meu irmão. Só devo ter cuidado ao entrar em cômodos onde eles dois estejam sozinhos.

Logo após o jantar, ela nos convidou a ir passar o Natal na casa dela, assim as duas famílias se conheceriam. Mamãe achou uma ótima idéia, por isso, ontem, eu, meus pais e meus irmãos fomos até a Mansão dos Andrews.

E, tudo bem, eu já tinha ido lá algumas vezes, mas nunca me canso em ficar impressionada com a elegância da propriedade. Fico mais impressionada com a piscina enorme que tem lá, não é exagero, é muito muito grande mesmo.

Logo quando chegamos fomos recebidos pela mãe de Vanessa, a Sra. Laura Andrews, Laura para nós (ela que disse). Bem, ela é a típica mulher de alta sociedade: loira, magra, alta, com os olhos azuis, aparenta ter trinta anos, mas isso é impossível, porque a filha mais velha tem essa idade, então só posso concluir que aquela cútis é proveniente de várias plásticas faciais.

Ao contrário de Narcisa Malfoy, Laura Andrews tem um sorriso que não chega aos olhos azuis. É tipo um sorriso automático, iguais àqueles em que ela aparece nas fotos da coluna social do jornal.

O Sr. Andrews, que, na verdade se chama Arnold, é um homem alto e magro e, dos poucos cabelos que lhe sobraram, dá para ver que ele tem (ou tinha) o cabelo castanho claro. Ele é mais calado, mas também muito mais simpático do que a esposa.

A casa, ao contrário do que eu pensei, estava cheia de gente. Eles realmente levam a sério esse negócio de festa de Natal. Como o tempo estava bem frio (apesar da ausência de neve, o que, realmente, é um milagre), várias mesas foram colocadas na ampla sala da Mansão. Fred, Jorge e eu fomos colocados em uma mesa mais afastada, enquanto meus pais e meus outros irmãos foram para outro lugar. Nem reclamei por ter ficado longe daquelas pessoas. Eles, definitivamente, não me pareciam simpáticos.

"Que chatice." – Jorge disse bocejando.

Olhei para Fred e ele olhava para a entrada da casa, como se estivesse esperando alguém. O que era totalmente ridículo, porque aquela casa não era a Toca.

"O que foi?" – perguntei para ele.

"Ele está esperando a Manu." – Jorge disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Nossa, faz tempo que não a vejo." – falei ao mesmo tempo lembrando que a garota estava totalmente sumida.

"Ela viajou e não avisou a ninguém." – Jorge respondeu, sem se importar.

"E por que isso?" – perguntei.

"Não sei. Em um dia ela está na Escola, no outro some." – Jorge disse, confuso – "Só soubemos disso porque falamos com a irmã dela, durante o jantar na Toca."

"Não acredito." – Fred falou, por fim, depois de alguns minutos, mas seus olhos ainda estavam grudados na porta.

Olhamos para o lugar e vimos a irmã, o sobrinho e o cunhado de Manu, além da própria, em carne, osso e um vestidinho muito fofo, verde, com desenhos de boneco de neve na barra e nas mangas.

Jorge, mandando a educação para o espaço gritou:

"Manu!"

Ela, assustada, olhou para o lugar em que estávamos e acenou, sorridente. Depois de falar algumas coisas para a irmã, veio até a nossa mesa e disse:

"Oi, gente. Como estão?"

"Bem." – Jorge e eu respondemos.

"Por onde você andou?" – Fred perguntou bruscamente.

"Estava na casa da minha irmã." – respondeu, calmamente, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"E por que você não me disse?" – Fred continuou com o interrogatório.

"Eu tinha que avisar?" – ela disse, confusa.

"Você sabe que tinha." – Fred disse, todo insinuante.

Olhei para Jorge mas ele estava tão perdido quanto eu, mas, diferente de mim, ele estava achando super engraçado.

"Fred..." – ela começou, mas ele interrompeu puxando-a pelo braço e os dois saíram da casa.

"O que está acontecendo?" – falei, confusa.

"Não sei." – Jorge disse, levantando-se – "Mas sei que algo aconteceu entre eles antes da viagem dela."

Andamos, discretamente, até a enorme janela da sala, aquela em que dá para ver a piscina da casa. Fred e Manu estavam lá, mais uma vez discutindo. Enquanto Fred gesticulava rapidamente, Manu o olhava, calma. Ela nem parecia a mesma...

"Ela está estranha." – falei para Jorge.

"É... parece mais centrada."

No mesmo instante, a briga piorou. Fred apontava o dedo para o rosto da garota, e ela, não gostando disso, deu um empurrão nele com toda a força. Fred se desequilibrou e caiu na piscina.

Jorge, ao meu lado, riu tão alto que tive que pisar no pé dele para ninguém perceber o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Manu, parecendo aflita, olhava para a piscina, esperando o momento em que Fred apareceria na superfície. Infelizmente ela não percebeu uma mão bem próxima à sua perna, que a puxou com força e fez com que ela também caísse na água gelada. Jorge riu tanto que várias pessoas se aproximaram das janelas, querendo ver o que estava acontecendo.

Manu e Fred apareceram na superfície após alguns segundos. Ele falava alguma coisa, mas a garota o ignorou totalmente. Andou até a escadinha da piscina e, depois, dirigiu-se para o interior da casa, sem olhar, nem falar com o meu irmão.

"Meu Deus, o que você fez, Emmanuella?" – Laura disse, horrorizada com o estado da filha.

Ela não respondeu. Subiu as escadas com raiva, sem dar importância aos chamados de Fred, da mãe ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

"Fred, o que você fez?" – foi a vez da minha mãe perguntar.

"Hm... nada." – disse com cara de culpado.

"Molly, me desculpe. Minha filha sempre faz essas coisas, já fiz tudo para mudá-la, mas a menina continua estranha." – Laura disse em um tom de desculpas que não me agradou.

Quer dizer, que tipo de mãe vai logo culpando a filha assim?

Tá bom, minha mãe foi logo culpando o Fred, porque ela SABE que ele é assim, sem noção.

Mas eu não vejo nada estranho na Manu, quer dizer, não tanto assim.

"Venha comigo, filho." – Laura disse para Fred – "Vou arranjar algumas roupas secas para você."

E eu já estava seguindo os dois para ver se conseguia falar com Manu, mas a mãe dela se virou para mim e disse:

"Ginny, querida, não vá atrás da Emmanuella... ela é muito dramática." – e saiu puxando meu irmão, sem se preocupar com o estado da filha.

Cruzes. Tenho pena do Carlinhos, ter esta mulher como sogra vai ser horrível.

Voltei para o lugar em que Jorge estava e, durante muito tempo, ficamos calados, até Fred retornar, já com a roupa trocada.

"Onde você arranjou essa roupa?" – Jorge perguntou com um sorriso de zombaria.

O problema é que a roupa era muito chique para nossos padrões...

"É do pai dela." – Fred respondeu – "Então, onde ela está?"

Posso dizer que ele estava parecendo um maníaco?

"Não voltou. Por que você fez isso, Fred?" – perguntei.

"Ela me jogou primeiro." – respondeu, na defensiva.

"Foi sem querer, Fred." – falei, realmente chateada – "O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? Quer dizer, antes?"

Ele suspirou, um sinal de que não queria falar sobre o assunto, mas quando pensei que o rapaz ia ficar calado, ignorando minha pergunta, ele abriu a boca e cuspiu toda a verdade.

"Aconteceu na semana passada." – disse por fim.

"Certo. O quê?" – falei, começando a ficar assustada.

Quer dizer, eu vou ser tia novamente???

"Não foi nada demais, Ginny." – falou, impaciente – "Aconteceu na segunda-feira, logo depois daquele sábado em que ela foi lá para casa." – suspirou mais uma vez – "Eu estava tentando falar uma coisa para ela, mas vocês a conhecem. Ela não quis escutar... então... bem... para calar a boca dela, eu a beijei."

No mesmo instante, Jorge soltou um assobio alto, em aprovação ao ato do irmão.

Sabe, meninos são muito estranhos.

"E, para falar a verdade, não foi só um beijo." – falou sem se importar com os risos de Jorge – "Foram alguns." – completou.

"Certo. Não preciso dos detalhes sórdidos." – falei – "Então por que vocês não se entenderam?"

"A Romina chegou e estragou tudo." – suspirou mais uma vez e completou – "E depois disso, a Manu sumiu e o resto vocês sabem."

"Essa Romina é igualzinha à irmã dela, só chega na hora errada." – falei, revoltada – "Por que você foi se envolver com essa gente, Fred?"

"Ginny..."

"É imperdoável!" – exclamei, porque já estava cansada da Lauren, quer dizer, da Romina – "Se eu fosse a Manu agiria do mesmo jeito..." – falei, nervosa, e saí, sem deixar que meu irmão se defendesse.

E eu sei que fiquei parecendo uma louca agindo assim, mas não posso fazer nada se qualquer menção à cria dos McLoren fico nervosa. Porque elas são assim, gostam de destruir o relacionamento dos outros.

Odeio Lauren e, por tabela, odeio Romina.

O resto da noite fiquei sentada afastada de todos, apenas observando aquelas pessoas extremamente ricas (exceto a minha família) conversando sobre seus carros importados e sobre a bolsa de valores. Ou qualquer outra coisa que pessoas ricas falam...

Manu não voltou mais para a sala e eu tentei falar com ela de novo, mas toda vez que Laura Andrews me via subindo a escada, me puxava para longe, impedindo qualquer contato com a moça. Sabe, que mulher detestável!

Dei graças a Deus quando aquela noite horrorosa terminou. Além de estar muito cansada fisicamente, estava enjoada com a frescura daquela gente, principalmente da Sra. Andrews.

Quando chegamos em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, queria dormir e esquecer tudo que acontecera de desagradável naquela noite.

Há muito tempo, tipo, quando eu era criancinha, minha mãe colocava todos os presentes ao lada da minha cama, para que eu acreditasse em Papai Noel e tal. E, tudo bem, aos dez anos me disseram que ele não existia (isso realmente foi um trauma na minha vida), mas minha mãe continua colocando os presentes do lado da cama.

E ela faz isso com todos nós, inclusive Fred e Jorge... Aposto que se Gui, Carlinhos e Percy ainda morassem aqui, ela ainda faria isso. Acho que mamãe passa a noite acordada fazendo isso...

Bem, mas isso não é importante.

O primeiro pacote que abri era da minha mãe e, como sempre, encontrei um suéter. Dessa vez, era uma peça cor de rosa, com bordados de ursinhos. Além disso, ela me deu uma cestinha cheia de doces. Em seguida, abri o pacote de Fred e Jorge, e encontrei uma caixa vazia, com um bilhetinho no qual eles diziam que estavam sem dinheiro. Todo ano é a mesma coisa.

O terceiro pacote que abri foi da Hermione e do Rony (mas sei, muito bem, que o presente é uma escolha dela), era um livro de poemas. Valeu, era tudo o que precisava para curar meu coração partido. Fala sério!

O pacote seguinte foi do Gui e da Fleur, e era um casaco muito bonito que, tenho certeza, foi escolhido pela minha querida cunhada. Depois abri o pacote de Percy e Penélope, e encontrei mais um livro, dessa vez sobre como ficar rico antes dos 20 anos. Certo, eu nem tenho com o que me preocupar, né, Percy?

Em seguida, vi o presente de Carlinhos e Vanessa, era um vestido roxo, frente-única, longo, com um decote em V bem generoso, e que tinha um caimento perfeito no meu corpo. E eu adorei, esse será o traje que vou usar na festa de ano novo. Tenho certeza que vou arrasar com esse modelo.

O presente que abri em seguida foi dado em grupo, era do Harry, da Pansy, do Blaise e da Luna e, sem ofensa aos outros, era o mais fantástico. Uma máquina digital que filma, grava, é mp3, mp4, mp5, mp1000, dança, pula, faz piruetas e serve cafezinho. Tudo o que sonhei.

O pacote seguinte era do Colin e do Neville e, era um ursinho rosa, tipo, rosa-choque, muito lindo, ele tinha uns brilhinhos nos lacinhos e nas patinhas. Adorei esse também.

O penúltimo pacote era da Manu e, desculpe, mas era o mais chique de todos os outros. Era um pacote bem menor do que os outros, mas nele estava o presente mais caro, tenho certeza, porque o que tinha dentro daquela caixa era um blackberry... Ai Meu Deus! Um blackberry! Sinceramente, vou dizer uma coisa horrível, mas é verdade. ADORO TER AMIGOS RICOS!

O último pacote não tinha nenhum cartão ou nome que indicasse o remetente. Quando abri a pequena caixa, vi uma chave e, no fundo da caixa, um bilhete. No instante em que coloquei meus olhos no papel já soube de quem era, a caligrafia fina e masculina, só poderia ser de uma pessoa. E só tinha uma frase no papel: "Você irá entender."

Com o coração aos pulos, olhei para o bilhete e para chave tantas vezes que já começava a ficar vesga. Até que uma luz ofuscante me fez entender. Era a chave de um apartamento, onde ele queria se encontrar comigo, porque ele estava certo de que seria amante dele.

No mesmo instante, meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Como ele conseguia ser tão cruel? Eu não sou igual à Laurie, nunca aceitaria uma situação dessas, mesmo que a parte com chifres fosse a McLoren... Sentindo a fúria borbulhar dentro do peito, joguei a chave na parede e, em seguida, chorei muito, tanto que acho que estou desidratada.

Só que, não importa. De uma vez por todas, vou esquecê-lo. Preciso. Não agüento mais ficar chorando, ou então fingindo que estou bem, quando na verdade não estou nada bem.

Eu só queria sumir, sabe?

Quem sabe consiga isso logo logo...

Com sorte a minha queda pode render mais do que um simples pé quebrado...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Quinta-feira, 01 de janeiro.**

**Não sei onde. Não sei a hora.**

Um novo ano...

E a esperança de que as coisas comecem a mudar, mas sinto em dizer que nem tudo está novo ou mudando.

Minha mãe sempre faz uma festa no último dia do ano para comemorarmos o ano novo. E ela chama todo mundo: família, amigos e até desconhecidos que passam na nossa porta. Então você deve imaginar que a casa estava cheia com toda a minha família, mais os amigos do meu pai (que, na maior parte, são do trabalho) e as amigas da minha mãe, incluindo Narcisa Malfoy.

Se Narcisa tivesse vindo sozinha, tudo bem. Mas não. Ah NÃO! Ela tinha que vir com seu marido, Lúcio Malfoy, e seu filho, Draco Malfoy, que trouxe a reboque sua noivinha, Lauren McLoren.

Quando vi, tive vontade de sair correndo para o meu quarto e ficar trancada lá até completar 90 anos de idade, mas consegui me conter a tempo e não fugi. Até porque, Draco estava bem longe de mim, ele e Lauren ficaram conversando na mesa em que a Laura e Arnold Andrews estavam.

Eu fiquei numa mesa mais afastada, sentada com Colin, Jorge, Fred, Neville e Manu. Mas ninguém estava muito animado. Colin e Neville pareciam chateados com alguma coisa, Fred olhava para Manu descaradamente e, Manu olhava para o nada. Então posso dizer, sem medo de errar, que nossa mesa tinha um aspecto fúnebre.

A noite passou desse jeito, sem nenhuma diversão, pelo menos da parte do pessoal da nossa mesa. E eu rezei muito para que aquela noite acabasse rápido, por isso, fiquei muito feliz quando os convidados começaram a ir embora (após a meia-noite). Logo depois de Manu se despedir, levantei da mesa com o intuito claro de ir dormir. Sentia um cansaço muito grande, por isso não notei que alguém me seguia até o meu quarto.

Só percebi que não estava sozinha quando fechei a porta do quarto e vi o reflexo do indivíduo no espelho, logo atrás de mim.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" – gritei de susto. Óbvio.

"Shhhh." – ele colocou a mão sobre a minha boca – "Alguém pode te ouvir."

"O quê você está fazendo aqui, Draco?" – falei quando ele tirou a mão.

"Quero conversar." – disse tranqüilo.

"Nós não temos nada para falar, Malfoy." – falei, cansada – "E, aliás, tome." – disse entregando à ele a caixa com a chave dentro – "Se você acha que vou me encontrar com você clandestinamente em alguma pocilga, está muito enganado."

"Do quê você está falando?" – perguntou, confuso.

"A chave. É de algum quarto em um motel, não é? Pois saiba que não vou ser sua amante, Malfoy. NUNCA."

"Ginny, não é nada disso."

"Ah, não?" – perguntei, sarcasticamente – "Não me diga que essa é a chave da cidade."

"Não... eu só..." – respirou fundo e continuou – "Foi uma metáfora, ok?" – ele parecia desconcertado.

"Metáfora para quê? Para nos encontrarmos em um lugar longe dos olhos da sua noivinha?"

Ele bagunçou os cabelos, um sinal de que estava muito nervoso e, de repente, avançou em mim, fazendo com que meu corpo batesse com força na porta do quarto.

"Essa chave é..." – respirou fundo mais uma vez – "Do meu coração, tá legal? Quis dizer que só você tem a chave do meu coração, apesar de tudo."

E então senti vontade de rir. E chorar. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Porque parecia infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo era triste, porque, ainda que fosse verdade, nunca mais poderíamos ficar juntos.

"Fala sério." – disse, rindo – "Chave do seu coração?"

"É. Eu planejei te dar esse presente antes... sabe, quando ainda não tinha acontecido nada disso..."

"Pois você nunca deveria ter mandado esse presente idiota." – falei, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"Então você não gostou?" – perguntou, descaradamente, me soltando.

"Claro que não gostei." – falei rindo – "Quer dizer, aposto que para a sua noiva você não compra uma simples chave. Com certeza, Laurie ganhou uma coisa mais valiosa... vejamos... uma Mansão? Um carro? Um anel de brilhantes? E eu só ganho uma chave velha e enferrujada?"

"Então, agora você está mais preocupada com o valor material do objeto?" – ele parecia realmente magoado e, sinceramente, senti prazer nisso.

"Estou." – menti – "Cansei de ser a Ginny boazinha, que sempre está feliz com tudo. Por isso" – falei pegando, novamente a caixa, que ele tinha jogado no chão – "Pega esse presente ridículo e leve-o. Eu não quero, Malfoy. Mesmo que fosse uma chave de ouro, eu não ficaria com ela."

Ele me olhou por alguns instantes, até que pegou a caixinha da minha mão e saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

Quer saber? Não me importo. Não mesmo.

E aquele presente foi idiota mesmo.

Quem dá uma chave de presente a outra pessoa, sem segundas intenções?

Ah, faça-me o favor.

É melhor mesmo que ele fique chateado, assim fica bem mais fácil esquecê-lo...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 05 de janeiro.**

**Em casa. Às 20hs.**

As aulas começaram novamente e, por um lado, fico feliz. Não agüentava mais não ter nada para fazer. Embora, por outro lado, um lado negro, eu odeie voltar para as aulas, já que tenho que ver a cara da Laurie.

E sinto em dizer que, infelizmente, a vi hoje. Durante a hora do almoço. Eu, Colin e Neville estávamos indo para a nossa mesa, quando, no meio do caminho, encontramos Laurie e suas comparsas, mas hoje ela nem se preocupou em me chatear, na verdade, a mocréia, digo, a garota estava mais preocupada em brigar com Ellie, uma das suas comparsas.

Tentei ouvir o que elas diziam, mas não ouvi nada, só sei que Laurie estava muito pu... quer dizer, muito furiosa com a outra, porque tenho a leve impressão que ouvi uns sibilos ao invés da voz normal de chinchila afônica.

Além disso, não aconteceu mais nada de importante. A não ser os ensaios para a apresentação de sábado, aquela mesma em que eu vou cair dos braços do Colin... e, possivelmente, vou quebrar o pescoço.

Tá bom, não quero mais falar nisso... acabei de lembrar que tenho uma pilha de deveres para fazer...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sexta-feira, 09 de janeiro.**

**Na casinha da árvore. Às 17hs.**

A semana passou sem grandes novidades.

Até hoje.

Só posso dizer uma coisa:

Meu Deus.

O dia começou igualzinho aos outros, então, pulemos essa parte e vamos ao que interessa. A primeira coisa aconteceu na hora do almoço, precisamente quando eu estava procurando Colin, uma vez que ele tinha saído correndo da sala de aula, sem esperar por mim.

Procurei em todos os cantos possíveis, mas foi no lugar impossível que o encontrei. Em uma sala abandonada, tendo uma conversa "inflamada" com Ellie, a comparsa da Laurie. Quando os dois me viram, calaram-se imediatamente.

"O que está havendo?" – perguntei, confusa.

Porque nunca tinha visto Colin tão furioso, o rosto dele estava muito vermelho e a respiração era bem rápida, como se ele tivesse corrido vários quilômetros.

"Nada, Ginny." – Colin disse com a voz BEM grave.

"Ahm... tem certeza?" – falei, observando Ellie, que também estava muito vermelha.

"Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós." – ela disse, a voz carregada de sarcasmo – "Divirtam-se." – completou, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

Olhei para Colin e, mais uma vez, perguntei:

"O quê está acontecendo, Colin?"

Ele andou, de um lado para o outro da sala, sem falar nada. Até que parou na minha frente e disse:

"Você tem que jurar que não vai ficar chateada." – ele parecia muito nervoso.

"Certo. Não irei ficar com raiva."

"Ok." – disse respirando fundo – "Eu fiquei algumas vezes com a Ellie."

Tenho certeza que nesse exato instante meu queixo caiu.

Não era possível.

Colin e Ellie?

Mas Colin não era... ahm... era, não era?

"Colin, você é gay." – falei, sem rodeios.

E ele riu. Muito.

"Do que você está rindo?" – perguntei, confusa – "Você é gay. Você me disse."

"Eu nunca falei isso, Ginny." – disse, ainda sorrindo – "Você pensou que eu era por causa do meu jeito."

Sim, um jeito totalmente suspeito.

"Mas... você parecia..."

"Ginny, só porque sou carinhoso não quer dizer que sou gay."

"Todo mundo pensa que você é." – falei, na defensiva.

"Eu sei, e não me importo. Não preciso da opinião de ninguém para viver. Às vezes é engraçado, todo mundo pensar uma coisa que definitivamente você não é."

"Ai Meu Deus." – falei, arrasada – "Desculpa, Colin..."

"Não tem problema, Ginny." – disse, rindo um pouco – "Então, não está chateada?"

"Claro que não."

"Não tem problema eu me envolver com a Ellie, amiga da Laurie?"

"Ah tá." – falei, entendendo todo o problema – "Por que a Ellie, Colin? Tem tantas meninas..."

"Eu sei." – disse, desolado – "Se pudesse escolher, não seria ela. Mas aconteceu, Ginny."

"Certo. Então era por isso que estavam discutindo?"

"Mais ou menos..." – disse, confuso – "Bem, acho melhor irmos para o Salão Principal, antes que a hora do almoço acabe."

Entendendo o sinal de que a conversa sobre aquele assunto específico acabara, seguimos para o Salão, calados. Eu ainda estava muito impressionada com todas aquelas informações totalmente inesperadas.

E, quando sentamos à nossa mesa de sempre, tivemos mais uma revelação bombástica. Pelo menos para mim.

Linda e Neville estavam namorando.

Deu para perceber, porque os dois estavam muito agarrados, mas só para confirmar, perguntei:

"Vocês estão juntos?"

"Sim." – os dois disseram juntos.

Parabenizei os dois porque, realmente, formam um belo casal.

E, olhando para a mesa em que sento, fiquei um pouco incomodada. Porque sou a única menina solteira e o único menino solteiro é o Colin.

"Daqui para frente, somos só nós." – ele disse, um sorriso triste no rosto.

"É." – respondi, apertando a mão dele.

"Por que vocês dois não ficam juntos?" – Blaise disse, intrometido, devo ressaltar.

"Porque nós somos amigos, Blaise..."

"E qual o problema?" – disse, descaradamente – "As coisas mudam."

"E por que NÓS temos que nos adequar a vocês?" – Colin perguntou, bruscamente. Ele ainda estava nervoso.

"Certo. Blaise, adorei a sugestão, mas não tem nada a ver, ok?" – falei segurando a mão de Colin – "E Colin, nós temos que conversar. Vamos." – falei, puxando-o, sem me importar com os assobios de aprovação de Zabini.

"Você tem que se acalmar." – falei, quando já estávamos na sala – "Quer dizer, eles não têm culpa de serem felizes. E nós não temos culpa por termos nos apaixonado pelas pessoas erradas."

Ele não falou e eu optei por ficar calada também, porque sei muito bem o que ele está sentindo... é o mesmo que sinto há meses e não consigo me curar.

No fim do dia, tivemos mais ensaio e devo dizer que foi o ensaio mais difícil de todos. Porque Colin dirigia olhares mortíferos para Ellie, enquanto ela dirigia olhares ressentidos para mim e, no final, estava tão sem paciência com os dois, que terminei o ensaio mais cedo e vim embora para casa a pé.

E foi durante a minha caminhada que vi a terceira coisa impressionante. Como o parque fica no caminho para minha casa e, fazia muito tempo que não ia até lá, parei e sentei embaixo da árvore de sempre, olhando as crianças brincarem e os pais correrem atrás delas.

Até que uma voz me assustou tanto que, se não estivesse sentada, teria pulado uns dez metros.

"Ai, desculpa, você se assustou?"

Olhei para o lado e vi Jorge sentando ao meu lado. Ele estava com Fred, e este segurava um filhote de labrador (com um laço no pescoço).

Estranho.

"O que é isso?" – apontei para o animal.

"Um cachorro." – disse, claramente, na defensiva.

"Eu sei, bocó." – falei, enquanto pegava o bichinho nos braços – "A mamãe sabe que temos um cachorro?"

"Ela não precisa saber." – Fred respondeu, olhando para a rua.

"É... porque ele vai dar o cachorro de presente." – Jorge disse, um sorriso de zombaria no rosto.

"Para quem?" – perguntei, enquanto o pequeno bicho mordia meu dedo, mas não doeu, porque ele praticamente só tinha gengivas.

"Ora... para quem..." – Jorge disse, como se fosse óbvio – "Para a Manu."

"Ela já tem um cachorro, cabeção." – falei para Fred.

"O Chocolate morreu. E a Manu ficou muito triste... ela passou a semana inteira chorando pelos cantos da faculdade, e então o nosso irmão" – Jorge disse batendo no peito do outro – "Teve a brilhante idéia de gastar todo o dinheiro dele no pulguento."

"Ah, Jorge... ele não é pulguento." – olhei para o cachorrinho que usava meu dedo como mordedor e era tão lindo, pequenininho e de pêlo claro.

"Ela chegou." – Jorge disse sorrindo.

Fred tomou o cachorro das minhas mãos e esperou que a garota se aproximasse. Ela parecia realmente péssima, tinha uma aparência triste e abandonada.

"Oi." – disse, desanimada.

"Olá, Manu. Como vai?" – perguntei, preocupada.

"Mal. Você soube o que aconteceu?"

"Acabei de saber." – falei, realmente triste – "Sinto muito."

"Obrigada, Ginny. Foi horrível... Eu sinto tanta falta dele."

Olhei para Fred e ele parecia sem jeito.

Já Jorge parecia estar se divertindo, mas ele sempre está mesmo.

"Preciso falar com você." – ele começou – "A sós." – completou enquanto puxava a mão da garota que, estava tão mal, que nem reclamou.

Os dois foram até o banco do parque e começaram a conversar. Quer dizer, Fred falou e entregou o filhote a ela. No mesmo instante o rosto dela se iluminou e pude perceber que ela chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela é doida." – Jorge concluiu.

"Coitada." – falei, rindo – "Ela só está feliz. Aliás, desde quando o Fred é tão legal?"

Porque essa é a grande revelação.

Desde quando meu irmão gasta todas as economias dele em um presente?

Aliás, não tinha sido ele que me deu uma caixa vazia no Natal, alegando estar sem dinheiro?

"Ele ama a doida." – Jorge disse – "Tive certeza disso quando ele chegou com a bola de pêlos."

Continuamos olhando a cena e parecia que estávamos num universo paralelo. Eles estavam sorridentes e conversavam como duas pessoas civilizadas. E, sinceramente, já estava perdendo o gosto em espionar os dois quando Manu levantou do banco e veio até nós.

"Ginny, fica com o Bubbles um pouquinho? Preciso falar com ele a sós."

Certo, como se o cachorro contasse né.

"Ok." – respondi, pegando Bubbles.

Manu voltou para o banco e sentou bem próxima a Fred. Ah sim, as coisas iam começar a ficar interessantes, por isso nem me importei quando Bubbles começou o processo de decepamento do meu dedo.

"Certo, agora o negócio fica interessante." – Jorge disse, também na expectativa.

Eu sei, nós somos ridículos.

Mas você tem que entender que a história deles parece novela mexicana do pior tipo, daquelas que você não agüenta e PRECISA saber do final.

"Ela perguntou porquê ele comprou o cachorro." – Jorge disse.

"Você colocou uma escuta nele?"

"Não, infelizmente." – disse, desapontado – "Mas eu sei ler lábios."

"Certo." – falei, descrente

"Ele disse que comprou porque comprou." – continuou a narração.

"Ela quer saber o porquê... ela tocou o rosto dele..."

"Jorge, eu estou vendo, pelo menos." – falei, tentando não rir.

E não precisou ele narrar a cena seguinte porque eu vi e meu coração bateu forte quando viu. A cena, quero dizer. Foi um beijo. E foi lindo, porque foi bem calmo e suave.

"Ele disse que a ama." – Jorge disse, rindo – "E ela disse que o ama." – deu uma gargalhada e completou – "Clichês."

"Deixa de mentira, Jorge." – falei, rindo também.

E nós ainda estávamos rindo muito quando os dois se aproximaram, sorrindo, de mãos dadas.

"Do que vocês estão rindo?" – Fred perguntou, desconfiado.

"De nada." – falei, levantando.

"Então, quando vai ser o casamento?" – Jorge, nada discreto, perguntou.

"Ah, Jorge!" – ela disse e abraçou o outro gêmeo com tanta força que o coitado gemeu de dor.

Manu nos deu uma carona para casa e todo o caminho foi feito com Jorge fazendo piada sobre os dois. Ele tentou disfarçar, mas a verdade é que também estava feliz pelos dois.

Aliás, quem não estaria?

Enfim, aquelas brigas intermináveis acabaram!

Isso sim é um motivo para comemorar!

Bem, agora tenho que ir.

Porque amanhã é o grande dia... o dia em que vou cair.

Ainda bem que vivi o bastante para saber que Colin é hetero, Neville está namorando e Fred e Manu estão juntos.

Agora posso ir em paz.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 11 de janeiro.**

**No hospital. Sem saber a hora, mas é de manhã.**

Então eu sobrevivi, mas não saí ilesa.

Ontem o dia começou como todos os outros: acordei cedo, tomei banho, vesti o uniforme da animação de torcida e desci para tomar o café da manhã. E depois que já estava pronta, pensava em uma maneira de pedir carona a alguém, pois não contava com Colin. Quer dizer, ele tinha sido tão grosseiro durante o ensaio no dia anterior que eu pensava que ele nem ia me ajudar mais, muito menos ir me buscar.

Já estava quase pedindo ao meu pai para me levar, quando ouvi a campanhia tocando e, ao abrir a porta, vi Colin olhando para mim.

"Oi." – ele disse, sério.

"Ahm... Oi. Quer entrar?"

"Não... você vai comigo para a Escola?"

O Campeonato Estadual acontece em uma das Escolas participantes e, nesse ano, a Escola escolhida foi Hogwarts.

"Vou. Espera só um minuto." – falei e saí correndo para pegar minha mochila.

Quando já estávamos no carro, ele disse:

"Desculpe por ontem. Eu só fiquei nervoso com as coisas que estão acontecendo."

"Tudo bem, Colin." – falei, sorrindo – "Você está bem?"

"Estou sim." – disse com um sorriso sincero.

Então durante o restante do trajeto, falei sobre as coisas que tinham acontecido após o nosso pequeno desentendimento. E ele também ficou muito feliz em saber que, enfim, Fred e Manu tinham se entendido.

A Escola ainda estava totalmente deserta quando chegamos. Tudo bem, o jogo só começava às onze horas e ainda nem tinha dado nove horas, mas nós tínhamos que ensaiar antes da apresentação. E foi o que fizemos, ensaiamos a minha queda até a chegada das outras garotas.

Por volta das dez e meia, paramos o ensaio e fomos nos vestir para a apresentação. Eu me sentia muito nervosa, porque realmente existia a chance de me machucar feio. Tive vontade de desistir logo no início no jogo, uma vez que a apresentação aconteceria no intervalo, mas continuei firme e, quando chegou a hora, respirei fundo e olhei para Colin.

Ele me olhou sério, torcendo para que eu desistisse da idéia, mas ao invés disso, apertei sua mão com força e nós entramos para a apresentação. A música era "Break the Ice" da Britney e, no início, fizemos toda a coreografia normalmente, mas perto do final, num salto muito bem calculado, "errei" e caí no chão, ao invés de cair nos braços do Collin.

O que eu não sabia é que no meio do caminho teria uma pedra...

Onde eu bati a cabeça e por pouco não morri.

Tá bom, é mentira a parte do morrer, mas, caramba, bati a cabeça e, tudo bem, nem foi um lugar fatal, mas na hora doeu.

E, tipo, fiquei totalmente tonta... Lembro que caí no chão e a última coisa que vi foi Colin correndo para ver como eu estava... depois, desmaiei e só acordei aqui no Hospital.

Logo quando abri os olhos vi meu irmão, Carlinhos, debruçado sobre o meu rosto.

"Ai." – falei quando ele tocou o galo na minha testa.

Que lindo.

Agora tenho um chifre na testa.

"Isso é muito bem feito." – ele disse.

"O quê?" – perguntei ainda confusa.

"Você quase morreu, Ginny." – Carlinhos estava furioso – "Se você tivesse morrido..."

"Não exagera." – falei, devagar, porque a dor na minha cabeça era muito grande – "Bati a cabeça numa pedrinha."

"Pedrinha?" – respirou fundo e continuou – "Você está totalmente maluca, Ginny."

"Ah, Carlinhos, deixa de drama. Então" – falei, animada, como se fosse perguntar qual seria meu prêmio – "O que eu quebrei? Uma perna? Os braços?"

"Nada." – respondeu, simplesmente, enquanto media minha pressão.

"O quê? Nada?"

"Nada. Todos os ossos inteiros." – ele disse, sorrindo.

"Ah, não... fala sério... então por que estou nessa porcaria de Hospital?" – perguntei no mesmo instante em que tentava me levantar e a dor na minha cabeça aumentou tanto que gritei.

"Por isso." – ele disse – "Você tem que ficar em observação."

"Ah não..." – gemi.

"Ah sim. E isso é para você aprender a não fazer coisas perigosas." – disse levantando-se

"Carlinhos... Você vai me dar um atestado médico dizendo que não posso mais fazer exercícios físicos, e assim sou dispensada?"

"O quê?" – disse, incrédulo – "Ginevra" – certo, ele estava muito furioso – "Não vou dar nenhum atestado para você. Isso é errado, posso ser preso por falsificação."

"Mas..." – comecei.

"E você tem que enfrentar os problemas, não pode fugir deles o resto da vida. Essa história já acabou, Ginny, não conte mais comigo." – e saiu do quarto, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Aff, que estresse.

Minutos depois a porta foi aberta e Vanessa entrou, toda sorridente.

"Oi, Ginny. Como se sente?"

"Com muita dor. Meu irmão não prescreveu nenhum medicamento? Tipo... morfina?"

Ela riu muito depois dessa, porque não era ela que estava sentindo aquela dor insuportável.

"Prescreveu. Está aqui." – disse me entregando um comprimido e água.

"O que é isso?" – perguntei quando a pílula já tinha passado pela minha garganta.

"Tylenol."

"Ele só mandou um tylenol?" – falei, indignada – "Imprestável." – funguei.

"Ginny, ele ficou preocupado com você. Aliás, todos ficaram..." – ela disse, sorrindo – "Seus amigos, seus pais e sua professora de educação física estão lá fora."

"A Profa. Hooch?"

"Sim. Vou deixá-la entrar." – Vanessa disse, saindo.

Minutos depois a porta foi aberta novamente e a Profa. Hooch entrou, toda séria.

"E então, Weasley? Está bem?"

"Não, Professora." – falei com a voz bem fraquinha – "Acho que não posso mais ser animadora de torcida, tenho impressão que nunca mais poderei andar novamente." – caramba, que drama!

Ela me olhou séria e eu vi um brilho estranho naquele olhar de gato.

"Weasley, já falei com seu irmão e ele disse que, em cinco dias, você estará novinha em folha." – ela estava se divertindo com a situção – "E não adianta você cair, acidentalmente, de novo, Weasley, você continuará animadora. Pelo menos até o final do ano letivo."

Eu estava tão passada que nem consegui falar.

"Então, descanse muito nesses cinco dias, Weasley. Porque depois você terá que recuperar o tempo perdido com a equipe." – e piscando um olho, saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

A porta foi aberta novamente e, dessa vez, entrou uma multidão: meus pais, Rony, Hermione, Jorge, Fred, Manu, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Linda, Neville e Colin.

Todos ficaram me cercando de cuidados, menos Colin, que continuou parado perto da porta, olhando para mim.

"Eu estive perto da morte e você nem vem falar comigo?" – disse para ele, sorrindo.

"Não brinque com isso." – ele parecia chateado.

Todos os outros tinham parado de falar para prestarem atenção à conversa.

"Estou bem, Colin. Nada aconteceu." – falei, sincera.

"Foi por pouco." – ele disse, desolado – "Se você tivesse batido a nuca naquela pedra ou algo assim, nunca me perdoaria."

"Ah, Colin..." – falei, quase chorando – "Vem cá."

De muita má vontade, ele se aproximou da minha cama e eu o abracei bem forte, porque só ele entendia o quanto o nosso, ok, o MEU plano tinha fracassado.

"Viu? Eles formam um belo casal." – ouvi Blaise dizendo.

"Cala a boca, Blaise." – eu e Colin dissemos juntos, mas não nos separamos (eu tinha começado a chorar e não queria que os outros vissem.

Todo mundo riu e logo as perguntas recomeçaram novamente.

Mas agora, pensando em tudo que aconteceu, só posso dizer uma coisa: eu sou incompetente até na hora de me matar.

Tudo bem, não foi uma tentativa de suicídio, mas ficou bem óbvio para as pessoas que eu quis cair (a Professora Hooch, Hermione e Linda tinham achado muito estranho o modo como não consegui chegar aos braços do Colin)....

E no final isso só me rendeu um galo (mais parecido com um chifre de unicórnio) na minha testa e uma dor de cabeça infernal, que já diminuiu um pouco, mas não passou totalmente, e por isso ainda estou aqui no Hospital.

Ah, estão batendo na porta... espero que seja o Carlinhos, com a minha alta.

**#**

**É amor ou amizade?**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham!! Quem estará à porta?? Ó, dúvida cruel!! Heheheheheh!!! Eu não conto nem sob tortura!! Viu, amiga?? Sou fiel!! :D Amei, Bee!!

Gentem!! Se vocês quiserem saber quem está batendo, é bom mandarem reviews, heim!! A Manu pode ficar brava e não postar mais!! Aí, fica todo mundo na curiosidade!! Então, já sabem!!

Amo todos vocês!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora:** Oi gente, tudo bem? Dessa vez vim um pouco mais rápido, depois de 19 dias! êêÊ! Nossa, hoje eu tô com mania de ê! EEEEEEEEu Hein! Bem, nem tenho muita coisa a dizer, só que o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo! êêÊêÊ! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Respondendo as reviews (Quem tem cadastro no ff, eu respondi por e-mail!):

**Izabele Malfoy:** Oie, Obrigada pela review!!! É, a Ginny tá ficando maluca a cada dia que passa, mas também, todo dia a pobre leva uma nova patada. Hehehehe Colin é MARA! Huahauahauahauahauaa Nunca tive um amigo Colin... que nhá, viu! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijocas!!!

**Quézia:** Oie, obrigada pela review!!!! Fico tão feliz em saber que gostou do capítulo e dos agarramentos dele...hahahahaha... Em breve a Ginny vai ficar feliz, pelo menos eu espero... a coitada, né... heuheueheueheue Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijocas

**Larissa:** Ain...obrigada pela review e seja bem-vinda!!! êêÊ! Ain, tô emocionada com os elogios, muito obrigada mesmooo!!! Fico contente em saber que evolui! ê! \o/ Hahahaha, Sério, valeu mesmo! Espero que continue gostando. Beijocas.

**Yu:** Obrigada pela review!!! Pois é, todo mundo quer matar a Laurie...hahahaha...coitada... Eu queria ser a Manu que tá de rolo com o Fred, mas infelizmente ele morreu e tudo mais...hahahaha... mas, sim, eu me inspiro em mim para pegar...digo, para ficar com o Fred, porque eu amo o Fred tantoooooooooo!!! *ain ain* Entonces, eu tentei não demorar, acho que consegui! Heheheheehehhe Beijocas!!!!!

**Pri:** Obrigada pela review, moça, seja bem-vinda! Você é a Pry de cima? Hehehehehe Vou responder as duas reviews aqui, se não for, sorry! Hehehehe Fico tão feliz em saber que você está lendo e gostando da fanfic e que também leu outras fics minhas e gosta do jeito que escrevo. Ain, fico emocionada, sério mesmo! Obrigadaaaaa! Heheheehhe :D Espero que continue gostando de tudo... beijocas!

**Daniela:** Obrigadenha pela review, moça! Hahahaha, boa, mata a aLuna! Hahahahah Brincadeirinhaaaaaa! O Zabs é o preferido de todo mundo! Coloquei ele um pouquinho nesse capítulo, só para vocês nao morrerem de saudade. Pode dar palpite! Eu adoro palpites! Eeeeee! Hehehehehe Sério, pode palpitar... a Ginny tenta resistir ao Draco, mas não consegue. Eu sei, ela é idiota! Beijocas, flor!!!

É isso,

Beijocas,

**Manu Black**


	16. A ajuda inesperada

**Capítulo XV**

**Domingo, 11 de janeiro.**

**No Hospital. Ainda sem saber a hora.**

Você não vai acreditar quando eu disser quem era.

Porque, tipo, é MUITA cara-de-pau.

Deixei meu diário de lado e disse:

"Pode entrar."

E meu coração quase parou quando vi três pessoas loiras entrando. A primeira que vi foi Narcisa Malfoy, muito bonita e elegante (como sempre). Depois, vi Draco e, por último, Laurie.

Narcisa sentou ao meu lado na cama e parecia muito incomodada com alguma coisa, mas tentou disfarçar com um sorriso.

"Como vai, querida?" – perguntou.

"Estou bem, tia." – e sorri, mas na verdade queria gritar "O QUÊ VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?"

"Ontem, soube do seu acidente através de Draco." – ela explicou – "Resolvi visitá-la hoje, e Draco e sua namorada quiseram me acompanhar."

"Noiva." – Laurie corrigiu com um sorriso.

"Que seja." – Narcisa disse com um aceno – "Então, desculpe, querida." – ela concluiu, significativamente.

"Desculpa?" – Laurie perguntou, confusa.

"Não tem problema, tia." – ignorei Laurie e falei com um sorriso – "Agradeço a visita."

"Fiquei realmente muito preocupada quando soube. Como aconteceu?" – Narcisa perguntou.

"Ah..." – comecei, mas fui interrompida por uma voz de galinha degolada.

"Ela caiu em circunstâncias totalmente misteriosas." – Laurie disse – "Quer dizer, foi muito estranho que, em um momento estivesse dançando normalmente, e que no outro errasse os braços da Biba."

"Como é? Biba?" –falei sentindo meu sangue ferver.

"É... aquele homossexual que é seu amigo." – disse em tom pejorativo.

"Para sua informação" – respirei fundo e completei – "Colin não é gay. E se ele fosse, não seria da sua conta, Lauren."

"Ah, desculpe se isso te ofende."

"Sim, ofende. Muito." – falei tentando me levantar, mas na mesma hora desisti, porque senti uma dor terrível na cabeça – "E por que você está aqui, Lauren? Você me odeia."

"Que isso, queridinha. Eu não te odeio."

"Odeia sim, Lauren. Todo mundo sabe disso." – falei, nervosa.

"Escuta aqui, Weasley..." – começou, mas foi interrompida por uma terceira voz que tinha ficado calada durante todo o tempo.

"Chega, Lauren. Vamos embora." – Draco disse agarrando o braço da noiva/namorada/piranha.

"Ah não, Drakei..."

"Sim. Vamos. A Ginny precisa descansar, e com você aqui, isso nunca seria possível." – ele puxou Laurie sem nenhuma delicadeza e, quando já estavam na porta, completou – "Desculpe, Ginny." – e saiu sem esperar resposta.

"Isso é muito desagradável." – Narcisa disse parecendo desconfortável.

"Tudo bem, tia." – disse com um sorriso fraco.

"Não gosto dessa tal de Laurie. Fico, realmente, muito triste em saber que meu filho vai casar com essa moça." – disse, triste – "Sempre sonhei em casá-lo com você."

"Tia..."

"Eu sei, querida... Isso é muito doloroso para você. Bem, vamos falar sobre outras coisas..." – disse e logo mudou de assunto.

Ela acabou de sair e gostei da visita, porque ela não falou mais de Draco e muito menos de Laurie.

Agora estou sozinha aqui, esperando a boa vontade de Carlinhos para me dar alta...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 12 de janeiro.**

**Em casa. Às 14hs.**

Não fui para a aula, porque Carlinhos me deu um dia de folga.

Que beleza.

Realmente é uma be-le-za!

O único problema é que hoje era o dia para entregar o diário da profa. McGonagall, mas já resolvi isso... pedi à Luna para entregar o caderno...

Espera, falando em caderno...

Esse diário está muito estranho, parece mais fino e...

Ah Meu Deus.

Não acredito.

Entreguei o diário errado à Luna. Esse é o diário sem os podres, quer dizer, sem os meus segredos.... o que ela levou NÃO pode ser entregue à Profa. McGonagall...

Tenho que ir...

(E preciso arrancar essa página).

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 12 de janeiro.**

**Em casa. Às 23hs.**

As coisas não podem piorar mais.

Certo.

Levantei da cama e, de pijama da pucca, chamei um táxi. Eu sei, é um mico aparecer em público de pijama, mas o que posso fazer? Aquele, quer dizer, esse diário não poderia cair em mãos erradas.

Então, só tive a coragem de calçar chinelas (porque, também, sair de pantufa é demais) e entrei no táxi sem nem dizer para minha mãe onde ia. Quando cheguei no colégio, saí correndo, desembestada, pelos corredores, procurando por Luna, uma vez que já tinha tocado o sinal para a saída e, tipo, ignorei TOTAL os olhares maldosos que recebi por causa do meu pijama (que aliás é muito fofo) e dos meus cabelos rebeldes. Até que vi Luna, parada no meio do corredor, conversando com Blaise, Pansy, Harry e Colin.

"Luna." – falei esbaforida.

"Meu Deus, o que houve com você?" – Luna perguntou.

"E que roupa é essa?" – Blaise perguntou com um ar de riso.

"O diário." – falei ainda sem ar.

"Ah... esqueci de entregar à professora."

"Certo... então, me devolve." – falei, sorridente.

"Não... então, entreguei a Draco, ele disse que tinha aula com ela."

Juro que meu coração parou naquele momento.

"Você entregou ao Draco?"

"Sim..." – Luna disse, alarmada.

"Meu Deus." – falei ao mesmo tempo em que caí sentada no chão.

"Ginny!" – Colin disse, preocupado.

"O que tem nesse diário?" – Harry perguntou.

"Minha vida... tudo..." – falei, sem sentido.

"Por que você ia escrever sua vida num diário escolar, sua doida?" – Blaise perguntou.

"Entreguei o diário errado." – falei já sentindo os olhos arderem – "Esse é o certo." – mostrei o caderno.

"Ginny, desculpa..." – Luna começou.

"Tudo bem." – falei me levantando – "Você não teve culpa. Preciso ir." – e saí correndo novamente, ignorando os chamados dos meus amigos.

Precisava encontrar Draco o mais rápido possível. Procurei por todos os lados, e só o encontrei perto dos vestiários, sentado num banco de pedra... lendo...

Lendo o quê?

Meu diário, é claro.

"Caham." – falei ficando na frente dele, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e a raiva aumentando a cada segundo.

Ele não tinha o direito de ler NADA meu.

"Ah... oi... Ginny."

"Então... está se divertindo?" – perguntei apontando para o caderno.

"Desculpe, mas precisava ler."

"Ah é? E por que?" – perguntei, irada.

"Porque era muito importante saber o que você realmente sente por mim." – disse fechando o diário – "E agora eu sei. De Tudo."

"É? E quem disse que é verdade? Eu inventei tudo isso."

"E por que?" – perguntou com um sorriso – "Eu sei que é verdade." – disse se aproximando – "Está na sua cara."

"Apenas devolva o meu diário." – falei, cansada.

"Não." – disse com um sorriso de zombaria, mas que era muito, muito sexy – "Vem pegar."

Foi o bastante para avançar nele.

Mas, sinceramente, não deveria ter feito isso.

Porque ele foi mais rápido. Prendeu meu corpo na parede do vestiário masculino e, sem nenhum aviso, me beijou e, no mesmo instante, senti que estava voando em direção ao paraíso.

Sim, eu sei.

Sou tão idiota!

E, a cada segundo que o beijo era aprofundado, o negócio ficava mais quente. Até eu sentir uma reação estranha na parte inferior do tronco de Draco, que me fez acordar e o afastei para longe.

"Não, Malfoy."

"Por que? Você me ama e eu..."

"Olha, fica com a droga do diário, ok? E não fala mais comigo. Nunca mais." – e saí correndo novamente.

Parei quando cheguei no salgueiro, onde me sentei e chorei muito, até sentir alguém sentando ao meu lado.

"Malfoy, vá embora." – mandei ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava as lágrimas.

"Não é o Malfoy." – uma voz feminina disse – "Sou eu, a Ellie."

"Ah não." – falei me levantando – "Você pode, só por hoje, me deixar em paz?"

"Calma, Weasley." – ela disse levantando também – "Não vim brigar. Toma o seu diário." – disse me entregando o caderno – "Eu estava no vestiário e ouvi tudo. Draco me pediu para te entregar isso."

"Muito legal. Entregando o meu diário para a melhor amiga da noiva dele." – resmunguei.

"Não precisa ter medo." – Ellie disse, calma – "Não vou falar nada para Laurie."

"Não me importo, McKellen... pode falar para quem quiser..."

"Eu sei que você gosta do Draco. Ele também gosta de você."

"Como você pode saber? São amiguinhos?" – perguntei.

"Sim, somos amigos. E sei o quanto Draco está sofrendo por causa disso tudo. Ele te ama."

"Que bela maneira de demonstrar amor. Engravidando outra."

"Olha... é muito complicado."

"Não, não é, McKellen." – falei, chorando – "É simples. Draco engravidou Lauren."

"O filho que Laurie espera não é do Draco." – Ellie disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

"O Quê?" – gritei.

"Laurie tem um caso com Crabble, mas pode ser o Goyle, enfim... o filho que ela espera é de um deles..."

"Como... como você pode ter certeza disso?" – perguntei, confusa.

"Laurie percebeu que Draco tinha terminado o namoro com ela por sua causa. Ela sempre soube que ele te amava, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse percebido isso." – respirou fundo e disse – "Então, ela foi para a cama com Crabble ou Goyle, ou os dois, não sei muito bem, e engravidou, depois inventou que o filho era do Draco. Você nunca se perguntou por que a barriga dela parece tão pequena?"

Sim, isso é verdade...

Laurie, hipoteticamente, estaria com três meses, mas quase não tinha barriga...

"A verdade é que ela está com um pouco menos de dois meses..." – ela deu uma risada amarga e completou – "Ela pensa que ninguém vai suspeitar se o menino nascer de onze ou dez meses..."

"E... por que você está me contando tudo isso?" – perguntei, desconfiada.

"Não sei, Weasley... Talvez porque eu tenho certeza de que você vai usar essas informações de maneira muito eficaz."

"Como? O que posso fazer?"

"Que tal... desmascarar a Laurie?" – ela disse com um brilho alucinado no olhar – "E pegar o homem que você ama?"

"Mas como vou fazer isso?" – perguntei, confusa.

"Ainda não sei..." – Ellie disse, pensativa – "Mas você vai descobrir... Agora tenho que ir... Tchau, Weasley." – e saiu, normalmente.

Sabe, não sei o que pensar sobre tudo isso...

Ellie boazinha?

Está tudo MUITO estranho...

Terei que investigar isso...

Agora vou dormir, amanhã tenho que ir para a Escola...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

#

**Terça-Feira, 13 de janeiro.**

**Na casinha da árvore. Não importa a hora.**

Não consigo acreditar nas coisas que acontecem na minha vida, sabe?

Porque, tipo, vai piorando cada vez mais.

Hoje, no caminho para a Escola, contei a Colin tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior, incluindo a conversa com Ellie.

"Será que é verdade?" – ele disse quando o carro parou no estacionamento.

"Não sei. Acho que sim, mas não entendo porquê Ellie me contou tudo isso."

"Muito estranho." – Colin disse, pensativo.

"Então, você vai me ajudar a descobrir se isso é ou não verdade?" – falei, animada.

"Ah não, Ginny. Nunca mais vou entrar nesses seus planos malucos, da última vez, quase fui assassinado pelo Rony."

"Ah... mas dessa vez não vai ter perigo."

"Não, Ginny. Sempre tem perigo. Desde que o Draco ficou noivo, você tem feito coisas perigosas... até se jogou e quase morreu."

"Colin, não é verdade."

"É sim, Ginny. Desculpe, mas não conte comigo." – disse, encerrando o assunto.

"Então é assim?" – perguntei, furiosa.

"É... é assim." – disse sem se preocupar.

"Ok. Muito obrigada por nada." – e saí pisando firme, ignorando os gritos dele.

Quer dizer, que sacanagem!

Ele sabe que só posso contar com ele e me faz isso?

Bem, depois dessa, mantive distância de Colin o dia inteiro, inclusive na hora do almoço, quando voltei ao salgueiro da noite anterior, o único lugar tranqüilo que encontrei para fazer minha refeição.

E eu estava lá, toda inocente, com meu pedaço de lasanha e uma latinha de coca, quando senti alguém sentando ao meu lado.

"Sai daqui, Creevey." – falei sem olhar para a pessoa.

"Weasley, eu não sou o Creevey." – a voz feminina disse, chateada.

"Ah... é você, McKellen." – falei olhando para ela, que segurava uma bandeja com uma fatia de pizza e um refrigerante de uva.

"Sou eu, claro." – disse como se fosse óbvio.

"O que você quer? Está me seguindo é? E desde quando você come coisas tão calóricas?"

"Bem... eu estou te seguindo sim, Weasley. Quer dizer, quando você vai desmascarar a Laurie? E, outra, eu como coisas calóricas desde o momento em que não sou mais escrava de Lauren McLoren." – ela olhou para o pedaço da pizza e o pegou, depois com olhos brilhantes disse – "Liberdade, como você é saborosa." – e tascou uma dentada na pizza, que alías, parecia estar deliciosa.

"Você não é mais amiga da Laurie?" – perguntei, descrente.

"Não... Graças a Deus." – ela respondeu, animada.

"E por que?"

"Não agüento mais as coisas que ela faz... Não suporto ver Draco sendo enganado. Quer dizer, ele vai casar com quem não ama, para assumir um filho que não é dele."

"E por que você não diz isso à ele?" – perguntei, desconfiada.

"Eu ia contar tudo hoje, mas Laurie chegou no exato instante em que ia falar tudo para ele e começou a chorar, disse que eu era uma mentirosa, que queria tomar o Draco dela..." – Ellie disse dando de ombros.

"E ele acreditou?"

"Acho que sim...." – ela disse dando de ombros mais uma vez.

"Idiota." – falei, revoltada.

"Também acho... Se ele soubesse que foi ela quem mandou o Crabble, o Goyle e a Mandy bater nele quando ele acabou o namoro dos dois."

"O Quê?" – falei engasgando com a lasanha.

"É... ele apanhou dos três. A Mandy faz jiu-jitsu, sabe? Por isso ela é tão forte...."

"Ellie... por que você me conta tudo isso?"

"Não sei..." – ela respondeu me olhando, pensativa – "Mas a verdade é que nunca te odiei, sabe? A Laurie sempre dizia coisas para nós te odiarmos, mas nunca te odiei. Sempre achei você legal, rodeada por muitas pessoas, simpática com todos..."

"Sério?" – perguntei, envergonhada.

"Claro, Weasley. Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas deveria. Laurie está planejando o casamento, eles vão se casar em junho, você tem que se apressar."

"O que eu posso fazer?"

"Não sei..." – disse, pensativa – "Mas tem que ser algo grande, muito grande..."

Passamos o resto do horário do almoço comendo e pensando em algo, mas não adiantou.

E agora eu tô aqui, sozinha, pensando em Colin... ele tentou falar comigo, mas nem dei importância. Tenho certeza que se ele tivesse topado, já teríamos um plano armado...

E Draco... que negócio é esse de dizer que me ama e depois acreditar, fielmente, na Laurie?

Sabe, não consigo entender...

Esses meninos são uns esquisitos e idiotas.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 17 de junho.**

**Em casa. **

**Depois de muitos meses sem escrever...**

É, eu sei... cinco meses depois, eu apareci.

Mas posso explicar...

Simplesmente não tinha o que escrever...

Porque Draco não falou mais comigo, aliás, ele nem olha mais para mim...

E Colin também não fala mais comigo... ele me ignora totalmente e eu o ignoro também, sabe... afinal, eu tenho razão...

Agora sou amiga da Ellie, e sei como isso soa estranho, mas, depois do susto inicial, descobri que ela é uma garota muito legal, totalmente diferente de Laurie.

Também não pude escrever mais porque estive muito ocupada com o campeonato, e também com as matérias. O negócio é que recebi minhas notas de fim de ano e fui péssima, logo, tive que dobrar o estudo para melhorar minha condição.

E, por fim, não tive nenhuma idéia de como desmascarar Laurie...

Mas agora tenho...

E vai acontecer no final de semana, exatamente no encerramento do Campeonato...

Ela, enfim, vai ter o que merece...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Tenho que explicar algumas coisinhas...

Bem, o capítulo foi pequeno, porque ele TINHA que ser curto, se não fosse assim, ele seria o último...

No final, vocês perceberam que houve uma passagem de tempo de cinco meses, certo? Então, essa passagem também era importante, porque, para fazer o que quero fazer com a Laurie, teria que acontecer entre os meses de de junho e julho...

A Ellie é maluquinha, mas ela é boa gente...

E Colin só está estressado... hahahahahaha

Outra coisa, gente, hoje, mais uma vez, não vou responder aos comentários detalhadamente, por motivos pessoais... Juro que da próxima vez comentarei à medida que recebê-los...

Agradeço a quem comentou: **BaahH, Yasmin Prado, Gaabii, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Oraculo, nicky-Evans, Jane Alves, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Caah LisLis, Quézia, Suzy Malfoy Cullen, Lika Slytherin, Izabele Malfoy, Daniela, julliet disappear, Loh Malfoy, Veronica D.M., Nandy Gray, Lou Malfoy, Yu xD, Tuty Frutty, Miss Funny, Sra. Hatake, Nandy Poynter Gray Jonas....**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! BEIJOCAS PARA TODAS!!!!!

E desculpem por não detalhar.

Agradeço, também, a quem só adicionou nos favoritos.

E o próximo... é o último...

E vai sair MUITO em breve...

Beijocas,

**Manu Black**

**N.B.B.:** Aloha, todo mundo!! Bom, o capítulo pode ter ficado curto, mas ficou ótemo!! Sem noção... A Ellie tá se mostrando, acho que é interesse... hehehehehehe!!! Vai saber, né?? Fiquei curiosa, Bee!!

Gentem, vamos comentar!! Esse capítulo merece!! Foi tudo de ótimo!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	17. O Fim ou o Começo?

**Atenção! **Nesse capítulo ocorrerão duas passagens de tempo, por isso... prestem muita atenção! :D

**Capítulo XVI**

**Sexta-feira, 22 de junho.**

**Em Casa. Às 20hs.**

Hoje tivemos o último ensaio para a final do Campeonato e, tipo, como não sei o quê acontecerá no plano com Laurie, resolvi falar com Colin.

Quer dizer, se eu morrer, pelo menos não estava brigada com ele.

E não que eu esteja correndo um perigo de vida REAL... Hipoteticamente, não corro nenhum risco de vida, mas temos que considerar que Mandie luta jiu-jitsu e Crabble e Goyle são dois brutamontes... a Laurie pode mandar que eles me dêem uma surra depois.

Mas não ligo... NÃO MESMO.

Certo... Então, esperei todas irem para o vestiário e disse para Colin, que arrumava a mochila de maneira muito lenta:

"Colin."

"O quê é?" – respondeu, grosseiro.

"Eita, não precisa ser tão grosso." – falei, sentida – "Deixa para lá." – e saí, mas antes que conseguisse entrar no vestiário, ele me puxou.

"Desculpa." – disse.

"Tudo bem..." – falei, já sentindo meus olhos ardendo – "Eu sei que é muito estranho..."

"Não, Ginny... Desculpa por tudo. Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, que você estava louca..." – disse, triste – "O problema é que fiquei confuso com tudo aquilo sobre a Ellie."

"Eu entendo, Colin." – falei sorrindo e o abracei, porque não consegui dizer mais nada.

Quando nos separamos, ele disse:

"Então, o quê você está tramando contra a Laurie?"

"Eu? Por que você pensa isso? Quer dizer, que eu esteja tramando algo?" – perguntei com cara de inocente.

"Conheço você muito bem, Ginny. Domingo é o casamento da Laurie e, com certeza, você não ficaria com os braços cruzados, vendo tudo acontecer sem pelo menos tentar."

"Hm... ok, talvez, você tenha razão..." – falei olhando para os lados, querendo me certificar de que ninguém ouvia – "Vai acontecer amanhã, antes da final..."

"E como você vai fazer? Quem está te ajudando?" – perguntou, desconfiado.

"A Ellie." – sussurei – "Não posso dizer como vai ser... na hora você vai ver."

"A Ellie? Ginny... essa garota é confiável?"

"Colin, não fala assim dela..." – defendi – "Ela, definitivamente, não é parecida com a Laurie. Você deveria dar uma chance à ela."

"Não sei..." – disse, pensativo – "Você não quer ajuda? Não acha que ela está sendo falsa e te usando em um plano macabro da amiguinha dela?"

"Colin!" – falei, impressionada com a mente distorcida dele.

"Ginny, você já está pronta para ir?" – Ellie disse, vindo do vestiário – "Oi, Creevey."

"Kellen." – Colin disse com o rosto muito sério.

Os dois se olharam durante alguns minutos, enquanto eu ficava na expectativa de que parassem com frescura e se agarrassem logo, mas isso não aconteceu.

"Então, Ginny, vamos?" – Ellie disse desviando o olhar.

"Ah, vamos sim." – falei, por fim – "Tchau, Colin... Até amanhã." – disse o abraçando mais uma vez.

Eu e Ellie saímos pelo campo, até que, quando já estávamos na metade do caminho, ouvimos Colin gritar:

"Kellen, se você fizer algo com ela... vai se ver comigo."

"Não se preocupe, Creevey. Ela está mais segura ao meu lado, seu imbecil!" – ela gritou de volta.

"Vamos, Ellie." – falei ao mesmo tempo em que rebocava a garota até o carro (dela) – "Não dê importância para o que ele fala..."

"Ele gosta mesmo de você, Weasley." – ela disse com raiva, abrindo a porta do BMW.

"Espera... Ellie..." – falei, segurando o pulso dela – "Ele só acha que você está me usando em algum plano da Laurie, mas eu não acredito nisso. E Colin não gosta de mim desse jeito, nós somos só amigos."

"Que ódio!" – ela disse dando um murro no volante do carro – "Será que esse estúpido nunca vai acreditar em mim?"

"Ellie" – suspirei e continuei – "Colin só está desconfiado. Só isso. E eu sei que você está me ajudando porque quer ganhar a confiança dele também e, depois de amanhã, ele será praticamente obrigado a acreditar em você."

"Realmente, no começo quis desmascarar a Laurie, principalmente, por ele, mas depois percebi que você é uma amiga mil vezes melhor que a baranga..." – suspiro – "Tudo bem, não vou me estressar por causa do Creevey. Amanhã será um novo dia... E um dia muito melhor, devo acrescentar." – disse com um sorriso maldoso.

"Sim... o dia em que Lauren McLoren foi humilhada publicamente." – falei, também com um sorriso malvado.

Demos uma risada maléfica e fomos embora, porque ainda tínhamos que traçar os últimos detalhes do nosso plano.

Que, desculpe, mas vai ser um SUCESSO...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 24 de junho.**

**Em casa. Às 10hs.**

Estou tão feliz que poderia subir no telhado e dançar só de pijama para todo mundo ver.

O plano deu certo.

MUITO certo.

E, ok, vou contar desde o começo.

O jogo começaria às onze horas, por isso, Ellie veio para cá antes das nove horas. Nos trancamos no meu quarto (porque se minha mãe ou Rony vissem, iam estragar tudo) e começamos.

Ellie tinha arranjado o aparelho de escuta com o pai dela, que trabalha em alguma empresa especializada nisso. Então, colocamos tudo camuflado na minha bolsa e partimos para a Escola, onde a segunda parte do plano foi executada: fazer com que tudo que Laurie dissesse fosse ouvido em todo o Campo. Para isso, tivemos que subornar Jack SanDiego, o aluno do último ano que cuida do áudio do Campo de Futebol.

Por volta das dez horas tudo já estava pronto. Ellie e eu nos juntamos às outras animadoras, que já estavam no vestiário trocando de roupa. Quando terminamos, Ellie disse:

"Ginny, agora você vai até o banheiro. Laurie sempre tem que retocar a maquiagem antes dos jogos, porque ela pensa que vai ser abordada por algum jornalista ou coisa assim."

"Certo. Mas e as outras? Quer dizer, Mandie e Debbie?" – perguntei, sentindo meu coração bater forte.

"Eu cuido delas." – Ellie disse – "Então, pronta?" – completou com um sorriso.

Conferi os aparelhos e depois disse:

"Pronta." – e sorri, embora não tenha passado de uma careta de dor.

Nos separamos e eu segui para o banheiro feminino, onde já encontrei Laurie se admirando no espelho. Ela estava muito diferente. Quer dizer, nem tanto. Ainda era loira (aquele cabelo era verdadeiro, já que se não fosse, ela não poderia pintar durante a gravidez) e insuportável, mas agora ela exibia um barrigão de oito meses (as pessoas que não sabiam da verdade, pensavam que ela estava com dez meses de gestação, o que prova o nível de inteligência das pessoas com quem convivo) e agora parecia menos glamourosa, com aqueles vestidinhos de grávida que, sinceramente, não ficam bem em ninguém mesmo.

Ela estava passando o rímel quando eu disse:

"Oi Laurie, tudo bem?"

Ela me olhou incrédula, mas não perdendo a oportunidade de me chatear, disse:

"Olá, Ginevra. Eu estou ótima. Quer dizer, nós estamos ótimos." – disse pegando no barrigão.

"Ah... que bom..." – falei colocando a bolsa com os aparelhos na pia – "Já sabe qual o sexo?"

"Sim... É um menino..." – disse com os olhos brilhantes – "O pequeno Draco."

"Draco?" – perguntei enquanto retocava a sombra – "Esse não é o nome do pai?"

"É sim... mas esse é o Draco Júnior."

Nossa, que criatividade, hein?

Qual o seu nome, meu filho? Draco.

E o do seu pai? Draco.

Afe!

"Então... com quantos meses você está, Laurie? Dez ou onze?"

Eu sei, não consigo ser sutil.

Vi toda a cor do rosto dela sumir, mas logo a bruxa se recuperou e disse:

"Oito meses, querida. Você não sabe contar?"

"Claro que sei. Por isso mesmo acho muito estranho que você AINDA esteja grávida, Laurie, _darling_." – falei com um sorriso encantador, passando lápis nos olhos.

"Como assim? Eu engravidei em novembro." – ela disse, um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios perfeitamente maquiados.

"Bem, Laurie, sinto em informar que não... você disse, em novembro, que estava com dois meses de gestação... e, perdoe se estiver errada, mas isso daria, no mínimo, nove meses..." – falei olhando para ela – "Vamos, McLoren, nós estamos aqui sozinhas, você não tem o que temer."

"Até parece, Ginevra. Você vai contar correndo ao Draco..." – certo, ela já tinha se entregado.

"E você acha que ele acreditaria em mim, sendo tão apaixonado por você?" – falei, sentindo meu coração sendo despedaçado.

Ela pensou durantes alguns instantes, até dizer:

"Tem razão, Draco me ama muito e nunca acreditaria nisso, mesmo sendo verdade." – viu? Ela É burra. – "Tudo bem, Weasley. Esse filho não é de Draco Malfoy, para ser sincera, não sei muito bem de quem é, mas pode ser do Crabble ou do Goyle e, até mesmo do Boot..." – eca, ela É uma piranha – "Bem, tanto faz. Isso não importa."

"E, sei lá, Laurie... mas você não sente remorso? Quer dizer, o Draco pensa que esse filho é dele."

"Ele vai amar esse filho como se fosse dele, o que vai acabar se tornando verdade, Ginny." – disse, amável – "Mas o que realmente importa nessa história, é que venci. Draco é meu e nem você e nem ninguém vai poder tirá-lo de mim." – disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Você faria tudo para tê-lo, não é, Laurie?" – falei, sentindo vontade de chorar.

"Sim... Primeiro fiquei muito chateada com o fim do nosso namoro. Quer dizer, ele não podia me deixar para ficar com você, queridinha. Eu sou muito mais bonita e rica do que você, nós dois somos perfeitos um para o outro. Então, pedi a Mandie, Crabble e Goyle que dessem uma pequena lição no nosso Draco... pensei, realmente, que depois de alguns ossos quebrados, ele voltaria à razão, mas, infelizmente não deu certo." – deu um suspiro de desgosto e continuou – "Então, tive a idéia de separá-los. Primeiro, tirei uma foto de você e Zabini se abraçando, pensei realmente que conseguiria vê-los se beijando ou coisa parecida, mas, por Deus, Weasley, você é muito bobinha... cheia de amiguinhos... E depois o beijei e assim acabei com o namorico de vocês dois."

"Então, foi tudo culpa sua?" – falei, com raiva.

"Foi. Tudo culpa minha... e eu não me arrependo. Faria tudo de novo para ter Draco." – disse.

Eu olhei para ela. Tão bonita e tão rica, como tinha dito, mas tão má e egoísta... Ela merecia o que viria por aí... Era simples conseqüência dos seus atos criminosos. Saí do devaneio com um sorriso gentil e disse:

"É... você é realmente brilhante, Laurie. Agora tenho que ir... Adeus." – e saí, antes que partisse a cara dela em um milhão de partes.

No corredor, desliguei os aparelhos e saí correndo, sem rumo. Não voltei para o Campo, porque queria ficar sozinha.

Tá, CHORAR sozinha.

Fui para o Salgueiro e passei uns bons minutos sozinha, ouvindo apenas os meus soluços, até que ouvi vários passos se aproximando e, numa tentativa de esconder o choro, limpei o rosto e sorri para as pessoas que vinham na minha direção. Na frente, vi Colin e Ellie, parecendo muito preocupados comigo. Logo atrás, vinham Pansy, Luna, Neville, Linda e Hermione.

"Oi, gente. Tudo bem?" – falei, a voz me denunciava totalmente.

"Ginny... como você está?" – Ellie perguntou.

"Estou ótima. O quê vocês estão fazendo aqui? E o jogo?"

"Já acabou. Já passa das duas horas da tarde." – Colin disse.

"O QUÊ?" – gritei, olhando para meu relógio e comprovando a hora, o que me informava que eu tinha ficado ali chorando durante HORAS.

"E então... o que aconteceu?" – perguntei para eles.

"Draco ficou MUITO revoltado com tudo. Ele nem jogou. Só sabemos que ele e Laurie sumiram e ainda não apareceram." – Colin disse com um sorriso.

"É... mas antes ele deu uns socos no Crabble e no Goyle..." – Ellie disse rindo muito.

"Foi hilário." – Colin riu também, agora os dois pareciam BEM próximos – "A Kellen segurou a Logora (Debbie) e eu segurei a Zenner (Mandie)..."

"Elas queriam salvar a amiga quando ouviram as vozes de vocês nos alto-falantes do Campo..." – Ellie disse, debochada – "Ainda bem que o Creevey ajudou... acho que não conseguiria conter a Mandie... ela parece um pitbull." – e os dois riram.

"Então... vocês se entenderam?" – falei, esperançosa.

No exato instante os dois se engasgaram e Ellie disse:

"Quê? Ahm?" – pigarro – "Não sei do quê você está falando."

"Nem eu." – Colin disse – "E você? Como está?"

"Estou bem. Nem precisavam se preocupar comigo." – falei com todos.

"Nós ficamos assustados com o que ouvimos." – Pansy disse.

"É, por isso, a partir de hoje, andaremos em grupo. Assim, você e Ellie estarão protegidas. Acho que essa Mandie e essa Debbie podem ser muito perigosas." – Mione disse – "Agora, vamos... os garotos estão nos esperando." – concluiu.

Era tão legal da parte deles quererem me defender que eu chorei novamente e dessa vez, Ellie me abraçou. Logo em seguida, nós fomos embora. Em grupo, assim como Mione determinou.

E sabe de uma coisa?

Eu não tenho medo.

NÃO MESMO.

Quer dizer, tudo bem, eu estraguei o casamento da Laurie (que aconteceria hoje), mas é o último ano dela na Escola... Depois dessa semana, as aulas acabam e eu nunca mais terei que ver a cara de Mandie, Debbie, Crabble e Goyle...

Então não estou com medo.

Tá bom. Não MUITO.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 25 de junho.**

**Em casa. Às 17hs.**

Tenho que escrever rápido, porque ainda preciso estudar para a prova de amanhã (que é História).

Então, Mandie, Crabble e Goyle foram EXPULSOS da Escola. Por causa da surra que deram em Draco... Dizem que Laurie foi obrigada a falar toda a verdade também para o professor Dumbledore e ela só não foi expulsa porque tem notas altas e o pai dela é um político importante...

Agora me tornei uma espécie de heroína da população estudantil de Hogwarts. Todos estão bem satisfeitos com o que eu fiz, exceto Debbie e Laurie, que hoje me viram no corredor, mas antes de fazerem alguma coisa, desistiram devido à aproximação repentina de Blaise e Rony.

Ah, isso me lembra que agora meus amigos estão fazendo rondas para andarem em minha companhia. Assim, nunca fico sozinha e não dou oportunidade para ser surrada por nenhuma pessoa. Leia-se Laurie e Debbie.

Vi Draco apenas uma vez... sentado sozinho. Ele pareceu bem abalado com toda a história.

Estou começando a pensar que errei ao fazer o que fiz...

Mas... sei lá.... pensei que estava ajudando o idiota.

Sabe o que acho?

Ele ama a Laurie, por isso está tão mal...

Meu Deus... como ele consegue ser tão idiota?

Ai. Que. Ódio.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Domingo, 30 de junho.**

**No Hospital.**

**Escrevendo com MUITA dificuldade.**

Sim, eu estou no Hospital.

E não, não é porque eu esteja doente.

Quer dizer, agora estou... mas antes, não estava.

Entendeu?

Não?

Bem, o negócio é que me pegaram.

Logo após a aula de ontem, quando Ellie e eu andávamos, alegres e contentes até o carro dela. Não sei como Mandie, Crabble e Goyle conseguiram entrar em Hogwarts, uma vez que eles foram expulsos, mas o fato é que eles entraram e nos pegaram.

Mandie e Goyle me pegaram e me bateram muito, além de proferirem alguns insultos muito maldosos. Laurie e Debbie também estavam presentes, ouvi as risadas delas, embora tenha a certeza de que elas não participaram. Crabble pegou Ellie, mas como ela sabe lutar e é uns trinta centímetros mais alta do que ele, quase não foi atingida.

Eu saí dessa história com uma perna e um braço quebrados (ainda bem que não foi o braço direito, assim ficaria sem escrever), além de vários hematomas no rosto e fiquei desacordada durante muitas horas.

Acordei na tarde de sábado e logo fiquei desesperada quando não reconheci o lugar, mas logo vi Carlinhos, que disse:

"Calma, Ginny. Você está no Hospital."

"Isso eu sei, né." – disse, atrevida – "Mas por que estou aqui?"

"Uns deliqüentes da sua Escola te deram uma surra." – ele disse furioso.

"Certo... estou começando a lembrar... Mandie e Goyle." – falei, com dificuldade, o problema é que, além de tudo, ainda estava com dor de cabeça – "E Ellie? Onde está?"

"Ela teve algumas escoriações." – Carlinhos disse apontando para a outra cama do quarto – "Mas está bem."

"E então... vou sobreviver?" – perguntei, tentando sorrir.

"Não brinque com isso." – disse, sério – "Você quase foi morta por esses delinqüentes juvenis. Ainda bem que já foram presos."

"Eles foram presos?" – perguntei, assustada.

"Sim... tiveram o merecido." – disse, revoltado e saiu para pegar os instrumentos para me examinar.

Desde então recebi a visita de todos os meus amigos, além dos meus pais e meus irmãos, que parecem muito preocupados comigo. Acho que isso se deve à minha aparência horrenda, já pedi à Vanessa para me dar um espelho, para que possa ver o estrago no meu rostinho, mas ela não me deu.

O que só pode significar que eu estou parecendo o cão chupando manga.

Ah, quase ia esquecendo.

Além dessas visitas, acho que recebi visita de mais alguém. Não tenho muita certeza, porque estava sonolenta, por conta de todos os remédios que me deram, mas senti a presença de Draco aqui e até senti o beijo dele, não sei é verdade ou se isso não passa de fruto da minha pobre mente conturbada.

Agora tenho que ir... lá vem a Vanessa com mais remédio. Eca.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 01 de julho.**

**Ainda no Hospital.**

Ontem soube de uma coisa terrível.

Draco foi embora.

Simples assim.

Em-bo-ra.

E quem me disse isso foi a mãe dele. Narcisa veio me fazer uma visita e acabou soltando essa informação. Lúcio Malfoy achou melhor mandar o filho para a Alemanha, para a casa da irmã de Narcisa, a Andrômeda.

E ele foi assim... sem se despedir de mim.

Isso só prova que ele não gosta de mim.

Ai, preciso ir...

Colin, que estava dormindo na cadeira entre a minha cama e a cama da Ellie, acabou de acordar e está me perguntando porquê estou chorando.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**01 ano Depois...**

**Domingo, 05 de julho.**

**Em casa. Às 10hs.**

Ontem foi o dia do casamento do meu irmão Carlinhos com a Vanessa.

E você nem vai acreditar nas coisas que aconteceram... quer dizer, além do casamento, né.

Bem, para começar foi reservado a mim o papel de dama de honra. Não sei, mas acho que isso é uma maldição que atinge todas as filhas caçulas. Sempre, nós somos usadas como bonecas...

"Que roupa horrível." – Manu choramingou quando viu sua aparência no espelho.

Ela também era dama de honra. E, assim como eu, trajava um vestido rosa-claro, de alças fininhas e muito longo. Realmente não era um modelito que favorecia nossa aparência.

"Não está tão ruim." – falei, tentando animá-la e me animar também.

A verdade é que não estava com clima para casamentos.

Como se já não bastasse o fato de que todos ao meu redor estão namorando, e de que eu sou a única solteira, ainda tinha que comparecer ao casamento do casal feliz...

Eca.

"Ainda bem que essa é a minha última irmã." – Manu disse, jogando-se na poltrona do quarto em que estávamos.

"Eu ainda tenho mais quatro irmãos." – falei, desesperançosa.

"Não se preocupe. Fred e Eu não iremos te obrigar a ser dama de honra." – ela disse naturalmente, mas logo se arrependeu.

"Ai. Meu. Deus." – falei, exagerada – "Vocês vão casar?" – gritei.

"Ai, Ginny. Fala baixo." – ela disse, sussurrando.

"Por que? É secreto? Vocês vão se casar em Las Vegas ou coisa parecida?" – falei, animada.

"Nós ficamos noivos há seis meses e vamos nos casar em dezembro." – disse com um sorriso enorme.

"E cadê a aliança?" – perguntei, olhando para a mão dela que só tinha um anel de plástico (daqueles de chiclete), no dedo anelar da mão direita – "Ah não... a aliança é um anel de chiclete?"

"Mais ou menos." – ela disse, rindo – "Essa aliança é simbólica, já que não posso usar a verdadeira sem que a minha mãe ou a sua mãe percebam. A aliança de verdade é essa." – ela disse enquanto tirava um cordão de dentro do vestido, no qual havia uma aliança de ouro branco, muito bonita.

"Eita... posso ver que a loja de Brincadeiras dos Gêmeos está dando MUITO certo." – falei, impressionada.

Fred e Jorge desistiram da Faculdade e abriram uma loja de Brincadeiras no Beco Diagonal Shopping... eu sabia que eles estavam faturando, só não sabia que era tão bem.

"Está." – ela disse guardando a aliança verdadeira.

"E por que esse mistério todo?"

"Ah... você está vendo como é... os casamentos organizados por minha mãe parecem um circo... é muita formalidade. E nós dois queremos algo mais íntimo e fora dos padrões... já estamos preparando tudo."

"Ele está te ajudando?"

"Claro. Ontem mesmo fomos ver alguns vestidos de noiva." – disse despreocupada.

"Manu... o noivo não pode ver o vestido da noiva." – eu disse, horrorizada.

"Quem disse?" – ela falou, sem se abalar – "Ele já me viu com vários vestidos... isso não é importante, Ginny. O que realmente vale é o que sentimos." – ela disse sabiamente.

"Vocês estão vestidas?" – Fred perguntou, já entrando no quarto, sendo seguido por Jorge.

"Estamos, mas e se nós não estivéssemos?" – perguntei.

"Não tinha problema nenhum..." – Fred disse, malicioso, antes de dar um beijo na noiva/namorada.

"Fred, não seja mal educado." – Manu disse rindo.

"Você tem que entender, querida cunhada, que ele está sem nada há mais de um ano..." – Jorge disse, sugestivamente.

"Não posso fazer nada se a namorada anterior dele era uma piranha." – Manu disse, calmamente – "Quando for a hora, que não é hoje" – ela completou para Fred – "Irá acontecer."

"E quando vai ser? Antes do coitado completar 100 anos?" – Jorge disse.

"Vocês podem parar de expor minha intimidade em público?" – Fred falou, parecendo envergonhado – "Temos uma criança presente." – completou apontando para mim.

"Ei... eu não sou criança." – falei, revoltada.

"Criançasss...." – uma voz feminina disse alto – "Já estão prontas?" – perguntou quando abriu a porta.

Laura Andrews estava muito bonita e parecia mais esnobe do que o normal.

"Emmanuella! O quê você está fazendo?"

"Nada." – a moça respondeu, calmamente.

"Meu Deus... seu batom está todo borrado. É isso que dá ficar se agarrando antes da cerimônia." – A Sra. Andrews disse, puxando a filha para longe dos braços do meu irmão.

"Ah, mamãe... qual é!" – Manu disse, quase choramingando.

"E não me venha com esse tipo de vocabulário." – a mulher sentou a filha na cadeira de frente à penteadeira e iniciou o processo de maquiagem que parecia muito doloroso, se considerarmos as caretas que a garota fazia.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Laura terminou de retocar a nossa maquiagem (eu também fui vítima dela) e disse que o casamento já ia começar. Mas antes de ir embora, encarregou-se de arrastar Fred e Jorge para bem longe de nós.

Eu e Manu andamos até o Hall de Entrada da Mansão. Acho que não falei antes, mas o casamento aconteceu no jardim da Mansão dos Andrews. Minha mãe queria que acontecesse no quintal da Toca, mas Laura fincou o pé e disse que seria no jardim enorme da Mansão.

Vanessa já estava lá, rodeada pela mãe e pela sogra. Enquanto Laura retocava a maquiagem da filha, que não parava de chorar um minuto, minha mãe remexia na enorme cauda do vestido...

A noiva estava maravilhosa. Trajava um vestido de cetim branco, com decote ombro-a-ombro, bordado em richilieu dourado no corpo do vestido, que formava um recorte em V na junção com a saia, na barra e nas alças, usava um scarpin, também, de cetim branco, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, brincos de ouro branco com brilhantes, e uma maquiagem leve.

Jonathan, o sobrinho da noiva, também estava lá. Ele era o garoto que levava as alianças até o altar, o único problema é que o menino ficava pulando de um lado para outro, com a almofada das alianças, fazendo com que sua mãe corresse para tentar conter o menino.

Além disso, o Sr. Andrews esperava a filha ficar pronta para entrarem juntos... ele parecia aflito e muito nervoso.

Depois de meia hora, as portas para o jardim foram abertas. Na frente estava Jonanthan, levando as alianças, eu vinha logo depois, seguida por Manu e, por fim, Vanessa e o pai.

Olhei para o altar e vi Carlinhos com um sorriso tão grande que parecia paralisado.

Não sei, mas acho que as pessoas ficam bobas quando estão casando.

Então, o juiz de paz falou sobre a importância do casamento e blá blá blá, alguns sonhos e roncos depois, a cerimônia acabou com o clássico "pode beijar a noiva" e os aplausos dos convidados.

Enquanto a festa começava, entrei na casa novamente e fui retocar a maquiagem.

Tá bom, confesso. Eu chorei, tá legal?

Não tenho culpa se casamentos são tão emocionantes...

Mas então eu estava lá, toda inocente, olhando para o meu reflexo no espelho quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim dizer:

"Está linda."

Meu coração parou, todo o meu sangue congelou.

Aquela voz... aquela voz só poderia ser uma alucinação...

Por isso, virei lentamente e vi a alucinação mais bonita da minha vida. Não que tenha visto várias alucinações, mas tanto faz.

Era Draco Malfoy, em carne, osso, e um smoking perfeito, que o deixava ainda mais atraente.

Quase pulei no pescoço dele, mas me contive a tempo.

"Ah... oi, Draco." – era incrível que ainda conseguisse falar.

"Você ainda lembra de mim?" – disse, debochado.

Como poderia esquecer?

Se era ele a primeira pessoa que eu pensava quando acordava e a última que povoava meus pensamentos antes de adormecer.

"Você voltou?"

Foi uma pergunta muito imbecil...

"Temporariamente." – disse, sorrindo... Ai Meu Deus, que sorriso... – "Voltarei para a Alemanha amanhã mesmo."

"Ah... que pena..." – falei, realmente triste.

"Draco! Aí está você!" – uma voz feminina e muito animada, disse.

A dona da voz era uma mulher alta, magra, de cabelos castanhos cheios de mechas coloridas e que parecia ser mais velha do que ele.

"Oi." – ele disse – "Ginny, você conhece a minha prima? Nymphadora Tonks."

"Nymphadora não." – ela falou sorridente – "Só Dora, por favor." – e apertou a minha mão com força.

"Essa é a Ginny Weasley." – Draco disse.

"Ah, então VOCÊ é a Ginny?" – a moça falou com um sorriso enorme.

"Sim, sou eu. Você já ouviu falar de mim?"

O quê é impossível...

Eu nem sou famosa.

"Sim. Muito. Sabe, o Draco..." – começou, mas foi interrompida pelo primo.

"Tonks, vamos. Acho que ouvi minha mãe nos chamando?" – ele segurava o braço da moça com muita brutalidade.

"Quê? Como você pode ter ouvido?"

Alguns minutos depois, voltei para o jardim e me sentei na mesa em que Fred, Jorge, Manu, Colin e Ellie estavam.

"Oi, gente." – falei, triste.

"O que foi?" – Colin perguntou.

"Nada." – respondi.

"Ela viu o Draco." – Ellie disse, sabiamente.

"Como você sabe?"

"Ah... está escrito na sua testa." - Ellie respondeu – "Aquela é a prima dele..."

"Eu sei. Ele me falou."

"Eles não namoram. Nymphadora Tonks está de casamento marcado com um tal de Remo Lupin, um astrônomo, ou coisa assim." – Ellie disse, pensativa.

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?" – Colin perguntou, impressionado.

"Ah, minha mãe sabe de tudo. Ela é da high society... o que significa, muita fofoca. Todo mundo sabe a vida dos outros..." – ela disse, sem se preocupar.

Fiquei calada olhando para o lugar em que Draco, Dora, Narcisa e Lúcio estavam, eles conversavam com os pais de Ellie.

"Vocês souberam que a Laurie casou com o Boot?" – Ellie disse em tom de fofoca.

"Não." – falei, olhando para ela – "Ele é o pai do garoto?"

"É... enfim, o resultado do DNA saiu." – ela disse com um riso maldoso – "Eles casaram em uma cerimônia bem discreta..."

"Querida... você parece o jornal do bairro." – Colin falou, sem esconder um sorriso orgulhoso.

Acho que não falei, mas Colin e Ellie enfim se acertaram. Para falar a verdade, aconteceu logo depois que ela saiu do Hospital, desde então os dois não se largam.

"Ah, _honey_... eu faço o que posso." – ela disse, envergonhada.

"E a Mandie e os outros?" – perguntei, curiosa.

"A Mandie foi para um reformatório para terminar o segundo grau e, quando voltou, acabou casando com o Crabble. Eles combinam, os dois parecem pitbulls." – suspiro – "Debbie se casou com o Goyle e ela acabou de ter o primeiro monstrinho, quer dizer, filhinho."

"Meu Deus." – falei, impressionada – "Com certeza você é o jornal do bairro."

Todo mundo na mesa riu, inclusive Ellie, que não se acanha quando dizemos que ela é fofoqueira...

Passamos a festa inteira conversando, muitas vezes falando mal dos outros convidados, até o momento em que a noiva decidiu que era a hora de jogar o buquê. Ellie se levantou quase correndo e me obrigou a acompanhá-la. A verdade é que não estava muito a fim de ser atropelada por milhares de mulheres desesperadas, loucas por um buquê.

Vanessa ficou de costas para a multidão de mulheres desesperadas e jogou o acessório. E ele caiu na mão da pessoa que menos o desejava.

"Aiiii!" – Manu gritou, arremessando o buquê para longe.

E foi nesse momento que ele caiu nas minhas mãos que, devo acrescentar, não estavam levantadas para o ar.

"Ai não, Ginny!" – Ellie disse quando voltamos para a mesa – "Você ainda nem tem namorado e vai casar antes de mim?" – ela parecia realmente chateada.

"Toma, Ellie... eu não acredito que vou ser a próxima a casar." – disse dando o buquê a ela.

"E não vai mesmo." – ela disse – "A próxima vai ser a Emmanuella."

"Quê?" – Manu gritou.

"Isso... ele caiu primeiro na sua mão, então você casa primeiro. A próxima será a Ginny." – Ellie disse.

"Você acredita nisso?" – perguntei, descrente.

"Acredito, claro." – ela falou – "E fico muito chateada em saber que meu namorado está só me enganando."

"O quê?" – Colin disse, confuso – "Mas o que eu fiz?"

"Nada. Foi isso que você fez." – ela disse se levantando.

Colin seguiu a namorada e nós não vimos mais os dois naquela noite.

Logo em seguida os noivos se despediram dos convidados e foram embora para a lua-de-mel.

E eu voltei para casa sem ter nenhum outro contato com Draco.

E eu também nem queria mesmo... é melhor que seja assim.

Sem contato. Sem sofrimento.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**05 meses depois...**

**Sexta-feira, 06 de dezembro.**

**Em casa. Às 18hs.**

Ah, você não vai acreditar no que acaba de acontecer...

Eu estava andando no parque, pensando sobre várias coisas. A primeira delas era a Faculdade que vou cursar no segundo semestre do ano que vem. Tive a opção de ingressar imediatamente na Faculdade, mas tantas coisas aconteceram nos últimos meses.

Meu pai foi promovido a chefe do gabinete do prefeito e isso mudou muitas coisas. Agora somos um pouco, tá bom, muito mais ricos do que éramos antes. E isso significa MUITO.

A loja dos Gêmeos cresceu muito, e agora eles têm duas filiais, e eu acabei aceitando a vaga de atendente em uma delas. Por isso não fui logo para a Faculdade, queria juntar um dinheiro antes de ir. Não que eu realmente precisasse, mas achei melhor agir assim.

Então, estava em dúvida se ia cursar Psicologia ou Enfermagem. Definitivamente, não gosto de enfermagem, principalmente por causa do negócio com sangue. Sempre sinto náusea quando vejo sangue, até mesmo meu próprio sangue. Mas minha mãe sempre quis que eu fosse enfermeira...

E psicologia eu adoro. Quer dizer, adoro ouvir o problema dos outros e dar conselhos. Por isso estou quase certa que essa é a faculdade que vou cursar.

Então, eu estava muito concentrada nesse dilema, quando senti alguém sentando ao meu lado.

"Olá, Ginny." – Draco disse, como se fosse muito normal que ele estivesse ali.

"Draco..." – falei, ainda atordoada.

"Fico feliz em saber que você ainda lembra de mim." – disse, sorrindo.

"Então..." – falei, bobamente – "Você voltou?"

"Sim... dessa vez voltei definitivamente."

"E sua prima veio com você?" – especulei.

"Não... ela casou e está em lua-de-mel." – ele disse, calmamente – "E você? Como está?"

"Ahm... estou bem... Você soube do meu pai?"

"Sim... ele foi promovido. Fiquei muito feliz com isso. Ele mereceu." – Draco disse, sorridente – "E você já decidiu qual Faculdade irá cursar?"

"Psicologia." – falei, sem perceber que estava em dúvida poucos minutos antes.

"Interessante." – fez uma pausa e continuou – "Parece com você. Sempre ouvindo os problemas dos outros e aconselhando..."

"É... foi por isso que escolhi..." – falei.

Ficamos calados durante alguns minutos até o silêncio ser quebrado por uma terceira voz:

"Ora ora, quem apareceu." – vi Manu parada na nossa frente, sorrindo para Draco.

Os dois se abraçaram e Draco apertou a mão de Fred, e disse:

"Então... vão casar mesmo?"

"Claro." – Manu disse revirando os olhos – "Você vai?"

"Não perco seu casamento por nada, Manu." – ele disse, rindo – "É no domingo de manhã?"

"É sim." – ela confirmou – "E você vai amanhã na Despedida de Solteiro/Chá de Panela? Vai ser lá na Danceteria, às 20hs."

"Vou sim." – Draco disse.

"E então, Ginny. Vamos?" – Fred falou, sério.

A verdade é que ele ainda sente vontade de socar Draco até a morte.

"Vamos, claro." – falei, levantando.

"Você já vai? Mas ainda nem conversamos direito." – Draco disse segurando minha mão, o que provocou vários arrepios pelo meu braço.

"Tenho que ir..." – falei me afastando, porque aquele contato ainda me faz mal... muito mal.

Eu, Manu e Fred andamos até o carro, mas antes que chegássemos, Manu se virou e gritou:

"Não deixe de ir, Malfoy! A Ginny vai estar lá!"

"Por que você disse isso?" – perguntei.

"Por nada." – ela respondeu – "Vamos, entre logo no carro. Temos que passar lá na Danceteria."

E, bem, aqui estou, pensando nas coisas que aconteceram hoje.

Só posso concluir que esse reencontro não me fez bem...

Porque aquela vontade de sumir que sentia quando Draco estava com Laurie voltou com força total.

Eu tenho que sumir até essa despedida de solteiro/chá de panela...

É, essa é a solução...

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Sábado, 07 de dezembro.**

**Escondida no closet. Nem sei a hora.**

Eu DEVERIA ter sumido...

Porque o que aconteceu hoje só píorou toda a situação.

Então, a Despedida de Solteiro/ Chá de Panela, estava ótima. Confesso que não era nem um pouco parecida com uma despedida de solteiro e muito menos com um Chá de Panela... Parecia mais uma festa de aniversário...

Acho que é porque sempre esperei que numa despedida de solteiro houvesse uma moça tirando a roupa e num chá de panela houvesse um moço pelado... mas quando falei isso para Fred e Manu, eles disseram que não precisavam dessas coisas.

Tipo, nem quero saber o quê eles quiseram dizer com isso.

E outra coisa estranha é que não tinha bebida alcóolica. Fiquei muito decepcionada ao saber disso, já que eu precisei de uma quando vi Draco Malfoy entrando, parecendo mais alto e mais forte do que antes.

Uma coisa muito esquisita era que a música da festa era cantada pelos próprios convidados ou até mesmo pelos noivos. Algumas pessoas, como Blaise, Colin e Ellie, se voluntariaram a cantar, mas outras como Eu, foram sorteadas pelo (nada) simpático casal.

Fred e Manu acabaram de cantar a música "Forever" do Kiss, a preferida deles, quando a minha adorável futura cunhada disse:

"E agora queremos chamar a nossa madrinha... Ginny Weasley!"

Olhei para ela com tanto ódio, mas a moça não se abalou:

"Vamos, Ginny. Você tem a voz tão bonita!"

Bufando, levantei da cadeira e subi no palco. Peguei o microfone da mão de Fred e Manu disse:

"Então, Ginny, que música vai cantar?"

Pensei um pouco e, por fim, disse:

"Inalcanzable."

Foi a música que tocou na primeira vez em que Draco e eu saímos como namorados.

"Hm... muito sugestiva." – Manu disse, maliciosa – "Então, pode começar." – e saiu, levando Fred com ela.

As primeiras notas foram tocadas e então, comecei:

"Me siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez

Descifrando tu silencio"

E percebi que não estava sozinha quando a voz dele disse:

"Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel

Pero pierdo en el intento"

Virei, devagar, e quando o vi meu coração começou a bater rapidamente.

Então, nós dois cantamos:

"Y por más que busco darte amor

Nunca te fijas en mí

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti...

Inalcanzable

Como estrella tan distante

Un amor casi imposible

Invisible como el aire

Eres tan inalcanzable

Tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible

Como fuego que no arde

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable

Inalcanzable"

E eu, sozinha, ainda sem desviar o olhar do rosto dele:

"Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad

Cuando alguien te lastima"

E ele, sozinho, aproximando-se perigosamente:

"Qué ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más

Que te ame sin medida"

Os dois juntos, eu sem conseguir me mover e ele, cada vez mais próximo:

"Cómo duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti...

Inalcanzable

Como estrella tan distante

Un amor casi imposible

Invisible como el aire

Eres tan inalcanzable

Tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible

Como fuego que no arde

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable

Inalcanzable

Inalcanzable

Como estrella tan distante

Un amor casi imposible

Invisible como el aire

Eres tan inalcanzable

Tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible

Como fuego que no arde

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable

Inalcanzable

Inalcanzable

Inacanzable

Inalcanzable"

Quando a música acabou ainda ficamos nos fitando por alguns segundos, até que os aplausos fizeram com que o contato visual fosse quebrado e cada um voltou para o seu lugar sem falar mais nada.

E não nos falamos mais...

E agora eu quero sumir de vez...

Socorrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**# **

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**Segunda-feira, 10 de dezembro.**

**Às 07hs. Onde eu estaria à**** essa hora? Dã!**

Então... eu realmente quis sumir...

Tentei fazer isso algumas horas antes do casamento, mas lembrei de Manu, eu tinha prometido à ela que seria sua madrinha... e de Fred, que era meu irmão e não merecia que fosse ingrata com ele. Por isso, acordei bem cedo para me arrumar para a cerimônia.

Dessa vez, o casamento ocorreria no quintal da Toca. E nem precisa dizer o quanto minha mãe ficou alegre em saber disso, mas também o quanto ela estava histérica, dando ordens aos funcionários que estavam arrumando as cadeiras e as outras coisas.

Para evitar ataques por parte da minha mãe, resolvi me arrumar sozinha no meu quarto, assim faria tudo com muita calma e do jeito que eu achava melhor. Primeiro, vesti o modelo longo, frente única, de cor azul e depois calcei os sapatos da mesma cor e de saltos altos. Em seguida, fiz uma maquiagem bem leve, uma vez que era de dia, e depois prendi os cabelos parcialmente, deixando a outra parte solta.

Conferi o resultado no espelho e gostei. Desculpe, mas eu estava muito bonita.

Então, depois desse pequeno momento narcisista, saí do quarto e fui até o quarto de Percy, onde Manu estava se vestindo.

"Mamãe! Pára!" – ouvi a noiva dizendo, quando abri a porta.

Olhei para Laura Andrews e ela chorava tão alto que parecia que alguém tinha morrido.

"Es-se-e... v-vest-iiiiiido!" – a mulher disse entre lágrimas.

Olhei para Manu e entendi o porquê de tanto choro.

A noiva estava de vermelho.

SÓ isso.

E não era nada exagerado, era só diferente.

O vestido era muito bonito. Era um tomara-que-caia de tafetá vermelho, evasê, com a presença de bordado na região do busto e barrado¹.

"Se eu tivesse escolhido o vestido..." – Laura disse, lamentando.

"É... eu estaria horrível." – Manu disse, com raiva – "Mamãe, se a senhora vai continuar falando essas coisas, então, vou deixá-la sozinha. Ainda preciso me maquiar e fazer o penteado." – e saiu do quarto, indo direto para o quarto do futuro marido.

"Para onde essa louca foi?" – Laura perguntou.

"Bem, ela entrou no quarto do Fred..."

Nem falei mais nada, porque a Sra. Andrews foi igual a uma louca até o quarto em que os noivos estavam e começou a esmurrar a porta.

Desci e encontrei minha mãe recebendo os convidados que começavam a chegar. Fiquei com ela até o momento em que avistei três cabeleiras loiras se aproximando e, já sabendo quem era, inventei que precisava ir ao banheiro e saí quase correndo de lá.

Perto das oito horas da noite, eu e Fred fomos para o altar. Claro que eu fui para o lado em que os padrinhos estavam, fiquei muito feliz quando percebi que Colin seria meu par.

Às oito horas em ponto a cerimônia começou, com a noiva entrando pelo tapete de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, acompanhada pelo Sr. Andrews, que estava mais sorridente do que no casamento de Vanessa. Olhei para a Sra. Andrews, sentada na primeira fileira de cadeiras, ela chorava muito e eu sabia que não era de felicidade.

A noiva foi entregue ao noivo e os dois pareciam muito emocionados.

Eles tentaram ser diferentes, mas estavam bobos igual a qualquer outro casal...

O juiz de paz falou sobre o casamento, sendo mais breve do que no casamento anterior, fez as perguntas de praxe e finalizou com o usual "pode beijar a noiva".

Todo mundo aplaudiu e, enfim, nós pudemos ir para a parte da comida.

Desculpe, mas eu não tinha tomado café-da-manhã.

Ninguém pode me culpar por ser capaz de comer o pé da mesa, certo?

Mas minha fome passou completamente quando vi a mesa em que estava. Colin, Ellie, Pansy, Harry, Blaise, Luna, Mione e Rony estavam lá, mas ele também foi colocado lá.

"Draco." – falei quando vi meu nome na cadeira ao lado dele.

"Ginny." – ele disse, sorridente – "Que coincidência." – os olhos dele brilharam de satisfação.

"E por que será que eu pressinto que isso não tem NADA de coincidência?" – falei, tentando conter a raiva.

"Não é culpa minha." – Draco disse com cara de inocente, mas parecendo muito culpado – "Eu nem estava aqui quando a distribuição de mesas foi feita."

Minha única alternativa foi sentar e tentar não agir de maneira idiota perto dele...

E isso realmente foi muito difícil.

Então depois da comida e das fofocas, digo, conversas, começaram a tocar músicas para os convidados dançarem. E eu nem queria dançar, mas não podia recusar o convite dele.

Andamos, de mãos dadas, até a "pista" de dança, eu sentindo que poderia infartar a qualquer momento, mas Draco parecia impassível. A música era "Because You Loved Me" e, inicialmente, ficamos calados. Eu tentava acalmar meu coração quando ele disse:

"Eu senti muito sua falta."

Toda e qualquer tentativa de acalmar o coração foi por água abaixo quando ouvi isso.

"Você deve ter pensado que eu te odiava por que fui embora sem nem me despedir, certo?"

Balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo em sinal afirmativo.

"Eu nunca seria capaz de odiá-la." – ele deu um suspiro e continuou – "Meu pai me obrigou a ir para a Alemanha para cuidar das empresas do meu tio, pai da Tonks... mas nem por um minuto eu te esqueci, Ginny... mesmo que eu tentasse... nunca isso seria possível."

"Por que você está dizendo isso agora, Draco?" – falei, sentindo que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas – "Não é tarde demais para nós? Depois de tudo que aconteceu... todas as mágoas do passado, ainda é possível que dê certo?"

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Ginny. Eu sei que esse amor é para sempre, mas se você quiser ser só minha amiga... tudo bem... Entendo que agi muito mal com você, toda aquela história com a McLoren..."

Pensei em tudo que tinha acontecido. Parecia que tinha sido em outra vida, fazia tanto tempo que nem me atingia mais.

Mas com Draco era diferente. Ele nunca deixou de mexer comigo. Eu o amava, não importava o que tinha acontecido antes.

E então eu fiz a única coisa que era recomendada.

Eu o beijei, sem me importar com o fato de que estávamos na frente de várias pessoas, inclusive os meus pais e os pais dele... Porque eu desejei fazer isso durante muito tempo e, pelo jeito que ele correspondeu, soube que ele sentia a mesma necessidade.

Nos separamos quando ouvimos palmas e assobios ressoando. Achava que era coisa da minha cabeça, mas quando abri os olhos vi Colin, Ellie, Manu, Pansy, Blaise (era o mais exagerado) e os nossos outros amigos NOS aplaudindo.

E eu quase morri de vergonha, por isso tentei me esconder no abraço do Draco, o que só causou mais alegria nas pessoas nada discretas...

Mas quer saber de uma coisa?

Eu nem me importo com isso...

Porque agora sim eu estou muito feliz.

E sei que nada e nem ninguém vai conseguir nos separar mais.

**FIM**

**N.B.B.:** Como assim FIM??? Meu Deus, estou enfartando... SOCORRO!!! Essa fic NÃO pode acabar!! *-* Jamais!! Never!! Estou chocada...

Bom, pessoas lindas que leram fielmente até aqui, deixem reviews... Mesmo que a Manu seja má e esteja acabando essa fic tão maravilhosa!! Mesmo assim ela merece... E vamos fazer pedidos para um epílogo!!! :D Pelo menos é mais um pouco que teremos, né??

AMO TODOS VOCÊS!!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**(P.S.:** Bee, é sempre um prazer trabalhar com você, amiga!! :D Essa fic foi perfeita!!**)**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Acabou! Quem ficou feliz levanta a mão! \o

Eu não fiquei feliz... para falar a verdade, fiquei triste escrevendo o último capítulo. Amei escrever essa fic. Como já disse, a idéia surgiu numa manhã em que eu tinha ficado acordada mais uma vez por causa da insônia. No começo achei totalmente sem sentido, mas arrisquei e fico muito satisfeita em saber que deu certo.

E não tenho nem idéia se ele irá agradar a vocês, mas eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que o último capítulo seja tão interessante para vocês como foram os anteriores.

Minha intenção era postar esse capítulo no sábado passado, mas a ChunLi desapareceu e só apareceu hoje então se eu demorei, a culpa é dela. Batam nela e não em mim.

Ah, a parte destacada sobre o vestido de noiva da Manu é porque eu tirei inteiramente do site http:// www ponto noivasecia ponto com ponto br Gentem! Eu amo esse site! Adoro ver os vestidos de noiva...hahahahahahaha... As fotos dos vestidos, tanto o da Vanessa, como o da Manu, estarão no meu bloguenho http:// littlerunaway ponto zip ponto net

A música que o Draco e a Ginny cantaram é "Inalcanzable" do RBD. A-d-o-r-o essa música! Hehehehe

**Agradecimentos (das reviews do cap. 15)**

**Thaty:** Obrigada pela review. Menina, você sumiu das minhas fics... o que houve? Mas então... espero que goste do último capítulo. Beijos.

**Izabele Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review, Izabele! É, o Draco é um tapado mesmo... pelo menos na minha fic. Hehehehe Beijocas.

**Tuty Frutty:** Obrigada pela review. Mocinha eu ia postar em breve, mas atrasei por culpa da beta-reader. Então, foi maus mesmo! Beijocas.

**Annizita Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review!!! Ain, que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste. Beijocas.

**Elion Evans:** Obrigada pela review!!! Entonces... a ellie sempre foi boa, mas ela vivia sob a influência nefasta de Laurie McLoren... qualquer um fica ruim na compania da Laurie neh...hehehehe Espero que goste deste. Beijocas.

Os outros eu respondi pelo ff. Gente, se eu disse "seja bem vinda" a alguem que ja tinha mandado review, desculpa. Mas eu nao tenho memoria de ferro e hj eu to meio gripada e com sono, ou seja, tá um esculacho só hahahahaha SORRY!

**Agradecimentos:**

_ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:_ Muito obrigada por betar a fic e por me apoiar nos momentos em que eu estava mais desestimulada. Beijos.

_BaahH, __Misty Weasley Malfoy, Caah LisLis, Jaque Weasley, Veronica D.M, , Lika Slytherin, Yasmin Prado, Oráculo, nicky-Evans, Loh Malfoy, Jane Alves, Thaty, Pry, Sally Ride, Lou Malfoy, Tomoyo-Chan vulgo To-Chan, Fernanda Weasley Potter, Daniela, Rebeca, Teresa McCartney, Belle M. Weasley, Urias, Duachais Seneschais, Mrs. Mandy Malfoy, Danii Malfoy, Mandy, Vani, Alana Akasha, Angel, Annizita Malfoy, Anaisa, Ayu-Felton, Elion Evans, Tuty Frutty, Izabele Malfoy, Pamy Potter, , Patrícia, Gabyy , Gaabii, Mina, Quézia, Rafinha M., Srtá.Felton, Luisa Evans Cullen, Suzy Malfoy Cullen, LilyPotter, Nasura-chan, YaXmin, Maga Black, Nandy Poynter Gray Jonas, Kel Cavalcante., Mah Crubelatti, carol, Nanda, Paola, Emmy Bortoleto, Naany, Valentina, Saah Black, Pa Lee, Yu XD, Bella Ryddle, julliet disappear, Mary-Jane Malfoy, larissa, , Kah Almofadinhas Black, Sra. Hatake, Miss Funny, Hinata Weasley, riton._

Pessoinhas, muito muito obrigada. Agradeço aquelas que sempre, desde o começo, mandam reviews e me elogiam... não vou detalhar aqui quem é, mas eu sei quem é cada uma e agradeço muito por essa atenção. Fico muito feliz em ter o apoio de vocês.

Para aqueles que não mandaram reviews em todos os capítulos, mas acompanharam, obrigada também. Espero que tenha conseguido fazê-los rir, pelo menos um pouquinho.

Ah, e agradeço também à _Mariana,_ que me criticou (injustamente) e na crítica dela encontrei forças para não desistir. Arrisquei e acho que deu certo.

Gente, um feliz natal para vocês e tudo de bom... muitas felicidades...e muita Manu Black para vcs em 2009!

Que esso...

É praga ou o quê?

Hahahahahaha....

Beijocas,

**Manu Black**

**P.S.:** Antes do ano novo posto o penúltimo e o último de Preço do Amor, ou não me chamo Manu Black Weasley Malfoy Potter e Bla Bla Bla.... HuaUahUaHuahaua


	18. Capítulo Extra

**Capítulo Extra**

Sentei na grama do parque e olhei para o céu, observando o formato das nuvens e tendo a plena certeza de que todas tinham formato de coração.

Eu sei!

Isso é tão ridículo!

Por que, quando estamos apaixonados, agimos assim?

Quer dizer, como idiotas?

A noite anterior foi um sonho, tudo bem, em algumas partes pareceu mais um pesadelo, principalmente pela perseguição das nossas mães (elas estão alucinadas com o nosso namoro).

Mas tudo foi tão bonito...

Ah...

Não canso de suspirar pelos cantos.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que me assustei tanto quando ele chegou.

Eu estava suspirando, pela quingentésima vez só naquela tarde, quando a voz dele, na minha orelha, disse:

"Ginny."

"Arre!" – gritei, dando um pulo lateral... sabe como é?

Se não sabe, deixa para lá.

"Desculpe..." – disse, entre risos.

"Idiota." – falei, mostrando minha indignação com um murro, bem forte, no ombro dele.

"Ai!" – Draco disse, com cara de dor, QUASE me deu pena. QUASE. – "Assim você me quebra."

"E assim você me mata de susto."

Ficamos durante alguns minutos calados, Draco massageando o braço e eu tentando acalmar meu coração, que insistia em bater aceleradamente.

"Desculpa." – disse, sério, passando os braços em volta dos meus ombros.

"Tudo bem..." – falei, abraçando-o pela cintura – "Desculpa também."

"Nós já tivemos a primeira briga." – ele disse, rindo.

Eu ri também e olhei para ele.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, descobri o motivo do aceleramento das minhas batidas cardíacas... ele estava perto de mim, isso já era motivo suficiente para eu ter uma arritmia cardíaca e morrer.

Pelo menos morreria feliz.

Então ele aproximou o rosto e juntou os nossos lábios em um beijo calmo que me fez ir para as nuvens... nem lembrava mais do mal entendido que acabara de acontecer.

"Como foi seu dia?" – perguntou, quando, ahm, recuperamos o fôlego.

"Bom... a loja está indo muito bem." – falei – "É incrível a quantidade de crianças que entram lá, acompanhadas pelos pais... não sei como esses pais são tão irresponsáveis, eles pagam por produtos como o caramelo que deixa a língua vermelho-sangue por uma semana."

"E o Jorge, como está?"

"Arrasado." – falei – "Ele tenta disfarçar, mas sei que sente muita falta do Fred. Já falei para ele que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia acontecer. Quer dizer, os dois são gêmeos, mas não siameses..."

"E do Fred, tem notícias?"

"Sim... Manu ligou para o Jorge ontem, acho que por pedido do Fred." – revirei os olhos – "Eles estavam saindo da Itália, indo para a França. Ela disse que eles voltam no fim da semana."

"Para onde nós vamos na nossa lua de mel?" – Draco perguntou.

"Hm... não sei... mas sempre tive vontade de ir para o Brasil." - e sorrindo, completei – "Mas ainda demora muito para isso acontecer."

"Por que? Nós podemos nos casar agora."

"Draco, não viaja." – falei, revirando os olhos mais uma vez – "Nós estamos namorando há menos de setenta e duas horas... ainda temos muito pela frente."

Percebi que ele ficou chateado com isso, por isso, perguntei rapidamente:

"E o seu dia, como foi?"

"Ainda estamos acertando as coisas no Escritório." – Draco disse – "O tio Ted e o tio Rodolfo estão estressados com tudo isso..."

Ted Tonks e Rodolfo Lestrange são sócios de um Escritório de advocacia na Alemanha, o mesmo escritório em que Draco foi trabalhar por uns tempos... Agora os dois decidiram abrir um escritório aqui também e, quando tudo estiver pronto, Draco ficará responsável por ele.

Só não sei como, se Draco ainda nem começou a fazer a faculdade de Direito, ele vai começar junto comigo (mas eu vou cursar Psicologia).

Então ficamos conversando até escurecer, momento em que decidimos ir para casa.

Quer dizer, minha casa.

E, sabe, foi um erro.

Porque no exato instante em que Draco e eu descemos do carro, a porta dos fundos foi aberta e por ela passaram duas senhoras alucinadas.

Também conhecidas como Molly Weasley e Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco e eu nos olhamos e gememos de desgosto quando as duas loucas nos puxaram para a casa, falando sem parar sobre a felicidade que sentiam.

Mas foi quando elas começaram a especular sobre o casamento que eu não aguentei mais. Levantei, puxei Draco e fomos para o meu quarto. E no exato instante em que fechei a porta, ele desatou a rir.

"Meu Deus, elas vão nos enlouquecer." – falei, chateada.

"Vão mesmo." – ele concordou, enquanto me puxava para perto – "Você tem que ser paciente com elas, amor."

Ai...

Uma palavra, uma simples palavra de quatro letras e eu já estava calma.

"Nós temos que fazer algo." – falei, descansando a cabeça no peito dele.

"O quê?" – perguntou e, apesar de não ver o rosto dele, sabia que ele estava rindo – "Vamos enviar as duas para a China ou algo parecido?"

"Draco!"

"Certo... só existe um jeito."

"Qual?"

"Nós nos casarmos." – disse, sério.

"Draco." – falei, me afastando – "Por favor..."

"Tudo bem..." – disse me puxando para perto – "Mas qualquer dia desses... eu te convenço."

Certo, como se eu fosse me casar aos dezoito anos...

Depois disso, nossas mães loucas, entraram no quarto e ficaram lá até o momento em que Draco não aguentou mais e foi embora, levando Narcisa com ele.

Ainda tive que aturar minha mãe por alguns minutos até expulsá-la do quarto.

Eu amo minha mãe, mas... pelo amor de Deus, acalme-se, mulher!

Agora tenho que ir, estou cansada demais.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

"Ginny, vamos?" – Jorge perguntou, depois de verificar se todas as fechaduras da loja estavam trancadas.

Concordei e então andamos pelo shopping, em direção à saída.

"Não vai sair com Draco hoje?"

"Não." – falei, triste – "Ele disse que tinha que ficar até tarde no Escritório..."

"Sei..." – disse, em tom de desconfiança – "Ele tem uma secretária?"

"Não seja ridículo." – falei, tensa.

"Tem ou não tem?" – Jorge perguntou, divertido.

"Tem, droga!"

"Já sabia." – ele disse, vitorioso – "Sinto em informar, querida irmã, que ele está te traindo."

Não falei nada, porque essa era a minha suspeita.

Quer dizer, faz seis meses que estamos juntos e, até agora, não tive motivos para desconfiar de Draco, mas... desde o começo da semana ele está estranho, sinto que ele me esconde algo... acho que estou chifruda...

Meu Deus, daqui a pouco nem vou conseguir passar pelas portas.

Andamos em silêncio até o estacionamento, onde Fred já nos esperava, no carro, falando ao telefone com a esposa.

"Querida... eu já estou indo." – disse – "Sim, eu levo." – parou para escutar mais um pouco e completou – "Calma, eu já estou chegando." – e desligou.

"O que ela queria?" – Jorge perguntou.

"Nada..." – Fred respondeu sem encarar o seu gêmeo.

"Você deveria ter vergonha de ser controlado pela Manu." – Jorge disse, rindo.

"Ela não manda em mim." – Fred disse, enquanto saíamos do shopping – "Ela só está nervosa com o trabalho..."

"A Manu também vai ficar até tarde no Escritório?" – perguntei.

Depois que voltou da lua de mel, Manu foi convidada por Draco para assumir a direção do Escritório, já que ela era formada em direito e ele não.

"Não... ela já está lá na Toca." – Fred disse, despreocupado, estacionando o carro em frente a uma padaria – "Vocês não se incomodam se passarmos antes nessa padaria, certo? É que a Manu me pediu para levar uns sonhos..." – e saiu do carro, antes que Jorge começasse a fazer piada sobre isso.

Durante todo o caminho, fiquei pensando na razão de Draco estar mentindo para mim.

Não era possível que ele estivesse me traindo.

Quer dizer, era possível, mas... ele me amava, certo?

Minha cabeça estava quase pifando quando o carro parou na frente da Toca e todos nós descemos. Fred e Jorge andavam mais a frente, ainda discutindo sobre a pseudo submissão de Fred, eu só observava a discussão ainda pensando no possível chifre que Draco estava me dando.

Quando entramos em casa, encontramos mamãe e Manu na cozinha, as duas sentadas à mesa, mas só Manu estava comendo (um copo de leite com biscoitos de chocolate).

Enquanto Jorge e eu sentávamos, Fred foi falar com a esposa, beijou a mulher delicadamente no rosto e, antes que ele conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa, ela falou (a boca cheia de biscoitos):

"Cadê?"

"Estão aqui." – e entregou o saco da padaria.

"Manu, alguém ficou no escritório fazendo hora extra?" – perguntei, cruzando os dedos.

"Não, Ginny..." – ela disse, tomando o resto do leite – "Eu fui a última a sair."

Jorge me deu uma olhadela significativa e eu tentei não pensar nisso.

"Hm..." – ela disse, pegando o primeiro sonho – "Ai que gostoso."

"Fred." – Jorge disse, tentando não rir – "Sua esposa está estranha."

"Por que eu estou estranha, Jorge?" – ela perguntou, atacando o segundo sonho.

"Não sei..." – disse, pensativo – "Você parece mais faminta."

"Ah, não é nada..." – falou, atacando o terceiro sonho – "Só estou ansiosa com o trabalho."

Ela colocou a mão de novo dentro do saco, mas o encontrou vazio.

"Você só comprou três?" – perguntou, um olhar assassino para o coitado do seu marido, também conhecido como meu irmão.

"Hm... sim." – ele disse, preocupado – "Pensei que seria suficiente."

"O quê você está insinuando, Weasley?" – ela perguntou, os olhos faiscando – "Que eu estou comendo demais?"

"Querida..." – Fred, começou.

Sim, definitivamente, Fred era mandado pela esposa.

E não duvido nada que ele apanhe dela.

Manu estava se preparando para falar, quando algo aconteceu no seu estômago, ela gritou "banheiro" e saiu correndo com a mão na boca, logo Fred foi atrás dela.

"Ela conseguiu ficar mais doida." – Jorge concluiu.

"Não fale assim, filho." – mamãe disse, enquanto tirava o copo de leite vazio da mesa.

"É verdade." – Jorge disse, comendo o resto dos biscoitos – "E o pior de tudo é que ela vai enlouquecer o Fred."

"Não fale assim da moça, Jorge." – mamãe disse, sentando-se novamente – "É normal agir assim."

"Normal?" – ele disse.

"Sim... normal, no estado dela..."

"Que estado?" – perguntei.

"Ora... não é óbvio?" – mamãe disse – "Manu está grávida."

"O QUÊ?" – duas vozes disseram ao mesmo tempo, e não fui eu e nem Jorge.

"Eu estou o quê?" – Manu disse, pálida.

"Vocês vão ter o primeiro filho dentro de alguns meses..." – mamãe disse toda feliz, mas acho que isso foi demais para minha querida cunhada, porque logo em seguida ela desmaiou.

No exato instante em que a porta era aberta e por ela entravam meu pai, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Pansy, todos parecendo suspeitos, se quer saber minha opinião.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – papai perguntou quando viu minha mãe, Jorge e Fred em volta de Manu.

"Ela desamaiou." – falei, aflita.

Logo eles também foram ver como ela estava, enquanto eu tentava pensar no que fazer... quer dizer, chamava a ambulância? Ou seria melhor chamar a mãe dela? Ou quem sabe os bombeiros? Talvez a polícia? As Meninas Super Poderosas? O Chapolin Colorado?

E eu estava tão desnorteada que nem percebi quando alguém me puxou para fora da casa, tentei ver quem era, mas minha visão foi tapada por uma mão, em seguida tentei gritar, mas minha boca foi tapada por outra mão.

Aff... quem estava me sequestrando?

Um polvo?

Muito tempo depois, o indivíduo/ser estranho que me sequestrava, me soltou e então pude gritar, mas depois do primeiro grito alucinado, vi onde estava.

Sim, eu tinha sido sequestrada... para a casinha da árvore.

Que, aliás, estava muito diferente.

Vi uma mesa com dois pratos e duas velas em cima, além de, claro, duas cadeiras. Havia uma outra mesa, com uns pratos de comida que, aliás, não consegui identificar.

Olhei para o lado e vi Draco.

E, além da alegria de vê-lo, senti vontade de bater nele, até a morte.

Quer dizer, que tipo de brincadeira insana era aquela?

"Desculpe, não quis assustá-la." – falou, vendo que eu estava irada.

"Você não estava me chifrando por aí?" – falei, totalmente incoerente.

"Quê?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Eu perguntei para a Manu, e ela disse que não tinha trabalho extra no escritório." – falei – "Pensei que você estivesse me traindo."

"Você acha que eu seria capaz?" – perguntou, ofendido.

"Não." – disse, sincera.

"Menti para você, porque quis fazer uma surpresa." – disse, agora sorrindo – "Seu pai, Harry, Ron, Mione e Pansy, além de Fred, Manu e Jorge me ajudaram."

"Não acredito!" – falei, maravilhada – "E minha mãe?"

"É, por isso tive ajuda de tanta gente." – Draco disse, rindo – "Manu ficou responsável em despistar sua mãe, enquanto os outros me ajudavam a trazer tudo para a casa da árvore."

"Por que minha mãe não pode saber?"

"Porque... ela ficaria maluca." – Draco disse, rapidamente – "Vamos logo jantar, a comida pode esfriar."

Eu ainda estava confusa com o que acontecia ali, mas devia ser algo importante, por isso, tentei, pelo menos uma vez, não pensar. Sentei e jantamos, enquanto conversávamos sobre nosso dia.

Quando terminamos, saímos da mesa e sentamos no chão da casinha, como fazíamos antes, na época em que éramos crianças. Encostei a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto Draco passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

"Por que tudo isso?" – perguntei, com um pouco de medo da resposta.

Será que ele ia terminar tudo?

Mas se ele fosse terminar, teria tanto trabalho assim?

"Hm..." – hesitou, ai meu Deus, ele ia MESMO terminar – "Quero fazer uma pergunta."

"O que é?" – perguntei, nervosa.

"Venho pensando nisso durante muito tempo."

"O que é?" – repeti.

"E não sei muito bem como fazer isso."

Saí de perto dele e disse:

"Certo... fala logo." – falei – "Você quer terminar?"

"O quê?" – ele também levantou – "Você enlouqueceu, Ginny?"

"Se não é isso, então, por que não fala logo?"

"Tudo bem." – ele respirou fundo e disse – "Você quer se casar comigo?"

Então meu coração parou de bater. Tenho certeza de que isso aconteceu... quer dizer, eu fiquei parada, sem conseguir me mexer, ainda tentando saber se tinha ouvido demais ou se era verdade.

"Ginny?" – ele perguntou, enquanto passava a mão na frente dos meus olhos.

Eu sou tão idiota!

Meu Deus!

O homem que eu amo desde sempre me pergunta se eu quero casar com ele e, então, eu fico assim, paralisada.

"Meu Deus..." – ele disse, enquanto me sacudia devagarinho – "Ginny, fala comigo." – ele me sacudiu com um pouquinho de força e disse – "Ginny, não faz isso comigo...Ginny... meu amor..."

E eu voltei ao normal.

Viu?

Era só dizer a palavrinha mágica com A.

"Eu aceito." – falei.

"Meu Deus... você está bem?" – ele disse, me levando até a cadeira – "Acho melhor chamar um dos seus irmãos. Você está pálida."

"Draco, eu aceito." – repeti.

"Certo... vou chamar o Jorge..." – ele disse, quase se afastando.

Viu?

Por isso que eu o amo!

Ele é tão lesado quanto eu!

"Draco." – falei, segurando o rosto dele, bem próximo ao meu – "Eu quero casar com você." – e o beijei.

Então ele entendeu rapidinho, se você levar em conta o jeito que ele retribuiu o beijo.

"Você sabe que as duas vão enlouquecer." – falei, quando nos separamos, me referindo a nossas mães.

"Sei..." – Draco disse – "Por isso acho melhor casarmos logo."

"Logo? Tipo, quando?"

"Até a nossa ida para a Faculdade, em setembro." – ele falou – "Já pensei em tudo e acho que podemos fazer tudo em segredo, sem elas saberem. Você concorda?"

"Sim... concordo..." – e sorri, porque estava tonta de tanta felicidade.

E antes de fazermos qualquer coisa ouvi um "caham", olhamos para a porta e vimos Rony.

"Já são quase dez horas." – ele disse, significativamente.

"E você agora é relógio, Ronald?" – perguntei.

"Já está na hora de você ir domir, Ginny." – ele disse.

Draco riu e concordou em ir embora. Eu tive vontade de matar o Rony por isso. Ainda tivemos que nos despedir sob o olhar atento do meu (nem tão querido) irmão... Entrei em casa sem nem olhar para ele, sabe, eu não faço isso com ele e com a Mione...

Se eu pudesse, casaria hoje mesmo, assim poderia ficar com Draco a hora que eu quisesse.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

Então...

Eu fiz.

Nós fizemos!

Claro, não estou arrependida. Longe disso, mas foi totalmente insano.

Quer dizer, Draco e eu nos encontramos hoje na hora do almoço, como fazemos sempre. E, então, falamos sobre a noite anterior na casinha da árvore e eu disse:

"Se pudesse, Draco, casaria hoje."

Ele me olhou e disse:

"Sério?"

"Sim..." – falei, cansada – "Assim ninguém poderia nos interromper, porque seríamos casados."

"Você teria coragem?"

"Claro que sim."

"Então, vamos." – disse se levantando e me puxando.

"Para onde?" – perguntei.

"Para o cartório."

E fomos.

Lá mesmo arranjamos duas testemunhas e, depois de uns trinta minutos, casamos.

Sou Ginny Malfoy.

Ginny Weasley-Malfoy.

Sra. Malfoy...

Sra. Draco Malfoy!

Ai Meu Deus!

Que vontade de sair gritando isso por aí!

E que vontade de sair correndo de medo das nossas famílias.

Ai... chegamos na Toca.

Seja o que Deus quiser.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

É... não foi tão horrível...

Quer dizer, minha mãe e a tia Cissa desmaiaram quando souberam.

E meus irmãos (leia-se Jorge, Fred e Rony) quiseram bater no Draco... mas tirando isso, tudo foi bem.

Papai quase caiu em cima do pescoço de Lúcio Malfoy, mas isso acontece quase sempre, quer dizer, sempre que os dois se encontram. É uma rixa antiga.

Quando acordaram, mamãe e Narcisa choraram tanto que acho que ficaram desidratadas. Elas estão muito magoadas porque não fizeram uma cerimônia chique e tal.

Ainda houve uma discussão sobre o lugar em que moraríamos. Meus pais queriam que ficássemos na Toca e os pais dele queriam que nós fóssemos para a Mansão Malfoy... depois de muita briga e quase alguns tapas (por parte do meu pai e do pai dele), resolvemos morar no Caldeirão Furado, um Hotelzinho bem famoso.

Essa decisão causou mais tristeza nas nossas mães.

Claro que isso é provisório, só até o nosso apartamento ficar pronto.

E quer saber?

Apesar de tudo isso ter sido uma loucura, não me arrependo.

Enfim, estou com o homem que amo e sei que nós seremos muito felizes.

Felizes para sempre.

**#**

**É Amor ou Amizade?**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** OH-MY-GOD!!! Que capítulo extra foi esse?? O.O Bee, tudo de ótemo!! Foi mára!!! Apesar da Ginny ser muito besta!!! Hehehehehehehe!!! Como eu já disse, que pena que foi tão curto... Eu ri muito! Espero por mais logo, logo, se é que você me entende!!! Hahahahahah!!!

GENTEM!!!!! Vamos comentar muito, porque a Manu merece muitos comentários!!! Ok?? Esse extra foi de arrasar!!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora:** Oi, gente! :) Então, depois de quase dois meses chego com o epílogo! Desculpem a demora!

Tenho uma péssima notícia...huahauahauahua... a fic vai ter continuação! Então, comecem a chorar, vocês não se livraram de mim! Muhahahahaha! :)

Esse capítulo é um mero elo entre essa e a outra fic, por isso ele não tem "maiores detalhes"... é bem possível que a fic continuação seja um nível mais alto de idade, possivelmente terá nc e essas coisas...

Vi a necessidade de fazer uma continuação, depois de perceber que muitos personagens ficaram sem um destino certo... como Harry e Pansy... Luna e Zabs...

Espero que a outra fic agrade a vocês, queridos leitores que eu amo tanto!

Um beijo beeem grande

E espero vocês na outra fic... o nome é "Felizes para Sempre?" e até a próxima semana publico o primeiro capítulo.

**Manu Black**


End file.
